¿Quiero estar contigo?
by Tinker Re
Summary: Cuando la última carta fue sellada Sakura tuvo que despedirse de sus nuevos amigos, incluso de él. Una vieja promesa la hace viajar ¿será que se volverán a ver después de tanto tiempo? ¿aún sentirá lo mismo el uno por el otro?
1. Una noche llena de recuerdos

_Primero que nada los personajes no me pertenecen (solo algunos) si no a las CLAMP. ¡¡Que lo disfruten!!_

**Capitulo 1: Una noche llena de recuerdos**

La joven abrió la puerta de una amplia alcoba, su rostro mostraba cansancio, había sido un largo día, aquel difícil conjuro aún no lo lograba dominar y eso la frustraba, ya tenía un par de días practicándolo pero simplemente no le salía. La pequeña se aventó a la cama dispuesta a quedarse totalmente dormida cuando unos golpes a su puerta llamaron su atención y se levantó a atender.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Abre por favor! - gritaba una voz chillona detrás de la puerta

- ¿Kero? ¿Por que tanto escándalo?- la joven al abrir la puerta se encontró con un pequeño peluche amarillo volador.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste así del comedor? Eriol se quedo muy preocupado - le decía el peluche entrando a la habitación algo curioso.

- Lo siento es que me sentía muy cansada - le decía cerrando la puerta.

- Eso es por que estas muy estresada por no poder hacer el conjuro, pero estoy seguro que pronto te saldrá, ya lo verás – decía entrando a la habitación.

- Si, es solo que me he esforzado mucho y no me sale - decía sentándose en su cama.

- Despreocúpate, lo estas haciendo bien, Eriol ya te había advertido que ese conjuro era de un nivel más avanzado y te iba a tomar más tiempo que los demás - le recordó el pequeñín.

- Si, pero no pensé que sería tanto tiempo - le decía ya recostada en la gran cama.

- Sakura - una tercera voz interrumpió su conversación y Sakura abrió nuevamente la puerta para ver quien era.

- ¡Eriol! Quiero disculparme por mi actitud hace unos momentos - le dice haciendo una reverencia.

- Descuida, solo vine para ver si te encontrabas bien, te levantaste de la mesa sin decirnos nada ¿a caso te sientes mal o estas preocupada por algo en particular?

- Lo siento, solo es que estoy algo cansada, es todo - le decía intentando disculparse por la grosería que le hizo a Eriol hace algunos momentos.

- ¿Estás segura que no es nada? - decía ya con cara de preocupación.

- En serio Eriol, me encuentro bien - le decía con una sonrisa para que ya no se preocupara por ella.

- Esta bien, pero para cualquier cosa me buscas, estaré en mi habitación.

- De acuerdo - le decía la joven de cabellos castaños y el joven se retiro mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Era Eriol? - la joven asintió con la cabeza - te dije, nos estas preocupando a todos, es solo un conjuro, no es la gran cosa, bien puedes... - el peluche es interrumpido.

- No es eso... es solo que poco a poco se acerca el momento de presentarme ente el concilio y... no se si este lista - decía con voz de melancolía.

- Descuida, estarás más que preparada y los dejaras con la boca abierta - le decía animándola.

- No, eso no, no se si este lista para... volverlo a ver. - el peluche la veía fijamente, había entendido muy bien que se refería a un joven que, en lo personal le caía muy mal, contrario a Sakura que lo llegó a querer mucho, tal vez demasiado.

El joven de cabellos negros y anteojos redondos caminaba por los pasillos de su casa cuando en una de las confluencias se encontró con una joven de cabellos rojizos que se ocultaba en la oscuridad del corredor.

- ¿Cómo vas con tu asunto? – decía la joven sin salir de su escondite.

- Bien, aunque he tenido algunos obstáculos, seguro lo lograremos – el joven se había acercado un poco, pero le hablaba sin mirarla.

- Debes darte prisa, en el concilio son muy impacientes – decía con unas risitas.

- Es cierto, si no les damos una respuesta pronto se volverán locos – decía riendo con ella.

- ¡En el concilio están todos locos! - Se quejaba una joven de cabellos lacios y largos.

- Cálmate Mei Ling, Solo piensan que Zhuang tiene razón y que soy muy joven para ocupar un puesto tan elevado - trataba de calmarla un joven de cabellos castaños muy serio.

- Y eso me molesta Xiao Lang - se exaltaba la joven.

- Deberías sentarte y tomar tu té, no es tan malo, solo debo... - el joven hacía lo que podía pero ella era persistente.

- ¡¡No Syaoran!! - ahora cambiaba el lenguaje y empezaba a hablar japonés ya que podía ver que las hermanas de Syaoran los espiaban y ellas no sabían hablar muy bien el japonés.

- Solo debo hacer un viaje - le decía mientras tomaba un sorbo. - Tardaré máximo una semana.

- ¡¡Una semana!! - el joven pedía paciencia a todos los Dioses - ¡¡es mucho tiempo!! Syaoran, no tienes que hacer todo lo que ellos quieran, ¡¡Lucha por lo que quieres!! No dejes que ese te pisotee ¡es un celoso! por que tu le vas a quitar el puesto en el concilio en poco tiempo - decía al fin sentándose y bebió su té.

- No le faltes al respeto, además haga lo que haga ese puesto es mío desde que nací - le decía el joven alegrándose de que se sentara.

- Eso no cambia el hecho de que tu haces todo lo que te piden ¡Pero nunca lo que tu deseas en verdad! ya vez lo que te pasó con Kinomoto - el joven se levantó y se marchó y la joven se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

El joven abrió la puerta y todas sus hermanas cayeron al piso, el solo salió muy serio sin siquiera verlas, aquellas se levantaron confundidas, puesto que ellos hablaron en japonés no tenían ni idea de lo que habían dicho, pero se notaba que Mei Ling no iba a hablar que solo se limitó a terminarse su te de un sorbo.

La joven de ojos esmeralda sacó de su bolsillo un caramelo de envoltura lila y lo veía con un toque de tristeza, había estado bajo mucho estrés, debía estar lista para aquel examen en el cual mostraría todo su potencial y lo tendrá que usar hasta el límite.

- ¿Cómo fue que llegue a este punto? – decía algo desanimada, su mente regresaba hace un par de semanas cuando todo había empezado.

No había nada diferente a algún día anterior, aquella mañana había ido a su escuela y pasado la tarde con Tomoyo y sus guardianes "jugando" (como decía Touya) con las cartas Clow.

La joven de cabellos castaños entró a su habitación muy cansada seguida de un peluche volador amarillo.

-¡Ay Kero! Las lecciones de hoy me dejaron agotada – dijo mientras se aventaba a su cama (La de Tomoeda).

- ¡Animo Sakurita! Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora, mi dueña debe ser la mejor hechicera de la actualidad – le dijo un peluche alado que flotaba a su alrededor.

- Para eso necesito aprender magia, además a de haber personas con mayor experiencia y sabiduría – le dijo yacida en su cama.

- Si, lastima que no conocemos a mucha gente que practique magia – le dijo flotando a su alrededor.

- con que magos… - la joven pensó en aquel viejo amigo que no veía desde hace ya varios años, uno de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolates - Ahora que he sido reconocida por el concilio debo hacer un examen en Hong Kong, tal vez ahí lo volveré a ver... lo... veré...

- Necesitaremos buscar algún profesor que te enseñe las artes magi... ¿Sakura? – el muñeco volteó a ver a la joven y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida – tal vez hoy fuimos muy duros con ella.

Unos golpes a la puerta llamaron la atención del pequeño peluche flotante el cual salió lo más rápido que pudo por la ventana para no ser visto.

- Sakura ya es hora de... oh, está dormida - el recién llegado se acercaba a la joven que soñaba en su lecho - Sakura, Sakura - aquel hombre interrumpió su siesta - vamos es hora de comer.

- Hoe? - la joven se levantaba de su cama acercándose al hombre de mirada gentil.

- Te esperaré a bajo es hora de comer - el hombre de cabellos castaños se dirigía a la puerta - se va enfriar la comida, apresúrate.

- ¡Si papá! - de decía con una de sus mejores sonrisas al que le decía padre.

La joven se sentó en su cama y se volvió a pones los zapatos que tenía puestos antes de meterse a la cama y siguió al hombre que acababa de salir.

Ya en la mesa, ambos disfrutaban gustosos de sus alimentos mientras charlaban de asuntos familiares.

-¡¿Mi hermano se quedará todas las vacaciones?! - la joven de ojos verdes se emocionó ante la noticia.

-Es mas, Touya ya está aquí - le dice con su gentil tono - dijo que pasaría a la casa de Yukito y llegaría mas tarde, a de estar por llegar.

- ¡Enserio! - dice muy emocionada casi interrumpiendo a su padre.

- ¿Tienes muchas ganas de ver a tu hermano no es así? - le dice mientras la joven se apenaba ligeramente.

En eso suena el timbre y la joven saltó de la mesa - ¡Yo voy! - la joven de ojos verdes corrió tan de prisa que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba frente a la puerta.

- ¡Buenas...! noches - la joven abrió la puerta muy contenta pero cambió rápidamente su expresión al darse cuenta de quien era realmente.

- Buenas noches, Sakura - frente a ella se encontraba el joven de cabellos negros y gafas redondas con su habitual sonrisa.

-Eriol... - la joven aun no salía de su sorpresa.

Detrás de él llegaba el "simpático" hermano de Sakura acompañado por el joven Yukito quien tenía la misma cara de asombro que la pequeña de ojos esmeralda.

-Clow... - el joven se había quedado paralizado en la entrada por el desconcierto que le había causado volver a ver al antiguo dueño de su otra personalidad.

AVANCE DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

Eriol le tiene una proposición a la joven de ojos esmeralda, pero ella no está muy segura de que decisión tomar. Tomoyo quiere hablar sobre el amor actual de Sakura pero la joven le dice que entre las cartas y el concilio, no le da tiempo de amoríos, decepcionando a la joven de cabellos amatista.

- ¡Eriol! - se sorprendía la joven de cabellos castaños

- ¿Y bien Sakura? ¿Ya me tienes una respuesta? - le decía mientras se acercaba a la joven de ojos esmeraldas.

- Yo… yo- la joven de cabellos cortos titubeaba sin poder atinar a responder algo.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hola!! Este es mi primer Fic (emocionada :D) así que espero que les guste y que me manden reviews con opiniones constructivas, ya que es la primera vez seguro tengo muchos errores :), así que por favor decirme sin miedo o pena cuales son, me ayudará a mejorar. La verdad tenía muchas dudas de publicarlo o no, espero que me animen a continuarlo.

Bueno y sobre el Fic, se supone que es una continuación del anime, ojala les guste.


	2. Una difícil Decisión

_Recuerden que los personajes son propiedad indiscutible de las CLAMP, tal vez uno que otro personaje mío, pero ni a Syaoran me dejan T-T; para aclarar se "supone" que es una continuación del anime… Sin más preámbulos les dejo con:_

**Capitulo 2. Una difícil Decisión**

La joven apagó la luz y se echó a la cama pensativa por lo que le había pedido el joven de cabellos negros, ¡Era simplemente una locura! No supo que contestarle, así que le pidió tiempo para pensarlo.

-Mi... Carta - repetía aquellas escenas en su mente.

- Si, yo podría ayudarte con ese asunto - le dijo con una de sus sonrisas el joven de cabellos negros.

-¡Enserio! - se emocionó la joven de cabellos castaños.

- Si, pero - cambio de tono a uno mas seco - tendrías que acompañarme a... Inglaterra - esas últimas palabras resonaban en su mente.

-¡¿Inglaterra?! - le decía muy sorprendida.

- Acepta Sakura – le animaba el pequeño Kero que comía un delicioso postre.

- Yo… yo… - decía muy dudosa la joven de cabellos castaños.

La joven ya regresaba a su cuarto recostada entre las sabanas todavía pensando en que respuesta le daría, ir significaría alejarse de su familia y amigos, pero también significaba estar un paso más adelante de lo que quería.

- ¿Que debo hacer? - no podía siquiera pegar un ojo, no sabía como decidirse.

La joven solo daba vueltas por su lecho entre las sabanas y colchas hasta quedar dormida.

- ¿Qué tanto habló con ese niño? - decía el joven hermano de Sakura.

- No me digas que como ahora no tienes al joven Syaoran te vas a encelar del joven Eriol - le dice burlándose de la actitud de su amigo.

- No me molestes - decía ya enfadado. No le gustaba que le digiera que se encelaba con cada niño que se le acercara a Sakura y mucho menos que le recordará a ese "mocoso" como le decía él.

- Seguramente están comentando de lo que han hecho estos últimos años, son solo amigos Touya - le dice sonriente mientras charlaban en el comedor.

- Dudo mucho que estuvieran hablando sobre eso, estoy seguro que es algo mas - le decía muy pensativo.

- La verdad es que yo también creo lo mismo - decía mientras veía al joven.

La joven bajaba las escaleras para llegar a la cocina para almorzar algo antes de irse a la escuela.

- Los monstruos nunca cambian a pesar del tiempo- le dijo de forma burlona a su hermana que llegaba.

-¿Como es que a ti te dejan salir de vacaciones antes que yo? - reprochaba la joven.

- Por que yo no me duermo entre clases, monstruo - le dice mientras preparaba la comida.

-¿Nunca se te quitara la maña de decirme así? - decía la joven algo molesta.

- No puedes cambiar la realidad- un hombre de cabello castaño entraba a la habitación.

- Buenos días mamá - la joven saludaba a una fotografía - ¡Buenos días papá! – sonreía al hombre.

- Buenos días - decía el joven de cabellos negros saludando a su padre mientras servía la comida.

- Buenos días a todos - mencionaba mientras se sentaba.

Ya en la mesa se detuvo a observar una foto que se encontraba ahí, en la foto se ilustraba una bella joven de cabellos largos y negros vestía un sencillo vestido de verano y una gorra de paja.

- ¿No te alegra ver a todos en casa otra vez? Nadeishko. - Le susurraba a la foto con una sonrisa.

- [Debería aceptar, pero ¿Inglaterra? eso es muy lejos] - La joven empezaba a comer hundida totalmente en sus pensamientos.

- Rápido, que Yukito nos espera - decía despertándola.

- ¿Hoe? Ah… ¡si! – se apuró en terminar, casi ahogándose.

Al terminar de comer ambos jóvenes salieron de su casa en dirección a la escuela de Sakura, decidieron tomar el viejo camino que los llevaba a la primaria; ya que su secundaria se encontraba cerca, la misma que la de su hermano. En el camino se encontraron al encantador joven de cabellos grisáceos en el mismo lugar de siempre, así siguieron los tres el recorrido hasta llegar a la secundaria.

- ¡Nos vemos en la tarde Sakura! – decía alejándose y lanzándole un caramelo de envoltura lila.

- El joven Yukito no cambia en lo absoluto – decía una voz detrás de ella que al parecer la había sorprendido.

- Tomoyo, ¿viste todo? – le decía un poco apenada.

-Desde que llegaste hasta tu sonrojo, el joven Yukito no olvida como alegrarte el día – decía con una sonrisa picara.

- ¡Tomoyo! ¡Qué cosas dices! además sabes que ya no me gusta Yukito como antes, solo lo veo como un buen amigo – le decía guardando el dulce y caminando al instituto.

- ¿Entonces a quién vez con ojos de amor, Sakura? – decía siguiéndola tratando de sacarle toda la información posible.

- A nadie en especial, Tomoyo, ya te hubiese contado

- ¿Y que tal de Syaoran? – ambas se detuvieron.

- No, creo que eso ya pasó, además él se encuentra muy lejos ahora y dudo que aún sienta lo mismo – decía con la cabeza agachada volviendo a avanzar.

- Pues no tanto, Syaoran tiene un puesto en el concilio ¿Recuerdas? Bueno… tiene que esperar a llegar a la mayoría de edad, pero a veces lo dejan en algunos asuntos no tan relevantes; tal vez… - la joven sonreía ampliamente y la ojiverde parecía animarse.

- Si es cierto – sentía un poco de mariposas en el estomago, era posible que lo fuese a volver a ver después de tanto tiempo – [¿Lo veré?…] – pensaba y eso le recordó lo del viaje a Inglaterra angustiándose por no saber que responder.

- Últimamente no hemos charlado a solas, siempre estas tan ocupada con lo de las cartas y ahora estas bajo la lupa del concilio – le decía cerrando su casillero dándose cuenta de que algo le preocupaba.

- Pues menos tiempo me dejan para enamorarme de alguien – decía dejando salir un suspiro y cerrando también ella su casillero.

- Sakura… - la miraba con cara de inquietud - ¿te ocurre algo?

- Nada, es solo que… - no le gustaba para nada que Tomoyo le mirara así – Eriol fue a mi casa anoche para ofrecerme su ayuda para entrenar para lo del concilio.

- ¡Has visto a Eriol! – se veía sorprendida por la noticia

-Solo anoche, a mi también me sorprendió muchísimo, y no se que contestarle – decía con un poco de preocupación.

- ¡Tenemos que ir!- Salía un peluche amarillo de su mochila.

- ¡Kero! ¿De dónde has salido? – las pilló totalmente desprevenidas.

- He venido para convencerte de que aceptes la propuesta de Eriol- se le notaba muy decidido - si Eriol te prometió que te ayudaría a entrenar, ten por seguro que te hará la mejor.

- Si pero... no lo se, ¿Inglaterra? Está muy lejos - dudaba

- Sakura, debes avanzar en la vida y no quedarte igual para siempre ¡Todo cambia! y tu debes crecer y hacerte la más poderosa - le decía intentando alentarla a que fuera.

La campana sonó en ese momento. La joven amatista le pidió a la castaña a que dejaran esto para después, pues tenían que llegar al salón antes que su profesor.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

- ¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Tú puedes! - le intentaba animar el pequeño volador amarillo.

Las ramas salían violentamente del piso esquivadas por la joven de cabellos cortos con la carta salto, El guardián de cabellos plateados intentaba alcanzarla con aquella carta de la figura de una gentil dama.

La joven de ojos verdes llevaba un traje típico de Tomoyo, un vestido ligeramente esponjoso y con figurillas de estrellas que decoraban el vestido.

- Vaya si que entrenan muy duro, Sakura - les interrumpió una voz detrás de ellos.

- ¡Eriol! - se sorprendía la joven, ahora si estaba distraída ¿cómo logró encontrarlos?

- ¿Y bien Sakura? ¿Ya me tienes una respuesta? - le decía mientras se acercaba a la joven de ojos esmeraldas.

La joven voltio al piso pensativa, recordando un poco antes del entrenamiento se encontraban discutiendo que sería lo mejor, si ir o no.

- todo... cambia... -repetía en voz baja para si. Es cierto todo cambia, no tenía que decírselo, y aquellos días de ayer no volverán por más que lo desee y tendrá que aceptarlo, no hay nada que hacer, sólo dejarse llevar, crecer y mejorar.

-si Eriol te prometió que te ayudaría a entrenar, ten por seguro que te hará la mejor– La voz del peluche sonaba en su mente - ¡la mejor!

- [Si, pero... eso significaría verlo pronto - la jóven aún miraba el cesped - y no creo estar lista para eso, pero... talvez no lo vea... o...] Yo… yo- la joven de cabellos cortos titubeaba sin poder atinar a responder algo.

- ¡¡Xiao Lang!! - una joven lloraba dramáticamente.

- ¡Mei Ling! - decía mientras intentaba quitársela de su cuello - Es solo por un mes, no es para tanto - el joven se pudo quitar finalmente de encima.

- ¡Te iras lejos! - decía intentando colgase de nuevo pero este la detuvo.

- Solo iré a la India ¡No iré al otro lado del mundo! - decía intentando calmarla.

- Para mi sí… - dramatizaba.

La jovn miró aquellos ojos ambar y recrdó lo que le había comentado sin pensar, no podía dejarlo ir sin disculparse.

- Oye - habló mas calmada - Lo siento, no debí decir lo de... - la joven intentaba decirselo pero parecía que el joven la ignoraba.

El joven tomó una de las maletas y se dirigió al auto que lo llevaría al aeropuerto, el señor Wei tomó la otra y siguió a su joven amo. Ya en el carro el joven Li se sobaba las sienes, sentía que le estaba dando migraña por tanto llanto.

- Descuide amo Li, se repondrá la señorita.

- No me preocupa eso, Wei - decía mientras el auto empezaba a andar.

El joven de cabellos castaños se quedo mirando por la ventana recargándose en uno de sus brazos viendo a la ciudad de Hong Kong, se sentía mal, no le había gustado para nada que Mei Ling le recordará lo de Sakura.

- [Yo debía regresar a China, no había otra opción... no la había] - poco a poco se quedo dormido.

- Disculpa, pero pronto llegaremos, por favor despierta, Sakura - le decía meneándola para despertar a la joven que se encontraba aún un poco soñolienta.

- ¿Hoe? - decía entre bostezos - ¡Lo... lo siento Eriol! - decía algo apenada al ver que se había quedado dormida.

- Descuida, yo también tomé una siesta - decía tratando de no reírse ante la pena de Sakura, le daba gracia que aún siendo ya una jovencita conservara ser tan inocente.

* * *

La joven rodaba el caramelo en sus manos, su mente estaba nuevamente en esa noche, aquella noche en su habitación de Inglaterra. Aquella pregunta de su querida amiga aún daba vueltas en su cabeza ¿se está enamorando nuevamente de Yukito?

- No puede ser – decía sacudiendo su cabeza – además el tiene a otra persona, creí haberlo superado – decía con tristeza mientras intentaba dormirse.

Mañana tendría que trabajar duro para poder completar ese hechizo, porque tenía que hacerlo, no había llegado hasta donde estaba para que un pequeño obstáculo la detuviera, debía conseguir completar ese conjuro.

**Notas de Autora:**Aquí con este intento de fic xP. Ufff... Discúlpenme por el retraso, es que se nos olvidó pagar el Internet y lo cortaron justo unos días antes de que lo publicara, intente ir a un ciber pero ese sábado hacía mucho frío, con decir que ni siquiera fui a ver la película de Crepúsculo, y el domingo hice la tonelada de tarea que me encargaron ¬¬ (como si no quisieran mis profesores que descansara el fin de semana). Y estoy en semana de exámenes y me acabo de escabullir para publicarlo :S Bueno como tengo prisa ya los dejo y hasta el próximo capitulo


	3. El sol, la luna y una estrella

**Capitulo 3. El sol, la luna y una estrella**

La joven de ojos verdes caminaba por los largos pasillos de la mansión Hiragisawa guiada por el dueño de este palacio, obviamente acompañados por el pequeño peluche amarillo quien se quedaba atrás.

El joven de los ojos azules se detuvo ante una puerta con extraños dibujos, rayas y figuras que juntas parecían formar solo garabatos, eran de un color marrón claro, colocó su llave frente a la cerradura y se segó el lugar por unos segundos por la luz el cerrojo.

Las figuras de las puertas empezaban a moverse a todas partes, como un rompecabezas que tomaban poco a poco su forma dando lugar a la insignia del mago Clow. La puerta se abrió ligeramente y Eriol la jaló para darles paso a otro pasillo oscuro solo iluminado por unas cuantas velas.

Al llegar al final del pasadizo se encontraban con una cámara que parecía una pequeña biblioteca. Tenía una mesa como para ocho personas, dos paredes que estaban tapizadas por dos grandes estantes llenos de libros de diferentes colores y grosores y en una tercera pared estaba una repisa con varios frascos de diferentes tamaños y formas.

El joven de los anteojos redondos tomo de los estantes un libro muy grueso, lo abrió colocándolo en la mesa, lo ojeo por un momento hasta llegar a la página deseada. Por el estado de las hojas se notaba que era muy antiguo.

La joven castaña estaba muy decidida, estaba segura que lo lograría o que al menos daría todo lo posible para que funcionara ese conjuro.

- Disculpa Eriol, pero ese no es el conjuro que estoy practicando - decía algo dudosa al darse cuenta de la pagina que estaba leyendo el joven ingles.

- Es cierto, se me ocurrió que ya era hora que dejáramos ese hechizo en paz y continuáramos con otro - le decía caminando al estante donde tenía los frasquitos coloridos. Al finalizar de examinarlo tomo una bolsita de tela como de saco de papas y de ahí saco una pluma muy negra.

- ¿Esa es una pluma de cuervo? - decía al ver el objeto entre las manos de su joven amigo.

- Si Sakura, es una pluma de cuervo, lo necesitaras para este conjuro - le decía ofreciéndosela.

- Pero me gustaría intentar el otro conjuro, estoy segura que esta vez lo lograre, me esforzaré ¡Lo juro! - decía muy decidida.

- Estoy seguro que lo lograras Sakura, pero yo soy tu tutor así que yo digo que empieces con otro, se que te gustara este. - decía aún con su mano extendida para que tomara la pluma.

La joven tomó la pluma y la examinó un momento, era una pluma muy negra, tanto que tenía un brillo azul. Eriol dio otra repasada al libro y con otra pluma empezó a hacer el hechizo.

Eriol hizo puño la mano donde se encontraba la pluma, dijo unas cuantas palabras y una luz desprendió de esta. Al abrirla salió una pequeña mariquita totalmente negra y salió volando de su mano.

- ¡Wow! Que lindo - decía admirada.

- Es tu turno, ahora haz que esa pluma se convierta en lo que tu desees, pero debe ser algo pequeño y que tenga alas - decía volteando a ver a Sakura con su gentil sonrisa.

La joven imitó al pequeño ingles y dijo aquellas palabras en casi un susurro: - Levitad...- la luz brotó de ella y al abrirla salió una pequeña mariposa negra.

-¡Lo conseguiste! – dijo muy animado el pequeño amarillo.

Se podía ver muy contenta a la joven de cabellos cortos; la mariposa se estaba elevando hasta que empezó a dar unos pequeños saltos y a decender violentamente.

- Concertarte Sakura – le decía el joven de ojos azules.

- Eso intento pero…- la joven de ojos verdes empezaba a sudar unas cuantas gotas.

De la mariposa empezaron a salir unas chispitas blancas y de pronto estalló en una lluvia de polvo brillante y blanco, junto con la pluma negra que caía junto con esta.

- ¡¡Explotó!!- decía sorprendido el pequeño amarillo.

- Lo siento Eriol, debí concentrarme más –decía algo decepcionada.

- Esta bien Sakura, llegaste muy lejos para ser la primera vez – le animaba el ingles- simplemente vuélvelo a intentar – el joven recogió la pluma y se la ofreció de nuevo.

La joven sonrío levemente y tomo la pluma, dio un suspiro y volvió a empezar el conjuro.

Un señor alto con una larga barba trenzada y güera caminaba por un de los amplios pasillos en la sede del concilio en la ciudad de Hong Kong, China. Aquellos ojos miel, por cierto nada dulces, se encontraban fijos en un solo objetivo: El puesto en el concilio en donde a estado los últimos 14 años aproximadamente.

Hace unos cuantos años el concilio era dirigido por el señor Li, un honorable y respetado hechicero en ese entonces, al ser una persona con un puesto muy elevado creaba la envidia de la mayoría de los magos y brujas.

El concilio esta conformado por 5 hechiceros, uno de ellos era el jefe, (quien decidía la mayoría de los asuntos de la comunidad mágica). Estos puestos normalmente son hereditarios y no debe haber ninguna objeción, la única forma de romper esa cadena es que un miembro sea expulsado y deberá ser reemplazado por un mago de alto poder.

Al morir Li creó un caos por que no tenía descendencia, solo había engendrado puras niñas, y el concilio no permitía mujeres, entonces le pidieron a aquel hombre de ojos miel que respondía al nombre de Zhuang que fuese uno de los ocupantes del puesto del concilio. Unos meses después de la muerte de Li, se dio a conocer de un hijo barón de alrededor de un año de edad, los cuatro del concilio decidieron esperar a que madurara para que ocupara un puesto y poder elegir al siguiente "jefe". Algo que a Zhuang no le agradó mucho, pero tenía las esperanzas de que nunca pudiese llegar a quitarle el puesto. Cinco años después, el pequeño Xiao Lang llegó a la sede del concilio a reclamar su puesto. Zhuang no le dio mucha importancia ya que era solo un niño, pero los del concilio lo tomaron muy enserio, un Li no es una persona a tomarse a broma. El joven de cabellos güeros alegó que era apenas una criatura y que no tenía lo suficiente como para ser un integrante del concilio, obviamente Syaoran no se iba a rendir, siguió yendo a reclamar que lo que por derecho es suyo, el hombre de ojos miel siempre encontraba la forma de hacer que los demás le dijeran que NO.

Dos años después, cansados, lo mandaron a Japón con la escusa de las cartas, aunque sabían que ya había un Card Captor que se estaba encargando de eso, pero lo que sea por un descanso de los reclamos de Li. El joven de cabellos claros aprovechó para demostrar que no era una persona capacitada para un puesto en el concilio, mas de dos años y no pudo conseguir quitarle las cartas a una niñita, según les habían informado.

Al regreso del hechicero de cabellos chocolates volvió a intentar ingresar, pero los del concilio decidieron que era mejor esperar a su mayoría de edad. Algo que satisfació al hombre de mirada miel un poco, para ese entonces convencería los conciliarios a negarle el puesto a los Li y dárselo a la familia del de cabellos güeros.

- [Ese Li nunca se dará por vencido] – pensaba frunciendo el ceño – [Pero yo tampoco cederé]

Un par de grandes puertas se abrían frente a él, dejándole ver una mesa ovalada con cuatro señores ya mayores esperándole, se ponen de pié en forma de saludo y luego todos toman asiento.

- Todos saben ya que el concilio tiene ya mucho tiempo sin un líder por la ausencia de la familia Li – Decía un señor moreno de cabellos oscuros de uno cuarenta años ya – Creo que ha sido suficiente tiempo de espera – Zhuang parecía alegrarse cuando un viejo canoso le interrumpía su felicidad.

- Creo que también ya va siendo hora de que dejemos al pequeño Xiao Lang ingrese al concilio ¿no les parece? – hablaba de forma muy calmada, su cara arrugada mostraba que ya se encontraba en la mayoría de edad.

- Tal vez, pero no creo que tenga la experiencia suficiente – decía cruzándose de brazos el moreno de ojos negros.

- Su padre fue un gran líder, seguro él será igual o mejor – le decía calmado dando a conocer sus puntos de vista.

- Un niño no deja de ser un niño – le decía otro de los conciliarios.

- Es cierto, pero también es cierto que los jóvenes traen consigo ideas revolucionarias, seguro sabrá manejar las cosas, y si tiene alguna duda yo personalmente le responderé todas sus preguntas – Parecía que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer el viejo canoso.

- Bien, el Señor Feng tiene más tiempo en el concilio que cualquiera de nosotros, por lo tanto tiene más sabiduría, así que acepto su proposición de dejar entrar a Li Syaoran bajo la tutela de usted – miró al canoso - en forma de prueba, así que aún no revocaremos a Zhuang de su puesto – miró a los presentes - a menos que alguien se oponga.

Nadie parecía atreverse a comentar algo, Wang, el moreno de ojos negros, había sido el que lideraba el concilio temporalmente, nadie parecía poner resistencia a lo que pedía, pues nunca tenían excusas que le contradijeran a sus palabras.

- ¡Ese maldito viejo! – se exaltaba ya en su casa - ¡Cuando por fin llega el momento de que Li quede fuera del camino! ¡¡¡Ese viejo lo arruina TODO!!! – caminaba en círculos en una de las terrazas de su amplia casa.

Una de las criadas caminaba hacia él con una de las bandejas en las manos para ofrecerle un poco de té ya que se veía muy alterado, pero cuando esta se acercó lo suficiente Zhuang estalló y le tiró la bandeja, quedando ella un poco salpicada de té y con migajas de los pastelillos.

La joven de los ojos amatista se encontraba en su patio sentada en una mesita blanca de jardín, sobre ella estaba su taza de té, unos bocadillos y su celular; la joven tenía uno de los modelos de la compañía de su madre, aunque un estilo mas moderno, no tan aniñado, de un color beige, con un colguije de de una figurilla parecida a la del peluche amarillo que suele estar con la joven castaña, de imagen de fondo tenía una foto donde se encontraban La joven amatista y la de ojos verdes no hace mucho tiempo.

Se preguntaba que era lo que estaría haciendo su amiga en ese momento- Seguro esta practicando, ella es muy poderosa pero no sabe controlar toda esa magia- decía en voz baja para sí viendo su extenso patio- Ya Syaoran me lo había comentado una vez, pero se que lo logrará- la joven bebió un sorbo de aquella taza- Tal vez pueda ser que de verdad lo vuelva a ver, de cualquier modo ellos están hechos el uno para el otro- entre sus manos tenía aún la taza- Sakura a sido mi amiga desde la primaria y nunca le conocí ningún amor más que Yukito y Syaoran, después de ellos dos… ningún otro - dejo la taza en la mesita- seguramente intenta protegerse; con Yukito al declarársele fue rechazada, y aunque supo ocultarlo, estaba muy triste por dentro. Después vino lo del joven Li, ya sabía yo que él andaba detrás de ella desde que empezamos a conocernos mejor, pero al declararse tuvieron que separarse, después ya no supe que se enamorará de alguien más. Seguro le es fiel al sentimiento que tiene hacia Li, pero han pasado muchos años y puede que las cosas entre los dos hayan cambiado mucho… - su celular empezó a vibrar, en la pantalla podían leerse "desconocido" y ella contestó de forma muy educada.

- Tomoyo, soy yo – decía una voz tan familiar.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – decía feliz la amatista.

- Bien, pero eh tenido algunas dificultades, me gustaría mucho que estuvieses aquí

- Si pero no pude antes por lo de concurso de canto

- Me hubiese gustado mucho oírte cantar, lo siento.

- No importa, tenías que ir a ese viaje ¿No te estarás arrepintiendo? – decía intentando no sentirla culpable

- Por supuesto que no, solo que desearía que pudiéramos verte.

- ¿Y por que no la invitas?- una tercera voz espanta a Sakura, el joven ingles le sonreía dándole permiso de invitar a su queridísima amiga.

- ¡¿Enserio?! - decía alegre tapando el teléfono.

- Por supuesto, siempre y cuando no interfiera con tu entrenamiento.

-¡¡Garcías, gracias!!- regresando al teléfono – Tomoyo, Eriol me dice ¿que si te gustaría venir?- espera contestación- dice que si pero primero debe pedir permiso y comprar su boleto de avión - le avisaba al joven - Bien, nos vemos entonces - cuelga.

- Haré que le preparen una habitación, mientras tanto, tienes que ir a practicar el conjuro que nos saltamos.

- ¡Esta bien! – se le notaba que estaba muy contenta la joven castaña.

- Vamos, te acompaño – a Eriol no le agradaba mucho que Sakura hiciera magia sin la ayuda de las cards pues no quería que le pasara un accidente, o algo peor.

Al llegar a la puerta el joven de ojos azules sacó su llave para abrir la puerta cuando esta le interrumpió.

-¿Oye Eriol? – le decía de una forma curiosa - ¿Esa puerta también se puede abrir con mi llave?

El joven de cabellos se puso algo pensativo, la verdad es que el tampoco lo sabía, simplemente jamás le había dado importancia a aquella puerta, pues fue uno de los primeros hechizos complicados que había aprendido con los recuerdos del Mago Clow. Él le sonrió - ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

La joven accedió, la castaña colocó su llave de la misma manera que el joven de anteojos, al parecer ocurría exactamente lo mismo, pero al revelarse la imagen de la puerta esta ya no mostraba la insignia del Mago Clow, si no la de Sakura. La puerta se entreabrió de forma violenta y después se desplazó con lentitud. Está puerta daba al mimo pasillo hacia el salón de magia.

-Es lo mismo que con tu llave – se notaba sorprendida

- Tal vez por que ambas llaves fueron creadas originalmente por Clow puedes abrir la puerta – ingresó a la habitación.

- [Clow...]- pensaba - [él era una persona muy misteriosa ¿cuál habrá sido la razón por la que creó las cartas?] - la joven se llenaba de preguntas mientras entraban al lugar.

**Tinker_Re: **Bueno aquí nuevamente, con sueño... por cierto ¡¡Feliz año^^!! (Simplemente no puedo dejar de decirlo ¬¬ seguro en un par de días lo dejaré de decir).

Por cierto gracias por el apoyo de todos, si lo seguiré, y le pondré todas las ganas del mundo, aunque no tenga un talento nato para escribir pero me esforzaré. Se aceptan sugerencias e ideas locas (hasta abstractas) que se les ocurran para mejorar el fic, todo comentario positivo es aceptable.

Respondiendo a la pregunta de Anais-Lovely-Angelse supone que es después de la película, sorry por no ponerlo muy claro. ¡Se me olvidaba! Si, lo siento por mis errores ortográficos, pero mi teclado estaba descompuesto y por escribir rápido no me dí cuenta que se había comido letras (tal vez me comí unas cuatas letras en el fic ¡avísenme plis!!), además que mi monitor se apaga no lo pude leer para corregirlo, pero después de leer tu mensaje lo corregí enseguida, ¡¡gracias!! (Muuuuy atrasado, sorry por eso también).

SySbood: jajajaaa ^^U, sorry, lo del cambio de escena fue una del las razones por las que me retrase; yo misma me revolví, pero lo que fue era que como tenía listo el cap y no me gustó, lo volví a escribir dejando unas escenas y recortes de la idea anterior quedo un poco raro. Sorry de nuevo. Y lo que concierne a Sakura y Yukito, jejejeje, es que no me convenció como lo dejaron en el animé, no puedes dejar de querer a alguien así nada mas, después del fuego cenizas quedan ¿no? (bueno algo así era).

Creo que ya es todo… Avances no por que aún no escribo el siguiente capitulo, tengo un borrador ya pero me encanta cambiar todo al ultimo momento (tipo el capitulo 2, por eso el retraso) así que mejor lo dejamos en duda.

Hasta Enero wiii 11- Enero mi cumple, ¡¡No olviden mi cumple!! Jajajajjaa, -no es obligatorio- ¡¡CUIDENSE!!


	4. Tan cercas, pero tan lejos

**Capitulo 4. Tan cercas, pero tan lejos.**

Una inmensa oscuridad se apoderaba de todo, solo se podía ver una niña de cabellos castaños, como si tuviese luz propia, la joven se veía perdida y desorientada. A unos escasos metros de ella se hallaba un chico de cabellos chocolates.

- ¡¡Syaoran!! – corría hacía él.

El joven pareció escucharla, ya que se voltio a verla, pero su rostro no era el que ella imaginaba. Sus cabellos se tornaron rubios y sus ojos miel la miraban desconcertados.

La castaña se sorprendió (aún mas que el mismo joven). La esmeralda empezó a tartamudear, no atinaba a decir nada: el chico que imaginaba que era un viejo amigo era un total desconocido.

El joven rubio parecía decir algo, sus labios se movían pero no podía oír nada por un molesto sonido

[RING, RING]

- ¡HOE! – La joven se despertó violentamente, las sabanas salían volando y ese sonido aún seguía resonando. La joven apagó el aparato y puso sus ideas en orden - ¿Quién habrá sido ese joven? Por alguna razón lo confundí con… – sus mejillas tomaron levemente color.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué tienes? – un peluche amarillo apareció frente a ella.

- Etoo… no nada- sonreía nerviosamente.

-¿Tuviste un sueño raro?- se notaba curioso.

- Bueno, etoo... La verdad es que si, pero… – la joven volvía a tomar color – me da cosa contarlo

- ¡SAKURA! Los sueños son muy importantes, ya te lo eh dicho, y mas si son muy fuertes.

- Bueno... estoy yo en un lugar oscuro, y me encuentro como que buscando a alguien, en eso veo a Syaoran frente a mi y... –interrumpida

- ¡¡ese mocoso!! ¡¡Creí que ya no nos lo toparíamos!! - se exaltó

-¡¡KERO!! Por eso no te quería conta - se notó molesta

- Esta bien, que mas pasó

- Corría hacía él. Me alegraba verlo por que ya no estaría sola, pero cuando voltio a verme, su rostro y su pelo, no era Syaoran, sino alguien mas...

-¿Quién?

-No lo se, no conozco a aquella persona, era como que mi edad, rubio, y sus ojos eran como… miel - se puso algo pensatiba

- ¡Seguro es un enemigo!

-¿Por que lo dices?

- Lo mismo te pasó con Syaoran ¡¡Y terminó siendo tu rival!!

-Si, pero también terminamos siendo muy amigos; además también soñé con la señorita Mitzuki, y no era mi enemiga - aclaró

- ¿Entonces… un aliado?

-No lo se, tendremos que esperar a que lo conozcamos ¿crees que sea pronto? – se levantó de la cama

- ¿Quien sabe?, aunque si era como que de tu edad, seguro que pronto

- Espero que no sea malo, se veía buena gente – sonreía abriendo las cortinas, dándole paso la luz del sol

- Sakura, no deberías dejarte llevar por las apariencias – le aconsejaba un peluche amarillo

- Como sea, debo darme prisa, no tarda en llegar Tomoyo y yo debería estar ya lista – la ojiverde avanzó a su armario y buscó que ponerse.

La gente se veía muy distraída esa mañana en el aeropuerto, la multitud solo parecía poner atención al reloj mas que por donde caminaban, el lugar tenía una gran ventana donde podían verse los grandes vehículos aéreos en donde las personas viajaban.

A lo lejos se veía impaciente una jovencita japonesa de ojos esmeralda junto a un joven ingles de ojos azules. De pronto, una gran sonrisa aparece en la linda cara de la castaña; no tan lejos de ellos se encontraba otra jovencita de cabellos largos y negros con un par de maletas en las manos la cual parecía igualmente feliz de ver a ambas personas.

- ¡Tomoyo! ¡Ya llegaste! ¡Que felicidad! - la joven corrió hasta ella para abrazarla, la verdad era que tenía un tiempo sin verse, y estar con ella le emocionaba.

- ¡Sakura! Que bueno es verte - decía feliz - También a ti Eriol ¡ya tiempo sin vernos! - notaba al joven quien miraba aquella escena a unos cuantos pasos de ellas

- Espero que tu estancia en Inglaterra le sea placentera, Daidouji - le sonreía.

- Gracias, pero ya te había dicho que podías llamarme por mi nombre, después de todo, somos amigos ¿no? - la joven le sonrío con dulzura.

- Desacuerdo Tomoyo - Le correspondió la sonrisa – ¿Qué les parece si te llevamos a que desempaques, y luego tú y Sakura dan una vuelta por la ciudad?

- ¡Que maravillosa idea Eriol! – Sonreía la castaña - ¿pero por que no nos acompañas?

- lo lamento, pero tengo que atender unos asuntos pendientes – se disculpaba- pero vallan ustedes dos, seguro se divierten.

-¡¡De acuerdo!!

Un joven de cabellos chocolates bajaba de un automóvil muy lujoso, sus ojos se mostraban indiferentes, por fin había podido escaparse de su labor en la India y ha podido viajar a donde en realidad tenía que ir - aquí es, La casa de Hiragisawa - esos ojos ámbar miraron la enorme mansión.

Las puertas se abrieron dándole paso a un lugar muy elegante, al final del camino lo esperaba un joven de ojos azules y apuesta sonrisa.

- Buenos días Li, ¿te apetece un poco de te?

-Si, muchas gracias - decía con su caracter de siempre.

Ambos jóvenes se acomodaron en una gran sala, la decoración estaba muy al estilo europeo, parecía la casa de un conde.

Un peluche amarillo se paseaba por uno de los pasillos de la mansión Hiragisawa, se notaba muy contento, seguramente era por el dulce olor de unas galletas que recién hacía la guardiana que habitaba aquel enorme lugar.

- Esas galletas serán todas mías, no importa lo que dijo Eriol – pensaba malévolamente – Sakura está fuera con Tomoyo, Eriol está ocupado no se con que y Sply está leyendo como siempre; que aburrido es ese, me extraña que provengamos del mismo creador ¡Pero eso no importa ahora! Lo que importa es que esas galletas serán solo para mi – sonreía pensando en la delicia que estaba a punto de meterse en la boca.

El peluche ingresó a la cocina, donde Nakuru preparaba las galletas, en un pequeño descuido el peluche volador se escabulló dentro de la bandeja donde se hallaban las galletas, la energética joven se llevó la charola a la sala donde el joven de cabellos negros le pidió con anticipo.

- Disculpa por hacerte esperar, tuve un inconveniente en la India – el joven se acomodó en un sillón frente al ingles.

- Descuida, llegas en buen momento, un poco antes y pudo ser un inconveniente

-¿Inconveniente? Pero si fuiste tu quién me invitó – decía dudoso el joven

- Si, pero te esperaba hasta un par de días mas, o que no aceptarías la invitación – le sonrió

- Dijiste que era algo importante

- Bueno la verdad es que…

El joven ambarino parecía impacientarse cuando de la charola escucharon ruidos extraños. Curioso, el joven chino abrió la bandeja y se encontró con un peluche muy glotón.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces allí dentro? – decía muy molestó el ambarino

- ¡¡Pues comiendo!! ¿qué mas? – El peluche amarillo siguió devorando las pocas galletas que quedaban - Por cierto, ¿¡qué haces aquí mocoso!?

- Eso no te incumbe – volvió a cerrar la bandeja.

Su peluda colita quedó de fuera lastimándose, se sintió tan ofendido por tal acto que aventó la tapa y siguió discutiendo con el invitado del joven de ojos azules.

- ¡¡Ya me tienes harto chiquillo!! – Se lanzó contra el ambarino – ¿¡cómo te atreves a tratar así al Gran Cerberos!? – empezaron a forcejear.

- Cerberos... – detuvo la lucha a muerte de los otros dos presentes - ¿Se puede saber que hacías en la bandeja? si te dije claro que te alejaras de la cocina y acompañaras a Sakura? – le decía sereno.

- Si… pero ella puede cuidarse sola, además esta con Tomoyo, no hay por que alarmarse - se justificó con una sorisa.

- [Es cierto, si él peluche está aquí eso significa que ella también...] - el chino se veía algo pensativo.

- Si te estas preguntando por Sakura, ella está aquí en Londres - vio que el joven se sonrojaba levemente - pero no están en la casa, ella y Tomoyo salieron, no volverán en un rato... ¿A caso quieres verla?- sonreía pícaramente

-¿Ese es el motivo por el cual me invitaste? – el peluche seguía comiendo galletas sin preocuparse de lo que discutían.

- Creo que has descubierto mis intenciones – el joven de ojos azules sonrió

- Es una broma de mal gusto, enserio - se veía muy molesto.

Se ríe - lo siento, pero a caso ¿no te agrada la idea de volver a verla?

El joven se enrojeció un poco mas y para Eriol no había pasado desapercibido.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo - tomó su chaqueta e intentó salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, cuando unas palabras del ingles le detuvieron

- ¿Sabes que esta podría ser tu única oportunidad de verla, en tal vez, un largo tiempo...? tal vez para siempre - el joven ambarino se quedó algo pensativo, Hiragisawa creía que lo había convencido, pero el joven tomó su chaqueta del perchero y salió del recinto.

- Cerberos...- el peluche sintió que se iba a desquitar con él - ¿qué hacías allí adentro?

-Etoo... no nada - el peluche amarillo voló a la salida con toda la rapidez que sus alas le dejaban.

- Por cierto Cerberos – el alado se detuvo en seco – ni una palabra a Sakura de la visita de Li, la distraería de los estudios – le advertía al peluche de forma serena.

El joven se encontraba ya en su vehículo. Estaba viendo por la ventana, la cual se encontraba baja dejando entrar el viento que movían sus mechones chocolates.

- Tal vez Hiragisawa tiene razón, no la volveré a ver... – pensaba – pero eso no es excusa para engañarme y hacer ese tipo de bromas - frunció mas el seño, aún estaba molesto con el ingles, hacerlo volar hasta Inglaterra para una jugarreta, quería matarlo.

En ese momento el auto se detuvo por una luz roja, algo afuera le llamó la atención, o mas bien alguien. Había mucha multitud pero aún así podía visualizarla bien, era una joven de cabellos castaños acompañada de una de larga cabellera negra, solo la miró fijamente, esa sonrisa y esos bellísimos ojos verdes estaban a pasos de él, se le hacía imposible encontrársela de ese modo, pero se notaba que ella no lo había visto aún, sintió que todo se detenía, las personas parecían desaparecer, todo, solo podía verla a ella.

La luz cambió a verde y el vehículo avanzó

- ¿Ocurre algo Señor Li? – le preguntaba su chofer al verlo tan interesado en algo fuera del auto.

-...- el joven cerró la ventana - No, no es nada – el joven bajo la mirada apartándola del vidrio, no tenía caso, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Correr a sus brazos? Obvio que él no iba a hacer eso, no era su estilo, además ¿qué le diría? había pasado tanto tiempo ya, sería raro para él y para ella ir corriendo sin nada que decirle.

- Es imposible... – decía en voz baja para sí – no pude ser él

-¿Ocurre algo Sakura? – la joven de cabellos negros la notó extraña

- Nada – se apenó – lo que ocurre es que creí sentir la presencia de Syaoran, pero es imposible, olvídalo ¿si?

- ¿Crees que haya ido a ver a Eriol? – suponía la amatista

- Seguro son solo imaginaciones mías, olvídalo – sacudía su cabeza – Mira, mejor regresemos a la casa de Eriol – le decía caminando.

La luz que les señalaba avanzar ya parpadeaba y debían darse prisa. Las calles concurridas de Londres las hacían perderse entre la gente.

La castaña se veía muy distraída, pensativa – [¿Será a caso que Syaoran está aquí? No, seguro estoy confundiendo las cosas, eh estado pensando en él desde el sueño, mi sueño… eso me recuerda ¿quién es ese joven rubio? Kero dijo que podría ser un enemigo, pero no creo que sea eso… aún así debo estar preparada, sea quien sea, para cuando lo vea]- la joven estaba totalmente entrada en sus pensamientos que no veía muy bien donde caminaba.

Sucedó lo inevitable, al voltear a ver con que había chocado se topa con unos ojos clavados en ella color miel igual de sorprendidos – [¡Es… es!]- no salía de su impresión.

- Oh, disculpa, no me fijaba por donde andaba – le dijo una delicada y gentil voz.

- Des… descuida, fue culpa mía, yo andaba muy distraída,- la joven no podía si quiera disimular su asombro. - ¿Japonés?

- Etoo... si, al ver sus rostros supuse que eran japonesas, no es muy común ver a asiáticos por acá en Europa – sonreía

- Pues usted tampoco parece europeo – le comentó la amatista

- Bueno, en realidad soy chino, pero tengo familiares en Japón, así que me enseñaron el lenguaje y un poco de escritura de su país, – presumía – también habló inglés y francés; el idioma no es mi límite – preusmía

- ¿Y el español, hindú, ruso? – le preguntaba más en forma de burla que de curiosidad la castaña

- Bueno, Bueno, no soy un genio en lingüística, me ha costado mucho aprenderme tantos idiomas ¿Por qué el mundo se complica la vida? ¿Tan difícil es hablar todos un mismo idioma? – las jóvenes presentes se reían.

- Bueno, no estoy segura, pero tal vez tiene que ver con la cultura de cada país – le comentaba una risueña amatista

- Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado, me llamo… Kei – titubeó un poco.

- El mío es Sakura Kinomoto – le comentaba risueña

- Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, es un placer joven Kei – le decía la amatista

- ¿Y se puede saber que hacen unas japonesas en un lugar como Londres? –

- Visitamos a un amigo, ya que estamos de vacaciones, – le contestaba la ojiverde.

- pues si están de visita por aquí, ¿no les agradecería pasear un poco por el lugar? Lo conozco muy bien y las podía llevar a un par de buenos lugares – su tono y forma de hablar sonaba como si ya las conociera, aunque la realidad era que solo se toparon.

El grupito empezó a caminar a rumbo desconocido para ellas, como el rubio era el guía se adelantó y el par de jóvenes se quedaron un poco atrás.

- Sakura… – La amatista se le acercó para susurrarle - ¿segura que esta bien andar con este joven? solamente no lo topamos y nos trata como si nos conociéramos desde siempre – sonaba un poco preocupada

- ¿Tu crees? – la joven se sorprendió, tal vez tenía razón, pero tenía que averiguar quien era él y que relación tenía con ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – el rubio las había pillado

- No, nada – la castaña sacudió sus manos – sólo que Tomoyo debe regresar pronto a la casa de nuestro amigo

-¿De qué hablas, Sakura? – le volvió a susurrar la joven de cabellos negros.

- Tienes razón, él podía ser una persona peligrosa, por ello sería mejor que te regresaras a la casa de Eriol, es que necesito saber mas sobre él, te prometo que tendré cuidado – la joven le habló bajo sobre sus intenciones con el joven, es que en verdad quería saber quien era, y el por qué de su sueño con él – te explico llegando.

La amatista se alejó con un poco de preocupación, dejando a su amiga con aquella persona que recién conocieron.

Una joven de unos 14 años, cabellos café oscuro, unos ojos negros y una piel blanca hablaba con una señora de pálido rostro, seria, y de negros y largos cabellos recogidos en una coleta alta, con un extraño accesorio dorado en el cabello.

Ambas mujeres estaban acompañadas por un hombre alto, moreno, de ojos negros, uno de los integrantes del concilio.

- Estamos honrados que no se oponga a nuestra proposición, es una buena oportunidad – le decía de forma seria pero muy convincente el moreno.

- Mientras Syaoran acepte la oferta no veo por que oponerme – la seria señora parecía estar de acuerdo.

- Entonces está decidido, en cuanto llegue el joven Li de su viaje le daremos nuestra oferta de matrimonio – el alto hombre sonrió, igual que la jovencita a su lado.

- Estoy segura que Li aceptará de inmediato, no creo que encuentre mejor propuesta, vengo de una buena familia y soy muy buena en las artes mágicas y chinas – se oía muy presumida.

- Tal vez, pero a mi hijo no le agrada mucho hablar de ese tema – le decía siempre en un tono indiferente la señora de largos cabellos – además creo que hay otra persona.

- Si habla por la joven Li Mei Ling, escuché que habían roto el compromiso – sonreía de forma muy confiada

- No me refería a ella, pero aún después de comentarte esto, parece que no te intimida que alguien más esté detrás de él, o viceversa – su tono era mas bien desafiante

- Tal vez, pero se que el joven Li me preferirá a mi, ¿no es así padre? – buscaba reforzarse con la opinión de su padre

- Por supuesto, no hay mejor pareja para el joven Li que mi preciosa Eiza - la alababa.

Bien a simple vista se veía que era una niñita consentida, y tal vez hasta malcriada – [Lo que quiero lo consigo, y él no será la excepción. Cuando llegue de su viaje será todo mío]- pensaba la joven morena.

La joven amatista se hallaba caminando de regreso a la mansión Hiragisawa. Había seguido las instrucciones de su amiga, pero eso no la calmaba, dejó a su mejor amiga con un total desconocido, pero se veía tan confiada la ojiverde que no pudo objetar nada, su mente le daba mil y un situación en las que se podía meter con aquel extraño, y no eran muy tranquilizantes, pero su corazón le pedía que confiara en su amiga. Ahora tenía otra pregunta en mente ¿qué le diría a Eriol? Seguro le preguntara la ubicación de la castaña, no sabía si decirle la verdad o una mentira ¿qué sería lo mejor?

Todavía se preguntaba eso cuando ya se hallaba frente a la mansión. El alto portón se abrió de par en par, dándole paso a un camino de cemento, por donde entraban los coches. El amplio sendero rodeaba una pequeña rotonda donde se podía ver un lindo jardín redondo. La casa era hermosa, tenía con muchas ventanas las cuales destellaban luz, pues empezaba a oscurecer, el pasto recién cortado daba a cualquiera una cálida bienvenida. Una serena persona de servicio le abrió cordialmente la puerta, llegando a un amplio recibidor, unas largas escaleras al fondo y puertas quedaban a cada habitación del lugar.

- ¡Tomoyo! – un peluche voló con velocidad hacia ella - ¿Y Sakura? – le miraba con felicidad, y con una boca llena de migajas.

- Se quedó paseando con un amigo – le comento con una sonrisa pero un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Un amigo? – Dudaba – no sabía que conocían gente de aquí

- Bueno, de hecho es chino – le comentó la amatista

-¿¡Está con el mocoso!? Ya sabía que las iba a ir a buscar después de que salió de aquí – se enfurecía el amarillo

- ¡Entonces si estaba aquí! – se animó la joven de largos cabellos negros.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿¡No está con el mocoso!? – se sorprendió, le había dicho a Tomoyo que el joven ambarino había venido de visita.

- La verdad es que no, ni si quiera lo vimos – sonrió la amatista – pero... Sakura pudo sentir su presencia

- Entonces ambas saben que vino el mocoso ¿no? – se deprimía

- No, Sakura creé que fue su imaginación – le explicó

- ya veo, entonces ¿con quién está? – se veía curioso

La castaña caminaba al lado del recién conocido, tenía tanto que preguntarle, pero no sabía como empezar, desde hace rato que estaban callados, ninguno sabía como romper el hielo. El sol se encontraba a punto de ocultarse, ya se hacía de noche.

- Etoo… – la joven titubeaba si preguntarle, la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de que quería preguntarle.

- Me habías visto antes ¿no? – le preguntaba con un tono serio – tal vez… algún sueño - la joven castaña se veía sorprendida - Me habían comentado que la dueña de las cartas era una vidente de sueños – el rostro de la joven daba a entender que no entendía nada – Lo siento te estoy confundiendo – sonrió – todo el mundo con poderes mágicos habla mucho sobre ti, la verdad es que me dio curiosidad saber si todo lo que dicen es verdad o son solo mitos

- ¿De qué cosas hablan sobre mi? – se interesó

- Bueno, dicen que eres muy poderosa, y que le quitaste de las manos las cartas que con dificultad había capturado el hijo de la familia Li, dicen que ambos son grandes enemigos y que intentó quitarte las cards varias veces y que por eso lo corriste de Japón

- ¡Eso no es cierto! A Syaoran lo aprecio mucho, fuimos juzgados de la misma manera y yo fui la elegida – se defendió

- [¿le habla por su nombre?]- se sorprendió por la forma de como se refería hacia él – Bueno, eso es lo que dicen los chismes mal intencionados, la verdad que ahora que te conozco no creo en aquellos rumores, en ellos nunca mencionan lo dulce que eres – la joven se sonrojó ante el comentario- [Aunque tal vez algunos sean ciertos, como el que hubo algo entre ellos… no creo, en verdad deseo que no, eso sería malo.] Creo que será mejor que regresemos a nuestras casas, ya anocheció y seguro se preocuparan que andes con un extraño a estas horas, te... - el joven se quedó mudo al sentir una presencia muy poderosa, que no era de ninguno de ellos dos, sino de un tercero, alguien que ya conocía de hace tiempo - [esa es la presencia de Li]- el joven miró a los árboles y en uno no tan lejano podía visualizar la sombra de quien había supuesto que era - ... Será mejor que me valla - el joven dio media vuelta y se alejó

- pero… ¡Espera!- la joven desconcertada lo vio alejarse – esta presencia… ¿será él o otra vez mi imaginación? – la joven, algo atónita, miró a donde sentía ella la presencia, pero el lugar estaba vacío y la sensación parecía disminuir – seguro fue mi imaginación, es solo por el sueño que estoy creyendo sentirlo, pero no está aquí – la joven dejó de mirar a los árboles y empezó a avanzar, la luna estaba en lo alto, ya era de noche y de seguro la joven amatista está muy preocupada. – será mejor que yo también me vaya a casa.

Desde una lejana altura la observaba un joven con espada en la mano, se había refugiado entre las ramas y la oscuridad del lugar para que esta no le viera, además que había ocultados sus poderes para que no le siguiera buscando.

- Creo que ambos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia – decía bajo para sí mismo un ambarino desde las sombras creadas por la noche.

- De acuerdo, esta bien, gracias – el joven ingles colgó - era Li, dice que Sakura está en camino, no te preocupes – calmaba a una preocupada amatista.

- Que bueno, pero ¿acaso el joven Li no estaba volando a China? – la amatista se veía un poco mas tranquila

.- La verdad era que aún seguía en la ciudad por que no había vuelos disponibles – sonreía pícaramente el joven de anteojos

- Que coincidencia ¿no lo crees?

- Querida Tomoyo, las consecuencias no existen en este mundo – se reía bajo.

La amatista parecía no entender lo que al ingles le daba gracia, pero se sentía mas aliviada de saber que su amiga ya estaba en camino a la mansión, por alguna razón presentía que no era bueno que Sakura se acercara a esa persona. La joven solo pasaba por su mente lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, después que el peluche amarillo la dejara pasar por lo menos a la sala.

- Tomoyo,- el joven se levantó en forma de saludo y se volvió a sentar - ¿cómo les ha ido en el paseo a ti y a…? ¿Y Sakura? – el joven ingles notó la ausencia de la castaña.

- Se quedó con un joven que acabamos de conocer- le contestó la amatista

- ¿Que acaban de conoce? ¿No es algo peligroso estar con alguien que acabas de conocer?

- Por eso Sakura me pidió que me regresara, pero no me dio mas detalles – le confesó la de cabellos negros

El joven ingles se levantó del sofá rojo que tanto le gustaba, se notaba inquieto, pensativo.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Eriol? – se veía preocupado por aquella expresión el peluche volador.

- [Nunca había visto a Eriol tan preocupado, ¿quién podrá ser ese sujeto?]- la amatista veía con preocupación al ingles.

- ¿Segura que no tienes ni idea de quien podría ser? – ignoró al pequeño volador, tal vez no lo escuchó por lo pensativo que se encontraba

- No, estoy segura que Sakura tampoco lo conoce del todo; solo me dijo que quería saber mas de él – le contestó la de cabellos negros.

- ¿Recuerdas como era? – le preguntó rápido el ingles

- Si, era rubio y de ojos claros… chino y como de nuestra edad – dijo la joven amatista

- ¡Eso es! Sakura soñó con alguien parecido a quien describiste, seguro por eso ella quería saber mas de él – les explicaba el peluche amarillo

-Aún así no sabe nada de él, podría estar en peligro – la amatista se veía mas preocupada de cuando dejó sola a su amiga.

- Disculpen pero tengo que hacer una llamada, el ingles avanzó por uno de los pasillos

- ¿A quién le vas a hablar? – decía un peluche amarillo

- A Li, el seguro la encuentra antes que nosotros – se alejó.

-¡¡Tomoyo!! – La voz chillona del peluche la despertó de sus recuerdos – ¡¡Sakura ya está aquí!!

- Menos mal – la amatista parecía mas aliviada. Se acercó a la castaña que acababa de ingresar al salón - ¿Qué ocurrió Sakura?

- No nada, disculpen si los preocupe – decía un poco nerviosa la esmeralda.

- Deberías tener mas cuidado – le advirtió un ingles – no sabes nada acerca de esa persona

- Si, lo siento – se disculpaba la ojiverde – pero necesitaba saber mas sobre él

- ¿Y qué averiguaste? – se le acercó un peluche amarillo

- Pues la verdad no mucho, solamente que es chino y un ser mágico – fue honesta

- ¿Y entonces por que estuviste tanto tiempo con él? – sonó mas bien como un regaño

- Bueno, es que… terminamos hablando de otras cosas y se me fue el tiempo – se rió nerviosamente

- Bueno, ya es tarde y Nakuru hizo la cena, será mejor que nos dirijamos al comedor y dejemos este tema, lo bueno es que Sakura ya está aquí y debemos descansar, mañana será un día pesado – el joven de anteojos caminó hacia uno de los pasillos que daba a las habitaciones.

La esmeralda dejó salir un suspiro, era cierto, mañana tenía que retomar las clases de magia, la fecha en que la habían citado con mucha anticipación se acercaba y no se sentía lista aún.

El joven de cabellos oscuros abrió una de las habitaciones del corredor, parecía que era la suya, al entrar se topó con una alta figura, de una mujer, de cabellos anaranjados y ojos rojizos.

- ¿Regresó Sakura? – decía de forma gentil la mujer presente

- Si, al parecer solo platicaron, y ella no sabe casi nada de él, seguro no sospecha nada de quien podría ser – le contestaba acercándose a ella.

- La verdad es que me preocupe un poco al sentir una presencia extraña cerca de Sakura, aunque también sent í la del joven Li – sonreía la pelirroja.

- La verdad es que lo llamé para preguntarle si sabía algo de esta persona, dijo que podía ser peligrosa y que iba en camino, no me dejó si quiera detenerlo pues me colgó enseguida – el también sonrió, la situación anterior le sonó muy divertida – pero aún así no tuvo el valor de acercársele

- Li es una persona muy cautelosa, pero aún me preocupa un poco Sakura – decía con un tono menos alegre

- Despreocúpate, Syaoran no dejará que le pase nada, Kaho – le sonrío el ingles.

**Tinker_Re: **Creo que me tardé un poco, ya lo tenía listo hace dos semanas, decía "el viernes lo subo" pero se me olvidaba y me acordaba hasta el domingo, y como que el domingo era de flojera me esperé al próximo viernes ¡y me pasó lo mismo xDD! por eso ahora lo subí entre semana, por que si no me va a dar San Valentín y yo sin actualizar, espero que este les guste.

¡¡Alguien está detrás de mi lindo Syaoran!! pero no la culpo, encontrar a alguien disponible así, yo tampoco lo dejaría ir ¿Será a caso que Syaoran acepte la propuesta de matrimonio? y ese güerito ¿quién es? ¿qué tiene que ver con Sakurita? bueno mas adelante lo veremos. ¡Ya salió Kaho! ¿creían que la dejaría fuera? pues lo siento mucho, ¿con quién se quedará Eriol? ¿Kaho? ¿Tomoyo? Tendrán que esperar.

Me gstaría que me ayudaran dandome consejos... quiero ser mejor escritora y mejorar el fic ¡Todo es bienvenido! Bueno ya les dejo.


	5. ¿Dónde estas?

**Capitulo 5. ¿Dónde estas?**

Ese era un día lluvioso, las gotas no dejaban de caer empapando al Londres donde se hallaba la pequeña esmeralda. Unos pasos lentos cayeron a un charco salpicándose un poco, aunque ni se notaba pues la lluvia aún seguía. El agua chorreaba en su paraguas rosado y la brisa humedecía su rompe-vientos.

- [Estoy muy nerviosa, mañana partimos y aún no estoy lista para el examen] – La joven alzó la mano y un auto amarillo se detuvo frente a ella - [además me inquieta mucho tener estas sensaciones tan repentinas, Syaoran ¿En verdad estas aquí en Londres?] – le esmeralda veía las gotas correr en la ventana del automóvil - [Es imposible ¿qué va a estar haciendo aquí?].

La joven se veía muy entrada en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto sintió una sensación recorrer su cuerpo como un escalofrío.

- [¿¡Syaoran?!] –si quiera lo pensó la joven y de un saltó salió del auto, pero cuando estuvo apunto de salir corriendo tras esa presencia la voz del taxista la detuvo.

- ¡Oye! ¡¿En Qué piensas jovencita?! ¡El auto aún estaba en movimiento!

- ¡ah! – La joven se detuvo en seco – Lo… lo siento mucho, creí… creí ver a alguien pero me equivoqué – la castaña volvió a entrar al carro, pero se notaba muy confundida – [¿Syaoran? No, ahora que lo pienso detenidamente está vez fue diferente, era la presencia de alguien más… bueno, Eriol, Syaoran y yo no somos las únicas personas con magia en este mundo, también están Kei, la señorita Mitzuki y muchas personas más… seguramente he estado confundiendo a esa persona con Syaoran todo este tiempo; como sea, debo darme prisa para llegar a la casa de Eriol].

El joven de mirada ámbar se encontraba en su casa de Hong Kong, aquella noche había conseguido un boleto a China por una cancelación inesperada. En ese momento estaba hablando con el integrante más viejo del concilio, él ha sido como un padre para el joven Li, pero en ese momento si quiera intentaba ponerle atención.

- ¡Xiao Lang! Me estás poniendo atención – le decía el hombre canoso

- Eh… a si – decía aún distraído

-- ¿Qué ocurre? Si no te conociera diría que estas pensando en una chica – sonreía burlonamente.

- Etoo… - se sonrojaba.

Se rió al verlo tan colorido - ¡Xiao Lang! ¡Es increíble! - se burlaba - ¿Te has fijado en una niña? Creí que le serías fiel a… – el viejo calló al ver a Xiao Lang tan molesto.

- En realidad es sobre ella – dejó su intimidante gesto y regresó al de distraído, en realidad esa cara le había puesto muy nervioso al hombre canoso

Ella… la jovencita japonesa, la que capturó las cartas, la persona especial de Xiao Lang, y aquel sujeto viejo lo sabía. Recordaba que ella fue la que le cambió la vida al pequeño ambarino… para siempre.

Éste siempre fue muy callado, y grosero, en especial con las niñas ya que decía que eran unas tontas inútiles que solo sabían llorar, y la joven esmeralda no era la excepción.

Cuando la conoció lo primero que pensó fue que era una niña como las demás: torpe, miedosa y chillona y, para la mala suerte de la castaña, era cierto. Siempre tropezaba con todo, se asustaba con facilidad y lloraba mucho. Bien solo era una niña, pero al joven ambarino eso le frustraba, nunca supo que hacer cuando estas lloraban, no lo soportaba, se preocupaba, pero no lo quería demostrar.

Poco a poco ella se fue volviendo mas fuerte, sí, era la misma torpe, asustadiza y llorona; pero ahora tenía mas confianza en sí misma, además que sabía que siempre estaría el para apoyarla (y salvarla) durante la colección del las cartas, y a veces en otras circunstancias.

Ella se hizo muy buena amiga de él, y este no pudo evitar tener un sentimiento mas fuerte que amistad.

Ambos eran muy tímidos, pero cuando por fin pudieron estar juntos, tuvieron que separarse, en China las cosas estaban muy mal, Zhuang había ganado terreno y estaba a punto de quitarle su puesto de forma permanente y debía regresar o todo su trabajo, y él de su padre, se estropearía, ahora solo deseaba un reencuentro con aquella niña, pero le daba miedo, ya había tenido un par de oportunidad, pero las había rechazado, sentía que debía ser en otra ocasión, o tal vez nunca.

- [Esa jovencita, ¿por qué estará pensando tanto en ella?] – Se encontraba muy pensativo el chino de mayor edad – [Aún recuerdo cuando Xiao Lang regresó de Japón, se veía tan diferente, se veía muy… feliz] deja eso por un momento Xiao Lang, tengo algo importante que decirte – le decía ya serio el viejo

- ¿Qué ocurre? – por fin parecía ponerle atención

- El concilio me ha pedido que te informe que yo… – el viejo intentó ser lo mas directo posible, pero fue interrumpido por un puertazo.

-¡¡¡Xiao Lang!! ¡Tu madre pide una reunión contigo en este mismo instante! – entraba una animada Mei Ling

- ¿Mi madre? – se sorprendía un poco el ambarino

-¡¡Sip!! Y dice que debes ir cuanto antes

- En un momento voy, estoy hablando con… – el ambarino no pudo terminar de hablar, pues la joven de ojos ágatas se lo llevó casi a rastras.

- No hay tiempo, debes verla ahora mismo – ambos salieron de la habitación de forma algo escandalosa, dejando al hombre canoso solo en la habitación.

Suspira - ¿qué se le va a hacer? Han pasado un par de días desde que esta bajo mi tutela y no he podido ni decírselo – se desanimaba el hombre viejo – Pero… se notaba diferente, ¿por qué de repente piensa mucho en aquella chica que no ve desde hace años? – se ponía pensativo el viejo.

-¡¡Mei Ling!! - decía el ambarino intentándose soltar

- ¡Vamos Xiao Lang! tu madre me pidió específicamente que te llevara ante ella aunque tuviese que ser a rastras- le comentaba la joven de cabellos lacios.

- Si, pero no estoy poniendo resistencia, solo no quiero que me arrastres por toda la casa – se notaba algo eufórico.

- No importa, de todas formas ya estamos aquí – la joven señaló la puerta que estaba a un lado de ellos.

El joven ambarino se arregló un poco y entró cauteloso a aquella habitación, bien iba a ir a ver a su madre, pero ella era muy estricta en cuanto al comportamiento de su único hijo.

-¿Quería verme, madre? – decía con zumo respeto

- Si, adelante Xiao Lang – le dijo una señora de largo cabellos, de forma seria sentada en un escritorio.

- ¿Qué sucede? – el joven ambarino hablaba lo mas correcto posible.

La señora de cara seria tomó un sobre que se encontraba en el escritorio y se lo mostró, este era color verde menta y tenía un sello rojo.

El joven tomó el sobre, no sabía que era exactamente. Lo leyó detenidamente y se sorprendió al leer su contenido.

Reincorporó su postura y dijo de forma calmada y directa – no pienso casarme con la joven Wang – colocó el sobre en el escritorio – no es tiempo aún de buscarme prometidas, aun falta mucho y no quiero aceptar una oferta tan temprana – la señora lo miró detenidamente

- De acuerdo Xiao Lang, es tu decisión, no tengo motivos para obligarte en ese matrimonio – La señora tomó el sobre y se puso a guardar la carta dentro – pero me gustaría saber cual es la verdadera razón por la cual rechazas la oferta.

- Ya le dije madre, que se me hace muy anticipada tal propuesta – parecía que no cambiaria su opinión

- ¿No será que tienes a otra jovencita en mente? – la pregunta fue tan directa que sonrojó levemente al ambarino.

El joven de cabellos chocolates no supo que decir, de alguna forma lo que decía era verdad, a él le gustaba ya una niña, pero no podía decírselo a su madre de esa forma, simplemente no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo. Era un tema muy delicado, si su madre se oponía a la idea de querer tener un compromiso con la joven esmeralda, no habría forma de que ellos dos estuviesen juntos.

- Solamente pienso que aún no es tiempo de buscarme una esposa, eso es todo – el joven decía firme, pero por dentro estaba temblando ¿Acaso sabrá ella algo sobre los sentimientos que tiene hacía la joven japonesa?

- Esta bien Xiao Lang, ya puedes retirarte; yo le mandaré un comunicado a la familia Wang – su madre parecía haber tomado aquel silencio como una respuesta – Eso es todo – la señora guardó el sobre en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

Un par de jóvenes se relajaba en la habitación de un malhumorado Touya, aquella tarde habían ido de paseo y terminaron en la casa de los Kinomoto para tomar un poco de Te.

- ¿Y qué has sabido de Sakura? Hace tiempo que no la veo – le comentaba su compañero de cabellos grisáceos.

- Sigue en la casa de ese ingles, no entendí muy bien el por que – decía de forma indiferente

- ¿Cuándo es que regresa?

- Creo que en una semana, las clases ya van a comenzar y ella seguro no ha hecho la tarea

- Con tanto esfuerzo seguro está muy agotada – se preocupaba un poco.

- Si, seguramente; pero no entiendo por que se esfuerza tanto en esas cosas, al fin y al cabo ella vive en una ciudad muy pacifica, dudo que algo pase por estos lugares.

-¿y si alguien le quisiera hacer daño? debe saber defenderse

- No lo creo, nadie sabe de ella más que el mocoso

Río el joven de anteojos – ¿te refieres Li? Es cierto, Sakura es muy poderosa y es muy normal que quiera cuidarse sola – comento el de mirada amable.

- Tal vez, pero ella es muy torpe y sería mejor si la protegiéramos nosotros.

- Pero tal vez tenga alguna otra razón

-¿A que te refieres?

- Sakura podría ser más poderosa que el propio mago Clow, si se lo propone ¿sabes?

- Pero no necesita demostrarle nada a nadie – gruñó

- Tienes razón – el joven de anteojos sonrió - [Pero debe convertirse en la maga mas poderosa, si es que quiere llegar a cumplir esa promesa]

La joven esmeralda veía nostálgicamente a la Luna, recargada en el marco de la ventana.

-Yue…– sus ojos esmeralda no podían dejar de ver a la luna - voy a cumplir esa promesa.

- Sakura ¿qué haces? – El peluche miró en la misma dirección que la joven –… hoy hay luna llena

- Si, la luna me recuerda la razón del por que estamos aquí, últimamente me no he podido avanzar en esto de aumentar mis poderes mágicos – la castaña volteó a ver al peluche que flotaba a su lado - pero ya me pondré al corriente con los estudios sin dejar que nada me distraiga.

- ¿Razón? ¡Es cierto! – Parecía que por fin había entendido de lo que hablaba la esmeralda - ¡Seguro lo conseguirás! ¡Serás la maga más poderosa del mundo!

Asentía la joven de forma muy animada – No nos rendiremos hasta conseguirlo

- ¡si! ¡Así se habla Sakura!

- Así que los dos daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo mañana en el examen ¿verdad Kero? – hablaba muy calmada a comparación a su alegre peluche.

- Por supuesto, y no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte y protegerte

- Pero yo ya no soy una niñita, puedo cuidarme sola – le comentaba ya no tan seria

- Vamos Sakura, tengas la edad que tengas siempre tiene alguien que cuidarte, ya sabes lo torpe que eres – encogió los hombros - mira que aún no puedes girar bien el bastón sin que te caiga en la cabeza después de tantos años de practica, que le vamos a hacer

- ¡¡Esa vez fue por que me distrajiste!! – la joven se enojó y lo amenazó con un puño.

- ¿Cuánta concentración se necesita para aventar una vara y volverla a atrapar? no tiene nada de complicado

- ¡¡Kero!! ¡¡Qué grosero eres!!– la joven lo correteó por la habitación.

La persecución creo gran ruido que se escuchaba por todo el pasillo: pasos marcados, cosas que se caen, gritos, objetos que se mueven de lugar, etc.

- Se oyen muy animados, dudo que estén preocupados por la prueba de mañana – decía la figura femenina de cabellos escarlatas en una de las habitaciones muy próxima a la de la esmeralda.

- Me alegra, la verdad era que temía que se pusiera muy nerviosa y se trabara durante la prueba – decía con una sonrisa un jovencito de redondos anteojos.

- Seguro lo hará bien, eres tú el que no debería preocuparse tanto, Eriol - El joven soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario

- Tienes razón, debo confiar en que está lista para afrontar lo que se le viene.

La noche pasó rápido después de aquel alboroto. La luz del día poco a poco penetraba aquella ventana, la brisa matinal movía ligeramente las cortinas de la habitación de la esmeralda. Aquella tranquilidad solo fue perturbada por un molesto ruido proveniente de un reloj.

- ¿¡Hoe!? – La joven castaña abrió los ojos violentamente – Creo que a sido solo un sueño – la joven se levantó de la cama, se colocó las pantuflas y avanzó a su peinador.

La joven se sentó en el pequeño banquillo, tomó su cepillo y admiró su figura reflejada en el espejo mientras cepillaba su corta cabellera.

El peinador estaba algo desordenado, encima tenía unos cuantos frascos, un par de accesorios para el cabello y un pequeño joyero de madera.

- Eriol fue muy amable al regalarme tantas cosas, pero en realidad me hacen sentir un poco incomoda, aunque me lo dice que son premios por todos mis esfuerzos al conseguir los hechizos perfectamente – se peinó como siempre, con un par de coletas altas – listo, creo que será mejor cambiarme – la joven se dirigió a su closet.

- ¡Sakura! ya deberías estar abajo desayunando – le llamó la atención un peluche amarillo que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

- Lo siento, pero es que me quedé dormida – se disculpaba mientras buscaba que ropa ponerse.

- Sakura, deberías ser mas responsable, sabes que debemos tomar un avión a China ¿o ya olvidaste que hoy es el examen? – le preguntó el guardián.

- Es cierto, entonces debería ponerme algo cómodo – sacó su maleta del closet.

- ¿Por qué no usas el traje que te confeccionó Tomoyo para esta fecha en especial?

- Por que es muy vistoso, solo me pondré ropa normal durante el viaje, estando allá me pondré el traje de Tomoyo – le contó la castaña

Se cambió rápido de ropa y se arregló un poco. Las escenas del sueño de anoche empezaron a flachear rápidamente en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? – se preocupó el guardián.

- Nada, es solo que tuve ese sueño otra vez – le dijo sobándose la sienes.

- Yo creí que ese sueño mostraba que conocerías al rubio ese – le comentó el amarillo.

- Yo también, pero esta vez pude oír lo que me decía

- ¿y qué te dijo?

- yo si estaré para ti…

- ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Cómo que él si va estar para ti? ¿Y yo? ¡Yo nunca te abandonaré! – le dijo muy confundido el peluche

- Yo tampoco entendí muy bien a que se refería, pero estoy casi segura que no falta mucho para que nos enteremos de que se trata – dio a conocer su punto de vista la esmeralda.

- Tal vez, pero sepamos o no tienes que apurarte Tomoyo y los demás ya están abajo desayunando, solo faltas tú.

- Esta bien – la joven se dirigió a su puerta - ¡Vamos Kero!

- Algún día podrá conocer la importancia de la puntualidad, pero ahora lo que me preocupa es ese güerito ¿Qué quiso decir con que él si estará para ella? ¿¡Y yo, su guardián, dónde quedo!? – se enojaba el peluche amarillo.

Igual de pensativo, pero indiferente en aquel problema, se encontraba el hombre canoso en la sede del concilio de China.

- ¿Cómo voy a explicarle a los conciliarios que no he podido avisarle al joven Li que esta bajo supervisión? Por mas que lo pienso no creo que lo tomen muy bien y podían quitarle esta oportunidad por culpa mía – acariciaba su barba en forma pensativa.

La puerta se abrió y los demás integrantes del concilio ingresaron de forma muy seria. Después de saludarse con una reverencia y tomar asiento comenzaron la reunión.

- Primero que nada quiero saber como tomó el joven Li que lo tenemos a prueba ¿Señor Feng? – todos voltearon a ver al canoso.

- Pues como más, lo aceptó y prometió dar lo mejor de sí, está listo para lo que le pidan – mintió para zafarse de este problema.

-¿Enserio? creí que no lo aceptaría y alegaría por su puesto sin ningún rodeo – fue honesto el moreno (no como otro ¬¬)

- Como piensa eso, el acepta su responsabilidad y que está listo para ser evaluado cuando usted diga y con la prueba que usted elija – dijo muy confiado.

- Bien, entonces que compita contra la jovencita dueña de las cartas.

- Por supuesto, él estará encanta…. ¿¡disculpe!? ¿La dueña de las cartas?

- Si, ¿a caso no le avisaron de la visita de la jovencita Kinomoto? Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca. Además supe que tenían una vieja rivalidad, seguro esto lo hará más emocionante – le comentaba el moreno

- [¿Qué hago? dudo que Li quiera competir contra ella, ahora si que estoy en un problema] – el joven se preocupaba por dentro, pero no quería mostrarlo.

- ¿Crees que no quiera competir? si es así entonces… – el moreno no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpido.

- ¡No! Lo hará con gusto, nada reanima mas una competencia que luchar contra un viejo rival – arrebató el canoso.

- Yo iba a decir que si no quería íbamos a darle otra prueba, pero como te oyes tan seguro ¡será una competencia contra la nueva dueña de las cartas! – sonrió el moreno.

- [Yo y mi gran bocata] – se deprimía el canoso.

- A por cierto, Feng – el canoso se animó para que no sospecharan – dile a Li que es esta misma tarde la prueba, la jovencita no tarda en llegar así que date prisa – le hablaba serio

- Si, ahí estaremos – decía con una falsa sonrisa - [estoy muerto] – se lamentaba en la mente.

- ¡¡Qué!! – el ambarino se ve atónito - ¿Cómo que voy a combatir contra Sakura? Ella si quiera está en el continente – decía aún sorprendido.

- Pues según Wang-san llegará esta misma tarde – le comentó el canoso

- ¿¡Por que no me lo dijiste antes!?

-Por que ni siquiera te había dicho que era tu tutor, además me lo acaban de decir – se excusaba de forma calmada – te vez muy inquieto Li

- ¿¡Cómo quiere que esté!?

- ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser la prueba?

- Eso no es lo que me preocupa…

- ¿Te preocupa más volverla a ver? Vamos es una jovencita, no te va a morder – se burlaba.

- Aún así, no se si pueda competir contra ella – preocupó al anciano – no se como halla tomado mi partida…

- Vamos, no creo que sea rencorosa, seguro que entendió tu situación y te perdono, además no te viniste por que querías, fuiste obligado ¿no?

- Pero es que no creo que pueda ni mirarle a la cara… mucho menos competir, creo que me retiraré de la carrera y de la lucha por mi lugar en el concilio – dijo en un tono muy triste.

- ¡No hagas eso! Mira que con todo eso no puedes ni pensar bien, sería tonto que dejaras la lucha ahora y no cuando querías quedarte en Japón – le comentó el anciano.

El ambarino guardó silencio, la verdad es que todo estaba pasando muy rápido, le preocupaba como reaccionaría Sakura al verlo, pero ¿por qué aceptaría venir hasta China para competir contra él?

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Hong Kong se encontraba una joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos café soñaba con el día de su boda.

- […] Llevaré un vestido rojo como es tradicionalmente, será elegante, ¡muy sexy! por supuesto, y junto a mí, tomados de las manos, estará mi lindo y muy querido Xiao Lang, ¡seré la envidia de todas! – Sonreía con victoria para sí misma – No hay forma de que niegue ser mi esposo, de todas formas no hay nadie mejor que yo: soy muy bonita, pertenezco a la alta aristocracia y me llueven pretendientes muy ricos y famosos, pero ninguno se compara con Li.

La puerta se abrió ligeramente de aquella alcoba adornada muy al estilo Chino, de un color blanco perla decorado con dragones chinos dorados.

- Disculpe señorita, pero su madre me ha pedido que le entregue la respuesta a su petición de casamiento – una de las sirvientas le entrego un sobre color esmeralda.

- ¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! ¡¡Me llegó la respuesta!! – la joven saltó de la cama y le arrebató el sobre.

Lo abrió con cuidado, impaciente, y leyó el contenido en voz baja. Mientras más avanzaba mas se notaba que se le caía el ánimo.

- Lo siento mucho señorita, su madre le pide que lo tomé con calma – le consolaba la sirvienta

- Esta bien, dile que así lo haré – dijo calmada aún con la mirada en el papel.

- Con su permiso – la sirvienta sale de la recamara.

- ¿Cómo que es muy apresurada mi proposición? Él ya tiene 15 años ¡¡¿cómo puede ser apresurado eso?!! – Se alteraba - ¡¡Mi abuela se casó a los quince!! ¡¡Y mi madre no llegó ni a los 19 soltera!! Yo no quiero casarme vieja, quiero casarme pronto ¡¡con él!! – Guardó con furia la carta y el sobre en uno de los cajones de su tocador - ¿En qué estará pensando Li? – Cerró el mueble con violencia - ¿a caso será a lo qué se refería la Señora Li? ¿Qué el… quiere a otra? – Sus ojos mostraron un par de gotas – ¡¡No puede ser posible que alguien me gané!! – volvía a enojarse – Pero esa me va a conocer ¡y va a lamentar que Li se halla fijado en ella! – sonreía maléficamente.

- ¡Achú! – estornudó la esmeralda.

- ¿Estás bien Sakura? ¿No habrás agarrado un resfrío por tanto estrés? – se preocupó el joven inglés.

- Descuida, solo ha sido un estornudo aislado, nada de cuidado – la joven le calmaba un poco - ¿Vamos a llegar pronto?

- Si, la casa que tenía Clow Reed cuando vivía en China debe encontrarse por estos rumbos – le comentaba.

Ambos jóvenes estaban en un elegante vehículo negro, junto a la joven amatista y sus guardianes.

- ¿Está es tu primera vez en Hong Kong? – le preguntaba para romper el silencio.

Ella negó con la cabeza – ya había estado aquí antes, venimos de vacaciones mi hermano, Yukito, Tomoyo y yo ¿Verdad Tomoyo?

- Si, es verdad, venimos una vez en vacaciones de invierno.

- Entonces están enteradas que aquí la magia es mas común que en Tomoeda, y por lo tanto mas peligrosa.

- Si, en esa ocasión tuve un encuentro con una hechicera, fue un poco difícil pero todo terminó bien – le sonrió.

- ¿Una hechicera?

Ella asintió – La verdad era un espíritu en un libro, pues esa mujer ya había fallecido – le comentaba la esmeralda.

-Nos dio algo de problemas al principio pero con la ayuda de la madre de Syaoran Sakura pudo manejarlo – comentó la amatista.

- ¿Es cierto? también conocimos a sus hermanas, ellas eran animadas y… – las joven siguieron recordando aquel viaje pero el ingles parecía muy poco interesado en aquella platica.

El inglés quedó un poco pensativo - ¿una hechicera? ¿Quién habrá sido? ¿La habrá conocido Clow?

- Por cierto, Yo y Tomoyo queremos recorrer la ciudad antes de llegar a la sede del concilio – le sacó de sus pensamientos una esmeralda.

- Por supuesto, ¿Donde quieren que las dejemos? – disimuló el joven de anteojos.

- Aquí mismo, nos veremos en una hora – le sonrió la esmeralda.

- ¿Seguras que no quieren que alguien las acompañe para que no se pierdan?

- Descuida Nakuru, estaremos bien ¿Verdad Tomoyo?

- Por supuesto, no se preocupen – las jóvenes y el peluche volador amarillo descendieron del auto.

- Entonces cuídense, nos vemos en una hora – se despidió el inglés.

- ¡¡Si! – dijeron las dos al unísono.

- ¿En serio vas a dejar a esas dos que se paseen por Hong Kong, cuando todo el mundo mágico sabe que ella posee las cartas? – le preguntó la joven de cabellos rojizos.

- No hay de que preocuparse, ellas dos estarán bien, si ocurre algo las buscaremos

Los tres observaron el auto marcharse, y se dispusieron a caminar por la zona.

- Sakura – la amatista llamó la atención de esta - ¿Te gustaría ir a algún lugar a beber algo?

- ¡Si! – La esmeralda se notó muy contenta - ¡Me muero por algo helado! la verdad es que aquí hace mucho calor

- ¡Yo también quiero uno! – el peluche amarillo asomaba su cabecita de la mochila de la esmeralda.

- Pero si te ven tendremos problemas, Kero – le advirtió la castaña

- Entonces mejor vamos por un helado, así nos lo comemos en algún lugar donde no haya tanta gente – sugirió la amatista.

- ¡Yo quiero mi helado con seis bolas! – se emocionaba el guardián.

- ¡No seas glotón, Kero! no traemos tanto dinero

- Pero, Sakura – el guardián se notó muy triste y estas empezaron a reír ante su decepción.

- Bueno, vamos por los helados antes de que se haga mas tarde – les aconsejó la amatista.

Empezaron a andar cuando una sensación recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña como un escalofrío.

- [Algo… me está ¿Llamando?] – se detuvo en seco la esmeralda.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué ocurre? – se preocupó la amatista.

- ¡Espérenme aquí! – La castaña le dio la mochila y salió corriendo en dirección contraria de donde se dirigían.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Espérame! – el peluche amarillo intentó seguirla pero la amatista lo atrapó.

- No puedes salir aquí, hay mucha gente – le susurró la joven de larga cabellera.

- Entonces ve tras ella – le pidió el peluche

La amatista le hizo caso, pero no se dieron cuenta que ella ya se había alejado y la perdieron de vista.

- ¿Dónde está Sakura? – se preguntó la joven de lacios cabellos.

La esmeralda avanzaba con rapidez, no sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía, pero de algo estaba segura, debía llegar lo más pronto posible.

Aquella repentina sensación la llevó a un pequeño edificio algo abandonado. Pintado de un azul grisáceo y con ventanas opacas y una que otra rota, daba un aspecto de degradación de credibilidad de ser un lugar seguro, pero aún con todo eso la joven parecía estar firme en entrar a ese lugar.

- La presencia se siente más fuerte aquí adentro – comentaba un poco temblorosa la joven – lo que parece estar llamándome esta aquí adentro.

La castaña deslizó suavemente la puerta hacía dentro, dándose paso a un lugar desconocido y misterioso. El aire estaba lleno de polvo y parecía no estar amueblado, al fondo se encontraban unas escaleras que la podían llevar al piso que quisiese, pero no tuvo que subir mucho, pues lo que buscaba (o le buscaba) se hallaba en el segundo piso.

- ¡Con qué si llegaste! La japonesa dueña de las cartas – decía una voz siniestra, masculina, proveniente de las sombras. Poco a poco se fue acercándose, sus pasos resonaban por todo el edificio, pues eran los únicos por la zona – Que tonta eres al venir sola a un lugar desconocido – soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- ¿Qué… qué quieres de mi? – su voz delataba que estaba muerta de miedo, eso sin mencionar que le temblaban las piernas y que por cada paso que este avanzaba ella retrocedía.

Volvió a reírse – Pero si estas muerta de miedo, esto será mas sencillo de lo que pensé – su sonrisa malévola seguía en su rostro atormentando a la joven que temblaba como gelatina. Estaba frente a frente con aquel desconocido, al fin podía ver de quien se trataba.

Era la silueta de un joven no tan mayor a ella, unos cabellos claros amarillos y una mascara que cubría parcialmente su rostro.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? – decía la joven intentando calmarse.

- Soy solo un nuevo amigo que quiere jugar – su tono burlón la asustaba, la asustaba mucho.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir de ahí pero ¡Sorpresa! las escaleras habían desaparecido y no encontraba otra salida.

- ¿Quieres huir? Lo siento pequeña, pero de aquí ya no sales… – se burló nuevamente de ella.

- ¡Déjame ir! yo no te he hecho nada – le decía en tono de desafío, aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de miedo.

- Por supuesto, si me entregas esas cartas, tengo años buscándolas y resulta que una niñita las tiene en su bolsillo. Dámelas y tal vez no te haga daño – le amenazó.

- ¡No! Estas cartas son mías y no pienso dártelas – le gritó soltando la adrenalina acumulada.

- Pues púdrete junto con ellas – aquel sujeto se lanzó para atacarla pero la esmeralda fue un poco mas rápida – dioses del cielo, venid a mí ¡Rayo! – de su mano salió disparada un par de rayos dorados.

La castaña, esquivándolos, intentó sacar una carta y convocar a su cetro pero no fue lo suficiente ágil, pues uno de los rayos pudo rosar su tobillo.

- ¡Ah! – la joven dejó salir un quejido y cayó al piso sin poder evitarlo.

- Increíble que seas tu la portadora de los conjuros del Mago Clow, si te viera ahora serías una deshonra y una vergüenza para él por haberte escogido. Bien, pues es hora de ¡qué te le unas! – el joven repitió el movimiento de manos y el rayo volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

La castaña cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el ataca, pero… -¡Sya…! ¡Syaoran…! – se notaba muy sorprendida.

El ambarino se encontraba enfrente de ella con la espada en forma de escudo.

- ¡¿Estas bien?! – el joven le preguntó de forma violenta, pero se sorprendió al verla de cercas.

Ahora estaba cara a cara con la que había estado alejándose, tenía tiempo viendo lo que ocurría intentando no intervenir, pero al verla tan expuesta al peligro no pudo ni pensarlo antes de lanzarse frente a ella. Se notaba que había cambiado mucho durante todo ese tiempo, y la adolescencia no le había caído mal. Su cuerpecito de niña ahora era la de toda una mujer, estaba un poco más alta, sus piernas eran firmes y tenía un cuerpo delgado envidiado por todas (resultado de tanto entrenamiento con las cartas) y estaba ligeramente dotada de sus senos.

- Etoo… ¿estas bien? – dijo aún sin poder salir de su sorpresa.

La esmeralda intentó levantarse del piso pero cayó al no poder mantener el equilibrio a causa de su tobillo izquierdo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – se preocupó el ambarino.

- Mi tobillo, creo que logró darme – le dijo sobándose.

- No importa que vengas en su auxilio Li, esta batalla la tengo ganada – soltó una carcajada el adversario frente a ellos.

- ¡Dios del Rayo! – el joven alzó su espada y un rayo cayó en ella -¡Ven a mi! - apuntó al enemigo y liberó la energía capturada.

- ¡Rayo! – su rival lanzó de su mano otro rayo muy parecido al del joven de cabellos chocolates.

Ambas energías chocaron, y después de luchar un poco una con la otra, se consumieron por completo.

- ¡No eres lo suficiente fuerte como para vencerme, pequeño Li! – se burló.

- ¡Maldición! Debo sacarte pronto de aquí – le dijo algo bajo para que no le escuchara su contendiente.

- Pero…- la joven se veía un poco preocupada, temía que saliera lastimado por culpa suya.

- ¡Dios del fuego! – El joven volvió a hacer el mismo acto que cuando invocó al Dios del rayo - ¡Ven a mi!

El látigo de fuego rodeó al contrincante, acalorado y furioso juntó sus manos y gritó - ¡Agua!

El elemento hizo acto de presencia y extinguió las llamas dejando una cortina de vapor a su alrededor.

- ¡Eso fue patético joven Li!- sonreía con descaro - ¡Esperaba mas de ti! – El oponente de ellos miró a todas partes pero con el velo de vapor no los podía ver y el calor lo desesperaba más – ¡¿Dónde rayos te metiste Li?!- gritó ya exasperado.

- Creo que ya se dio cuenta de nuestra ausencia – dijo jadeante, algo cansado, pues se encontraba corriendo lo mas rápido posible con la esmeralda en sus brazos.

- Pero Li… – decía muy preocupada.

- Descuida, ya estamos muy lejos como para que nos alcance, además debemos llevarte a algún lugar para poder curarte esa herida – le dijo un poco mas calmado sin dejar de avanzar.

- De acuerdo – dijo algo apenada.

La joven se sentía un poco incomoda, era la primera vez que lo veía después de muchos años y creo que esperaba que el su reencuentro fuera mas calmado, jamás se lo imagino que estaría en sus brazos. Si que era algo incomodo

**Tinker_Re: **T-T La puntualidad no es uno de mis fuertes, lo siento. Bueno es que ya tenía como una semana de retraso (como lo subo los primeros días, ya era como el cinco o seis^^) cuando tuve un pequeño inconveniente, algo personal del cual aún no me recupero del todo. Pero me esforcé para que no saliera tan trágico el capi… pero creo que pude evitar eso^^ (En serio, fue algo raro, duré una semana shockeada, aún no me lo creo). Pero ya estoy de vuelta, y algo atrasada en el otro cap :)


	6. Un duelo entre dos sentimientos

_Recuerden que los personajes son propiedad indiscutible de las CLAMP, uno que otro personaje mío. _

**Capitulo 6.- Un duelo entre dos sentimientos.**

La joven se sentía un poco incomoda, era la primera vez que lo veía después de muchos años y creo que esperaba que el su reencuentro fuera mas calmado, jamás se lo imagino que estaría en sus brazos. Si que era algo incomodo.

Los jóvenes recorrieron las calles de Hong Kong, hasta llegar a una gran Mansión. En la entrada los recibió un amable pero preocupado hombre de cabellos grisáceos. Él les ayudó y los guió a la habitación para huéspedes donde colocaron a la joven para que descansara.

- ¿Estas mejor Sakura? – le preguntó el ambarino después de colocarla suavemente en la cama.

- Si, muchas gracias Syaoran – le sonrió, algo que hizo que el ambarino se sonrojara levemente pero esta no lo notó.

- Ne...necesito hacer una llamada – el ambarino volteó la mirada al anciano – por favor cuide de Sakura.

- Por supuesto, no se preocupe señorito.

El joven de cabellos chocolates abandonó la habitación, y la esmeralda solo lo siguió con la mirada.

- El señorito es muy amable ¿no le parece? – le preguntó el hombre de cabellos grisáceos.

- Si – sonrió sonrojada la esmeralda – él es así.

El ambarino caminaba por los pasillos del lugar donde vivía, se notaba muy exhausto. Aunque la batalla duró muy poco tiempo, había usado una gran cantidad de poder.

- Syaoran no se ve muy bien ¿Qué creen que le pudo haber ocurrido?– susurraba una voz de una jovencita de cabellos cortos tras una de las puertas del pasillo que se encontraba entre abierta.

- Deberíamos preguntarle, es nuestro hermanito menor, no veo el por que debemos enterarnos así de las cosas – decía otra de cabellos recogidos en una coleta baja que también miraba por la puerta.

- Es cierto, pero ya saben como es, no nos va a decir nada ni aunque se este muriendo – comentaba la menor.

- ¡Aún así debemos ir y ayudarle! ¡¡Es nuestra labor como hermanas mayores!! – decía otra de largos cabellos con decisión.

- No engañas a nadie Lan, lo único que quieres es saber quien es la chica que llegó junto con él – comentaba la menor de cabellos un poco por debajo de los hombros.

- No seas así conmigo Ying – hacía berrinche la de larga cabellera.

- Bien, basta de alboroto – las calmaba la de cabellos cortos quien parecía ser la mayor – si seguimos gritando y discutiendo nos va a descubrir Xiao Lang y se va a volver a enojar con nosotras.

- Es cierto, pero… ¡¡yo quería ver quien es esa chica!! – comentaba con decepción la que llevaba por nombre Lan.

Mientras las hermanas de Syaoran tenían su alboroto en una de las habitaciones de la casa, Sakura estaba un poco confundida por todo lo que le había ocurrido aquella tarde.

- [A sido un día muy extraño, ya debería estar en el… ¡El concilio! ¡Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero! me había olvidado de ellos, seguro deben estar muy preocupados ¿Que hago? No me se el numero de teléfono de donde nos quedaríamos, ni siquiera se donde se encuentra, ni Tomoyo, solo espero que estén bien] – se preocupaba la esmeralda – [Lo que debo hacer es salir a buscarlos, dejé a Kero y a Tomoyo sin decir a donde iba y prometí que regresaría así que debo…] ¡¡Ah!!– la joven se levantó de la cama, pero fue con el pie equivocado, pues se apoyó con el que tenía lastimado.

El ambarino entró en ese preciso momento encontrándola en el piso.

-¿Estas bien? – Corrió en su auxilio - ¿por que rayos intentabas salir de la cama? tu tobillo esta muy débil – le comentó el ambarino muy preocupado, pero no lo quería hace notar.

- Lo siento – se sonrojó levemente por tenerlo tan cerca - es que debo regresar con Tomoyo, debe estar muy preocupada – le comentó la esmeralda intentando levantarse con la ayuda del castaño.

- Ya llamé al celular de Eriol, él debería llegar en un rato mas – le informó el ambarino ya de pie a un lado de ella.

- Aún así, dejé a Tomoyo en las calles de Hong Kong sola para ir en busca de esa persona.

- Pero ¿Qué hacías con una persona extraña sola? Hong Kong no es como Tomoeda, aquí es mas peligroso, deberías saberlo.

- Lo se, solo que sentí como si esa persona me llamara.

- Por lo menos debiste llevar a Cerberos contigo.

- Es que lo dejé con Tomoyo por que me salí corriendo de ahí.

-¡Tonta! – Le interrumpió - ¿y qué hubieses hecho si yo no llego a tiempo?

- Bueno, yo… – no sabía que contestar, la verdad es que solo actuó por impulso, no pensó en las consecuencias.

El silencio apoderó el lugar unos instantes.

- Ya no tiene caso discutir por eso – se calmó un poco al ver que la joven se veía muy arrepentida – pero prométeme que no volverás a ir a algún lugar con un desconocido sola ¿De acuerdo?

La esmeralda pudo notar que el ambarino se veía muy preocupado - Si- sonrió.

- ¿Y qué harás con el asunto del concilio? No creo que puedas luchar en ese estado- le recordaba el ambarino.

La esmeralda se puso un poco pensativa, se había olvidado por completo a lo que había viajado a China.

- Creo que lo mejor sería pedirles que lo aplacen o lo cancelen – el ambarino estaba a punto de ir a la puerta para ir por el teléfono y llamar al concilio pero una voz lo detuvo.

- ¡No! – Sorprendió un poco al ambarino – estoy bien, puedo luchar en este estado – se veía muy determinada.

- Pero hace un momento no podías ni ponerte de pie – le recordó – si luchas con el tobillo así lo vas a lastimar mas.

- Pero… - la joven no encontraba ya escusa.

Unos golpes llamaron a la puerta.

- Disculpen, ¿interrumpo algo? – preguntaba el anciano el cual entraba con una bandeja de té.

- Para nada Wei – le respondió el ambarino algo enojado - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

El hombre pudo notar que el ambiente estaba un poco tenso y que al parecer si había interrumpido algo – solo venía a servirle un poco de Té a la señorita ¿se le apetece un poco a usted también?

- No, gracias Wei

- Por cierto, sus hermanas me han pedido que le aconseje que debería descansar un poco, lo han notado un poco exhausto y están preocupadas.

- Esta bien Wei – salió de ahí sin voltear a ver a nadie, ni siquiera despedirse de Sakura.

La esmeralda solo suspiró, ella entendía que él se preocupaba y que seguro pensaba que seguir con lo del concilio era un capricho, pero ella necesitaba volverse más poderosa.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Señorita? – le preguntaba el hombre de cabellos grisáceos al ver que el ambiente ya no estaba tan pesado.

- Si, es solo que Syaoran no quiere que presente el examen en el concilio – le contaba lo sucedido pues se le notaba que no había pasado desapercibido para él.

- Entonces ¿esa era la razón por la que se fue tan molesto? – colocaba la charola en una mesita de la habitación y empezó a servir.

- Si, pero no pude decirle la razón por la cual debo ir a ese examen.

- Seguro el señorito comprenderá cualquiera que sea la razón, pero debe usted también comprender que el señorito Syaoran esta muy preocupado por usted – le dio la taza de té.

Ella solo la bebió en silencio.

Mientras tanto en las calles de Hong Kong se encontraban algo perdidos la amatista y el peluche amarillo, quien estaba aún dentro de la mochila, caminaban sin rumbo guiados solamente por su instinto y sentido común siguiendo el camino que había tomado la esmeralda.

- ¿Puedes sentir su presencia Kero? – le preguntaba en voz baja al peluche que se encontraba en la mochila.

- Al parecer no esta cercas de aquí, tenemos alrededor de una hora buscándola y ni rastro de ella.

- Lo mejor sería buscar a Eriol – le aconsejaba la amatista.

- Si, creo que ya va siendo hora de buscarlo.

- Me extraña Kero, tengo pidiéndotelo varias veces y siempre te negabas.

- Si, pero ya ha pasado un buen rato, y aunque se que Sply se burlará de mi por no poderla hallar, lo que mas me preocupa ahora es encontrarla.

Justo antes de cruzar la calle para seguir buscándola un auto familiar se detiene frente a ellos y la ventanilla trasera baja para dejar ver el rostro del inglés.

- Suban, debemos ir con Sakura – comentaba un poco serio.

- ¿La encontraron? – se sorprendió el peluche.

- Me llamó Li, al parecer Sakura esta en su casa – les abrió la puerta.

Ambos entraron y se dispusieron a ir a la casa de los Li lo más pronto posible.

- Eriol, ¿Sabes que le ocurrió a Sakura? – se notaba preocupada.

- Creo que ellos dos tuvieron un encuentro con un desconocido, ella se encuentra bien, solo que Sakura se lastimó el tobillo y Li la llevó a su casa para asegurarse de que no le hubiese ocurrido nada más.

- El joven Li siempre es tan atento cuando se trata de Sakura ¿no le parece? – bromeaba con la situación.

El inglés rió ante el comentario – Tienes razón.

No pasó mucho para que llegaran a la casa del joven ambarino, una casa al mas puro estilo chino.

Fueron recibidos por la servidumbre de la casa, esta era exactamente igual a como la recordaba la amatista.

Estos los llevaron por los pasillos de la casa donde el inglés y la amatista se separaron. A ella la llevaron directamente a la habitación donde reposaba la esmeralda.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntaba la joven de cabellos largos y oscuros.

- Sí, lamento haberlos dejado en medio Hong Kong pero salí corriendo sin pensar.

- ¡¿Y por que me dejaste?! ¿Y si te pasaba algo? ¡Yo pude ayudarte! – la regañaba el peluche amarillo.

- Lo siento Kero, pero no podía dejar sola a Tomoyo - se excusaba.

-¡Pero pudiste lastimarte severamente! Por cierto ¡¿Qué haces en la casa del mocoso?!

- Bueno, es que me eh encontrado con él mientras estaba luchando y me a ofrecido traerme a su casa – le comentaba la esmeralda.

- ¡Pero que descuidado chiquillo! ¿¡Cómo ha dejado que te lastimaran el tobillo!? - seguía el peluche tan escandaloso.

- No es nada grave, además no fue su culpa, si no hubiese llegado no se lo que ocurriría después.

- ¡No te pasara eso si me llevaras contigo! ¡Soy tu guardián y mi deber es protegerte! – le recordaba.

- Lo siento, pero no podía llevar a Tomoyo conmigo ni tampoco dejarla sola.

- Creo que sería mejor que la próxima vez te lo llevaras contigo, yo estaré bien Sakura – le comentó la amatista con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo.

- ¡Además debo acompañarlos siempre! Pues debo capturar todo momento que uses la llave aunque deba morir en el intento – sus ojos empezaron a brillar.

- Creí que el pasatiempo de grabar había terminado junto con la primaria y que solo usarías la cámara para momentos especiales – aparecía una gota en su cabeza.

- No puedo dejar pasar más momentos, todavía tengo diseños que deberías probar, últimamente no he encontrado ocasiones en que las puedas usar – decía deprimida.

- De acuerdo, volveré a posar para ti si eso te hace feliz – decía un poco preocupada ¿qué tipos de trajes la hará usar ahora?

- Sakura – el peluche llamó la atención de ambas jóvenes - ¿Con quién fue con el que te enfrentaste? – le preguntó el peluche.

- No estoy muy segura, no pude ver su rostro pues lo ocultaba tras una máscara – comentaba algo pensativa.

- ¿Una mascara? – se sorprendía la amatista.

- ¿Algún otra pista para intentar saber quien es? – preguntaba el peluche.

- No pude verlo muy bien por que estaba oscuro, solo recuerdo que era rubio y tenía los ojos color miel – comentaba la joven de cabellos cortos.

- Igual que Kei – decía sorprendida Tomoyo.

Todos se quedaron silenciosos y pensativos.

Un par horas después llegaron a la cede del concilio, la esmeralda parecía sentirse mejor, pues no se había caído esta vez al caminar. Llevaba un traje de Tomoyo hecho especialmente para la ocasión. Era una vestimenta, esperado de Tomoyo, muy llamativa, constaba de un vestido de tirantes algo esponjado de color azul eléctrico con moños y lazos por todas partes, y claro un par de lindos zapatitos del mismo color que el vestido y decorados similarmente.

- Te vez divina Sakura – le brillaban los ojos a La amatista.

Esta gravaba digitalmente la imagen de una muy apenada esmeralda.

- ¿Te trajiste la cámara? – decía aún apenada.

- Por supuesto, la eh guardado para este momento especial, es mi cámara nueva – le mostraba el aparato – esta tiene mas memoria y mejor calidad que mi cámara vieja, necesito tener la mejor tecnología para grabar tu hermosa figura Sakura – no podía dejar de sonreír.

- Buenos días Jovencitas – llegaba el moreno

- Buenos días – dijeron al unísono las jóvenes

- Espero este lista para la batalla – le comentaba el moreno

- Si, he estado entrenando un poco – decía la esmeralda

- Es mi deber anunciarle que el campo donde se llevará a cavo esta batalla ya esta listo, su contrincante también ha llegado ya y estamos listos para empezar

- Por cierto ¿Contra quién se va a enfrentar Sakura? – preguntaba la amatista.

- Le hemos pedido el favor a uno de nuestros integrantes del concilio, aunque aún no es un miembro oficial a aceptado con gusto competir con la sucesora del gran mago Clow.

- Espero no sea un contrincante muy fuerte – se preocupaba la esmeralda.

- Descuide, ustedes lo conoce muy bien – el moreno confundió un poco a las jovencitas que lo acompañaban- Su nombre es Xiao Lang – comentó muy directo el moreno.

La esmeralda había quedado muy desconcertada, ¿cómo fue que Syaoran va competir contra ella y no se lo comentó en ningún momento? ¿Por qué tuvo que enterarse a último minuto?

- ¡Oh miren! Ahí esta – decía señalando con la mirada al susodicho, el cual portaba su vestimenta de combate de siempre.

El joven no estaba muy lejos de ellos, al escuchar el comentario del moreno volteó a mirarlos algo serio, en especial a Sakura.

La joven no supo como actuar, aún no superaba que al fin lo había vuelto a ver y que las cosas se habían enfriado entre los dos. Además que ese encuentro había terminado en una discusión.

- [Parece que aún esta enojado] – pensaba la esmeralda nerviosa por la mirada que le había lanzado el ambarino.

- Buenos días señor Wang – saludaba el joven de cabellos chocolates respetuosamente con una reverencia.

- Joven Li, por favor no sea muy brusco con la señorita Kinomoto – le advertía el moreno como broma.

- Descuide señor, será una pelea sutil – el ambarino se refirió a él de forma extremadamente cortés.

- ¡Wow! Syaoran se comporta muy serio al estar con adultos, da una impresión de mucha madurez ¿no te parece? – susurraba la amatista mientras la esmeralda asentía.

Después de esa pequeña charla todos pasaron al estadio. Este era un salón al aire libre, era de un gran tamaño y contaba con varios balcones para los espectadores.

Ambos se colocaron en el centro del campo de batalla. Los conciliarios veían desde uno de los altos miradores donde podían apreciar todo el lugar con solo una mirada; mientras tanto la joven amatista, el guardián, la joven de ojos ágata y el conciliario Feng se encontraban en otra.

El viento le golpeaba la cara de la esmeralda haciendo que su corta cabellera se moviera a su antojo. Miraba a su contrincante con duda, el cual parecía como si nada.

Sus manos se aferraron a su báculo rosado, una señal de nerviosismo – Syaoran… – susurró a sí misma.

Este convocó a su espada con mirada de furia, lo cual la asustó.

- ¡Qué inicie el combate mágico! – Anunció el moreno desde el mirador.

El ambarino tomó postura de ataque, mudo miraba fijamente a la esmeralda la cual parecía que no iba a atacar, Ella al ver esos ojos tan decididos quiso dar un paso hacia atrás. No quería luchar contra él pero parecía no tener otra opción, estaba a punto de gritar que se rendía cuando el ambarino hizo su movimiento.

- ¡Dios del trueno! – recitó el joven e hizo una pausa.

- [debo contraatacar, aunque no quiera luchar no debo perder para obtener lo que deseo] – pensaba la joven.

- ¡Ven a mi!/ ¡Rayo! – dijeron al unísono.

Ambas energías chocaron, pero la del joven ambarino parecía más débil. Este detuvo su ataque y espero paciente al ataque de la joven.

- ¡Al parecer Syaoran va a…! – los espectadores se sorprendían.

Pero antes de que llegara a él la esmeralda cesó su ataque dejando ileso al joven.

Todo mundo se asombró, tenía el camino libre para que fácilmente ella pudiese ganar este encuentro dispuesto por el concilio ¿Por qué se detuvo? no era como que el ataque lo dejara inconsciente o mal herido, bueno, al menos no con gravedad.

- [¿En que está pensando?] – se preguntaba el ambarino. Por un momento su rostro se notaba confundido pero después regresó a un gesto de desafío.

Tomó de nuevo posición de ataque y arremetió con el mismo elemento. La esmeralda hizo lo mismo teniendo el mismo resultado, pero eso no impidió que lo repitieran varias veces mas.

La joven de ojos ágatas miraba preocupada la pelea desde uno de los balcones.

- No te preocupes, él estará bien. No es tan débil como lo demuestran sus ataques señorita Mei Ling - le comentaba el canoso del concilio.

- Eso lo se – sorprendió un poco al anciano – él solo quiere que ella gane. Sabe que puede conseguir el puesto del concilio de otra forma, aunque si pierde le será mucho más difícil que antes. Pero más difícil se le hace combatir contra ella y derrotarla sin hacerle ningún daño, por ello prefiere perder.

- Entonces ¿Qué le preocupa tanto? – fue directo el anciano.

- Que ella tampoco lo atacará, esta batalla no va a llegar a ningún lado – comentaba sin dejar de mirar la pelea – [Aunque lo que me preocupa es otra cosa…]

En otro de los balcones se encontraban los demás conciliarios, entre ellos también estaba Zhuang.

- Esto se está tornando aburrido ¿no le parece? – le comentaban al de ojos miel uno de los conciliarios.

- Pero aun así es emocionante – sonreía para sí el hombre.

Él sabía perfectamente de la existencia de los sentimientos de uno por el otro desde hace un tiempo, gracias a una fuente anónima; le resultaba muy divertido verlos forzados a pelear entre ellos dos.

- [Me pregunto como quieren pelear y conseguir a un ganador si ninguno de los dos se ataca] – mantenía aquella sonrisita malvada la cual sus compañeros conciliarios no entendían el porque de tanta emoción de parte de él.

- ¡Dragón de agua! – Alzó su espada y un ryu compuesto del elemento se enroscó en esta - ¡Ve!- un chorro de agua salió disparado de su arma.

- ¡Agua! – la joven reaccionó con rapidez.

Esta vez en lugar de esperar a que el elemento llegase a él, el ambarino dio un alto salto en dirección a la esmeralda, esta reaccionó al ver que el ambarino la quería atacar directamente.

- ¡Espada! – Su báculo de estrella rápidamente se convirtió en espada la cual usó como escudo ante el ataque del ambarino.

El choqué de las armas resonó por todo el estadio, ambos estaban cara a cara. Las miradas chocaron por unos instantes: la fría y desafiante mirada del ambarino no dejaba a los confundidos y algo asustados ojos que estaban frente a él.

- ¿Por qué no me atacas? – le preguntaba bajo el ambarino para que solo ellos se escucharan.

- Por que… – la joven no sabía que contestar e intentó retroceder pero el dolor en el tobillo regresó y la hizo caer.

- ¡Sakura! – el joven de cabellos chocolates la tomó antes de que esta cayera al piso, quedando en una posición que hacía que ambos estuviesen muy cercas haciendo que se sonrojaran.

- ¡Sakura, se lastimó! – comentó preocupada la amatista.

- ¡Vamos Daidouji! – La joven de cabellos lacios corrió junto con la amatista al lugar donde los jóvenes se encontraban, seguidos por el peluche.

Mientras se creaba todo ese alboroto en la cede del concilio, en un automóvil lujoso se transportaba la morena. Estaba decidida de convencer a Syaoran de que su matrimonio era la mejor propuesta que le habían hecho y que debía aceptar sin bacilar.

- No puede ser posible, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero ¡siempre! – Comentaba la morena molesta - ¿cómo pudo el hijo varón de la familia Li despreciarme así?

Dentro del automóvil se encontraba la morena junto con una mujer de cabellos recogidos en una cebolla y vestida con uniforme de criada.

- Pero no me daré por vencida, le diré a todo mundo que Syaoran aceptó mi propuesta y al tener a todos a favor de la boda no va a tener mas opción que aceptar este matrimonio – sonreía para sí misma.

- Pero señorita – le interrumpía su criada – no debería forzar a una persona a casarse si no lo desea, un matrimonio es algo serio y no es un juego.

- Mi querida Kumiko, esto se trata de estatus social – le explicaba la morena – el mejor partido que puede haber en toda China es nada más ni nada menos que Li Xiao Lang, viene de una privilegiada familia y posee grandes riquezas, además que es guapísimo y seguro, cuando sea mayor, será el hombre mas codiciado de Asia y yo seré su afortunada esposa; teniendo conmigo un esposo envidiable y el orgullo que conlleva ser esposa del único varón de la descendencia Li – sonreía complacida.

- Entonces seguro tendrá mucha presión para que de a luz un hijo varón ¿no le parece? – le comentaba la criada.

- Eso no es problema, yo no soy como la señora Li, seguro será varón el primero o el segundo hijo que tengamos – comentaba la morena.

- Cree usted que funcionará hacer eso que planea para casarse con el señorito Li, tal vez se enfade y no quiera ni verla de nuevo – le advertía.

-Lo dudo, mi padre es uno de los conciliarios mas honrados, y no podrá decirme, después de el alboroto que haré, un no por respuesta – se oía muy confiada.

- Solo espero que no sea muy inapropiado su comportamiento, my señorita.

- Descuida Kumiko, siendo hija de mi padre dudo que alguien me critique o me desafíe – su sonrisa no se borraba para nada.

__________________________________________________________________________

Tiempo después, ya todos en la casa de Li, el moreno del concilio recostó a la castaña en la habitación de huéspedes donde, un par de horas antes, ella se encontraba.

- Les agradezco la preocupación, pero estoy bien, solo es mi tobillo – decía la esmeralda apenada ante tanta atención.

- Li no debiste ser tan brusco con la señorita Kinomoto – el canoso regañaba al ambarino.

- No fue culpa de Li – comentaba nerviosa – ya tenía el tobillo lastimado desde antes.

-¿Y usted sabía de eso? – el moreno le preguntó a Li.

- Si, estaba enterado de su lesión – comentó directo, cuando le hablaba al moreno parecía no dar ninguna emoción.

- Pe…pero no dijo nada por que yo se lo pedí, en verdad creía poder luchar con el tobillo lastimado – defendía al joven.

- Bien pero eso no es escusa, lo lamento pero a perdido la batalla y ya sabe lo que eso significa- le comentaba el moreno.

- Si, estoy conciente de ello – decía un poco seria.

- [¿a qué se refería con eso?]- pensaba el ambarino, parecía que había algo que aún no se enteraba aún.

- Por cierto Li, tenemos que arreglar algunos asuntos así que, si nos disculpa señorita Kinomoto, nos retiramos – se retiraban ambos, seguidos del señor Wei.

- Lo siento Sakura, pero tenemos que irnos – le comentaba el inglés el cual parecía que no se había ido de la casa del ambarino – Se hace tarde y ya sabes como es Ruby Moon cuando cocina, quiere que todos estén sentados a la hora que este lista la comida – sonreía – Te espero afuera Tomoyo, Nos vemos Sakura – el joven de anteojos redondos sale.

- ¿Segura que no quieres que me quede? – se le acercó la joven amatista.

- No, pero ¿cuál era la razón por la cual no me podían llevar a la casa donde nos íbamos a hospedar? – preguntaba la joven de cabellos cortos.

- Ya te habíamos dicho que era por que estaba lejos, y te encontrabas muy mal, creíamos que morirías de un momento a otro- dramatizaba - y alguien sugirió llevarte a la casa de Li, pues estaba mas cerca – volvió a tomar gesto sonriente.

- [Pero si solo es un tobillo lastimado] – pensaba la esmeralda ante el drama de la joven.

- Bien, entonces si estas segura que estarás bien sola, te dejó – la amatista camino hacia la puerta no sin antes voltear y despedirse agitando la mano y con una gran sonrisa.

La amatista se encontró con él inglés en el pasillo.

-¿Cómo está Sakura? – preguntó el ingles al ver salir a la joven amatista.

- Bien, pero me ha preguntado de por que la hemos traído a la casa de Li en vez de llevarla a la casa de Clow – sonreía la joven.

- ¿Le dijiste que era para que ellos dos tuvieran tiempo juntos? – reía el ingles.

- Por supuesto que no, seguro se hubiese enojado con nosotros por forzarla a estar con Li.

- Pero estoy segura que ellos tienen de mucho que hablar, solo espero que no desperdicien este tiempo y puedan volver a confesarse sus sentimientos, sería una pena que este reencuentro no sea aprovechado – ambos sonreían complacidos por la pequeña travesura que acababan de hacer.

La esmeralda se encontraba sola en la habitación, estaba muy pensativa, solo daba una cosa vueltas por su cabeza: la expresión de Syaoran.

- ¿A caso aún estará enojado por la pequeña discusión? Es que en verdad tenía que tener esa pelea, aunque he terminado perdiendo por estar tan confundida. Si me hubiesen tan si quiera avisado con tiempo que mi contrincante iba a ser Li hubiese rechazado la propuesta y buscado otra forma… además que aún estaba con la duda si estaba enojado con migo o ya se le había pasado, aunque a juzgar por la forma en que peleó con migo seguro todavía lo está – la joven se puso algo triste al pensar que el joven de cabellos chocolates estaba enojado con ella - ¡No! Lo mejor sería buscarlo y aclarar las cosas de una vez, de paso tal vez podría… decirle que aun siento algo por él – comentaba para sí algo melancólica.

La joven decidida se destapó y se dispuso a ir en busca del joven ambarino, pero al intentar mover el pié para salir de la cama, con el esfuerzo que hizo, terminó lastimándose de nuevo.

- Mejor lo intentó mas tarde – se sobó la venda – por cierto ¿y Kero? No lo he visto desde que me trajeron a la casa de Li- recordaba la ausencia del peluche - solo espero que no este metido en problemas – hablaba para si misma con gesto de desánimo pues estaba casi segura que por mas que lo deseará el terminaría en algún tipo de conflicto o en la cocina.

Y en efecto, como cosa hecha adrede el peluche se encontraba en la cocina buscando algún postre para saciar su hambre. Escondido entre latas y frascos se asomó ligeramente par ver si había alguien por los alrededores y cuando no vio a nadie se lanzó, pero un par de dedos femeninos lo atraparon.

-¡No! ¡Espera! – Forcejeaba e intentaba volar con mas rapidez para zafarse de ese par de dedos.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces en la cocina? ¿No deberías estar con Sakura? – preguntaba una joven de cabellos muy largos y lacios.

- Nada, Nada, solo paseaba – reía nerviosamente.

-¿Por la cocina? – Preguntaba la joven con su carácter de siempre - ¿No será que querías asaltar el refrigerador?

- No, para nada – negaba rotundamente.

- Entonces si no estas muy ocupado te gustaría comer un poco de pastel que me ha preparado la cocinera – lo invitaba un poco seria.

- ¿Por qué eres amable con migo? – desconfiaba el peluche.

- Tan solo no quiero comerlo sola, y si tu me acompañas lo mas probable es que no coma de mas y no engorde – comentaba la joven de cabellos oscuros al peluche con el mismo tono, pero eso no pareció importarle al guardián.

Ya en la mesa la joven comía su rebanada silenciosamente y muy despacio, a pesar que el peluche ya llevaba gran parte del pastel devorado, ella solo le había dado un par de probadas a su rebanada.

- [Syaoran…]- pensaba en el joven y en la noticia que acababa de recibir.

Hace unos momentos en la puerta de entrada anunciaron la llegada de una invitada muy importante, la joven llena de curiosidad de saber quien era esa persona con tanta importancia se colocó detrás de una de las paredes y se asomó ligeramente. Lo que encontró fue una joven, supuso ella, de su edad. Alta morena y un gran atractivo, parecía siempre llevar esa sonrisa de victoria sangrona y... bueno, la joven de cabellos largos pudo describirla en una palabra.

Preguntó al hombre que le había atendido sobre esa chica, que casualmente pasaba al lado de la joven de ojos ágatas.

- La señorita es la hija del Señor conciliario Wang, su nombre es Eiza Wang – le comentó – La señorita encuentra aquí buscando a Xiao Lang, dijo que lo esperaría en la sala de estar.

- ¿Para que quiere esa verlo? – dijo un poco enojada, seguro celosa. Que una chica linda buscara al chico que le gustaba de niña no era para decir ¡ay, que linda niña! no para ella, si no mas bien un ¡Sí lo miras a los ojos por mas de tres segundos TE MATO!

- Seguro viene a arreglar algunos papeles para tener listo el matrimonio, se rumorea que se han decido un casamiento entre los dos. Si es todo me retiro señorita Mei Ling, con su permiso – el hombre se retira.

- Si, adelante – la joven ni lo miró, solo tenía algo en mente ¿En verdad se casaría Syaoran con esa? – [¿Casamiento?] – La joven la miraba, ya no con celos, si no más bien tristeza.

Ella sabía que si se lo pedía su madre seguro aceptaría, él haría cualquier cosa para complacerla.

- [Entonces ms sospechas eran ciertas, caundo su madre me mandó a buscarlo supe de inmediato que se tratabade algo sumamente importante... pero jamáz pensé que sería algo como el matrimonio] - pensaba la joven.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No te gustó el pastel? – El peluche la regresó al presente, parecía que al fin había notado algo raro en ella.

- No es eso, esta muy rico – daba otra probada con una falsa sonrisa para no preocupar al peluche.

- Bueno, si no tienes nada – el peluche siguió devorando el pastel.

- [Syaoran… ¿En verdad te casarás con esa chica?] – se preguntaba la joven de cabellos largos.

El joven mencionado por los pensamientos de la chica se encontraba en un pequeño despacho, y por pequeño me refiero a una habitación enorme, solo que comparado con las grandes habitaciones de la casa era pequeño.

El ambarino se encontraba revisando unos papeles antes de firmar, eran los documentos que lo hacían un conciliario oficial, pero quería estar seguro de que esta vez sería en serio y no vengan ningún tipo de trampa que lo haga esperar mas tiempo o deba hacer algún otro trabajo para ganarse el "derecho de ser un conciliario" pero parecía estar todo en orden.

Unos golpes a la puerta lo interrumpieron de su lectura.

- Adelante – permitió dar paso a quien pedía entrar.

- Disculpe, tiene una visita señorito Li – contestó el hombre de cabellos grises

- Lo siento, Wei, no deseo ver a nadie por el momento- su rostro notaba fastidio.

- Perdone por insistir, pero se trata de la señorita Wang.

- No estoy de humor para reclamos, estoy muy cansado – se sentó en uno de los sillones.

- Pero si se niega a verla puede sentirse aún mas ofendida y armar un escándalo argumentando que usted ha sido muy grosero con ella, recuerde que su padre forma parte del concilio – le aconsejaba el anciano.

- Ya veo – se sobaba las sienes – esta bien, hazla pasar.

- En seguida señorito- este sale.

No esperó mucho cuando unos golpecitos se hicieron presentes.

-¿Puedo pasar? – decía en un tono inocente.

- Por supuesto – se pone de pié para recibirla – Por favor tome asiento – hizo un ademán con su mano - ¿Qué se le ofrece, Señorita Wang? – decía con respeto.

- Por favor, llámeme Eiza – sonrió de forma coqueta y se sentó en el sillón seguida del ambarino – y le pido poder llamarlo por su nombre.

- Prefiero que me llame por mi apellido si no le molesta – la joven se desconcertó unos instantes y volvió a su postura coqueta y asintió.

- Me imagino que tiene una idea a lo que vengo ¿no es así? – hablaba sin tanto rodeo.

- Estoy seguro que viene a lo de la propuesta de casamiento y a buscar reclamar mi respuesta negativa– en esa última palabra la morena se notó algo molesta.

- La verdad no entiendo por que no aceptó "tal propuesta", ¿sabe? Si usted fuese mi prometido tendría mas posibilidades de convertirse en integrante del concilio… al igual que su padre – ante la mención de su progenitor el se estremeció pero supo contenerse.

- Yo no mezclo los asuntos personales con el trabajo, además que no tomaría tan a la ligera algo tan importante como el matrimonio – admitía el joven de cabellos chocolates.

- Pero aún así este matrimonio nos beneficiaría a ambos – se mostraba molesta.

- Lo siento, pero creo que no sería justo para ninguno de los dos aceptar tal propuesta – decía firme en su decisión.

- Entonces eres del tipo que se casa por amor ¿eh? – Su rostro se notaba burla – pero tengo un presentimiento que algo entre los dos puede nacer… si lo permites – sonreía de manera coqueta, iba a querer convencerlo a cualquier costo.

- Disculpa, pero… - fue interrumpido por la joven.

- ¿Qué te parece si te tomas un tiempo? ¡Piénsalo! Y después me dices – la morena se puso de pié y camino hacia la puerta.

- Lo pensaré, gracias por la oportunidad – el joven también se puso de pié en forma de despedida.

La morena se detuvo y sin voltearlo a mirar dijo en casi un susurro – Solo… piénsalo, conmigo a tu lado podrás ser igual a tu padre – sonrió maliciosamente pero el ambarino no lo pudo notar.

El ambarino se quedó algo sorprendido ante tanta mención de su padre y solo regresó en sí al oír la puerta cerrarse frente a él.

Dejó salir un suspiro – Se nota que ella es peor que Mei Ling – tenía un gesto de resignación.

La joven Wang caminaba ya fuera de aquel salón donde había platicado con el ambarino en dirección a la salida, cuando se topó con una joven de cabellos cortos.

- ¡Oh!, disculpe… estoy buscando a Syaoran ¿Lo ha visto? – le comentaba la joven esmeralda.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntaba algo sorprendida ¿quién era para tener tanta confianza con su "futuro esposo"?

- Me llamo Kinomoto Sakura- se presentó con una amable sonrisa.

- Eiza Wang, un placer… pero puedes llamarme Eiza ¿te molesta si solo te llamo por Sakura? – intentaba ganarse su confianza.

- ¡Por supuesto que me puedes llamar Sakura!

- Bien Sakura ¿Te parece si vamos a tomar el té? ¡Oh, mira, tu tobillo se ve lastimado! ¿Por qué no nos sentamos?- comentaba al ver la venda en su pierna - Deberíamos conocernos mejor ¡apuesto a que seríamos grandes amigas! – la distrajo un poco pues no quería que se le acercara al joven ambarino.

- Pero… Necesito ver a Syaoran – la joven morena la hizo dar media vuelta, tomó de los hombros y la llevó empujándola hasta la salan de estar.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Te quiero contar algo!

- [¿Contarme algo? Pero si nos acabamos de conocer ¿qué será lo que quiere decirme?] –pensaba la esmeralda.

La morena sentó a la joven esmeralda y esta se sentó enfrente de ella.

- ¿Te puedo contar un secreto? Te vez que eres de fiar

- Si… por supuesto – la miraba de forma extraña ¿por qué quería contarle un secreto a segundos de conocerse?

- ¿Sabes? Pronto voy a casarme ¡Estoy tan feliz! – se le notaba gran felicidad.

- ¿No eres muy pequeña para casarte? – dudaba la esmeralda.

- Bueno, será dentro de unos años, cuando cumplamos la mayoría de edad ¡Pero no se si pueda esperar tanto! ¡No pude encontrar mejor prospecto! - sus ojos le brillaban mientras halagaba al novio

- Debe ser una gran persona – se empezó a emocionar ella también

- Lo es, es una gran persona, el es tan bueno y siempre me dice que me quiere mucho – sonreía sonrojada.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

- Li Xiao Lang – ese nombre hacía eco en su cabeza

- [_Li Syaoran, Li Syaoran, Li Syaoran…_ ¿Cómo puede ser posible?] – no puedo esconder su cara de asombro.

- [La tengo justo como quería, no se que sea de mi amado y futuro esposo, pero que sea tan confianzuda con él a tal grado de poder llamarlo por su nombre por supuesto que no me agrada] – sonreía con malicia para sí al verla tan sorprendida - ¡Oye! Se me ocurre una gran idea

- ¿Qué ocurre? – intentaba ocultar su sorpresa.

- ¿Qué te parece si…?- hacía una pausa para dramatizar.

- ¿Qué cosa? – se ponía un poco nerviosa.

- ¿¡Te gustaría seer mi madrina de bodas!?

- ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? – no sabía que era mas impactante, que Syaoran se casara o que su novia después de 30 segundos de haberse conocido le pida tal cosa.

- Entonces ¿aceptas? – sonreía de tal forma que la esmeralda no pudo negarse.

- Por… por supuesto – tartamudeaba al dar la respuesta.

- ¡Qué bueno que aceptaras! Me hacía falta una, ¡Oh! Por cierto ¿Cómo esta tu tobillo? ¿Te duele? – cambió un poco el tema.

- Descuida, no me duele ya tanto – sonreía de forma nerviosa.

- ¿Segura? Entonces cuando te recuperes deberíamos ir a algún lugar para conocernos mejor ¿no te paree? Mi padre no me deja salir mucho sola, pero si es contigo seguro me dará permiso, ya que eres la dueña de las cartas de la que tanto se habla ¿no es así?

- Eh… si, sería un placer salir a pasear con tigo Eiza – sonreía con dulzura.

- [Perfecto, al parecer me he ganado su confianza. Quien dijo ten a tus amigos cercas pero a tus enemigos mas es un genio] – sonreía complacida.

- Disculpe señorita Kinomoto, pero debería regresar a su habitación o el señorito Li se molestará, recuerde que debe descansar - las interrumpió el señor Wei.

- Esta bien, solo salí para buscar a Syaoran - la joven se ponía de pie – Nos vemos luego Eiza – se despidió.

- Con su permiso – el hombre de cabello gris siguió a la esmeralda.

- [¡¡Pero qué!! ¿Cómo es que tiene un trato especial de parte de Li? ¿No será a caso que ella sea la novia o prometida verdadera de Li? Si es así mi plan es un rotundo fracaso] – se deprimía la morena – [¡No! ¡No me dejaré vencer! Ella no es mejor que yo, a penas es linda, pero yo soy mucho más bella que ella ¡es imposible que ella me gane! ¡¡No lo permitiré!!] – no podía contener la rabia.

La esmeralda, acompañada del señor Wei, entró a la habitación y se acostó en la cama, pues le había dolido un poco cuando fue arrastrada a la sala por Eiza, pero se había soportado el dolor para no sonar muy descortés y engreída solo por una torcedura de tobillo, aparte de que fue muy leve el dolor en ese momento.

- Le duele aún señorita Kinomoto – le preguntaba con interés el anciano

- Descuide, me duele un poco pero es por haber caminado tanto – no quería decir que había sido la morena al arrastrarla a platicar.

- El señorito Syaoran y lo le habíamos aconsejado seguir recostada el resto de la tarde

- Lo se y lo siento, solo que quería ver a Syaoran – se apenaba un poco.

- Descuide – sonreía - el señorito apenas tenga un tiempo libre vendrá a ver como usted se encuentra.

- Usted lo creé.

- Por supuesto, el señorito se preocupa mucho por usted, me ha pedido que no la deje ni un instante por si se le ofrece algo – admite el hombre.

- ¿Eso ha hecho? – Se apenaba la joven – [La verdad siempre he tenido la duda de que si él aún siente lo mismo por mi…] – pensaba la joven.

_-_ _es una gran persona, el es tan bueno y siempre me dice que me quiere mucho _– recordó de golpe a la morena cuando le comentaba la supuesta forma de ser de Syaoran con ella, y eso la hizo cambiar repentinamente su humor.

- ¿Le ocurre algo señorita? – se preocupó el anciano.

- No, descuide – respondía un poco nerviosa – [Eso no puede ser posible] – decía algo triste.

_-Me casaré con Syaoran…_- esa oración regresó violentamente a su mente.

**Tinker_Re:** Hola, ya regresé… tarde, lo se. Lo siento mucho por la gran espera pero tenía mucho que hacer y tantos exámenes para el ingreso a la prepa que no tuve tiempo de escribir, pero creo que ha quedado lo suficientemente largo para recompensar. Bueno, prometo no tardar tanto en el próximo… eso espero ¬¬

Waa!! Ya regreso de nuevo a la escuela T-T así que tendré de nuevo que levantarme temprano y ponerme al corriente con el fic^^ el otro no será tan largo (en lo personal este se me hizo largo no se como les parezca a ustedes…) bueno los dejó ya al fin con nuevo capitulo, hasta el próximo…


	7. Un Rescate inesperado

_**Recuerden que los personajes son propiedad indiscutible de las CLAMP, uno que otro personaje mío. **_

**Capitulo 7.- Un Rescate inesperado.**

La joven despertó algo agitada, aún no comprendía muy bien la relación que, según el sueño, existe entre el joven de ojos ámbar y el rubio. Era algo confuso, el sueño había cambiado un poco, ahora ella se empeñaba ir con el castaño sin importar que, pero al único que se acercaba era al joven de ojos miel. Por más que pataleaba, lloraba, gritaba, CORRÍA, no podía llegar al joven ambarino, parecía más acercarse al rubio, a pesar que ese te encontraba a sus espaldas.

- Ya no corras - sorprendió a la esmeralda- Ya no luches contra tus verdaderos sentimientos- le decía una voz grave.

- Mis verdaderos sentimientos están con Syaoran - razonaba con aquella voz que desconocía su procedencia.

- Syaoran ya no es tu persona amada, tus sentimientos han cambiado.

- ¡No es cierto! - decía muy convencida.

- Tan solo te engañas a ti misma - resonaba la voz masculina.

- ¡No! - las lágrimas empezaban a correr de desesperación.

- Tan solo es una ilusión del pasado- El eco que reproducía esas palabras la volvía loca.

- ¡No! - gritaba con euforia.

- Debes dejarlo ir, para que él te pueda dejar ir.

- ¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡No! - desesperada, se apretó los oídos y sacudía la cabeza para negar.

- Sakura - una voz gentil detrás le llamó la atención - yo si estaré para ti - al mirar al sujeto de la gentil voz se encontró con la figura del rubio.

De un momento a otro despertó, tanta desesperación hizo que despertara con un dolor de cabeza.

En ese momento llegó el hombre de aspecto gentil con el desayuno para la joven y la encontró con la mano en la cabeza.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó el hombre canoso.

- Si, bueno… me duele un poco la cabeza- contesto con un gesto de molestia.

- Lo mejor sería que descansara un poco más, seguro ha sido provocado por el cambio de horario – le aconsejo el hombre.

- Gracias, Wei – el hombre salió para que descansara.

- Debo dejar de pensar en eso – sobó su cabeza un poco y se colocó de pié.

Haciendo caso omiso, la joven se quitó la pijama que le había prestado la joven de largos y lacios cabellos negros. Se vistió con las ropas que traía en una maletita, donde llevaba su cambio de ropa que se supone usaría cuando terminara la batalla en el concilio, para no tener que llevar puesto tanto tiempo el traje que le dio Tomoyo, no era que no le gustaran, solo que le apenaba llevarla en lugares públicos.

-¡Ya esta! – agitó un poco su pié – ya no me duele para nada – sonreía – lo mejor sería buscar a Syaoran para darle la noticia.

- _Me casaré con Syaoran… _- cada vez que pensaba en el ambarino, esa oración le regresaba en la mente, no podía evitarlo.

- Lo mejor sería no buscarlo… dejar las cosas así, no puedo confesarle mis sentimiento si está comprometido, se le oía muy emocionada… aunque no me lo pueda creer supongo que debe ser verdad si lo dice con tanta ilusión – decía con un tono triste.

Syaoran se iba a casar, dentro de unos años, pero una boda es una boda y un compromiso es un compromiso, el ambarino no era de los que tomaba las cosas a juego, menos algo tan serio como eso.

- Syaoran, ¿será cierto eso? – Se decía a sí misma – Ella es muy bonita y agradable, y parece que en verdad le gusta Syaoran, y según lo que ella me contó, él parece tenerle cierto aprecio…

- _Yo si estaré para ti…_ - recordó las palabras que le decían en sueños, ahora que lo pensaba detentadamente no sabía muy bien a que se refería con eso.

La joven se aventó en la cama, obvio estaba algo cansada, le fue un poco difícil conciliar el sueño la noche anterior y estaba sintiendo las consecuencias por ello; bueno ¿Quién se dormiría alrededor de la dos o tres de la tarde? (nueve, diez de la noche en Hong Kong) y despertar alrededor de las doce o una de la madrugada (siete, ocho de la mañana) aunque después de haber dormido tanto quien no, pero aún así es un poco pesadito acostumbrarse. (NA: jajja tal vez me equivoque con los horarios :P)

Se estaba quedando dormida cuando oye el sonido del viento muy fuerte de pronto y miró a la ventana la cual juraba que estaba cerrada, ignoró ese detalle y se dispuso a dormir a pesar de ya haberse cambiado, cuando otro ruido volvió a llamar su atención, volteó a la ventana nuevamente. Sentado en el marco de la ventana y viéndola de una forma particular se encontraba el joven enmascarado. Con esa sonrisa juguetona, burlona y, podría decirse, algo seductora en algún sentido.

La esmeralda dejó salir un grito ahogado.

- ¿No te comentaron que aquí en China es muy peligroso dormir con las ventanas abiertas? Cualquiera podría entrar mientras duermes – el joven al fin toca el piso y avanza hasta ella de forma muy relajada.

- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – preguntó apretando las sabanas, talvez por los nervios o tal vez por el miedo.

- Quería darte una sorpresa – una sonrisa maliciosa se dejo ver en su rostro y sus nervios aumentaron al ver que aparte se le estaba acercando con esa carita demoníaca tratando de parecer angelical.

Indiferente a aquel suceso que estaba ocurriendo ese mismo momento, el hombre de aspecto gentil y con unos cuantos años ya encima entró al despacho donde se encontraba el joven ambarino alistándose para una junta en el concilio, este estaba preocupado por la esmeralda pero no podía faltar a esta reunión.

- ¿Ya despertó? – preguntó el joven de cabellos chocolates.

- Sí, pero tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza y le pedí que volviera a dormir – le informó aquel hombre.

- Gracias Wei, por cuidarla – el ambarino acomodó un par de hojas y después las metió a una carpeta – seguro se quedó toda la noche pensando el por que no la dejamos ir a la casa de Hiragisawa, la verdad fue por que él me lo pidió, además que alguien anda rondando a Sakura y eso no me agrada del todo.

- Aún no ha logrado saber nada de aquél sujeto con el cual sostuvo una pelea con la señorita Kinomoto – pregunto el hombre con el cual platicaba.

- No, aun nada – el ambarino colocó las hojas en un maletín – Bien se me hace tarde, cuide a Sakura por favor.

- De acuerdo Señorito.

El joven se dirigió al auto que lo esperaba en la entrada, pero se detuvo al sentir una presencia extraña provenir de una de las habitaciones, tan solo escasos segundos fueron tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de cual era la habitación de la cual provenía, nada menos que el de la esmeralda, pero terminó por ignorarlo, estaba tan cansado y tan estresado que pensó que era su imaginación y su paranoia de proteger a la joven.

Ya en el concilio, se dirigió a la sala de conferencias, donde normalmente los conciliarios realizan sus juntas, en las cuales solo ellos pueden participar y son totalmente privadas.

Al centro una mesa ovalada donde estaban todos los conciliarios y una silla vacía, el lugar de Zhuang. El ambarino estaba de pie al lado del moreno.

-La razón de esta reunión seguro ya la conocen, es hacer oficial la entrada del joven Li al concilio, después de varios años nos ha dado a ver que, pese a su corta edad, el cargo del concilio no le será para nada pesado; le agradecemos la paciencia, joven Li, de tomarnos nuestro tiempo y no haberle dado una respuesta anticipada – daba su discurso el moreno.

El moreno hablaba y hablaba, parecía que lo tenía preparado desde hace tiempo, y el canoso empezó a divagar en sus pensamientos.

- [ Al fin el pequeño Syaoran es parte del concilio, seguro su padre estaría muy orgulloso; claro que si él todavía estuviese Syaoran no podría tomar el puesto, esto es algo memorable que un nuevo miembro ingrese al concilio tan joven, es todo un acontecimiento, debería tal vez darle algún regalo o algo así para premiarlo por su gran esfuerzo; aunque al final de cuentas lo único que hizo fue tener un pequeña batalla con la esmeralda, a pesar de que ni parecía batalla, mas bien… una pelea cualquiera, aunque ni siquiera pelearon, para mi parecer solo actuaron la pelea… no tiene sentido que lo dejaran ingresar por algo tan insignificante… bueno, eso no importa por ahora, lo que necesito pensar es como celebrárselo a Syaoran, ¿celebrárselo? …] – pensaba el canoso sin prestar mucha atención al tan inspirado moreno.

- […] Para ser un buen conciliario es necesario tener coraje, fuerza, valentía, y… - fue interrumpido por el canoso.

- ¡Una fiesta! – gritó el canoso y todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Fiesta? ¿De que habla Señor Feng? – preguntó uno de los conciliarios.

- Sí, deberíamos hacer algún evento para festejar la entrada de Syaoran, no todos los días ingresa un miembro tan joven ¿no les parece? Debería ser algo especial, un baile quizás – planeaba el canoso.

- No es necesario, en serio – comentó el ambarino al ver a los conciliaros un poco intranquilos con la idea – prefería empezar con mis obligaciones lo antes posible y… - fue interrumpido por un pensativo moreno.

- ¡Espera! – Se sobaba la barbilla – no parece mala idea, es la primera vez en la historia que ingresa alguien tan joven, tal vez el señor Feng tenga razón – todos lo miraron sorprendidos, no era novedad esos ataques de ideas del canoso, pero en veces muy escasas el moreno le seguía la corriente, y cuando eso ocurría no había quien los detuviera.

- Por supuesto que la tengo, no hay nada mejor que un baile para celebrarlo, uno de esos típicos bailes europeos: música, elegancia, la presentación, un brindis y por supuesto ¡mucho baile! – daba a conocer su gran idea el canoso.

- ¿No le parece un poco pretencioso? – comentó el moreno entrando un poco en razón.

- Por supuesto que no, somos el concilio después de todo, además le servirá para presentarle a grandes magos y para que lo conozcan, además que seguro se divertirá ¿verdad Syaoran? – por fin pidió su opinión.

- Bueno la verdad… - a pesar de que le preguntaron directamente lo ignoraron por completo.

- ¡Bien, me has convencido! Un baile será – al parecer no les importó la opinión de los demás conciliarios ni de Syaoran, el baile se hacía por que se hacía.

Llenos de gozo empezaron a planear la fiesta ante las caras amargas de los conciliarios y del joven de cabellos chocolates.

- ¿Qué les parece un descanso? - comentó unos de los conciliarios quien se veía algo fastidiado ante la situación.

- Me parece una muy buena idea - comentaba el otro.

- Bien un receso de diez minutos bastará - comentó el moreno ya mas serio.

El ambarino al salir prendió su celular, el cual lo había apagado para no interrumpir la junta. Le sorprendió encontrar un par de llamadas perdidas de la amatista. Algo preocupado regresó la llamada.

- ¿Daidouji? ¿Para que me necesitas? - preguntó el ambarino apenas contestaron el teléfono.

- Es terrible, no encuentro a Sakura por ningún lado - se oía la voz preocupada de Tomoyo por el auricular.

- ¿Cómo? Pero si estaba en la casa hace un par de horas - el ambarino escuchó atento lo que la amatista le decía.

El ambarino salió corriendo de ahí, pues Tomoyo se veía muy preocupada ¿Dónde es que estaba Sakura?

Después de correr por todo el lugar atropellando a un poco de gente fue detenido por la figura de un hombre de cabellos claros.

- ¿A dónde es que te diriges con tanta prisa, joven Li? – le preguntaba con burla el hombre.

- Con su permiso – ignoró la pregunta del hombre y siguió su recorrido, pero esta vez caminando, dándole la oportunidad de que este lo pudiese detener.

- No es de buenos modales ignorar a tus mayores – le comentó sujetándolo del hombro.

- Suélteme por favor – le pidió con rudeza.

- No – apretó su mano para agarrarlo con más fuerza.

El ambarino hizo un gesto de dolor - ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

- Tenemos que hablar – al fin lo soltó pero de forma tosca.

- Disculpe, pero en este momento debo ir a un lugar – el hombre de ojos miel sonrió ante el comentario.

- Lo siento, debe ser inmediato.

El hombre de cabellos rubios lo llevó a una vieja cámara totalmente cerrada y poco iluminada, el ambarino no tenía un buen presentimiento.

- ¿Por qué este lugar? – le comentaba con su tono de siempre.

- Por que aquí nadie podrá vernos ni oírnos, ni mucho menos ser interrumpidos – le comentaba serio.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Zhuang? – le comentaba molesto.

- Tan solo quería felicitarte, has dado una gran batalla – aplaudía – Bravo, Bravo, ha sido una gran pelea por el puesto, y he perdido lo acepto – dejaba de golpear sus manos – pero no te preocupes, tengo mi premio de consolación – decía con voz arrogante.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – se alarmaba el ambarino.

- Tú te quedas con algo que era importante para mi, yo te devolveré el favor – sonreía siniestramente.

El ambarino se sorprendió poco, pero volvió a tomar la compostura.

- Es tan solo un intercambio equitativo ¿no te parece? Tú me quitaste el puesto en el concilio y yo a tu amada – ese último par de palabras las dijo en un tono bajo queriendo provocar mas al ambarino.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – esperaba que solo estuviese jugando, no tenía por que saber los sentimientos que tenía hacia la joven, pero la repentina desaparición de la esmeralda lo hacía muy sospechoso.

- En términos más comunes que tu querida Kinomoto es un premio exquisito.

- ¡Bastardo! ¿¡¡Qué le hiciste!!? – lo miraba con desafío y furia.

- Nada, es que ella es tan fácil de capturar, pobre ingenua.

- ¿Dónde la tienes? – se le notaba impaciente.

- ¿En verdad quieres saber?

- ¿¡Dónde la tienes!? – un brillo rojo iluminó el lugar y una espada apareció en su puño que apuntaba a la cara del güero.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer después de salvarla? ¿O a caso crees que simplemente te dejaré que te salgas con la tuya? – el ambarino hizo un gesto de molestia.

- ¿Solo dime donde la tienes?

- ¿Crees que solo bromeo? Te estoy advirtiendo, no te dejaré que te quedes con ella también.

- Eso es algo que solo nos incumbe a ella y a mí.

- ¡Mhj! – rió – [en verdad no tienes ni idea, Li] – pensó mientras sonreía maliciosamente – Si en verdad quieres saber… te lo diré – lo miraba con una risita burlona.

Se acercó un poco a él, tomó con la mano desnuda la espada haciéndose sangrar pero no le importó y con voz suave le dijo

– Está jugando con un amiguito mío, en aquella vieja construcción donde la hallaste la otra vez – se alejó sin borrar esa sonrisa.

El ambarino no esperó más y salió corriendo en busca de la esmeralda, la verdad poco había comprendido de esa conversación con tan poco sentido, pero era mas que obvio que la joven de cabellos castaños era lo que importaba ahora, y que debía protegerla de ahora en adelante pues aquel loco de ojos miel no los iba a dejar en paz.

Mientras tanto, no tan lejos de ahí, la joven esmeralda podía sentir el miedo recorrerle el cuerpo, la verdad era que de ese tipo no sabia que esperar.

Atada y amordazada la tenía el hombre enmascarado en aquella habitación donde había sido el primer encuentro de aquellos dos.

Los ojos de la joven temblorosos estaban clavados en el hombre frente a ella, él cual le parecía tan familiar.

- ¿Te gustaría jugar un rato? – le mencionaba juguetonamente.

La esmeralda solo se retorcía intentando zafarse, pero fue en vano.

- Por mas que te esfuerces lo único que lograras será lastimarte – le comentaba al ver sus inútiles esfuerzos – Si quieres te quito eso de la boca, de todos modos nadie te escuchará – desató la pañoleta que cubría su boca.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – dijo tranquila sorprendiendo a su secuestrador.

- Por que me lo han pedido – sonrió intentando disimular su sorpresa.

- ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo? ¿Qué ganas con todo esto?

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe en lo absoluto, y respecto a lo que pienso hacerte, no te impaciente, pronto lo sabrás… - puso algo de misterio intrigando a la joven, pero aún tenía una duda mas.

- Aún no me has dicho quien eres – le recordó la joven.

- Yo, pequeña dueña de las cartas, soy tan solo una amiguito con quien jugar – sonrió.

Un sonido vibrante llamó la atención de ambos. El joven se acercó al aparato móvil y contestó.

- Si, diga… - le habló al aparato.

- _Ya es la hora, el muchacho ya esta por llegar _

- Entendido – la castaña podía oír claramente la conversación, como si este lo hiciese a propósito.

- _Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer con la chica _– miró con burla a la esmeralda y sonrió.

- Si, se exactamente que hacer – colgó el aparato y se aproximó a ella, no le había quitado la mirada de encima para asustarla.

La esmeralda solo podía temblar de miedo, cada centímetro que se acercaba la hacía ponerse aún más nerviosa ¿Qué era lo que le iba a hacer? ¿Quién era la persona que estaba a punto de llegar? Escuchó que se trataba de un muchacho, pero… ¿exactamente quién?

Cuando el raptor llego a ella se agachó un poco y la rodeó con los brazos, la esmeralda cerró con fuerza sus ojos; el joven podía sentir como temblaba del miedo. Cuando sus manos se encontraron en la espalda de la joven esta pudo sentir que las cuerdas que la apresaban a la silla evitando que escapara se soltaban.

- Listo, ya eres libre… por ahora – Se separaba un poco de ella, sin borrar esa sonrisa burlona.

- Pero ¿Por qué? – lo miraba con duda.

- Eso fue lo que me pidieron que hiciese con tigo, no es que sea piadoso – aclaraba - Agradece que te vas a ir sin ningún rasguño – se empezó a alejar.

La joven solo se detuvo a oír los pasos que se alejaban, pero en un punto medio en vez de alejarse parecía que se acercaban y que llegaría por el lado opuesto de donde salió, como sí hubiese forma de rodear la habitación.

- ¿Qu…? - la joven iba a reclamarle el por que había vuelto pero se detuvo al ver que era otra persona, alguien que para su alivio venía en su rescate.

A las afueras de aquella estructura abandonada, agitado, algo cansado y sin poder respirar, llegó el ambarino a donde le presumieron estaba la esmeralda encerada.

Buscó rápido con la mirada algún indicio de la joven o de su secuestrador; aunque por unos momentos no halló nada, pudo ver que por la puerta principal salía la persona que tanto buscaba. Se alegró tanto, pero su alegría no duró. Detrás de ella salió un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos miel, lo cual no le animaba para nada.

Al darse cuenta que la esmeralda parecía haberlo sentido se escondió detrás de la pared de ese edificio desgastado antes de que esta mirara al lugar donde estaba el ambarino.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó su acompañante.

- No… - tenía una mirada extrañada – Nada, Kei – se quedó mirando al espacio vacío el cual estaba muy próximo al ambarino.

Decepción, eso era lo que la cara de la esmeralda demostraba. Estaba agradecida que el rubio fuera tras su rescate, pero la verdad era que deseaba que hubiese sido su "príncipe" de siempre, el cual, escondido entre los escombros de aquel callejón, tenía una mirada de dolor fija en el piso sin querer aceptar el hecho de que su "princesa cautiva" había sido rescatada por alguien mas; sabía que debía sentirse mejor por que ella estaba bien, pero la verdad era todo lo contrario, y se sentía mal por tener esos sentimiento, y no era el único que se sentía culpable.

Con desaliento regresó a su casa, pensó que era obvio que la esmeralda ya no lo necesitaba.

Al llegar fue bombardeado de preguntas de la amatista y reclamos del guardián amarillo. Pero no contestó ninguna, se tragó sus emociones y regresó a su cara amarga de siempre y se dirigió a su despacho sin decir palabra alguna, algo que le extrañó a la amatista.

No pasó mucho cuando un llamado a la puerta principal se hizo escuchar. La amatista se sorprendió al ver a la esmeralda con el rubio, no lo esperaba, pero explicaba el comportamiento del ambarino. La amatista sonrió ante sus sospechas.

- Siento haberte preocupado de nuevo Tomoyo - se disculpó la esmeralda ya sentados en la sala

- Descuida, lo importante es que estés bien - decía con una sonrisa

- disculpen, en un momento regreso con él té - comentó el hombre.

- Por favor déjeme ayudarle, Señor Wei - pidió cortésmente la amatista.

- ¡Yo también quiero ir! - dijo emocionado el peluche - espero tengan unos dulces.

La amatista salió a la cocina junto con Wei y el guardián, dejando a la esmeralda y al rubio solos.

Por curiosidad, el ambarino , escondido detrás de un muro, se asomó sigilosamente para ver que hacían, no le agradó para nada que se encontraran ellos dos solos.

- Ellos dos crean un buen ambiente ¿no te parece? - llegó la amatista por detrás.

- ¿Qué haces aquí con la charola? Le hubiese pedido a Wei que las trajera - comentaba el ambarino con gesto molesto ante el comentario.

- Es que mi presencia arruinaban el romance - comentó contenta.

- ¿Le estas ayudando a ese a crear romance?

- ¿Te molesta? - el ambarino rugió ante el comentario- si es así, toma - le dio la bandeja y lo empujó hacia los jóvenes, la amatista entró detrás de él.

El ambarino entró torpemente a la sala casi derramando un poco de té, pero logró conseguir equilibrio.

- ¡Oye mocoso! ¿qué no sabes caminar? - se burló el peluche.

- ¡Oh, Syaoran! - se sorprendió la castaña - déjenme los presento, Kei él es…

- Li Syaoran - continuó el rubio.

- ¿Ya se conocían?

- ¡No! - se apresuró a decir el ambarino - nunca lo había visto.

- Pues yo a ti si, ¿quién no ha oído hablar del único barón de la descendencia Li? Eres una leyenda amigo.

- Yo no soy tu amigo.

- Etoo - la esmeralda estaba un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Con que estas tras un puesto en el concilio no? Eso es algo muy pesado para un niñato como tú.

- Es algo que puedo manejar muy bien - dijo de forma engreída - por cierto, no he oído tu nombre.

- ¡Kei! Llámame Kei - dijo con orgullo.

- ¿Te llamas a ti mismo Kei? Que tontería.

- Ahora si, maldito niñato.

- No puedo creer tu falta de modales.

- Al menos no soy un niño engreído como tu - El rubio tomó un papelito blanco - ¡Dios del fuego! - dijo sosteniendo las vocales por un largo tiempo para una simple invocación.

- Dragón de agua - dijo tranquilo con un papelito entre los dedos.

Una torrente de agua cayó sobre el rubio impidiendo terminar con la invocación, por lo que la llama se apagó.

Ante el alboroto que hicieron el señor Wei apareció para ver que ocurría.

- Disculpe señorito, pero ¿Qué es este escándalo? ¿eh?- se sorprendió al ver al rubio.

- Wei, el es Kei, por favor…

- Ya se, me iré enseguida - el rubio intentó terminar la frase del ambarino, pero eso no era lo que iba a decir.

- … Llévelo a secar - termino de decir ignorando las palabras del güerito.

- ¿Qué? ¿pero, por que?

- Toma, sécate rápido - le aventó una toalla - dejemos que se cambie de ropa - comentó a las jóvenes y se alejó de la escena.

La esmeralda, la amatista y el guardián lo siguieron.

- Bueno, si me disculpan yo me retiro, esta noche partimos y yo aún no he hecho las maletas - comentó la amatista contenta.

- ¡Yo voy! Tengo unos asuntos pendientes con Sply - comentó el peluche amarillo mientras volaba al hombro de la amatista.

- Si quieres yo también te acompaño Tomoyo.

- No hace falta, si quieres puedes quedarte con Syaoran a esperar al joven Kei - le dijo la amatista

- De acuerdo - dijo la esmeralda.

El ambarino y la castaña acompañaron a la joven de largos cabellos ondulados a la puerta, pero cuando se quedaron los dos solos fue algo incomodo.

- ¿Te molesta si hablo un poco contigo? – le dijo con un tono algo serio el ambarino.

- Para nada.

- Sakura… - ya se había decidido, pero aún se le hacía difícil, cualquier respuesta traería consigo sentimientos no muy agradables en sí.

- ¿Qué ocurre Syaoran?

- Tengo que, tengo que preguntarte algo muy importante – se le miraba nervioso y empezó a impacientar a la esmeralda ¿Por qué era que estaba tan serio?

- ¿De que se trata? – se aventuró a preguntar después de unos segundos en los cuales ninguno se había atrevido a decir nada.

Rápidamente se volteó, no pudo seguir viéndola a la cara mientras le preguntaba aquello a ella.

- ¿Qué si tú…? ¿¡Qué si acaso tú aún sientes algo por mí!? – dijo atropelladamente, sus puños temblorosos y sus ojos dudosos lo delataban, no le había sido fácil preguntar tal cosa.

La esmeralda solo pudo contestar en ese momento con una cara de asombro ¿Por qué tan repentinamente le sale con eso? Ella también quería tocar el tema desde hace tiempo, pero de una manera mas sutil, no así… no sabía que contestar, no quería decirle que sí sin que supiera los sentimientos de él, pues sería algo incómodo si la respuesta de él fuera negativa.

- _Syaoran ya no es tu persona amada, tus sentimientos han cambiado_ – regresaba a su mente esas palabras, ¿a que se referían? ¿Sus sentimientos? Ella sabía que no habían cambiado en lo absoluto ¿o sí?

Bajó la mirada, ese sueño tenía que estar equivocado. Solo podía sentir sus palpitaciones cada vez mas profundas, algo rápidas.

- _Syaoran ya no es tu persona amada, tu persona amada, amada _– hacían eco las palabras-_ tus sentimientos han cambiado, han cambiado._

**- NO… - **Le contestaba a la voz en su cabeza, pero no se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Al darse cuenta intentó corregir lo que acababa de decir pero entonces el ambarino habló.

- Eso… - la voz del ambarino la sorprendió, sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos e intentó nuevamente dar a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos pero el ambarino habló – Eso me alegra – dijo con la voz apagada.

La esmeralda no creía lo que oía, pero este volteó a verla. En efecto, en su cara estaba dibujada una sonrisa y unos ojos amables la miraban.

- En ese caso ya no tengo impedimento para aceptar la propuesta de la familia Wang – le comentó, pero la castaña aún no se recuperaba – Eh decidido… aceptar la boda con la joven Wang.

- _Debes dejarlo ir, para que él te pueda dejar ir._ - la voz volvió a sonar en su cabeza.

- Ya veo – dejó aun lado su asombro e intentó verse contenta - ¿es por ello que me lo preguntaste tan de repente?

- Si, algo así… - comentó el ambarino – bueno, tengo unos asuntos pendientes... discúlpame pero son urgentes – no podía más con la situación, tenía que salir huyendo de ahí antes de que cambiara de opinión y le digiera la verdad, lo cual no podía, más bien, no debía.

La esmeralda también quería decirle la verdad, que no tenía idea de por que dijo eso, pero no supo como detenerlo, pues había salido corriendo de ahí; aparte que le había confesado lo de la morena, eso era duro para ella.

- Entonces era por esto los sueños que tenía en los cuales Syaoran se alejaba de mi – comentaba para sí dejando de ver el rumbo donde había salido el joven.

Rato después, cuando el rubio salió de la habitación se encontró a la esmeralda a un lado de la puerta.

- Disculpa ¿esperaste mucho? - preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

- Descuida, acabo de llegar - sonrió.

- Pero ¿que no estabas con Tomoyo? Y ese maldito de Li - la esmeralda rió ante la mención del ambarino.

- Si, pero Tomoyo se tuvo que ir a terminar de empacar y Syaoran me dijo que estaba muy ocupado, así que…

- Ese maldito Li ¿cómo puede estar ocupado para estar contigo?

- No hay problema, en verdad entiendo que como acaba de ser asignado al concilio, tiene mucho papeleo que hacer.

- Aún así, decirte eso y dejarte sola fue muy desconsiderado.

- En verdad, no hay problema - dijo con gentileza - él es un poco frío, pero es muy amable, siempre esta ahí para ayudarme, es muy buena persona - decía feliz la esmeralda

- Ese tipo no es mas que un niño creído.

- Tal vez tenga esa fachada, pero si lo conocieras bien verías que él es muy gentil y amable.

- Tal vez así se muestre contigo, pero dudo que su verdadera forma de ser sea como lo describes

- ¿Por qué le tienes tanta desconfianza? Ni siquiera has intentado conocerle

- Ni quiero hacerlo, ese tipo solo te hará sufrir.

- ¿Sufrir? ¿Por qué lo dices? Dudo que Syaoran sea así - dijo algo preocupada.

- Olvídalo - dijo para dejar el tema - Bien ¿qué quieres hacer? podemos ir a tomar un helado ¿si quieres?

- Me encantaría.

- Esta bien, y descuida, no vamos a tardar para que puedas llegar a tiempo a tu vuelo.

La esmeralda solo sonrió.

El rubio había notado que la esmeralda se veía un poco apagada, pero no quiso preguntarle nada al respecto, pues temía que el culpable fuese el ambarino, y si era asi no lo perdonaría.

Después de terminar el helado, y un pequeño paseo el rubio se despidió de ella, pues le dijo que quería irse a la casa del ingles sola, pero la verdad quería un pequeño tiempo antes de irse para pensar. Aunque la caminata le hizo bien, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar.

La tarde ardía de tonos anaranjados, por un gran ventanal podían verse sombras a contra luz de los metálicos e inmensos aviones, todos reunidos para despedirse de los que ya se marchaban.

- Bien nuestro vuelo está a punto de salir, así que nos vamos - comentaba el ingles mientras tomaba sus maletas y se alejaba junto con Nakuru y Sply que se escondía en su bolso.

- Que tengas un buen vuelo - se despidió la esmeralda.

- Igualmente, espero que si necesites ayuda en cualquier otra cosa me avises, ¿esta bien? - comentó el ingles.

- Por supuesto

- Nos vemos Sakura, Daidouji - el ingles y su siempre energética acompañante te retiraron.

- Bien nosotras ya nos vamos, el vuelo esta por salir - dijo la amatista.

- Sakura, espero volver a vernos - le comentaba con esa sonrisa de siempre el rubio.

- Eso espero, Kei - dijo muy contenta.

La escena que protagonizaban esos dos de dos amantes que juraban volverse a ver no le agradaba para nada al ambarino.

- ¡ADIÓS Kinomoto, Daidouji! - la joven de largos cabellos negros alzó la manó lo mas alto que pudo para despedirse.

Las aludidas voltearon sonrientes y la mirada de la esmeralda terminó por toparse con la del ambarino.

Al notarlo, el joven de ojos miel llamó la atención de la esmeralda.

- ¡Sakura! ¡No olvides que te estaré esperando! - gritó el rubio y el ambarino frunció el ceño.

La esmeralda solo se despidió con la mano, y una gotita caía por su cabeza.

Mientras ellas abordaban el avión los presentes se quedaron algo mudos. Estaban a punto de retirarse cuando el joven de ojos miel avanzó por un camino contrario al de la salida.

- ¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó Mei Ling al notarlo.

- A seguirla ¿a dónde mas? - solo giró medio cuerpo para no tener que detenerse.

- No seas tonto, ella se regresa a Japón - comentó el ambarino con su tono de siempre.

- Lo se, me iré a Tomoeda - al fin detuvo su caminar.

- ¿Y qué piensas haces ahí? - dijo la joven de largos cabellos de forma altiva.

- ¿Aún esta ese loco suelto, no? ¡Yo la voy a proteger! A contrario de otro - intentó provocarlo para que él también hiciese lo mismo que él, así podría Sakura elegir uno libremente, al menos ese era el plan del güerito.

- Yo no haré ningún tipo de locura - dijo arruinándole los planes.

- Ese es el problema contigo, siempre haciendo lo correcto ¡Con esa actitud no me sorprende que la perdieras una vez! ¿Pero vas a dejar que se te escape de nuevo? - mostró lo molesto que se sentía al oír esa respuesta.

- Haz lo que quieras - el ambarino solo se limitó a decir eso.

- Eso haré, tomaré el primer vuelo que encuentre a Tomoeda e iré tras de ella ¿y tú que harás? - aún creía poder arrastrarlo a donde Sakura iba.

El ambarino solo se quedó callado, al ver la determinación del rubio se sorprendió, siempre le había parecido muy impulsivo y con razonamientos ilógicos, pero esta vez le parecía que sabía lo que hacia.

- Nada, ya lo sabía - contestó a su propia pregunta - yo iré con Sakura y la protegeré de lo que sea, si no planeas hacer nada por favor hazte a un lado y dale a Sakura la oportunidad de estar conmigo - le pidió muy decidido el rubio.

- De acuerdo, Kei - se sorprendió el güero - dejo a Sakura en tus manos - dijo con unos ojos serios pero a la vez con un ligero toque de ternura - por favor, cuídala .

- Lo haré - salió corriendo para comprar un boleto de avión.

- ¿Eso esta bien Syaoran? - le preguntó la joven de largos cabellos que prefirió mantenerse al margen por un momento.

- Él parece mejor que yo para Sakura en muchos aspectos - decía con la mirada baja - por el bien de ella, yo me haré a un lado.

- Pero Syaoran - insistía la joven muy preocupada.

- Déjalo, Mei Ling - la interrumpió - es lo mejor .

- Pero solo estas tomando en cuanta tus sentimientos ¿y los de Sakura?

- Créeme Mei Ling, los estoy tomando en cuenta - dijo en un tono triste - Será mejor que nos marchemos, antes que oscurezca - empezó a caminar hacía la salida dejando a la joven atrás.

Un par de días después, la esmeralda se encontraba en su salón de clases intentando concentrarse en sus estudios, un poco difícil después de lo que le había pasado.

Su mente aun estaba hecha un caos, por su puesto no estaba preparada para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

- Clase, me gustaría presentarles a su nuevo compañero, por favor pasa - decía el profesor.

La clase se conmocionó pues era raro que alguien entrara a medio ciclo.

_**Tinker-Re:**_ Lo se, me tardo mucho en escribir, pero prometo que el próximo saldrá pronto, ¡Enserio! ya lo estoy terminando, me tomó como dos semanas en terminarlo, no como este que me llevó un par de meses u.u gomen, es solo QQ no me había acostumbrado al ritmo de la escuela nueva, pero ya estoy de regreso ¡Yeepee!! xDD

ehm, ehm... pues nada mas me queda decir que espero que les guste, me esforcé (lo QQ pude xP) y ehm.. pues a mi me gustó xDD y QQ prometo QQ el otro Capi estará mejor =) [al menos a mi parecer]

No olviden dejar un review, son libres de comentar lo mala que soy escribiendo (no sean muy duros pliss ^^).

Hasta el próximo capi (prometo que será pronto ^^).


	8. Un baile bajo la Luna llena

_Recuerden que los personajes son propiedad indiscutible de las CLAMP, uno que otro personaje mío. _

**Capitulo 8.- Un baile bajo la luna llena  
****(Halloween, el baile de las brujas)**

Un poco mas del mes ya había pasado desde que la esmeralda salió del país de China y regreso a su natal Tomoeda. El resto del verano se había pasado tranquilo, la esmeralda regresó a ser una estudiante normal y no se tuvo que dedicarle mucho tiempo a los conjuros y hechizos, suficiente tenía con la escuela como para preocuparse también por la magia, ya había tenido suficiente por ahora

En esa fresca mañana todo estaba tranquilo, menos por ese insistente sonido proveniente de la habitación de la joven de cabellos cortos y castaños. Con gran esfuerzo levantó el brazo solo para luego dejarlo caer encima del reloj que no dejaba de sonar. Con un esfuerzo aún mayor intentó abrir los ojos, no podía evitar tener grandes deseos de seguir durmiendo y quedarse en su tibia cama, pero apenas vio la hora de su despertador saltó de la cama y corrió a arreglarse. Era mediados de octubre, las hojas rojizas llovían por todos los caminos, aunque la esmeralda no tenía tiempo para apreciar los árboles, tenía que correr si quería llegar a tiempo a su escuela.

Su vida como estudiante no era muy diferente a la de antes, todas las mañanas corría en contra del reloj para llegar a su salón de clases, sus amigos de siempre Tomoyo, Yamasaki y Chiharu la acompañaban en el salón de clases, claro que había hecho nuevos amigos; hablando de nuevos, la joven esmeralda se había sorprendido tanto al ver a su nuevo compañero de clases, parecía mas una broma ¿A qué hora Kei se había transferido casualmente a la misma escuela y al mismo salón? Sin preguntar que hacía en una ciudad como Tomoeda.

- Solo quería pasar mas tiempo con Sakura - fue lo que le respondió aquella vez el rubio a la castaña, con su gran y algo tonta sonrisa.

La esmeralda no supo bien que responderle, aún tenía muchas dudas, pero al final el joven de ojos miel supo evadir el interrogatorio con una frasecita.

- Es solo que después que te conocí tengo la sensación de hay algo que nos une, quizás sea el destino quien quiere que estemos juntos - sonrió aun mas.

Sin mas, aquella conversación término. Y aunque la esmeralda intentaba quitarse esas dudas el rubio sabía como esquivarlas y terminó por rendirse, pues siempre, por alguna razón, metía a Syaoran en la platica y la esmeralda ya no sabía como responder, decía algo como que él era un pedazo de tonto por dejarla o que el descendiente de los Li debía ser mas decidido, en fin, cosas que en sí no venían al caso.

Y en cuanto a los sueños, bien, parecía que estar lejos de China e Inglaterra le hacían bien, pues hasta ese entonces no había tenido de nuevo aquel sueño ni ningún otro que le preocupase. Aunque eso no quitaba que no pensaba en Syaoran muy a menudo, no por voluntad propia, es solo que el volverlo a ver hace remover muchos recuerdos, y por alguna razón el rubio le recordaba a Syaoran en muchos aspectos, ambos siempre tan independientes, tan amables, tan… no estaba segura, pero simplemente al verlo era como ver el reflejo de Syaoran, a pesar de que en el interior y exterior fueran tan diferentes, para ella se veían tan iguales ¿cómo era posible confundirlos? Si apenas y tienen rasgos que se parezcan ¿O era tan solo que la esmeralda buscaba alguien que llenara el vacío que había dejado a Syaoran? Pero ella no quería usar a Kei para algo como eso, no era correcto. Tampoco podía evitar pasar el tiempo con el rubio, si siempre era tan alegre, sus preocupaciones podían ser olvidadas por unos momentos junto a él ¿Qué clase de relación podía ser esa? Ni ella misma estaba segura, pero le gustaba llamarlo amistad.

Cuando las clases finalmente terminaron, los tres jóvenes caminaban juntos a sus respectivos hogares, aprovechando que un buen tramo lo podían compartir.

En un punto medio se despidieron de la amatista, y solo quedaron los dos jóvenes, era tan amena la caminata de todas las tardes hasta su casa, podían platicar de muchas cosas y pasar un rato alegre.

- Sakura, desde hace mucho quería saber la razón por la cual tu fuiste a Hong Kong ¿Qué era lo que el concilio quería de ti? - pregunto el rubio apenas y retomando la marcha.

- No estoy muy segura de que era lo que buscaban en mi, yo acepté por que necesito hacer algo muy importante y pensé que ellos me podían ayudar.

- ¿y que es eso tan importante que debes hacer?

- Debo cumplir una promesa, y para ello necesito incrementar mi nivel de magia.

- ¿Acaso quieres igualar tu nivel de magia a la del mago Clow? - aquella pregunta sorprendió un poco a la esmeralda.

- Bueno, no estoy segura, pero si eso sea necesario para cumplir aquella promesa, ten por seguro que lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas.

- Ten cuidado Sakura, no quiero que te sobre exijas y termines lastimándote o enfermadote.

- No te preocupes, tendré cuidado - sonrío.

El par de jóvenes llegaron a la entrada de la casa de la esmeralda, antes de que esta entrara el rubio preguntó:

- ¿Y qué es esa promesa tan importante? ¿acaso se la hiciste al Li?

- Es terminar con algo que tengo pendiente, y digamos que me lo hice a mi misma, aunque también se lo prometí a una persona importante para mi, así que me gustaría cumplirlo lo mas pronto posible - la esmeralda solo sonrió antes de entrar a su casa, dejando al rubio aún con la duda, pues no le había dicho nada claro.

Ya dentro de la casa, al mirar la foto de su madre en la mesita para avisarle que había regresado, notó una elegante invitación de un color beige con finos decorados de clores cálidos y con un listón morado traslúcido acompañado de uno naranja ácido que evitaba que la tarjeta se abriera. La abrió con cuidado para evitar maltratarla; la carta estaba escrita en un lenguaje formal con un tipo de letra que se inclinaba a la cursiva y muy delicada, parecía escrito a mano.

En resumen la carta decía que estaba invitada a un baile en conmemoración a la noche de brujas y magos, con el anuncio oficial del nuevo integrante del concilio: _Li Syaoran_. Al leer esa parte su corazón palpitó de forma extraña, parecía que con cada aleteo se ahogaba. Respiró profundo e intentó continuar leyendo. La fiesta sería llevada a cavo el 31 de octubre en la cede del concilio. Además comentaba que era obligatorio vestir de forma elegante imitando a los vestuarios de la época victoriana y que podía llevar a un acompañante; Rápido se le ocurrió llevar a Tomoyo, pero otra persona apareció en su mente: Kei... En sí no era mala idea, lo imaginó usando un vestuario principesco, unos pantalones caqui, una camisa roja, una gran sonrisa... esos ojos ambarinos ¿Ambarinos? Cuando se dio cuenta estaba, mas que imaginando, recordando al joven de cabellos chocolates cuando hicieron aquella obra varios años atrás, antes de su partida. - No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso - agitó su cabeza violentamente, intentando ahuyentar esos recuerdos. ¿Por que Kei le recuerda tanto a Syaoran?

Mientras pensaba en ello el teléfono de la casa sonó, como estaba sola esa tarde fue a atender.

La voz de la amatista sonó muy contenta, le contó que Eriol la había invitado, ya que a él también le había llegado un sobre similar que a la castaña, y que no se preocupara por el vestido que llevaría ya que tenía un par de buenas ideas y que ella se encargaría. Después de esa llamada era claro que sería buena idea de llevar al rubio.

Cuando entró a su habitación pudo ver en un rincón casi olvidado a un oso de peluche gris todo empolvado, cuanta nostalgia le trajo, y pensar que quien le dio el osito ahora hacía planes de boda.

- Syaoran - sus labios apenas y emitieron sonido.

Tomó aquel peluche y lo sacudió un poco, podía recordar muy bien el momento en que se lo dio el joven de ojos ambarinos, solo se limitó a sonreír ante el recuerdo.

Guardó el peluche en el armario, entre varias cosas; eso sería lo mejor ¿Por qué atormentarse viendo el peluche diariamente?

- ¿Por qué lo guardas Sakura? - Le sorprendió un peluche amarillo. Se había dejado llevar por el sentimiento que le provocó ver al peluche gris en ese momento que se había olvidado del pequeño guardián.

- ¡Kero! Bueno, es que se estaba llenando de polvo en el lugar donde estaba, así que decidí mejor guardarlo - sonrió algo nerviosa.

- Pero habías dicho que lo pondrías en ese estante para verlo todo el tiempo - comentó el peluche flotante.

- Si, pero… no quiero que se maltrate mas, así esta mejor, bien guardado para que no le pase nada - comentó mientras caminaba a su escritorio.

- ¿Sakura? - dijo mas para sí que para continuar con la platica.

- Por cierto, Kero - cambió el tema antes de que el peluche digiera algo mas - Me invitaron a un baile en Hong Kong organizado por el concilio, vamos a ir todos.

- ¿un baile? ¿Con que motivo?

- La celebración del día de brujas, y además… el ingreso de Syaoran al concilio.

- Seguro será una aburrida fiesta, lo mejor será no ir - comentaba mientras se metía una galleta a la boca.

- No creo que eso sea una buena idea, sería muy descotes de nuestra parte el no asistir.

- Pero no te ves con muchas ganas de ir ¿o si?

- Etoo… no es eso, seguro será divertido, así que… no, no me hagas mucho caso - negó con las manos y volvió a sonreír algo nerviosa.

El peluche solo la miró algo preocupado, pero ya no le quiso preguntar nada mas.

- ¿Cuándo partimos a Hong Kong?

- No estoy segura, como tengo todavía clases solo podemos quedarnos el fin de semana, iremos el viernes saliendo de clases y nos regresamos el domingo por la noche.

- Mientras menos tiempo tenga que estar cerca del mocoso mejor.

- Dudo que lo veamos, seguro estará muy ocupado en la fiesta y el domingo estará muy cansado, así que no te preocupes - sonrío, mejor fingido ahora.

- ¿No te importa no verlo? Son muy amigos de todos modos.

- Se lo ocupado que se ha de encontrar ahora con los preparativos de la fiesta y de la boda.

- ¿¡BODA!? ¿Ese mocoso?

- Bueno, será dentro de unos años, cuando cumplan la mayoría de edad.

- Aún así es difícil de creer que el mocoso se case.

- Si, bueno, aunque sea una boda arreglada, ellos se ven muy contentos con la idea.

- Ya veo - comentó el peluche- [así que por eso Sakura se ve tan decaída] - pensó el peluche.

La tarde terminó sin mas, la semana pasó rápida. Con las mañanas algo apuradas, con tardes tranquilas, un par de paseos habituales, los últimos toques a los trajes que llevarían a aquel evento. Y así finalmente podemos decir llegamos al sábado en la tarde.

Los planes originales eran irse un día antes, pero por una u otra cosa al final terminaron abordando el avión hasta el sábado a medio día.

Entre el rubio y el peluche amarillo se las arreglaron para retasar la llegada de la esmeralda, ambos estaban de acuerdo de que ella debía ver al ambarino lo menos posible, estaban seguros que él no era lo mejor para ella, además que presentían que ver al joven de cabellos chocolates lastimaría mas a la castaña.

Al llegar los tres jóvenes a tierras chinas, pudieron sentir una pequeña incertidumbre, se sentían algo nerviosos y ansiosos, presentían que algo malo ocurriría esa noche.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del país, se hallaba una emocionada morena la cual se arreglaba para estar lista a tiempo. La pareja del invitado de honor no podía darse de Diva llegando tarde, ni estar desarreglada, debía verse como toda una princesa para su bello príncipe.

- Esta noche me daré a conocer como la novia oficial de Li, al vernos juntos todo el mundo supondrá eso y no podrá negárseme cuando todo el mundo ya tenga la idea de que somos pareja, el plan es tan simple que no puede fallar - sonrió para sí frente al espejo mientras cepillaba sus cabellos - imposible que esa tipa japonesa se interponga en mis planes, dudo mucho que la invitaran, y si fuera así dudo mucho que se quiera presentar, aunque parezca tener la misma edad que yo aún actúa como si fuese una niña, y aún lo es, se le nota que ni sabe comportarse como una dama, además de ser tan tonta.

Una criada entró a la habitación con un pomposo vestido en brazos, de un hermoso color verde olivo con encajes color negro.

- Ya era hora de que llegaras - La morena se puso de pié, y se acercó a la sirvienta.

La muchacha comenzó a vestir a la señorita, un fino corsé rodeó su cintura, y varias capas de tul cubrieron sus piernas, El vestido fue deslizado suavemente encima de todo ese forro.

La morena se volvió a sentar en el peinador y la sirvienta prosiguió, peino por capas, y fue armando una elegante cebolla, decoró con una larga pluma negra que caía elegantemente del peinado.

El maquillaje no fue de lo mas sencillo, pero tampoco era muy exagerado.

La morena se miró en el espejo y dijo:

- Estoy lista para ti , Li - sonrió al ver su hermosa figura.

Entretanto, en la casa del antiguo mago Clow, la esmeralda se alistaba también, ayudada por su amiga Tomoyo.

Esta utilizaba un vestido de un delicado rosa. Su peinado y maquillaje fueron sencillos, pues su propia belleza brillaba por si sola.

En la puerta estaba la silueta elegante del ingles con vestimentas grises, y detrás de este estaba el rubio con un elegante traje negro.

- ¿Están listas chicas? Se nos va hacer tarde - Comentó el ingles.

- Ya estamos - dijo la esmeralda y se colocó de pié.

El rubio solo sonrió y la castaña respondió, la noche estaba por empezar.

Ya en el Concilio las puertas se abrieron de par en par para dar paso a los invitados hacia aquella mágica estancia. Al entrar sentías viajar al tiempo donde los estatus sociales se medían por el dinero y reputación de tu familia, donde los buenos modales eran primero y el estilo romántico se apoderaba del vestuario de los varones y de las damiselas.

Del techo colgaban grandes arañas que parecían cascadas de luz que iluminaban de un color dorado casi blanco la habitación, unos grandes ventanales dejaban ver los jardines y a la luna que estaba completamente llena. Los músicos tocaban un alegre vals, podías ver la pista llena de parejas y de vestidos voladores. Habían unos cuantos meseros vestidos de saco blanco y pantalón negro ofreciendo bebidas y unos cuantos bocadillos a los invitados. La esmeralda vestía un hermoso vestido coral floreado de elegante porte, con el cabello suelto decorado con una delicada diadema. La amatista no se que daba atrás portando su bello vestido azul con muchos lazos y el cabello recogido en una elegante coleta que dejaba caer unos hermosos rizos.

- Ambas se ven muy bien - comentaba coqueto el ingles.

- Tu también te ves muy bien, Eriol - comentó la castaña.

A decir verdad el conjunto que llevaba le hacía ver algunos años mas de los que aparentaba.

La esmeralda se encontraba asombrada con la decoración, el ambiente y el lugar, prácticamente habían viajado en el tiempo. Todo el mundo venía vestido y peinado como en aquellos años, la música resonaba en cada rincón, el piano sonaba y los tambores redoblaban.

- Sakura - el joven de ojos miel le habló de forma muy caballerosa - me permitirías esta pieza.

La esmeralda no supo que responder, la había tomado desprevenida.

- Anda, Sakura - le susurró la amatista - acepta.

- Por supuesto - colocó su mano sobre la que le ofrecía el rubio.

La pareja se dirigió a la pista, de forma amigable el rubio le sonrió al ambarino que los veía con un toque de molestia, el cual se encontraba no muy lejos de ellos dos bailando.

- ¿Te diviertes? - preguntó el rubio a la esmeralda.

- Si claro - le dijo algo seca.

- Es que estas muy seria ¿ocurre algo?

- No, no es nada.

- Es por Li ¿verdad?

- No, no es por él, no es nada - sonrió la esmeralda.

- ¿Segura? Si lo prefieres podemos regresar a donde Eriol y Tomoyo.

- No, me gusta estar así contigo - la esmeralda bailó con mas ánimo.

- Bueno, si tu lo dices - el rubio le siguió el ritmo.

Ambos siguieron bailando así el resto de la canción.

Mientras tanto, el peluche amarillo se encontraba devorando pasteles y demás dulces en la larga mesa de bocadillos que ahí se encontraba. Pasteles de tres pisos, de cuatro y hasta seis estaban en la mesa delicadamente decorados, botanas y miles de quequitos invadían la mesa, los cuales eran derrotaos de puño en puño por el pequeño guardián.

La noche era tranquila, aunque presenciando aquella escena podrían no estar no muy de acuerdo conmigo.

Por un lado encontrabas al ambarino sacando chispas por los ojos intentando asesinar al rubio. Por otro estaba el de ojos miel siendo muy "gentil" con la esmeralda, la cual se veía un poco incomoda, y por último hallabas a la parejita del ingles y la amatista de lo mas divertidos por tal situación.

El joven de cabellos chocolates se encontraba inquieto ante esa situación, no podía soportar verla tan "pegada" a aquel tipo.

A la morena no le agradó la atención que prestaba a aquella pareja mientras bailaban, sabia que debía hacer algo o el resto de la fiesta seguiría siendo igual, sus ojos clavados en una chica que no era ella. Pero apenas intentaba hacer algo, y el viejo del concilio se les acercó.

Al anciano del concilio le pareció ver al joven ambarino muy distanciado de la castaña, y se le ocurrió una idea brillante según él.

- ¡Syaoran! - Llegó de improvisto - ¿No interrumpo verdad?

- No para nada - comentaron algo sorprendidos.

- ¿Le importa, señorita, que me robe a Syaoran por un rato? - comentó el anciano.

- No para nada señor Feng - respondió con una sutil sonrisa.

- Gracias, en un rato mas se lo devuelvo - tomó al ambarino y lo alejó de la morena.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Por que has interrumpido de esa forma? - comentó algo confundido el ambarino.

- Me parece que no has si quiera saludado a la joven Kinomoto ¿o me equivoco?

- Esa no es razón para sacarme de la pista de baile.

- Yo la traeré contigo y podrán compartir un buen rato juntos - le dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

- No, debo regresar a la pista con Wang, no creo que hacer eso sea… - el anciano lo interrumpió.

- No te preocupes por eso, yo tengo el plan perfecto, no vas aquedar mal ante nadie ni siquiera ante la señorita Wang - Le volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Cómo harás eso? - temió por un instante, de tanto tiempo de conocerlo sabe de lo que podría ser capaz solo para divertirse.

- No te preocupes, no será nada malo, en el fondo me lo agradecerás - se marchó contento hacia donde estaban las altas escaleras, el ambarino no sabía bien que esperar.

Unos instantes después la pieza terminó y los reflectores apuntaron a lo alto de las escaleras donde el viejo Feng estaba. Y con una voz ceremonial y fuerte para que todo mundo escuchara llamó la atención de todos.

Las miradas se concentraron en él. El ambarino se puso algo nervioso ¿Qué sería lo que el viejo Feng va a decir ante todos? Solo esperaba que no fuera parte de su plan.

- Todos sabemos que hoy celebramos el ingreso del sucesor del querido Li, que en paz descanse; fue una larga lucha para hacernos ver que él tenía lo suficiente para ser parte del concilio, un niño, sí, pero con la fuerza de voluntad de un verdadero Guerrero, Syaoran Li es un ejemplo de perseverancia par a todos nosotros, y su esfuerzo al fin será recompensado. Por favor Li, ¡Sube! - Invitó el viejo al ambarino.

Al menos no se trataba de su plan, eso pensó el ambarino, con sobriedad subió las altas escaleras ante los invitados presentes. El canoso siguió con su discurso conmovedor describiendo el trabajo del ambarino para conseguir el lugar que ahora le celebraban.

- Y para finalizar con este pequeño discurso y continuar la fiesta invito a que el joven Li Syaoran pase a abrir la pista nuevamente, acompañado de la joven - La morena ya estaba lista para subir las escaleras cuando el canoso mencionó - Sakura Kinomoto, la cual también es una invitada importante que nos visita desde Japón para la conmemoración del joven Syaoran.

El ambarino cuando escuchó aquel nombre no pudo contener su cara de sorpresa y empezar a buscarla por todos lados, cuando una luz ilumino a una figura femenina que salía de entre la multitud y pudo verla claramente, no hizo otra cosa mas que quedarse hipnotizado. Esa bella ojiverde vestida de rosa lo impactó, la verdad era que en toda la fiesta no la había visto, al menos no fijamente como lo hacía ahora, y se veía preciosa.

La morena refunfuñó al oír el nombre y no ser el suyo, ¿por qué tenía que ser la japonesa? Se suponía que debía ser esa la noche en que todos los verían como perfecta pareja, no a ellos ¡NO A ELLOS!

La morena se tragaba su coraje y aplaudía junto con los demás mientras la castaña caminaba con una sonrisita apenada hacia las escalares, en las cuales el joven ambarino bajó un par de escalones para estar mas cercas de ella.

La esmeralda no supo muy bien que hacer ante su mención, pero el inglés le aconsejó ir a la pista al baile como les propuso el canoso, la esmeralda algo insegura siguió el consejo de su amigo.

Sus pies querían correr al saber que irían con el ambarino, pero ella no quería ni acercarse. Su sonrisa se emocionaba pero ella lo quería ocultar. Sus manos gustosas estaban para abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo, pero ella lo negaba. Todo su ser deseaba estar con él, pero ella sabía que solo le haría daño.

Mientras mas pasos daba su corazón latía mas fuerte, la esmeralda sentía que se le salía el corazón. Sus ojos no creían lo que veían, a tan solo unos escalones el ambarino la esperaba mientras le estiraba una mano para ofrecérsela y bajar juntos hacia la pista de baile. Como en un cuento de hadas.

Bajaron del brazo como una verdadera pareja. Al pasar al lado de la morena esta se la quería comer y alejarla de su prometido (según ella).

Ya en la pista ambos giraron para verse frente a frente.

La esmeralda algo dudosa tomó su mano, sabía muy bien que no debía hacerlo, por que si la tomaba sabía que jamás la querría soltar. Él, con la mano que le quedaba libre, rodeó su cintura, lo mas probable era que pudo sentir el cuerpo de la castaña temblar cuando se acercó un poco mas a ella, pues también la miró nervioso.

Una voz gritaba en el interior de ella que se alejara, que saliera corriendo, que lo soltara, pero una vez que tomó su mano ya no quiso alejarse, quiso disfrutar ese corto momento. El sonido de la música que empezaba la hizo estremecer, se congeló y no pudo moverse por un instante, pero Syaoran logró hacerla bailar un poco, no estaba segura si lo hacía bien, tan solo lo estaba siguiendo, sus movimientos eran reflejos de los de él.

Torpemente bailaba un vals que nunca antes había oído. Su cara estaba tan pálida y sus mejillas tan rojas, su lengua se sentía trabarse, así que nunca pudo articular palabra en todo el baile. Estaba tan nerviosa y tan distante, él se veía igual, pero aún así podía sentir su calidez, tenerle así, tan cercas, le hacía sentirse tan… bien.

Por un momento deseó que la canción jamás terminara, bailar así eternamente, quedarse junto a él. Pero sabía que nada mas los músicos dejasen de tocar ella debía soltarlo lo mas rápido posible, intentar decirle algo en forma de despedida y salir corriendo de ahí. Antes que su razón le traicione poniéndose de acuerdo con su corazón y aferrarse a su mano para nunca mas dejarlo ir. Pero sabía que no debía, por mas que así lo deseara, no debía.

Y así como repentinamente empezó, repentinamente terminó. Lentamente se separaron. Con tristeza lo vio alejarse, mientras ella se quedaba de nuevo congelada. Claro, no sin antes decirle unas palabras que no pudo escuchar por lo bajo que se las dijo. Por lo perdida que se encontraba en sus ojos, prácticamente perdió la conciencia al dejar de verlos y olvidó donde estaba. La voz de la persona que estaba al lado suyo le hizo entrar en sí nuevamente, pero aún tenía la sensación de estar perdida.

Esa persona la tomó del brazo y la alejó de la multitud, la llevó al jardín. Después de ver la silueta de su acompañante pensó que era Kei, pero al parpadear reaccionó y se dio cuenta que en realidad la persona no mostraba su identidad libremente, llevaba una mascara.

- Sorpresa - le dijo con un tono divertido.

La joven se asustó y de un salto se alejó de él.

- ¿Sorprendida? - le preguntó el rubio de antifaz negro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó aún confundida.

- Es que quería… volver a jugar - las últimas palabras las dijo de forma coqueta.

Mientras tanto, en la fiesta, las cosas se calmaron un poco, el ambarino pudo controlar algo a la morena y logró conseguir que lo dejara por un momento solo, después de un gran suspiro, volteó a la pista de baile buscando a la esmeralda, no podía evitarlo; pero lo único que encontró fue la risita burlona del joven ingles. Ante la mirada de duda en la cara del ambarino, el joven de cabellos azulados señaló el jardín con una mirada burlona. Rápido salió por el camino señalado.

Después de estar un rato buscando por los grandes jardines del concilio se encontró con una figura masculina que no pudo reconocer al instante, pero no fue una inconveniencia, ya que su voz lo delató por completo.

- Buenas noches, Li.

- Zhuang - dijo con odio.

- ¿Se te perdió algo? - sonrió con malicia dando un paso al frente colocándose en una tenue luz.

- No tengo tiempo para esto.

- Deberías, pues no te dejaré ir en un buen rato - el hombre tomó postura de pelea.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó después de invocar a su espada.

- Mientras mas tiempo pases con la joven Kinomoto mas será el daño que sufra ¿Sabes?

- Tú no eres quien para impedirme eso - comentó el ambarino.

- ¡Ja! Yo no te estoy impidiendo nada, te lo estoy advirtiendo - sonrió - Todos tus enemigos se irán contra ella cuando mas indefenso te encuentres, solo para hacerte sufrir - rió.

- Tus amenazas no me asustan, sabes que no soy tan débil como para caer en eso.

- Tampoco tan fuerte como para soportar ver dañada a Sakura por tu culpa.

- Ella no tiene por que verse involucrada en esto.

- ¿Crees que eso le importa a alguien? Yo se que te importa demasiado esa chiquilla - se acercó mas a Syaoran y tomó su mentón - ¡Ja! El pequeño Syaoran enamorado, ¿Quién lo diría? Todo el mundo imaginaba que terminarías con tu primita querida, pero hasta el bloque de hielo tiene sentimientos - El ambarino hizo un movimiento de cabeza para liberarse y el rubio rió alto.

- Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto - Dijo muy serio el ambarino.

- Si dejaras de andarla buscando tal vez nadie tenga que hacerle nada para hacerte daño.

- ¿Quién dice que la andaba buscando? - intentó despistar al rubio.

Este rió alto - ¿Y qué andas haciendo por los jardines? ¿no deberías estar en la fiesta? - lo dejó sin palabras - Creo que no te estas tomando esto enserio.

- Si quieres pelea, pelea vas a tener - los ojos del ambarino se llenaron de desafío.

- ¡Ja! ¿Contra un mocoso como tú? Terminaré contigo antes de que puedas si quiera blandir la espada - se burló del joven.

- Eso ya lo veremos - el joven se adelantó a atacar.

- No sabes lo que te espera, niñito.

La espada del ambarino a penas y pudo acercarse cuando, con un movimiento de mano, mandó a volar al joven. Este tenía en su mano enredado un grueso listón rojo, del cual colgaba un medallón dorado con dibujos de un dragón lanzando llamas de su boca.

- No soy tan indefenso como parezco ¿verdad? - alargó aún mas su sonrisa, como si disfrutara lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- No te confíes.

- No lo hagas tú - comentó divertido.

El joven volvió a hacer un ataque directo pero, en vez de usar fuerza física, decidió usar la magia, dejó volar un papel largo amarillento y con la espada invocó a los dioses del rayo.

El hombre de una trenza rubia atrajo los rayos al medallón, quedando ileso.

No tardó mucho para que el ambarino intentara con otro elemento, Fuego, pero el medallón volvió a tragar su magia. Con viento y agua terminó ocurriendo lo mismo.

- ¿Eso es todo, Li? ¿No te quedan mas papelitos? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Burbujas? - Carcajeo muy alto.

El ambarino solo lo miró con rabia.

- Bien, si no hay mas, es mi turno - Hizo otro movimiento con la mano que llevaba el medallón y rayos negros salieron de su mano, golpeando al ambarino.

- ¿Suficiente?- le comentó sin borrar esa sonrisa burlona, pero el ambarino se colocó de pie a pesar del fuerte impacto - ¿no? De acuerdo - repitió los mismos movimientos y de su mano volvió a salir un par de esos rayos oscuros.

Pero esta vez el ambarino colocó a su espada como escudo evitando así los rayos. El hombre rubio volvió a lanzar el mismo ataque pero en mayor número. Esta vez el ambarino contraatacó con rayos amarillos.

El choque de energías solo duró unos segundos antes que ambas energías se consumieran.

- Eres Bueno Li, pero no lo suficiente - al tiempo que decía estas palabras volvió a atacar pero ahora en vez de rayos negros, una espesa neblina salió del medallón - A ver que tal te va si no puedes ver de donde te atacan.

El ambarino sudo una gota por el nerviosismo, apretó su espada con fuerza y calmó su aliento para poder escuchar los movimientos de Zhuang, del cual, solo oía su risita burlona por todas partes. Era claro que usaba magia para distraerlo, el ambarino estaba completamente desprotegido.

- ¿Qué te parece una pequeña apuesta? Si ganas dejaré a tu pequeña Kinomoto, pero si yo gano tú la dejaras en paz y te alejaras totalmente de ella - le dijo divertido el rubio.

- Me parece una apuesta estúpida.

- ¿Estúpida? - soltó una carcajada - ¿te parece estúpido la seguridad de ella?

- No necesito de una tonta apuesta para asegurar su seguridad ni de la de nadie - dijo muy serio el ambarino.

- Eso ya lo veremos - El ambarino pudo sentir un fuerte golpe detrás suyo. Una cosa tan dura y pesada solo podía ser el medallón que el rubio cargaba.

Un Huracán helado rodeó al ambarino haciendo girar la neblina.

El ambarino se colocó en posición de pelea nuevamente, no lo iba a tomar desprevenido otra vez. Pero aún así lo volvió a golpear un par de veces mas. El ambarino se estaba estresando.

El gélido viento lo rodeaba, necesitaba rápido pensar en algo, ni la vista ni el oído lo iban ayudar. Cerró los ojos, e intentó dejar de escuchar esa sonrisita que tanto lo distraía, pudo sentir el viento que era irregular, el medallón dejaba un hueco vacío. Por fin pudo hallar donde estaba. Con tan solo blandir la espada pudo dar con aquel hombre. Un quejido se hizo escuchar.

- ¡Je! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? - se limpió su barbilla.

- Lo siento pero me tengo que ir, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo - comentó el joven de cabellos castaños.

- No irás a ningún lado - El hombre lo volvió a atacar con esos rayos negros.

- ¡Dios del Rayo, VEN! - invocó nuevamente el joven.

Ambas energías chocaron consumiéndose entre sí, el ambarino estaba tan concentrado en su ataque que no se dio cuenta que el hombre rubio estaba a punto de taclearlo.

El ambarino rodó por el suelo, gimiendo un poco por el dolor. Los rayos negros volvieron a aparecer atacándolo directamente.

- ¡Suficiente Li! Esto ya me esta aburriendo - comentó calmado el Hombre de la trenza.

- Eso no es jugar limpio - el ambarino, algo tambalearse te puso de pié.

- ¿Quién dijo que íbamos a jugar limpio? - El hombre se sintió satisfecho al verlo en ese estado tan demacrado - Bien, es hora de terminar con esto.

El ambarino puso otra vez su postura de combate, mas sin embargo el rubio dejó caer el pesado medallón.

- No, creo que deberías ir mejor por la pequeña Kinomoto, por andar aquí conmigo no le valla a pasar nada .

- ¡Así que tu la tenías!

- Te equivocas, un amigo mío dijo que tenía ganas de volver a jugar con ella, así que lo invité a la fiesta - se le notaba divertido.

- ¡Bastardo! - el ambarino estaba a punto de empezar de nuevo a pelear con el hombre güero, peor las palabras d este le detuvieron.

- En vez de perder el tiempo conmigo como dices, deberías ir por ella.

El ambarino salió corriendo siguiendo el concejo de su rival, será su enemigo y todo eso, pero él lo conocía, y sabía que nunca le miente con cosas como esas.

Después de unos cuantos desesperantes minutos llegó al lugar donde estaban la castaña y el rubio. Este la tenía en sus brazos desmayada.

- Déjala ya - Comentó muy serio el ambarino.

- Despreocúpate, tan solo quería jugar con ella un poco - le besó delicadamente la mejilla.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! - le grito furioso el ambarino.

- Ya, ya cálmate - le comento entre risitas el rubio enmascarado - La vas a despertar -acaricio delicadamente los cabellos castaños.

- Primero déjala en el suelo - le comentó mientras lo apuntaba con su espada.

- De acuerdo, no hay por que estar tan agresivos - La bajó sutilmente, recostándola en el césped - Listo, deberías bajar esa espada, no querrás iniciar una batalla, se ve que estas muy agotado.

- Eso no tiene importancia - decía algo agitado.

- Mira nada mas como te dejo Zhuang, si que se pasó - rió bajo para no despertar (según) a la esmeralda.

- Aún puedo con otra batalla contigo ahora mismo - comentó decidido el ambarino.

- ¿Seguro que puedes en ese estado?

- Contigo, puedo en cualquier momento.

- Siempre tan engreído, Li - le comento en voz baja - pero es hora de que aprendas quien es el mejor de los dos.

Con un movimiento de manos, de entre sus dedos salió una fina y larga espada, parecía de esas que se utilizan para practicar el esgrima.

- ¿Estas listo, Li? - dijo con una sonrisita sin elevar mucho la voz.

- Cuando quieras - comentó el aludido.

El rubio agitó los dedos de forma que se entendía que se dejara venir. El ambarino hizo caso y avanzó hacia el para blandir su espada, pero el cansancio y las heridas hicieron sus movimientos mas lentos, de forma que el rubio fácilmente pudo esquivar su ataque.

- Pero que demacrado te dejó Zhuang, no puedes ni blandir tu espada.

El ambarino le dio un ataque directo con tan solo estirar el brazo aprovechando lo cercas que estaba. El rubio, con la mano, tomó la espada mandando el ataque a otro lado.

- Ni teniéndome tan cercas puedes darme - se burló.

El rubio dio un salto para alejarse del castaño. Este volvió a darle un ataque directo saltando del lugar donde estaba. El güero detuvo su ataque con su fina espada, esta se enroscó en la de él cual serpiente.

Por mas que la agitaba el ambarino no pudo sacarla. Con un ligero movimiento el joven de ojos miel mandó a volar las dos armas.

- ¿Qué te parece si dejamos esto así? Es obvio que no puedes luchar, ¿te parece un empate?

- Nunca. Te derrotaré

- Deberías saber cuando parar, eso te va perjudicar en un futuro.

- No te preocupes por mi, preocúpate por ti

- Siempre tan presuntuoso, Li - comentó el güerito - Mejor deja las cosas así, te dejaré que te quedes con Sakura, si eso es lo que quieres - sonrió de forma burlona - por ahora, porsupuesto.

- No dejaré que te acerques a Sakura de nuevo

- Eso esta en tus manos, ya te lo debió de haber dicho Zhuang, pero con gusto te lo repetiré, no te vuelvas a acercar a Sakura, y no la lastimaremos - se dibujó una gran sonrisa burlona y desapareció de ente las sombras.

El ambarino tomo a la figura femenina en sus brazos para llevársela a un lugar donde pudiera descasar, no estaba seguro de que le había hecho el rubio, esperaba que no le hubiese hecho nada malo.

Justo cuando la iba a levantar, la esmeralda abrió lo ojos.

- ¿Syaoran? - dijo con los ojos entreabiertos.

- Si, ¿estas bien Sakura?

- Si, eso creo.

- Bien lo mejor es Que te lleve a un lugar donde puedas descansar - el ambarino la ayudó a ponerse de pié, pero por lo mareada que estaba esta terminó por tropezarse encima del ambarino quedando sus rostros muy cercas.

- Etoo.. Lo siento - dijo muy apenada la esmeralda dando un par de pasos para atrás.

- No~ no te preocupes - tartamudeó el joven - deja te ayudo - volvió a abrazarla para que esta no se cayera.

El ambarino se quedó mirándola, en esa noche tan bonita no podía creer que pudiera tenerla tan cercas nuevamente. Esos hermosos ojos esmeralda le hacían perderse en ellos, ya que tenían un brillo espectacular en ellos.

La esmeralda pudo sentir su mirada clavada en ella, haciéndola voltear. Pero este no desvío su mirada para despistar, si no que siguió mirándola fijamente, y ella también.

Ambas miradas quedaron entrelazadas unos eternos segundos. Sus caras se acercaron un poco, luego otro poco, un poco mas. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus labios se rozaron.

Ambas bocas se besaron con ternura, bajo esa luna llena de octubre. La noche estaba tan serena, todas las preocupaciones y dudas desaparecieron en cuestión de instantes.

Pero el mismo tiempo que tomó deshacerse de ellas fue el mismo tiempo en que regresaron.

- Lo siento, pero creo que esto no puede ser - dijo llevándose los dedos a sus labios - yo se que tienes ya una prometida, y que lo nuestro de alguna forma ya pasó.

- Creo que te confundes, Wang y yo no somos nada, nunca acepté ninguna propuesta de matrimonio.

- Aún así estoy segura que terminaran juntos, solo piénsalo, ella es la hija del señor Wang, un reconocido conciliario ¿No crees que tu madre ya planea que se casen? Dime si no te lo a propuesto alguna vez.

- La verdad es que sí, pero yo te juro que no estoy interesada en ella, encambio tú… se nota que tienes algo con ese rubio.

- No es cierto yo no tengo nada con Kei, él es solo un amigo - le explicó la esmeralda.

- Aún así, aunque los dos estemos libres, dudo que pudiese funcionar - dijo mirando el piso, no podía con lo que iba a decir - tú ya lo dijiste "que lo nuestro de alguna forma ya pasó".

- Y creo que eso es cierto, si cortamos fue por algo ¿no?.

- Fue por que ya no nos podríamos ver y ya no sería lo mismo - dijo con toque de nostalgia recordando su despedida.

- A pesar de todo, la verdad es que yo… aún te sigo queriendo - el ambarino la miró algo sorprendido, de su boca estuvo por salir un "yo también" pero antes de si quiera abrir los labios la esmeralda prosiguió - por eso me gustaría que borráramos juntos nuestras memorias, por que se que me dolerá recordarte, o el no poder olvidarte, ya que no podemos estar juntos.

- Si, creo que tienes razón - el ambarino estaba a punto de protestar, pero no podía, no ahora que no podía ni con una simple pelea con Zhuang, si quería en verdad estar con ella, lo mejor sería aprender a protegerla, a hacerse mas fuerte para defender a los que quería y no sentirse un inútil como en ese momento.

- Se que suena muy egoísta de mi parte, pero de verdad creo que sería mejor así, lo siento- decía la esmeralda, se notaba un poco triste.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? - el ambarino tampoco se veía muy feliz.

- Por pedirte algo así - dijo algo triste la castaña.

- Descuida, soy yo quien debería disculparme por… - el joven se detuvo, no podía decir lo que sigue - [… por no poder protegerte] - terminó la frase en su mente.

- Cuando conjure la carta sobre nosotros, no solo borrará nuestras memorias, sino también encerrará nuestros sentimientos - comentó mientras sacaba la carta y su llave de su bolsillo.

- ¿Nuestros sentimientos? - se sorprendió el ambarino.

- Espero que entiendas la razón por la cual hago esto, no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado - dijo con toque de tristeza.

- Entiendo, pero ¿no te parece algo excesivo?

- Lo se, pero estos últimos días, cuando creía que terminarías casado tarde o temprano con Eiza, no lo podía soportar, si crees que no podemos estar juntos, creo que lo mejor sería deshacernos de estos sentimientos que solo nos harán sufrir - le comentó la esmeralda.

- Tal vez tengas razón - respondió al no saber que mas decir. De cierta forma la esmeralda tenía razón, pero él no quería deshacerse de sus sentimientos.

- Por favor entiéndeme… - Comentó en forma de suplica.

- Esta bien, lo haré - ante la mirada de la esmeralda no pudo contradecirle, pues sabía que para ella también era muy difícil, sobre todo tomar esa decisión.

En el rostro de la esmeralda se dibujó una triste sonrisa. Llamó a su báculo y alzó la carta.

- Borrar - una luz cegadora cayó encima de ellos despojándolos así sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos.

Ambos jóvenes terminaron en el suelo inconcientes y dos cartas cayeron lentamente a un lado de ellos.

En ese momento el peluche salió de entre los arbustos, tenía ya un pequeño rato oyendo lo que los dos jóvenes decían y esperaba el momento oportuno para salir, a pesar de haber escuchado parte de la conversación, no entendía muy bien la situación. Al llegar al lado de ellos tomó ambas cartas y se sorprendió al ver de cuales se trataba: La de borrar y una carta que no le era nada familiar, en la carta tenía el dibujo de una pluma encadenada y llevaba el nombre de "Recuerda".

Mas tarde, ya en la casa del mago Clow, cuando la joven al fin recobró la conciencia, la esmeralda poco a poco abrió los ojos encontrándose en un cuarto bien iluminado.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - dijo algo confundida.

- Estas en la casa del mago Clow - le comentó la joven amatista.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Te desmayaste durante la fiesta, rumorean que te atacaron de nuevo ¿No recuerdas nada, Sakura? - comentó algo angustiada la amatista.

- … No - le respondió sobándose la cabeza.

- Es mejor que descanses, luego de eso quizás seas capaz de recordarlo, por ahora solo preocúpate por descansar - le recomendó la amatista.

- Esta bien - la esmeralda se dispuso a dormir nuevamente.

La esmeralda se recostó y se dispuso a volver a dormir otro poco mas, su cabeza le daba vueltas y aún se sentía algo confundida. El peluche entro a la habitación sigilosamente para no despertar a la joven de cabellos cortos.

- ¿Esta bien? - le preguntó el guardián.

- Si, pero dice que no recuerda nada.

- Eso era lo que me temía - comentó algo serio el peluche.

- ¿Quién le habrá borrado la memoria?

- Me temo que ella misma - dijo serio el guardián.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- La encontré inconsciente junto al mocoso de Syaoran, a un lado de ellos estaba la carta Borrar - le mencionó el peluche.

- ¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado? Deberíamos preguntárselo a Li ¿No te parece?

- Creo que el tampoco lo sabe, seguramente también fue borrada su memoria.

- ¿Por qué habrán hecho tal cosa?

- Quien sabe - le dijo el peluche amarillo.

Los tres jóvenes y el peluche amarillo regresaron rápidamente a Japón, decidieron llegar antes que la esmeralda y los demás empezaran a sospechar de su repentina perdida de memoria.

Aparte de eso parecía estar bien la esmeralda; no recordaba haber asistido a un baile ni haber estado en China estos últimos días, además de tener recuerdos muy vagos sobre el ambarino.

La amatista estaba algo preocupada, no entendía cual sería la razón por la cual la esmeralda haya tomado esa decisión, ni por que el único varón de la familia Li la había apoyado.

Estaban en la hora del receso y los tres jóvenes estaban almorzando algo callados. La amatista se veía muy pensativa y no había dado ni bocado a su comida, algo que preocupó a la esmeralda.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Tomoyo? - le preguntó interesada por su estado de ánimo.

- No te preocupes, no me pasa nada - intentó sonreír para despistar a la esmeralda.

La joven castaña, no tan convencida, dejó de preguntarle puesto que se veía que no le iba a responderle, y eso la incomodaba mas, ella era su mejor amiga de hace años y le entristecía algo que no le contara lo que le estuviese ocurriendo ¿acaso ya no le tendría la misma confianza?

- Bueno, cualquiera se pondría así después de haber estado la fiesta del insoportable de Li y ni siquiera nos haya saludado - comentó el rubio.

La esmeralda se confundió algo ante la mención del joven de cabellos chocolates.

- Etoo, ¿como crees? - la amatista pensaba en algún otro tema de conversación, por alguna razón se les había pasado comentarle al rubio que ya no mencionara al ambarino - Sakura - la distrajo un poco - ¿Ya sabes de que se tratará tu proyecto de ciencias?

- Ehm, aún no estoy segura ¿Y tú Tomoyo?

- Obviamente será un video tuyo que próximamente grabaré, deberíamos hacerlo juntas, así sería menos trabajo - se entusiasmó la amatista, así el tema de Syaoran estaba ya en el olvido.

- Bien, creo que sería mejor ¿Qué dices tú Kei? Sería grandioso que tu también te unieras

- Será un placer hacer un equipo con ustedes - le comentó con una sonrisa.

El resto del receso se la pasaron platicando sobre el proyecto escolar, lo que había empezado como un callado almuerzo rápidamente te convirtió en un animado receso.

Cuando la esmeralda llegó a su casa por la tarde se aventó a su cama, estaba exhausta, aún se sentía rara por lo que le había ocurrido con su mejor amiga ¿Qué sería lo que estuviera pasando? Para desahogarse decidió escribir en su rosado diario, pero por algún motivo no pudo hallarlo, por mas que lo buscó, revolcó sus cajones no encontró su preciado diario.

- Kero, ¿no has visto mi diario? - le preguntó la esmeralda sin dejar de escarbar sus cosas.

- ¿Perdiste tu diario Sakura? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan distraída? - le regaño el peluche.

- No me regañes, mejor ayúdame a buscarlo - le pidió la castaña.

- Creo que de todos modos iba siendo hora que te compraras uno nuevo, tienes años con ese mismo.

- Sí, pero quería que algún día, cuando estuviera vieja y sin hacer nada, ponerme a leer mis viejos diarios y recordar esos bellos momentos tan lindos - comentó desilusionada la castaña.

- Pues si cuidaras mejor tus cosas pudieras hacer eso, pero no puedes ni cuidar un simple diario, ¿dónde fue el último día que lo usaste? - le preguntó el guardián amarillo.

- Pues ayer, no, antier, después de… - la esmeralda intentó recordar aquel día, pero no lo consiguió -Ehm… no lo recuerdo ¿Qué hicimos antier Kero? - se puso algo pensativa la jovencita.

- Creo que deberías dejarlo así ¿Qué te parece si mañana te acompaño a la escuela y saliendo vamos y compramos uno nuevo? - comentó rápido el peluche para que la esmeralda olvidara el diario que tendría que esconder de todos modos.

- De acuerdo, pero aún me pondré a buscar el viejo - dijo no tan convencida.

- Descuida Sakura, ya tendrás uno nuevo donde escribir, seguro el otro aparecerá tarde o temprano - le explicó el peluche, necesitaba que desistiera de buscarlo por que seguramente se daría cuenta que no podía recordar el fin de semana pasado.

- Bien, haré lo que me dices, pero aún me siento ansiosa al no poder hallarlo.

- Descuida, Sakura, seguro ya aparecerá, de todos modos ya compraremos uno nuevo.

- Bueno, entonces tendrás que dormirte temprano o mañana no querrás despertarte para ir a la escuela conmigo - le advirtió la esmeralda.

- Descuida, yo te prometí acompañarte mañana, y como tu guardián, cumpliré esa promesa.

- ¿Promesa? ¡La promesa que le hice a…! ¡Se me había olvidado! - dijo algo exaltada.

- Una cosa es perder tu diario y otra es olvidar una promesa tan importante como esa, Sakura ¿cómo puedes ser tan distraída?

- ¡Ya! No seas así mejor ayúdame, no se como le voy a hacer para volverme tan poderosa - el peluche se sobaba las sienes - ¡Ya se! ¡Iré a China!

- ¿Por que a China? - se alarmó un poco el peluche.

- Por que China es el país en donde mas practican la magia, es mas probable que encuentre alguien que sea mi maestro - dijo muy animada.

- Sakura, no te quiero desilusionar, las personas que normalmente toman clases de magia son personas que no tienen la suficiente magia para crear sus propios encantamientos, mas sin embargo tu ya eres capaz de crear nuevas cartas.

- Pero aún no estoy muy segura de cómo hacerlo, solo he hecho una, y digamos que fue por accidente.

- Eso no es cierto, todas y cada una de las cartas Sakura han sido creadas por ti.

- Pero fueron a base de las que ya había creado el Mago Clow, yo no soy capaz de crear una a partir de cero.

- Créeme, tienes la suficiente capacidad para crear cartas cuando quieras - dijo muy convencido, pues en esa noche la esmeralda había demostrado ser capaz de crear nuevas cartas.

- No, esa vez fue por que mi sentimiento era demasiado fuerte, y gracias a eso pude crear la carta… - la esmeralda quedó algo pensativa.

- ¿En qué piensas Sakura?

- ¿Cuál, cuál… fue la razón por la que creé la carta, Kero? ¿Cuál es que fue ese sentimiento? ¿¡Cómo es que lo olvidé!? - la esmeralda se exaltó al ver que no recordaba algo que era tan importante.

- Olvídalo mejor, Sakura - le dijo el peluche

- Pero, ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado ese sentimiento ¿y si al crear la carta con ese sentimiento, esta se lo fue comiendo poco a poco?

- Puede ser - de alguna forma el peluche no tuvo que inventar algo para darle una explicación, esto de que se borrara la memoria era algo tan raro, pero mas difícil era ayudarla a no recordar lo que deseó borrar.

- ¿Cómo que puede ser? ¡Kero! ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría a Clow después de crear una carta?

- Mmm… no estoy muy seguro, Clow no nos decía para que eran las cartas que creaba, o cual era su sentimiento cuando las creó, a él le gustaba ser misterioso.

- ¿Entonces es probable que cada vez que creé una carta esta se coma el sentimiento?

- Tal vez es algún tipo de sacrificio para crear un truco nuevo, puede que también solo sea en casos especiales - tuvo que decorar un poco la idea de la esmeralda para que fuese mas creíble.

- Kero, tu si recuerdas cual fue el sentimiento que tuve al crear esa carta, ¿verdad?

- No la verdad era que no estaba contigo, así que no se con exactitud como ocurrió, seguro lo escribiste en tu diario, pero como eres tan distraída lo perdiste, así que ya no sabremos cual era ese sentimiento.

- ¡Eso es! - se animó la esmeralda - debo buscar mi diario, ahí deben de estar las respuestas, así sabré que clase de sentimiento es el que usé para crear la carta.

- Dudo mucho que hallemos tu diario, puede estar en cualquier lugar, mejor descansa, mañana ya vemos que hacemos - le aconsejó el peluche.

Al fin había logrado hacerla olvidarse del diario cuando lo tuvo que volver a mencionar.

- De acuerdo, me iré a dormir, pero mañana regresando a la casa me pondré a buscarlo de arriba a bajo - se acostó decidida.

El peluche pensó que lo mejor era encontrar el diario antes que ella, así podría deshacerse del diario y la castaña pensaría que seguía perdido.

Ambos quedaron totalmente dormidos en cuestión de segundos. La noche siguió sin ningún tipo de disturbio.

**Tinker_Re:** Holaaaaaaaaa!! Jeje voy mejorando, ahora solo fue un mes de retraso, Lo siento.

Prometo que intentaré ir bajando de plazo hasta llegar a ningún día de retraso :D!!!

Claro que me puede llevar todo el fic cumplirlo. Uno de mis propósitos de este año debería ser mas puntual, pero mejor lo dejo para el próximo porque no falta mucho para que el 2010 acabe (¿ven mi problema? Pocas veces disfruto el momento, siempre ando con las prisas xDD estamos en abril/mayo y a estoy pensando en mis deseos para año nuevo 2011).

Bien con respecto al capitulo, espero les guste, desde ya estoy poniéndome a escribir el cap que sigue, no pasa de mediados de Junio para que lo publique O.O lo se, es mucho, pero se que no lo tendré para Mayo, soy una irresponsable xDD, y eso le agregamos que en sí ya es Mayo, dudo que termine, aunque si me encierro un fin de semana seguro podré, pero soy muy floja como para hacer eso xDD Jajaja, soy una irresponsable, impuntual y floja, que bueno que soy honesta, es un punto a favor.

En fin, esperen mi próximo capitulo, (Jaja pero mejor sentados) si tienen alguna critica, ideas o simplemente una opinión, por favor no se lo guarden y déjenme un review, todo es aceptado (menos si es ofensivo).


	9. La aparición de las Crazy Cards

_Recuerden que los personajes son propiedad indiscutible de las CLAMP, uno que otro personaje mío. _

**Capitulo 9.- La aparición de las Crazy Cards (Cartas Locas).**

"Y finalmente aquí estamos, solamente ella y yo alumbrados por la bella luna de Octubre. Puedo sentir su tersa piel tan cercas de mi, sus labios rosados que me saben a vainilla, su sedoso cabello que cae en sus hombros, y ese perfume que aún no puedo descifrar muy bien a que huele, duraznos tal vez. No se muy bien como terminamos así pero no quiero que este momento termine, pues tengo miedo ya que cuando esto concluya se bien que nos separaremos, jamás le volveré a tener de esta forma, tan cercas, cual bella estrella que titila en la noche serás para mi.

Pero el tan temido momento llegó, y nos tuvimos que separar. Solo te vi desaparecer ante mis ojos y perder por completo la conciencia".

El joven despertó de un salto de aquel sueño, pero sus labios aun seguían degustándolo. Llevó sus dedos a su boca solo para verificar que eso que aún saboreaba ya no estaba ahí, aunque la verdad no recordaba muy bien que buscaba, era uno de esos sueños fugaces que al abrir los ojos se borraban.

Se levantó de la cama con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y aún se encontraba soñoliento por lo que los pasos que dio eran algo torpes y su cuerpo se tambaleaba. Llegó al lavabo y se enjuagó la cara con agua fría para ver si así despertaba del todo. Luego de arreglarse bajó a desayunar.

Su madre le acompañaba en la mesa, ya que seguramente sus hermanas no despertarían en un buen rato.

- Quiero comentarte que la familia Wang a sido muy insistente, me dijeron que se les veía muy bien juntos, y me llegaron varias llamadas preguntando si ya tenías alguna prometida, creo que va siendo hora de que fueras pensando al respecto, aún eres joven y no hay prisa pero sería mejor que busquemos algunas candidatas que sean dignas de ser la madres de los futuros herederos de nuestras riquezas, que sepa criar a un hijo varón y educarlo según las tradiciones de esta familia - le comentó seria como siempre.

- En ese caso creo que debería ser la señorita Wang - dijo con la misma seriedad.

- ¿Estas seguro, hijo Mio? No hace mucho rechazaste su propuesta de matrimonio - comentó algo confundida la hermosa señora - No es necesario que decidamos de una vez a tu futura esposa, ya tengo unas en mente y estoy seguro que una de ellas te interesará mas que la joven Wang.

- Podría ser, pero ya que estamos buscando una joven con todas esas cualidades y además acepte la responsabilidad que conlleva casarse con el hijo varón de la familia Li creo que la señorita Wang sería la única en aceptar sin dudarlo ni arrepentirse, además si rechazamos su oferta y luego buscamos candidatas sería una ofensa y seguro los lazos entre las dos familias se perderían - dio su punto de vista el ambarino.

- De acuerdo, si deseas que sea ella por mi esta bien, solo que aún no lo haremos formal, aún son muy jóvenes como para comprometerse de esa forma - dijo su madre - dense tiempo de conocer a otras personas, y cuando llegue el momento y aún estén firmes en su decisión la boda se efectuará.

- Como usted diga madre.

- Xiao Lang, el matrimonio es algo muy importante, no deberías tomar muy a la ligera la decisión de con quien deseas casarte.

- Le aseguro Madre que no lo hago - El joven intentó convencerla en vano.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de Tomoeda, la joven de cabellos castaños caminaba a paso constante por las calles de su tranquila ciudad, esta vez se había levantado temprano y se sentía muy bien consigo misma.

Una cabecita amarilla se asomó de su mochila.

- Es increíble que no se nos halla hecho tarde esta vez, Sakura - le felicitó el guardián.

- Lo se, creo que merezco un premio, esta tarde después de comprar mi nuevo diario iremos por unos helados Kero ¿Te parece? - le comentó con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Helado! - se emocionó el pequeño.

Ya en la escuela el peluche saludó a la joven amatista y al rubio, ambos se sorprendieron un poco, después les comentaron que irían de compras y por supuesto que invitaron a los dos jóvenes. Platicaron un buen rato y para cuando se dieron cuenta la campana había sonado y el profesor estaba entrando al aula.

Mientras el maestro escribía unas cosas en el pizarrón la esmeralda miraba la ventana intentando distraerse un poco tan si quiera con las nubes o con las hojas que caían del árbol, cualquier cosa era mas entretenida que la clase de aquel profesor, cuando en el suelo vio deslizarse varias sombras que iban de un lado a otro a través de todo el patio de la escuela.

- Profesor, me permite ir a la enfermería, creo que me duele un poco el estomago- algo apresurada levantó al mano.

La joven llegó al patio lo mas rápido que pudo, pero las sombras habían desaparecido, un poco extrañada decidió mejor regresar al salón de clases, no entendía muy bien lo que había ocurrido.

Después de eso la hora de la salida pareció llegar rápido, entusiasmados por una pequeña visita a la plaza parecían los jóvenes al salir corriendo del aula y de la misma institución.

- Vengan, vamos a comprar y a comernos ese helado - comentó muy entusiasmada la esmeralda.

- ¡Si helado! - le acompañó el peluche.

Los tres jóvenes y el peluche se encaminaron a las tiendas, la primera tienda que visitaron fue la de señorita Maki; la pequeña tienda rosada por dentro donde encontraron dos cartas Clow y que también las mandó a Hong Kong. Hace un tiempo corto que no la visitaban, pues aún en la secundaria seguían frecuentándola, pero cada vez menos.

Al entrar se dieron cuenta que no había cambiado mucho, por dentro el mismo tono de rosa, estantes llenos de curiosos peluches, libretas con diseños muy lindos, además de lapiceros, unas cuantas bolsitas de mano y demás curiosidades. Las dos jóvenes saludaron alegres a la señorita dueña de la tienda. El joven de ojos color miel se quedó observando todo el lugar, todo era tan… como para niñas de cinco, pero alas dos jóvenes parecía no importarles y tomaron unos lapiceros, y una que otra cosita mona; parecía que se habían olvidado la razón por la cual habían ido de compras en primer lugar, pagaron y muy contentas con lo que habían comprado salieron de la tienda.

- Sakura - dijo intentando parecer clamado el peluche amarillo desde la mochila de la esmeralda, mientras una vena aparecía en su frente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿No se te olvidó por casualidad comprar el diario, o si?

- Ehm.. Si - rió algo nerviosa.

- ¡Regresa a comprarlo ahora!

- ¡Voy! - la joven se apresuró a entrar de nuevo.

La castaña salió en cuestión de minutos con una nueva bolsa de compras.

- ¿Ya lo compraste?

- Si - dijo mostrando la bolsa.

- a ver, ¿cuál compraste?

- Esta linda libreta azul - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿La usaras como diario?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- ¡Es una libreta cualquiera!

- Pero lo que hace Diario a un diario no es su forma, si no que lo escriba a Diario.

- ¿No te parece algo delgada para ser diario?

- Si, pero me pareció muy linda, cuando se me termine ya compraré otra.

- Bueno, eso no tiene importancia ahora, ¿qué les parece si vamos por los helados? - comentó la amatista.

- ¡Helado, helado! - se entusiasmó el peluche.

- No grites Kero - le advirtió la castaña.

- Bien, en ese caso vamos por los helados - comentó el rubio empezando la marcha y las dos jóvenes le siguieron.

Mientras estaban sentados en una mesita bajo un colorido paraguas comían helados en altas copas de vidrio. se les notaban divertidos y muy entretenidos.

El peluche devoraba el helado que estaba en el vaso de la esmeralda, claro, a escondidas para que nadie lo viera y se alarmaran al ver un peluche comiendo nieve.

- ¿Qué les gustaría hacer después de aquí? - preguntó el rubio- podríamos ir al acuario, tienen un espectáculo de delfines saltarines, o tal vez podríamos simplemente pasear por el parque pingüino, o… - comentó el joven de ojos miel.

- Lo siento, prometí a mi familia que no iba a tardar mucho - se disculpó la esmeralda.

- En ese caso dejaremos a los delfines para otra ocasión - comentó la amatista.

- ¡Si, vamos a ver a los delfines! - comentaron emocionados la castaña y el rubio.

- ¡Yo también quiero ir! - comentó el olvidado peluche.

Tan animados estaban todos que no notaron que los vasos y cubiertos empezaron a flotar alrededor de ellos.

- ¿Ehm? Sakura, ¿lo ves tú también? - dijo la amatista al darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué rayos? - expresó el güerito.

Todos rápido tomaron lo que pudieron antes de que alguien mas se diera cuenta. Después de tener todas las cosas entre sus brazos los cuatro dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Por qué las cosas empezaron a flotar así repentinamente? - preguntó la esmeralda.

- Es obra de una carta - dijo serio el peluche amarillo.

- ¿Otra? Pero si ya capturé todas, además que ya existe una carta con ese poder - el peluche se metió a su mochila para buscar a la carta, y se sorprendió al ver la carta.

- ¡Sakura! La carta esta activada - el pequeño guardián señaló la tarjeta, esta se veía extraña, ella nunca antes había visto la apariencia que tomaban las cartas al activarse.

Esta se llenaba de colores que formaban figuras abstractas y se seguían moviendo como lombrices.

- ¿Por qué esta así? - se exaltó ella también.

- No lo se, pero detenla antes de que se salga de control - le aconsejó el peluche.

- Etoo… ¡Sakura! - exclamó la amatista al empezar a no sentir el piso.

- ¡Tomoyo! - la esmeralda se asustó al ver a su amiga flotando ligeramente - ¿Qué hago Kero, hay gente alrededor no puedo activar el báculo.

- Pídele a la carta que se detenga.

- ¿Cómo?

- Toma tu collar y di el conjuro para sellar.

- Pero ya esta en forma de carta.

- No importa, debería funcionar.

La esmeralda tomó su dije y dijo el conjuro algo bajo para que las demás personas no la escucharan.

- Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡Carta Sakura! - Las cosas y la joven poco a poco regresaron a su lugar.

Los jóvenes salieron de prisa del lugar al ver miradas puestas en ellos.

- Eso estuvo cerca - dijo un aliviado rubio cuando dejaron de correr- ¿Por qué se habrá activado la carta?

- No lo se, pero eso es extraño - comentó el pequeño guardián.

- ¿Hay alguna otra forma de activar las cartas sin que yo se lo pida?

- Al parecer si, pero no debería - dijo algo pensativo el pequeño animal amarillo.

- ¿No debería? - repitió el rubio.

- No, las cartas están hechas para que obedezcan a su amo - les comentó el guardián.

- ¿Entones que ocurrió? - preguntó una preocupada amatista.

- La carta debió volverse loca

- ¿Cómo es posible eso? - dijo la amatista.

- Aun no estoy seguro, es extraño - comentó el peluche.

Los tres jóvenes decidieron que era mejor marcharse antes de que ocurriese otro incidente el cual esta vez no pudieran manejar. No faltaba mucho para que el cielo empezara a oscurecer así que debían darse prisa.

La amatista se dirigió a su casa y como de costumbre el rubio acompañó a la castaña.

Ambos despidieron al joven de ojos miel en la puerta y luego se encerraron en el cuarto de la esmeralda.

La castaña y el pequeño guardián estaban un poco confundidos y algo preocupados, ¿Qué será lo que le ocurrió a la carta esa misma tarde? ¿tendría algo que ver con las sombras de esta mañana?

- Kero, ¿alguna vez le había ocurrido algo similar al mago Clow?

- No, nunca había ocurrido que las cartas se volvieran locas, siempre le hacían caso al Mago Clow

- ¿Acaso mis poderes no son suficientes para controlar las cartas?

- Lo dudo, nunca antes nos había ocurrido, además que has estado aumentando tu nivel de magia, así que eso sería imposible.

-¿Entonces que esta mal en mi?

- No creo que algo este mal en ti, tan solo debemos encontrar la razón por la cual al carta se volvió loca, ahí que tener cuidado ya que es posible que le vuelva a ocurrir- dio su punto de vista - Estemos alertas - le advirtió el peluche.

- De acuerdo - asintió la joven.

La joven guardó su mazo de cartas en el cajón de siempre y se dispuso a dormir, otra vez no escribió en su diario.

En esos momentos, pero en otra parte del mundo, Hong Kong para ser mas exactos, una morena se moría del coraje, y sí ya había pasado mas de una semana, pero aún no podía creer la humillación de aquella noche, y no solo bailaron frente a todos los invitados como la pareja principal, si no que también se escaparon al jardín y nunca regresaron al salón ¡NINGUNO DE LOS DOS! ¿Qué es lo que habían hecho el resto de la noche? El no saberlo la volvía loca, ahora si estaba pensando seriamente lo que le haría a esa brujita dueña de las cartas.

- ¡Es que no la soporto! - estaba que echaba fuego por la boca - ¿Cómo es posible que ella arruine lo mío con Xiao Lang? con todo lo que he trabajado, esa tonta tendrá su merecido - decía mientras maltrataba peluches de su recamara como si fuese una niña pequeña malcriada - Le diré a papá que la mande lejos, que la encierre en Japón y que tenga ¡estrictamente prohibido pisar China! - la joven daba pasos marcados hasta llegar a donde su padre y con un mal humor exigió que la castaña jamás pisara de nuevo Hong Kong ni el país.

- Pero querida, la señorita Kinomoto ya esta en Japón y hasta donde sé ella ya no regresará a Hong Kong ¿Por qué tanta afición? - preguntó calmadamente el moreno.

- ¡Por que solo esta detrás de Xiao Lang! Y ya me tiene harta, seguro por ella es que Xiao Lang me rechaza, si me lo llega a quitar, padre, juro que… - la morena ya estaba totalmente furiosa.

- Pero cariño, él ya aceptó salir contigo ¿No te lo dije? Me lo confirmaron esta mañana- le comentó el moreno con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡No es cierto! - comentó claramente emocionada - ¡Wow! Yo sabía que le gustaba, tan solo quería hacerse el difícil, no puedo creer que haya aceptado.

- Yo tampoco, lo normal es que un hombre le pida matrimonio a una mujer, no el revés - comentó con un toque ironía.

- Estamos en el siglo XXI, las mujeres ya podemos hacer muchas cosas, padre.

- Tal vez, pero no olvides que los Li son una familia conservadora, tal vez por eso no habían aceptado antes, así que ten cuidado con lo que haces.

- Descuida padre, me comportaré.

- Ahora, ¿qué decías acerca de la señorita Kinomoto?

- No la menciones ahora, estoy en el momento mas feliz de mi vida, ella ya no podrá arruinarme nada - se fue corriendo de regreso a su habitación - por que Xiao Lang ya es mío -

Se dijo a si misma mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Mientras caminaba a su cuarto su criada la detuvo.

- Disculpe, señorita, pero le habla por teléfono su prometido.

Casi se derretía por la emoción al oír esas palabras. Tomó el teléfono algo tímida.

- Hola, ¿Xiao Lang? - su voz sonaba dulce y algo tímida.

- Si, Disculpa Wang, ¿estas algo ocupada?

- No, para nada.

- Solo llamaba para invitarte a una cena en mi casa para formalizar la relación, se que todo esto es algo rápido, pero es una tradición familiar la cual me gustaría que cumplieras conmigo.

- Por supuesto que asisto, es una gran alegría que al final aceptarás salir conmigo.

- Si, ehm… disculpa por la demora - el ambarino no supo bien que contestar.

- Esta bien, entonces nos vemos en tu casa.

- Si, Los esperamos el próximo viernes a las ocho.

- Ahí estaremos.

- Entonces, nos vemos luego Wang.

-Bye, Xiao Lang - después de eso se escuchó que colgaban y la morena comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Papi, papi, el viernes a las ocho iremos a la casa de los Li! - empezó a gritar por todo el pasillo.

-¿No será una cita inventada? - alzó una ceja y una divertida sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Por supuesto que no, me acaba de invitar Xiao Lang por teléfono, es una cena para formalizar la relación ¡Papi estoy tan feliz!

- Me alegro, el joven Li es un buen muchacho, se que sabrá cuidarte y ser un excelente marido.

La morena sonrió complacida, no podía estar mas feliz en ese momento, solo de pensar que al fin su sueño de casarse con el tan codiciado Li Xiao Lang estaba a un paso mas cerca de realizarse sentía que lo podía todo.

- Xiao Lang y Eiza, Eiza y Xiao Lang, somos simplemente la pareja perfecta - dijo para sí complacida, la vida le estaba sonriendo por el momento a la linda morena.

Esa noche en la pacífica Tomoeda, mientras abría su nuevo diario se sentía extraña, ansiosa, no parecía sentirse a gusto con su nuevo diario, ¿Y si alguien lo encontró y lo esta leyendo ahora mismo? ¡No, no! Agitó fuertemente la cabeza y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que nadie lo estuviera leyendo, tantas cosas personales había escrito con total confianza como para que termine perdiéndolo y quien sabe donde, desde que lo extravió no se ha sentido a gusto escribiendo un diario, tal vez simplemente debía dejarlo, o escribir uno por Internet talvez, con contraseña y todo, aún así no podía desahogarse en otra cosa que no sea su antigua libreta, ¿por qué soy tan despistada como para perder algo tan importante? Se culpaba a si misma.

Lo había buscado por el sótano, su cuarto, la sala, la cocina, el baño, por todas partes aunque pareciera ridículo que ahí se apareciera, pero aun así no lo encontró. Y a había empezado a creer que UNO: La había tirado accidentalmente al bote de la basura, DOS: Sin querer usó magia y borró la libreta de la faz de la tierra, o TRES: simplemente alguien vino y lo tomó. La verdad la ultima parecía tener mas posibilidades de que hubiese ocurrido, y era la que mas deseaba que no, ya que corría peligro de que alguien lo leyera. Pero ¿Para qué alguien tomaría ese diario?

Mientras eso pasaba por su cabeza ella seguía jugando con el lapicero y no había escrito nada mas que la fecha, así que intentó empezar a escribir con el típico _"Querido Diario:", _solo que después de eso ya no supo que mas poner, habían ocurrido tantas cosas que no sabía por donde iniciar, se sentía algo confundida y algo perdida.

Creía que el diario era lo de menos, que algo importante se le había olvidado, pero ¿qué era? ¿de que se trataba?

Su mente se empezó a nublar, no tenía ni idea de que se pudiese tratar: algún cumpleaños, una tarea, ¿qué? Solo sabía que seguro encontraría alguna pista en su diario, no estaba tan segura, pero así lo creía desde que el peluche se lo comentó.

Dio un profundo suspiro y empezó a escribir desde que fueron al centro a comprar aquella libreta, pero solo pudo escribir uno que otro pequeño párrafo, aún le molestaba no poder recordar.

A pesar del esfuerzo que hacía por recordar su mente seguía en blanco, como si una espesa capa de niebla bloqueara aquello que tenía que recordar.

La joven al ir escribiendo en las hojas en blanco sentía un vacío cada vez mayor, su pecho dolía y las lágrimas querían escapar, pero no lo podía entender.

Dejó de escribir, ya que su mente se nubló y sus ojos se inundaron, solo tenía el deseo de correr ¿A dónde? No lo sabía, solo quería escapar de ese sentimiento o ir a buscar lo que había olvidado, lo que ocurriera primero.

En ese momento de su escritorio una carta salió disparada y antes de cruzar por su ventana tomó forma de alguna clase de animal pequeño.

- ¡Carrera! - La joven dejó salir un grito al ver que la carta se le escapaba y salió en busca de ella.

Las calles se estaban obscureciendo y las luces empezaban a encenderse; y ella sin saber a donde iba. El peluche preocupado la siguió, la esmeralda sacó su dije de estrella y con la carta volar salió volando con un par de alas blancas, y aún no sabía porque repentinamente la carta se había echado a correr.

Entre un cielo estrellado y la luna que se ocultaba tras una nube la joven volaba sin rumbo, había perdido el rastro de la carta y no sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía.

Mientras volaba sentía que podía escapar de ese sentimiento, pero obviamente era imposible; lágrimas deseosas de correr por sus mejillas se detuvieron cuando la joven colocó sus manos en sus ojos.

No entendía el por que de esa explosión de sentimientos, no sabía que había olvidado, eso la tenía ya estresada, desesperada ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?

De nuevo toma pista de su carta fugitiva y la sigue hasta unas residencias. La criatura se convirtió en carta nuevamente frente a una puerta.

La joven descendió y las alas se dispersaron, tomó la carta algo exhausta y se quedó mirando al lugar donde había terminado en su persecución.

- Kero… ¿No se te hace familiar este departamento? - Dijo algo dudosa la joven.

- No, para nada, nunca había estado aquí antes - respondió algo nervioso - [¿Cómo es posible que la carta llegara justo enfrente de donde vivía ese mocoso?] - pensó el peluche.

Lentamente unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de la joven esmeralda al estar parada en esa puerta.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sakura?

- No lo se, No lo se - dijo entre sollozos.

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo?

- No, es solo que… de pronto siento que olvidé algo muy importante y eso me, no lo se, siento un vacío en el pecho - dijo intentando calmarse - ¿Qué será esto que siento Kero?

- [Nostalgia, no… es mas fuerte que eso] - pensó el peluche al verla tan destrozada, aunque no entendía como podía estar así por algo que se supone no recuerda - [Seguro como Sakura es novata en crear conjuros no dijo el hechizo bien, lo habrá olvidado su mente, pero en su corazón ese mocoso esta mas que presente…] - pensó el peluche.

La joven se hundió en sus rodillas ocultando su rostro, dejando caer una que otra lágrima, ese sentimiento finalmente la había alcanzado después de tanto correr; se sentía tan horrible y ni si quiera podía imaginarse el por que, solo podía quedarse sentada ahí ocultando su dolor detrás de su abrazo.

- Sakura, debemos volver a casa, si tu papá o tu hermano se dan cuenta que no estas se van a preocupar - le aconsejó el peluche flotante.

La joven se tardó unos segundos en contestar y al final solo asintió con un "Mhj".

Se limpió un poco la cara, y se colocó de pié, decidió que era mejor caminar, un paseo durante una serena noche le ayudaría para despejar su mente un poco y relajarse.

En un rato mas llegaron a su casa y la joven se dispuso a irse a su cama a dormir, y no comentó nada mas. El peluche estaba algo preocupado pero no sabía que hacer.

El día siguiente pasó como cualquier otro llegó a la escuela llena de energía, por el momento no se iba a preocupar por su diario extraviado o por el motivo por el cual anoche se puso a llorar frente a una vivienda ajena, una mañana tranquila es lo que necesita, o al menos eso pensó antes de que el profesor empezara a anotar esos problemas matemáticos, viéndolo del lado positivo eso mantendría su mente ocupada por un rato.

En la casa de la joven castaña se encontraba un ocioso peluche amarillo jugando videojuegos, dejó el juego en pausa al ver que una hoja de papel amarillenta llegó desde la ventana que se encontraba entreabierta. Tomó la hoja de papel, era algo alargada, algo gruesa y no tenía nada ecepto por una insignia en el centro que era muy familiar.

- ¿Es esta hoja de Li? Imposible, el ya no tiene recuerdos de Sakura ¿Entonces de quien es? - se preguntaba el peluche al mirar la hoja amarilla.

Mientras pensaba en ello una luz turquesa rodeó el escudo y poco a poco se tragó a un alarmado peluche amarillo.

Cuando la hoja lo volvió a escupir se encontraba en una habitación completamente diferente, el guardián visualizó un gran estante lleno de libros viejos, un escritorio con una pequeña lámpara verde, una larga pluma blanca y un tintero, también pudo ver un par de muebles todos con diseños puramente chinos, algo que parecía que era lo que esperaba, si le habían mandado un mensaje con el sello de la familia Li era lógico que se tratara de un familiar de Li, y por lo tanto un chino, pero ¿Quién y para que lo querían? Sus preguntas pronto serían respondidas pues detrás suyo se encontraba la persona que mandó al Guardián hasta Hong Kong.

- Es un gusto verlo, Guardián de las cartas Clow, ¿o debería decir Guardián de las cartas Sakura? - Saludaba una alta señora de tez blanca y cabellos negros.

- Ieran Li - comentó el peluche al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

- Es un honor que aún me recuerde, lamento haberlo traído sin previo aviso, pero necesito hablar con usted.

- De que se trata.

- Por favor sígame a la sala para tomar el té y unos bocadillos mientras hablamos.

El peluche flotante siguió a la mujer hasta una pequeña sala donde estaba todo arreglado para su visita, una mesita estaba llena de galletitas y pastelillos, además de tener una tetera y dos tazas de elegante diseño.

- Siéntase libre de comer lo que deseé - dijo la mujer mientras tomaba asiento.

El peluche se colocó sobre la mesa dispuesto a devorarse un delicioso pastel de fresas cuando la mujer empezó a hablar.

- Iré al punto directamente, si no le molesta, estoy al tanto de que la señorita Kinomoto desea aumentar su nivel de magia, le he traído aquí para ofrecerme como institutriz de la joven Kinomoto - el peluche dejó el tenedor y la escuchó atentamente -aumentar su nivel de magia es algo peligroso si lo hace sola, pero yo me comprometeré en guiarla para que tenga éxito.

- ¿Y por que esta interesada en ayudar a Sakura? ¿Qué gana usted con esto?

- Solo quisiera ayudarla, prometo ser muy buena maestra para la joven Kinomoto, las clases serán impartidas en un salón especial para las practicas mágicas, además que le ofrezco una habitación durante su estancia.

- Me parece bien, pero creo que…

- Le dejaré que lo piense un poco, también me gustaría comentarle que a mi parecer en vez de cursar la preparatoria en su ciudad natal, les sugiero que continúe aquí en Hong Kong sus estudios, así tendrá mas tiempo para practicar la magia.

- En eso tiene razón, peor el idioma podría ser un problema.

- No hay de que preocuparse, aquí mismo le impartiré lecciones de chino, aprenderá a leer y a escribir muy rápido.

- No lo se, suena muy tentador, pero sigo sin saber ¿Qué ganaría usted? - comentó un tanto inseguro el guardián.

- Sakura es una joven muy poderosa, todos estaríamos en problemas si por alguna razón cae en malas manos.

- ¿Y como es que puedo estar seguro de que usted no es uno de ellos?

- ¿Acaso le he causado esa impresión?

- No, en lo absoluto, pero siempre esta para ayudarnos ¿tiene algún interés especial en Sakura?

- No niego que al principio esperaba que pudiese ser mi futura nuera, tiene todo lo necesario para convertirse en una Li - confesó la señora, por supuesto, refiriéndose a los dotes mágicos de Sakura.

- Así que lo que usted quiere es crear a la nuera perfecta ¿Me equivoco? Pero le advierto que no se lo dejaré tan fácil, no creo que el mo… Li sea adecuado para ella.

- ¿Le desagrada mi hijo?

- Después de todo lo que hizo para quitarle las cartas a Sakura no voy a negar que no me cae bien - dijo mientras se devoraba la fresa del pastel.

- Es cierto que mi hijo fue un poco rudo y pido disculpas por ello, pero eso ya quedó atrás, no crea que no me di cuenta de la repentina perdida de memoria de mi hijo, y aún no encuentro explicación al respecto.

- Yo tampoco conozco los detalles, pero hasta donde sé fue una decisión de los dos.

- ¿Usted estaba presente?

- Llegué en el momento en que conjuraban el hechizo, así que no se cuales fueron sus motivos.

- Ya veo, en ese caso creo que sería egoísmo si los junto después de eso, así que también le prometo que tendrán muy poco contacto, la joven Kinomoto estará ocupada con sus estudios y en sus días libres seguro querrá visitar Japón, yo me ocuparé personalmente de ella como si fuese mi propia hija.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo dice usted que tomará este curso?

- Entre las lecciones de chino y las de magia calculó que al menos unos tres o cinco años.

- ¡Tres o cinco años! Eso es demasiado tiempo - se sorprendió un poco el peluche.

- Es poco comparado con los demás cursos que duran décadas, pero confío en el talento de la joven.

- Tendré que consultarlo con Sakura, no creo que su padre la deje estar tanto tiempo fuera.

- No se preocupe tampoco por eso, yo iré a saludarlo.

- El problema es que el padre aún desconoce que Sakura posee poderes.

- Eso si es un inconveniente, pero no se preocupe que yo podré encargarme de ello, solo asegúrese de darme una respuesta pronto y yo arreglaré los papeles para la matriculación en una de las mejores escuelas del país.

- ¿Cómo pretende que la familia de Sakura pague tal colegio?

- Tampoco debe preocuparse por ello, estoy segura que a la dueña de las cartas mas poderosas podría conseguir una beca.

- ¿La meterá a una escuela de magia?

- Descuide, solo imparten clases convencionales, pero estará rodeada de gente con su mismo Don.

- ¿Una escuela donde pueden ser libres de mostrarse a si mismos?

- En efecto, Sakura nunca a estado rodeada de gente con ese tipo de talento, creo que le hará bien convivir con esa clase de personas, adentrarse al mundo donde pertenece.

- Sakura solo sabe convivir con humanos normales ¿no será algo difícil para ella adaptarse?

- Seguro al principio, pero es necesario que aprenda a convivir con esa clase de personas, el ambiente en donde Sakura se desarrolla no es el adecuado, necesita aprender a desenvolverse como hechicera sin limitaciones o con el temor de ser descubierta y no ser aceptada.

- Sakura no es una chica tan insegura, se que ella puede lograr lo que se proponga.

- Es cierto, pero me refiero a que ni siquiera a tenido el valor de enfrentarse a su padre, ni siquiera puede ser ella misma en su propia casa, yo le ofrezco un ambiente donde puede ser ella misma, le enseñaré los métodos mas eficaces para aumentar su nivel de magia.

- Todo es muy tentador, pero aun así debo discutirlo con Sakura, ella esta tan acostumbrada a su vida que no creo que sepa la diferencia entre la vida que lleva y la que usted le esta ofreciendo.

- Es su decisión, por favor no olviden en hacérmela saber en cuanto la tengan, sin mas que decir lo devuelvo a Japón - La señora de tez blanca sacó otra alargada hoja de papel y el peluche volvió a ser succionado como si fuese una aspiradora muy potente.

En cuestión de segundos se encontraba nuevamente en la habitación de Sakura, la televisión estaba encendida, el juego en pausa y se escuchaba el portón de afuera, seguramente la esmeralda ya había llegado de la escuela.

- Será mejor que le diga a Sakura lo que me dijo la señora Li - comentó y rápido se asomó para ver si era la esmeralda.

Cuando esta entró a su cuarto el peluche le contó lo sucedido atropelladamente.

- … es una gran oportunidad Sakura, al fin encontramos a ese gran maestro chino que querías, bueno, china - terminó con entusiasmo.

-Pero ¿Cómo se enteró ella? - dijo algo dudosa.

- No lo se, pero deberíamos decirle que sí, no encontraremos una mejor oferta que esa- le dijo el peluche con sinceridad - [Claro que si ese mocoso no viniera en el paquete sería fabuloso] - pensó el peluche.

- Eso creo pero, no se…

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es justo como tu querías - dijo el guardián.

- Es solo que es algo pronto, no estoy lista, creo.

- Será al salir de la secundaria, tienes tiempo de asimilarlo, anda Sakura, pronto cumpliremos esa promesa y ya no nos preocuparemos por nada - le animaba el peluche.

- aún así, además dejaría solo a mi padre, mi hermano esta en la universidad en otra ciudad y yo estaría en otro país, no creo que sería justo.

- Pero piensa, tal vez la señora Li pueda ayudarnos con el asunto de las cartas locas - le alentó el peluche, en sí el tampoco estaba muy seguro pero solos no iban a avanzar a ningún lado.

- Si, pero… no lo se.

- ¿No habías dicho que querías ir a China a buscar un maestro? Aquí esta, Sakura, entiende.

- No se, es que ya no estoy muy segura si podré cumplir aquella promesa.

- Por supuesto que puedes, tu eres la dueña de las cartas Sakura, además no puedes fallarle a él, una promesa es una promesa.

- Sí, pero… no lo se, extrañé mucho a mi padre y mi hermano al fin nos visitaba por un tiempo largo y me tuve que ir a Inglaterra, ahora mi hermano de nuevo se fue y yo me iré a China, eso no es justo.

- Sakura, tan solo haces lo mismo que tu hermano, construyes tu vida, algún día tenías que hacerlo.

- Tal vez, pero no quiero que se quede solo y piense en mamá - dijo con un deje de tristeza.

- Sakura, sabes que tu mamá siempre estará con ustedes, créeme si te digo que tu padre no se sentirá triste y solo - le comentó el peluche con sentimiento.

- Pero aún así, tal vez me da miedo dejar el nido, enfrentarme al mundo ¿sabes? ¿Qué voy a hacer sola en China? Sin mi padre, ni hermano, ni Tomoyo, ni Yukito, ni Kei.

- No te preocupes, estarás conmigo, todos nosotros estaremos siempre para ti, nunca lo dudes.

- Es solo que tengo miedo de un día querer volver y nada sea igual.

- Todo esta en constante cambio, no temas, sabrás adaptarte y los que en verdad te aman seguirán ahí pase lo que pase.

La esmeralda solo le sonrió y después de una pausa accedió a la petición del peluche.

Mientras ambos seguían charlando el cajón de su escritorio brillo por dentro y se abrió suavemente. De su baraja una de las cartas comenzó a brillar por sí misma, flotó fuera de este y pareció activarse. Pronto el pedazo de cartón se convirtió en una pequeña niña de ropas rosadas.

La niña con una sonrisita traviesa en su cara se trepó a la ventana y luego al árbol.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Otra carta fugitiva! - le advirtió Kero.

- ¡No puede ser! - la castaña la siguió corriendo y luego activó su dije y la carta saltar para tomar mas velocidad.

La pequeña niña corrió frente a la escuela, junto al parque pingüino y luego se echó a un tipo canal cercas de la biblioteca.

La joven de ojos verdes dijo el conjuro y la carta regresó a ella antes de caer al agua pero se

acercó demasiado que terminó dentro ella en vez de la carta. Un ligero cosquilleo recorrió de su pecho a su mente, una vez había terminado ahí por culpa de otra carta, pero no recordaba a quien se había llevado consigo aquella vez, le frustraba no recordar o recordar a medias mas bien dicho.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó el peluche al llegar a donde ella.

Inmóvil y congelada con la mirada perdida fue como encontró a la esmeralda, además de empapada por supuesto.

- Etoo… - la joven pareció salir de su trance - Ehm, si, eso creo, es solo que….¡Achú! - la joven estornudó y luego se abrazó a si misma, no había reparado que estaba con todo el uniforme empapado.

- Sal de ahí, tenemos que llevarte a que te seques pronto Sakura - comentó preocupado el peluche.

- Sí - la joven se apresuró y se dirigió a su casa lo mas pronto que pudo.

Unas horas mas tarde la joven esmeralda se hallaba en su casa ya seca y cambiada hablando con su mejor amiga.

- Es una gran oportunidad - comento la amatista cuando le contó lo de la opción de ir a estudiar a China - y esta bien que te preocupes por tu padre, pero Kero tiene razón debes hacer tu vida, volar del nido.

- Pero no estoy muy segura, ya no estarás conmigo - se escuchó triste la esmeralda.

- Por supuesto que estaré contigo, tal vez no físicamente, pero ahora existe el Internet y podemos llamarnos cuando queramos, es mas, tengo una idea.

- ¿Cuál?

- No puedo decírtela, es una sorpresa - rió la amatista algo que la esmeralda no comprendía muy bien.

- Por cierto, aun no acabo, después que al final termine accediendo por ahora, la carta fuerza salió por la ventana y corrió por todas partes.

- ¿Enserio? Y ¿cómo la detuviste?

- Llegó al canal que esta cercas de la biblioteca y se aventó, justo antes la capture, pero termine siendo yo la que cayera al agua.

- Menos mal que no te enfermaste.

- Lo se.

- ¿Aún no saben el porque de las cartas se vuelvan locas?

- No, Kero piensa que ir a China podría ayudarnos con eso también.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya aceptaste?

- Por el momento, pero aún no estoy convencida del todo.

- Piénsalo Sakura, es por tu bien, por fin lograrás ser tan poderosa como quieres.

- Y pasar cinco años o mas lejos de casa.

- No lo veas así, cinco años se pasan de volada, además me imagino que podrás pasar las vacaciones aquí, siempre estaremos en contacto.

- Lo se, pero aun así, hay algo que me dice que no es buena idea.

- Son solo imaginaciones tuyas, del mismo miedo, pero estoy segura que todo estará bien si se trata de ti, Sakura.

- Gracias Tomoyo.

- Para eso están las amigas - sonrió la amatista - Bueno Sakura, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana, y piénsalo bien antes de tomar una decisión definitiva.

- Si, lo haré, cuídate Tomoyo.

- Igual, Sakura.

La esmeralda dejó el aparato telefónico aún pensativa.

- [Si tan solo pudiera sentirme que pase lo que pase estaré protegida, pero iré a otro país prácticamente sola por mucho tiempo, no quiero enfrentar la vida tan pronto, no me siento lista, y luego esta esa sensación de que algo va a estar mal si voy, si tan solo tuviera a alguien que en verdad me haga sentir que todo va estar bien] - pensó la esmeralda.

En China, aquella noche llegó puntual la morena, con un sencillo pero elegante vestido corto color lila, acompañada simplemente con su padre.

- Buenas noches -respondió el moreno.

- Buenas noches, los esperan en la mesa - comentó el mozo que les abrió la puerta.

Ambos entraron y se dirigieron al comedor donde la familia entera los esperaba. Era una larga mesa decorada elegantemente, con velas y flores rojas, en la cabecera estaba sentada la señora de la casa, detrás de ella se encontraba un retrato del difunto señor Li.

-Buenas noches a todos - saludó el moreno y su hija lo acompaño con una elegante reverencia.

- Sean recibidos esta noche especial, por favor tomen asiento - les invitó la mujer de tez blanca.

- Gracias - contestaron ambos mientras tomaban los asientos que les indicaron los sirvientes.

La morena se sentó a un lado del ambarino y frente a su padre.

- ¿Por qué tan elegante la cena? Creí que solo era como para acercar mas a las familias -comentó asombrada la morena.

- Es un suceso importante en la familia, por que al fin he escogido a la prometida que llevará el legado de los Li - le susurró el ambarino - esta cena solo se hace una vez, así que una vez realizada la cena difícilmente puede repetirse con otra chica.

- ¿Es decir que ya es oficial? - se entusiasmo la morena.

- Algo así, este es solo un ensayo, el verdadero es cuando te de el anillo de compromiso.

- No tardes - le sonrió pícaramente la morena, aunque el ambarino no pareció que le diera gracia.

La cena no tardó en llegar y unos pocos meseros sirvieron la cena, en pocos instantes se encontraron frente a un banquete para nada sencillo.

- Antes de comenzar quisiera decir unas palabras en nombre de la familia - se levantó de la mesa y con tono ceremonial continuó - Esta noche formalizamos la relación de mi hijo y la joven Eiza Wang, es un gusto ver que mi hijo encontró una buena persona que lo acompañará el resto de su vida, espero que ella sepa como manejar las responsabilidades que conlleva convertirse en una Li.

- Descuide, estoy segura que lo conseguiré, por el amor que le tengo a su hijo - interrumpió la morena.

- Bienvenida a la familia - comentó la mujer de largos y negros cabellos.

- ¡Bienvenida! - las hermanas continuaron con la porra.

- Gracias - la morena se le veía excesivamente felizmente.

A pesar de que toda la mesa se veía tan alegre el ambarino no se veía muy animado como los demás, su mente estaba mas en otra parte.

- Li ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿no estas alegre? Se te ve tan serio - el moreno claramente fue el primero en darse cuenta.

- Es solo que él es muy serio - comentó la hermana menor que se encontraba sentada a un lado del moreno

- Ying, por favor - le llamó la atención la mujer de blanca tez.

- Discúlpeme, Señor Wang - comentó el ambarino.

- Descuida, esta es tu noche, disfrútala - le guiñó el ojo el moreno.

La noche continuó así, el ambarino no dijo mucho, mas que uno u otro comentario que le pedían, aún así fue una noche agradable.

El ambarino no pudo evitar preguntarse una y otra vez si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero no pudo contestarse.

Antes de irse, la morena se despidió de él con un "inocente" beso en la mejilla y le susurró que lo había pasado magnífico aquella velada y que esperaba que se pudiera volver a repetir.

No muy lejos de la cena del ambarino, el algo olvidado Zhuang planeaba su siguiente jugada.

Sentado en su escritorio, con cara pensativa, se sobaba la barbilla mientras reía maliciosamente para sí.

- Oh, querido, querido Xiao Lang - decía en alto - No lo puedo creer, no estoy seguro de que hiciste exactamente, o mas bien hicieron, pero el punto es que pareciera que esos dos fueran unos completos extraños.

- Y lo son - le contestó una voz de entre las sombras.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - se mostró interesado en las palabras del recién llegado.

- La linda Kinomoto no recuerda al odioso Li, tal parece que nos ha hecho caso - comentó con una gran sonrisa el joven enmascarado.

- ¿Cómo es posible? Tan pronto se acobardó.

- Eso parece - se rió - lo que no sabe es que nos ha dejado el camino libre, pero eso ya no le importa, por que él tampoco la reconoce.

- ¡No me puedo creer su estupidez! ¡Ahora nada nos impedirá llegar a Kinomoto!

- ¿Ya pensaste en sus guardianes?

- Eso es my fácil, Yue le dio por tener una vida propia y ya dejó muy descuidada a la pobre Kinomoto y el otro es un peluche cualquiera, no hay dificultad, el único obstáculo era ese odioso de Li, pero ya nos libramos de él.

- A ese insignificante lo hubiese matado muy fácilmente, no se por que te molestaste tanto por él.

- Se que él parece ser un oponente débil, pero no lo es, no nos ha mostrado su verdadera fuerza por que nunca lo requirió, o tal vez no lo sabe, pero él es un poderoso y talentoso hechicero.

- ¿Ese idiota?

- Sí, ese idiota, es casi tan poderoso como Kinomoto, no lo dudes.

- Pero, por favor, muy a penas puede blandir su espada, y tu asesinaste con tanta facilidad a su padre, dudo que sea mejor que él.

- ¡Oh, lo es! y por mucho, nunca lo dudes, ese mocoso con algo de motivación pude ser imparable, por eso era necesario romper aquel vínculo con la japonesa esa.

- Pues yo aún lo dudo - comentaba el rubio al parecer no tan convencido.

- Ya no importa, dudo que el ambarino venga a rescatar a Kinomoto, y si lo hiciera, no lo hará con el mismo interés.

- No te preocupes, si se le ocurriese hacerse el héroe de nuevo yo lo detendré. Ese es mi trabajo ¿no?

- No, tu trabajo es informarme lo que hacen esos dos.

- Descuida, puedo hacer las dos cosas - rió bajo y se lanzó por la ventana.

- Sí la información que me acaba de dar es correcta, es mejor que inicie con los preparativos lo antes posible - terminó con una enorme y maléfica sonrisa - Esa tonta no sabe lo que se le viene.

Tinker_Re: Lo se, parece que escribo un cap por año, debería darme vergüenza, de hecho sí, pero tengo que terminar el fic, ya sea que me tarde años, a los que me sigan leyendo GRACIAS :D! a los que no, no se preocupen los entiendo U.U

Bueno, ahora sí daré todo de mi, es solo que siempre tengo muchas cosas que hacer y esto de escribir termina siendo lo último en lo que pienso, pero tampoco es justo con ustedes, así que haré un espacio seguido J

Deseándoles un feliz año nuevo, se disculpa de nuevo su escritora L

W´Love Tinker_Re…


	10. Cuando los recuerdos quieren volver

_Recuerden que los personajes son propiedad indiscutible de las CLAMP, uno que otro personaje mío. _

_La ya no tan pequeña esmeralda tiene una promesa importante que cumplir, pero nunca se imaginó el peligro grande que la asechaba en ese futuro. Después de estudiar un tiempo en Inglaterra seguía el turno de hacerlo en China, donde había sido el escenario que ahora había olvidado de su reencuentro, con las cartas volviéndose locas y la desaparición de su diario las posibilidades que habían de recordarlo por si misma se habían agotado, o eso parecía…_

**Capitulo 10.- Cuando los recuerdos quieren volver.**

En los últimos días las cartas parecieron calmarse un poco, por excepción de la carta arena que llenó el patio de su antigua escuela primaria. La esmeralda seguía algo frustrada por no saber muy bien por que ocurrían esas cosas, pero en su mente estaba algo más importante, ir o no ir a China a estudiar magia.

La época de navidad estaba cerca, pero no se sentía emocionada la esmeralda. De tan solo pensar que el tiempo se le agotaba y pronto tendría que volver a estar lejos de casa, se sentía desanimada y estresada. Solo de quedarse mirando su habitación le daba nostalgia, miedo de que un día despierte y se encuentre en otra habitación, un día en que quiera abrazar a su padre y él este muy lejos, un día que quiera ver a sus amigos y no pueda, un día que quiera regresar y se lo impidan. ¿Realmente eso es lo que ella quiere? ¿Viajar hasta China? Es cierto que ella lo había propuesto en primer lugar, pero no se había detenido a pensar en lo que podría pasar.

Con su mente hecha un lío se aventó a su cama y abrazó su almohada.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Sakura? ¿Todavía andas así por lo del viaje a China? – le preguntaba un preocupado guardián amarillo.

- Si, es que aún no logro convencerme del todo - comentó mientras miraba el techo.

- Sabes, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, nadie te obliga a hacerlo - dijo el peluche triste al verla tan deprimida.

- No, tengo que hacerlo, si no me podría tomar más de cinco años por mi cuenta – la castaña se sentó en su cama - además es mejor así porque no tendré que estarme escondiendo cada vez que quiera practicar magia.

- Eso es cierto, pero en el momento en que lo quieras dejar nos regresamos, no tenemos ninguna atadura - intentaba convencer a la esmeralda que desistiera - [así ya no tendríamos que estar cerca del mocoso] - pensó el peluche.

No piensen mal de él, por supuesto que estaba preocupado de que no se notara tan animada como siempre y de que se le veía muy estresada por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero eso de que terminaran borrándose la memoria no era algo de juego, tenía que haber algo importante de por medio, de ambas partes. ¿Pero qué? Esa era la cuestión.

- Sakura… todavía puedes decir que no - le comentó serio el peluche.

- Gracias Kero, peor ambos sabemos que debo hacerlo sí quiero cumplir esa promesa - le sonrió la esmeralda.

- Entonces prométeme que vas a esforzarte mucho - sonó algo más animado el peluche.

- Sí, te lo prometo - la esmeralda le regaló una de sus sonrisas más grandes.

Más tarde la esmeralda bajó para empezar a preparar la cena. Ya había avanzado cuando el teléfono sonó y la esmeralda se apresuró a contestar.

- Si, hola habla Sakura.

- Buenas noches Sakura, habla Ieran Li, ¿me recuerdas? - dijo la voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Si por supuesto, buenas noches.

- Se que tal vez sea un poco apresurado, pero es necesario que me den una respuesta pronto, por que el examen de ingreso esta cerca.

- Quería agradecerle por la invitación y decirle que acepto su propuesta, pero que no estoy segura lo de la escuela.

- No te preocupes, si el problema es que no te sientes cómoda en una escuela con otros magos y hechiceros, podría mejor impartirte clases en casa.

- ¿Pero no sería muy costoso tener maestros particulares?

- No te preocupes por eso, lo arreglaremos una vez que estés aquí, por el momento prepara tus cosas que apenas termines tu curso iré a recogerte y hablar con tu padre.

- Esta bien, muchas gracias por tomarse tantas molestias.

- Descuida, es un gusto - comentó la señora de largos cabellos - Nos veremos pronto.

- Hasta luego señora Li - la joven de cabellos cortos colgó.

Justo cuando colgaba, por la puerta ingresó un hombre alto con una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Quién era Sakura? - le preguntó su padre que acababa de llegar.

- Etoo… - la joven no supo bien que decirle - era una señora que me ofrecía estudiar en el extranjero.

- ¿En el extranjero?

- Si, es uno de esos programas que reclutan a niños de varios países - sentía como la nariz se le alargaba, ¿pero qué más podía hacer en una situación como esta?

- Oh, ya veo ¿y te gustaría ir Sakura? - comentó su padre tan alegre como siempre.

- No lo sé, pero dice la señora Li que vendrá a saludarte y hablarte del programa.

- Bueno, me avisas que día vendrá a hablar conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, papi.

- Bien, ¿preparaste la cena?

- Si, está casi lista.

- Entonces vamos a la mesa - comentó el hombre de cabellos castaños mientras caminaban hacia el comedor.

Después de cenar la esmeralda se dirigió a su recamara.

Tremendo susto se dio al ver el rostro no muy contento de Yue en la habitación.

- ¡Yue! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó sorprendida la castaña.

- Me enteré que piensas irte a China para cumplir la promesa - comentó seco como siempre.

- Si, ese es el plan, el problema es que tengo que estar fuera varios años para alcanzar el nivel de magia necesario – la joven se sentó es su cama.

La figura angelical siguió de pie junto a la ventana.

- No deberías tomártelo tan enserio, Yukito dice que está preocupado por ti.

- Siento haberlos molestado a los dos, pero esa promesa es importante para mí, debo conseguirlo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías comentado? - comentó con aquellos ojos platinados que la veían acusadores.

- Lo siento, es que aún no estaba segura - se disculpó la castaña.

- ¿Y cómo le vas a hacer con la escuela? - esa forma de ser tan madura es lo que siempre lo destacaba.

- Tomará un curso con otros hechiceros – se apresuró a contestar el peluche.

- No, verás Kero, antes de que mi padre llegara la señora Li llamó y le dije que no quería ir a una escuela de hechicería.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Iras a una pública? - preguntó sorprendido el pequeño guardián.

- No, me impartirán clases ahí mismo, en su casa.

- La señora Li parece muy interesada en Sakura - comentó el guardián alado.

- Si, a mí también me preocupó desde el principio - admitió el peluche.

- Pero si es tan amable ¿Cómo pueden pensar mal de ella? - comentó la esmeralda.

- No es que pensemos mal de ella, pero es muy extraño que se presente así de repente, con Eriol nos daba confianza, pero… - opinó el peluche amarillo.

- Si es cierto que es extraño, pero deberíamos confiar en ella - comentó la esmeralda.

Una luz envolvió al joven de cabellos platinados y otro ser apareció en su lugar.

- Yukito - dijo en voz baja, más bien para sí.

- Sakura, entiendo que estés nerviosa por no saber qué hacer, pero debes confiar a lo que tu corazón dicte, él sabrá que hacer - el joven le dedico una de sus más cálidas sonrisas y ella intentó sonreírle también.

- [Por esa forma tan dulce de ser es por lo que me gustó hace varios años, él ya tiene a alguien especial y por eso me alejé, pero había otra cosa también… ¿será eso lo importante que se me ha olvidado?] - pensó la esmeralda al mirar aquellos ojos castaños claros.

Mientras tanto en China, esa noche era oscura y fría, pocas estrellas se mostraban y el sol le había dado la espalda totalmente a la luna. Ya era alrededor de las doce. Era el momento justo para que la magia negra se practicase sin testigos.

En algún lugar, alejados completamente de la civilización, se encontraban dos figuras masculinas, una más grande que la otra. La fogata era lo único que les proporcionaba luz y calor.

De una de las mangas sacó su pesado medallón el hombre de mayor edad, una luz verde emanó de él y luego se dirigió al fuego solo para ser consumido por su luz.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó molesto el rubio enmascarado.

- Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, necesitamos el objeto principal, sin él no se puede hacer nada - comentó el hombre que aún sostenía el medallón en la mano.

- ¿Qué no era Kinomoto? - preguntó algo confundido.

- Primero necesitamos la piedra y luego a la niña esa - comentó mientras parecía hipnotizado por el fuego.

- ¿y para qué es la piedra esa que dices?

- Todo a su tiempo… - dijo algo lento mientras veía como se extinguía poco a poco las llamas - es necesario que le des esto a Kinomoto - comentó mientras caminaba a donde antes había una hermosa fogata.

Sobre esas cenizas estaba una resplandeciente esmeralda verde, del tamaño de una almendra, tan pequeña que apenas y pudo encontrarla en ese oscuro lugar.

- ¿Y cómo pretendes que lo haga? - el enmascarado también se acercó para ver la gema.

- Ese es tu problema, dijiste que podías con todo ¿no?

- Dije que podía vigilar a ambos y golpear al tonto de Li - corrigió.

- Pues ahora también vas a poder hacer esto que te estoy pidiendo - comentó mientras colocaba la piedra en una bolsita - Pero descuida, aún no, necesita tiempo para que pueda tener su poder al máximo, entonces deberás hacer que la use.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo necesita la piedra?

- No lo sé, podía tardar semanas, quizá hasta años.

- ¿Tanto?

- Si, y todo ese tiempo debes vigilar que esos dos no "se vuelvan a conocer" - comentó con una pequeña risita al final, sus ojos brillaron mientras seguía contemplando la piedra.

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía tan normal en la vida de la esmeralda, lo más cercano a lo normal para una niña dotada con dones mágicos y que tenía una pequeña criatura voladora que la acompañaba a todos lados.

Como a cualquiera esa mañana tenía que ir a la escuela, con una ferviente sonrisa y un buen abrigo para cubrirla del frío. En su mano su maletín y su cabeza al fin despejada, hablar con Yukito y Yue le había ayudado a relajarse un poco, tenía que disfrutar estos últimos meses.

Con un poco de tiempo de sobra llegó a su salón triunfante, esta vez había ganado la carrera a la campana.

- Sakura, que alegría verte tan temprano – se alegró su mejor amiga.

- Sí, al fin me he decidido y tengo que disfrutar lo que me queda de vida escolar – comentó la esmeralda dejando sus cosas.

- ¿Al fin te decidiste? ¿Qué fue lo que te ayudó?

- Es que Yue fue a visitarme anoche, y pude hablar un rato con Yukito, él me dijo que debo hacer caso a lo que mi corazón me dicte – recordó la esmeralda.

- Entonces todo fue gracias al joven Yukito – la amatista habló en un tono que la esmeralda supo al instante que era lo que le quería decir.

- Si, pero no pienses mal, eso ya fue hace mucho, además ahora yo… - la castaña hizo una pausa como si de pronto recordara algo, sus ojos se notaban distraídos, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte.

La amatista ya sabía de antemano de a quién se refería su mejor amiga, pero no se había dado cuenta en ese momento que se suponía que ella ya no recordaba al joven de ojos ambarinos hasta que la castaña hizo la pausa.

- ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir, Sakura? – dijo algo dudosa la amatista ¿será a caso que estaba recordando?

- No, nada, ya se me olvido lo que iba a decir – dijo riéndose de sí misma.

- Sakura, no deberías ser tan despistada ya no eres una niña – la amatista no supo muy bien lo que había ocurrido, y estaba preocupada por ella.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Y cuándo piensas irte?

- ¿Irse? ¿A dónde? – comentó una voz detrás de las chicas.

- A China, lo siento no te lo había comentado por que aún no estaba segura de ir – admitió la joven de cortos cabellos.

- ¿A China? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? – comentó algo alarmado.

- Voy a estudiar magia, debo elevar mi nivel de magia.

- Pero ¿Por qué tan lejos? ¿No puedes practicarla aquí? – le comentó intentando hacerla desistir.

- Dudo que aquí exista otro mago, además ya encontré una tutora que me ayudará.

- ¿Quién?

- La Señora Ieran Li – comentó con una sonrisa.

- [¡La madre de Li!] – Pensó el rubio sorprendido – Entonces ¿Cuándo te marchas?

- Debo terminar la escuela, luego me iré del país – le platicaba – pero aún no estoy segura que día.

- ¿Y cuando regresas? – comentó muy interesado el rubio.

- Estaré aquí para las vacaciones, pero el curso durará un par de años.

- Así que ¿te vas por un tiempo? – el rubio quería estar seguro de lo que le decía.

- Si, pero vendré constantemente, no te preocupes.

- Entonces hay que hacerte una fiesta de despedida – intentó alegrar un poco más la plática.

- No hay necesidad, de todos modos estaré aquí para disfrutar las vacaciones con ustedes.

- No importa, te lo mereces – le sonrió el rubio.

- Si Sakura, será divertido – comentó la amatista.

- Esta bien, si ustedes insisten – sonrió la esmeralda.

A pesar de que a la esmeralda parecía sonreírle la vida por un momento, para alguien mas no era así.

En la no tan lejana China, algo histérica parecía la joven de largos y lacios cabellos, con pasos bien marcados, estaba en busca de su tan querido primo.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible? ¡Xiao Lang! - gruñía para sí.

Cuando llegó no se molestó en tocar la puerta, con aires de autoridad exigió sin cautela respuestas inmediatamente del único que se las podía promocionar.

- ¡Xiao Lang! ¿¡Cómo pudiste! - gritaba a todo pulmón.

- Espera Mei Ling ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntaba algo nervioso intentando escapar de ella.

- ¿Cómo puedes tener una prometida que no sea…? - la joven de ojos ágata no pudo terminar la frase por que el joven le interrumpió.

- Mei Ling, nuestro compromiso fue roto hace años, ¿Cómo puedes exigirme que no tenga prometida? - le preguntó intentando escapar de ella.

- ¡Porque tú ya tienes una! - le gritó la joven.

En ese instante llegó en su rescate el hombre de gran bigote y anteojos.

- Disculpe, señorito - hablaba siempre con esa voz tan cordial - lo solicitan en el salón.

- Gracias Wei, enseguida voy - dijo el joven y se fue sin siquiera mirar a su prima quien se tuvo que tragar su coraje.

- ¿Cómo es posible que lo tome a la ligera? ¿¡Casarse! ¿Y qué hay de Sakura? - le preguntaba al mayordomo buscando alguna explicación.

- Tal vez ocurrió algo entre ellos la última vez que se vieron - comentó el hombre de anteojos.

- Pero ¿qué?- se preguntaba la joven de ojos ágata - ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que ocasionara que Syaoran decidiera casarse así de la nada?

En su mente se formulaban preguntas, nunca respuestas, no sabía que le había ocurrido a su primo, ni mucho menos lidiar con ello.

La única opción que le quedaba era hablar con su querida amiga japonesa, ella sabría qué hacer, o al menos advertirle a la esmeralda.

Corrió rápido a su computadora y tecleo un mail a su amiga con la esperanza de que le respondería pronto.

- Espero que Daidouji pueda ayudarme con esto, todo es tan raro – pensaba la joven de largos cabellos en voz alta.

Un par de horas después recibió respuesta, pero no por el medio que ella esperaba. Un empleado le pasó el teléfono.

- ¿Hola? ¡Daidouji! – Se alegró la joven de largas coletas - ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

- Hablé a tu casa y me pasaron el número, Lo siento ¿hice mal en marcarte aquí?

- No, está bien, solo me sorprendió ¿recibiste mi mail?

- Si, creí que sería mejor comentarte esto por teléfono y no por correo – se escuchó algo sería.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tiene que ver con lo que te comenté?

- Si, lo que ocurre es… - La amatista hizo una pausa para tomar aire y prosiguió, le contó todo lo que sabía sobre el asunto, de alguna forma esto también le concernía.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¡¿Sakura y Xiao Lang? – comentó sorprendida.

- Si, es por eso que debes ser un poco prudente y no comentar esto que te digo con nadie, ni se lo digas al joven Li, por favor – le pidió la japonesa al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿No creen que se van a dar cuenta un día? Engañarlos no es la solución, olvidar todo no es la solución – intentaba abrirle los ojos la joven de largas coletas.

- Tienes razón, pero tenemos que respetar su decisión, aunque no estemos de acuerdo – comentó la amatista.

- ¡Tenemos que hacerlos ver que cometen un error! – se exasperaba la joven de ojos ágata.

- Mei Ling, tú no sabes cómo estuvieron las cosas – la joven japonesa intentaba hacerla recapacitar.

- Tú tampoco, pero te aseguro que fue culpa de Zhuang, él tiene que estar en esto – decía muy segura.

- ¿De quién?

- ¡Zhuang! Él ha estado acosando a mi primo desde siempre, estoy segura que esto es obra de ese tipo – decía con muy molesta y con esa mirada que en su tiempo también se la dedicaba a la castaña.

- ¿Cómo es que estas tan segura?

- Yo lo sé, él lo hizo, ¿quién mas podría ser? – Decía muy confiada – encontraré pruebas y haré que lo revierta.

- Mei Ling, ellos hicieron el hechizo, entiende.

- No, estoy segura que de alguna manera él está en medio, y si tengo razón ellos no están a salvo, tú no sabes cómo es él.

- Ya deja eso, ellos están bien, seguro era lo mejor.

- No estaré tranquila hasta que me den una mejor razón de porque lo hicieron.

- Mei Ling, lo siento, debo colgar – comentaba la dulce voz del otro lado del aparato telefónico – por favor piensa bien las cosas antes de hacer algo, nos vemos luego.

- Esta bien, cuídate Daidouji – la joven colgó y se quedó algo pensativa. ¿Cómo era posible que esos dos lo hicieran por voluntad propia? No, por supuesto que no, solo podía ser obra de Zhuang, y no estaba tan equivocada.

Caminando por los pasillos rumbo a la salida se topó con su querido primo, y este al verla algo desganada supo que tenía que disculparse.

- Disculpa mi comportamiento de hace rato, es solo que…

- Descuida, ya me calmé, de verdad estoy feliz porque has encontrado a alguien especial para ti – la joven de ojos ágata le sonrió – pero solo espero que no te arrepientas un día y que ya sea tarde – más que unas palabras inocentes pareció algún tipo de amenaza sutil.

- Si, yo también espero eso – le respondió un poco desorbitado y la joven siguió su camino - ¿ya te vas?

- Si, tengo que regresar o mi madre se va a enojar – se detuvo un instante solo para contestarle y después prosiguió.

Por supuesto que antes de irse tenía que despedirse de su querida tía, no podía simplemente pasearse por su casa sin siquiera avisar que ya se retiraba.

Se asomó a su despacho y al ver que estaba sola ingresó sin más a la habitación.

- Tía Ieran, venía a despedirme.

- ¿Ya te vas? Creí que te quedarías a dormir, dime ¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto con tu primo? – preguntó tan calmada como siempre.

- Fue solo que me alteré con lo de su prometida.

- Mei Ling, lo tuyo con mi hijo ya fue hace varios años, deberías superar ya esa etapa.

- No fue por mí, es solo que me enfado que así de la nada dejara a Kinomoto para buscarse a otra – fue honesta.

- No te preocupes tanto por eso, ella sabrá cómo manejarlo, es algo entre Kinomoto y Xiao Lang.

- Pero seguro ella ni siquiera está enterada de esto, aunque ya ni vale la pena comentárselo.

- Descuida, ella estará aquí en poco tiempo y sabrá que hacer

- ¿Aquí? ¿Sakura?

- Vendrá a estudiar magia, seré su tutora.

- ¿Magia? Pero ella no lo necesita, de todos modos se va a poner muy mal cuando se entere lo de Syaoran - comentó confundida la joven de cabellos negros.

- Descuida, seguro a ella no le importara demasiado - comentó seria la mujer.

De pronto recordó las palabras de la amatista, realmente a la esmeralda no le importaría, pero ella aún estaba preocupada.

- Pero ella es mi amiga tía Ieran, por supuesto que me voy a preocupar, tal vez lo mejor sea que no viniera.

- Ella vendrá en un par de meses, ya está decidido - dijo firme la hermosa mujer.

La joven de ojos ágata no podía creer lo que pasaba, primero su primo del alma tiene una prometida, luego resulta que ya no recuerda a su ex ni ella a él y como la cereza del pastel ¡Ella se viene a vivir con él! Y para el colmo parecía que a nadie (a parte de ella) le importase. ¿Cómo resultará este loco enredo? La joven china de coletas no lo sabía, pero teniendo a esos dos en una casa solo significaría que Zhuang también volvería a aparecer, eso si ella estaba en lo correcto.

Los meses pasaron, hubo un linda navidad, un agradable invierno, y un lindo día de San Valentín. Las entradas de su diario se llenaron de cosas como: _"Hoy arena inundó la escuela primaria a la que yo asistía, agradezco que fue cuando estaba vacía…"_ , _"Grande casi destruye mi habitación" _y _"Dulce hizo travesuras en la cocina estropeando los chocolates que yo y Tomoyo preparamos para San Valentín", _entre otros.

Ese asunto de las cartas ya la traía loca de nuevo, pero ¿qué más podía hacer además de estar resellando las cartas? Ya había sido Card Captor antes, así que ahora era más fácil porque sabía cómo contraatacar las cartas, pero realmente era un fastidio.

Ya era mediados de Marzo y no faltaba mucho para que Sakura dejara el país, realmente extrañaría pasar tiempo con sus amigos o ir a la escuela (a pesar de que no siempre era tan puntual ni la mejor de la clase).

El peluche amarillo sabía que era mala idea llevar a la esmeralda a China, pero no tenía otra opción, el asunto de las cartas estaba saliéndose de control y Sakura debía aprender a controlarlas.

Ellos se encontraban como casi siempre encerrados en la alcoba de la muchacha, tan alegre con sus paredes verdes menta y el montón de peluches. Con su viejo escritorio y su cómoda cama. Aún parecía la habitación de una niña, pero a ella parecía no importarle.

- Sakura, será mejor que empieces a empacar, pronto partiremos a Hong Kong - le aconsejó aquella noche el peluche.

- Si, tienes razón, sacaré unas maletas que están en el closet - la esmeralda se acercó a este.

La joven escarbó de entre sus cosas buscando a ver qué pertenencias podrían servirle, y después de despejar un poco encontró algo que le resultó muy poco familiar, al fondo estaba un oso de peluche gris que se había empolvado por el olvido.

- ¿Qué es ese oso? No recuerdo haberlo comprado - se dijo así misma al ver al animal de felpa.

Cuando lo sostuvo sintió un poco de nostalgia y un sentimiento de calidez recorrió su cuerpo, las dos preciosas gemas que llevaba por ojos se llenaron de ternura por unos momentos, y luego llego el desconcierto ¿Qué hacía ahí escondido ese peluche?

La joven solo lo ignoró, seguro lo había comprado hace mucho tiempo, o tal vez alguien pudo habérselo regalado, no estaba segura, su memoria no estaba funcionando muy bien últimamente.

- ¿Qué tanto piensas llevarte? – le preguntó el pequeño guardián.

- No lo sé, ropa, objetos personales ¿crees que sería mucho si me llevara todos mis peluches?

- Sakura, eres la poseedora de las cartas Sakura, ya no eres una niña, por supuesto que no puedes – le regaño.

- Por favor, creo que si me los llevara no extrañaría tanto mi habitación – comentó mientras observaba el lugar.

- No, Sakura – el pareció firme, pero al ver que ella no cedía finalmente le dijo – bueno, si quieres solamente uno, pero nada mas.

La esmeralda le sonrió, se había salido con la suya.

- Bien, entonces déjame decido cual, tal vez debería llevarme el que me hizo Tomoyo, ese sí que me trae lindos recuerdos.

- Mientras tu elijes yo empaco los videojuegos – comentó emocionado el peluche.

- No Kero, dijiste que soy la poseedora de las cartas Sakura y que ya no soy una niña, pues esas son cosas de niñas – se burló de él.

- Si tu llevas un peluche yo merezco videojuegos – intentó negociar con ella.

- Bien, llévate el portátil si quieres – el peluche gritaba con emoción mientras iba en busca del juguete.

Sin lugar a dudas extrañaría muchas cosas que, aunque regrese de vez en cuando, ya no será lo mismo.

Después de empacar ropa y otras diversas pertenencias, guardó las maletas bajo su cama, a decir verdad aún no sabía cómo decírselo a su padre, y tampoco pensaba en escapar de casa, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ni siquiera sabía el día exacto de su partida, solo sabía que cuando llegara la señora Li tendría que marcharse con ella.

- Kero, ¿Qué haremos con mi padre? Aún no le hemos dicho nada, tampoco quiero escaparme de casa, y será muy difícil decirle la situación, seguro dirá lo mismo que mi hermano:

"¿A qué tienes qué ir a China a estudiar magia? Todos hemos estado muy bien sin saber de esos poderes y podemos vivir una vida pacífica y tranquila ignorándolos".

- Pero No puedo hacerlo, eso sería como fingir que las cartas no existen, que el mago Clow nunca existió y que tú solo eres un peluche ordinario - dijo algo enfadada.

- Así se habla Sakura, no puedes ignorarnos, además que las cartas están vueltas locas y sería difícil hacerlo - se encogió de hombros.

- No voy nada mas por eso, la señora Li me prometió ayudarme en el aumento de mi nivel de magia, así podré cumplir esa promesa finalmente.

- [Si, ella nos ayudara con eso, pero me siento intranquilo dejándote en la casa de los Li, ¿qué pasara cuando lo vuelvas a ver? Hasta ahora no habido problema porque ya nadie lo menciona, pero allá estaremos en su casa, seguro todo el mundo hará preguntas] - pensó el peluche.

- En que piensas Kero – comentó algo dudosa la esmeralda al verlo tan pensativo.

- No, en nada importante - movió la cabeza de un lado al otro y agito los brazos negando - mejor no nos preocupemos tanto, seguro la señora Li ya tiene algo preparado para entonces – comentó el peluche – mejor vámonos a dormir.

Si tienes razón, ya es tarde y mañana hay clases –la joven rápidamente se puso su pijama y se fue a la cama.

Poco a poco se fue perdiendo en el sueño, pronto abandonó su habitación para encontrarse en la torre de Tokio, podía reconocer el lugar enseguida, lo que no podía entender era que hacía en ese lugar.

Pudo observar el hermoso paisaje de la ciudad de Tokio, alrededor de ella notó como parecían llover las Cartas Sakura.

Sintió que dio un paso hacia el abismo, y justo antes de saltar un niño de ropas verdes se le había adelantado.

- ¡Syaoran! – gritó la esmeralda, pero no se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el sueño.

La joven se había despertado algo agitada, sin saber muy bien que significaba aquel sueño, estaba asustada, quien era ese joven… ¿cómo era que lo había nombrado ella entre sueños?

- ¿Sakura estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas tan preocupado?

- Bueno es que despertaste y gritaste un nombre y…

-¿¡Qué nombre fue el que dije! – se alarmó la esmeralda, no recordaba muy bien el sueño, pero que le dieran detalles tal vez haría que volviera.

- Etoo pues, no lo recuerdo – mintió el peluche.

- ¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas? es muy importante.

- Lo siento no lo recuerdo, es que fue muy repentino y estaba medio dormido – intentaba armar una buena escusa.

- No, descuida, si no puedes recordarlo está bien, es solo que siento como si… él fuese alguien importante, pero olvídalo seguro solo era un sueño - dijo mientras volvía a arroparse - mejor hay que dormir de nuevo.

La esmeralda se volvió a arropar confundida intentando recuperar el sueño.

- [Sakura mencionó al mocoso en sueños ¿Será acaso que lo estará recordando?] - pensó el peluche antes de volver a quedarse dormido.

De entre las sabanas cayó una carta llena de figuras abstractas moviéndose sin dirección aparente, pero poco a poco se desactivó sola. Sueño nuevamente regresaba a su estado original, ya había cumplido con su trabajo.

Pasó un poco más de la semana cuando la señora Ieran tocó a su domicilio. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al verla tomando el té junto con su padre.

Parecía que ya tenían tiempo hablando, la hermosa y alta mujer tan seria y llena de clase como siempre bebía un sorbo de té mientras el hombre de cabellos castaños charlaba gustosamente cuando notó que la joven esmeralda estaba en los últimos escalones y observándolos detenidamente algo sorprendida.

- Sakura, que bueno que bajas – le comentó su padre – Ven, la señora Li me estaba contando sobre el curso en el extranjero.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué te parece? – comentó un poco nerviosa pero intentó disimularlo.

- Es una buena idea, ya antes has estado ahí y me dijiste que era un lugar muy agradable.

- Si, Hong Kong es una gran ciudad – sonrió la esmeralda.

- Bien, entonces estoy de acuerdo con que estudies en China, te hará bien cambiar de aires – comentó alegre el padre.

- ¡Enserio! – Se emocionó la castaña - ¡Gracias padre! – se lanzó a abrazarlo, se sintió como si le quitaran un peso de encima, no sabría que hubiese hecho si se negaba.

- De acuerdo, solo queda firmar los papeles y quedará inscrita, falta comprar los boletos de avión y que empaque ¡Bienvenida a bordo señorita Kinomoto! – la hermosa madre del ambarino sabía muy bien cómo interpretar su papel.

Todo estaba listo.

La esmeralda estaba al fin decidida pero no tenía ni idea de lo que le ocurriría estando en China, tal vez si lo hubiese sabido de antemano nunca hubiese aceptado aquella oferta de la generosa Ieran Li.

Sin embargo ya no había marcha atrás, las clases habían terminado y ya estaba en el aeropuerto con boleto en mano acompañada de su padre, de su hermano, sus mejores amigos y por supuesto del joven de cabellos plateados.

- Sakura, por favor cuídate - le aconsejó el padre.

- Si, no te preocupes.

Su hermano simplemente se le quedó observando de una forma extraña, suponía que iría para encontrarse con el ambarino, eso de una beca en China le parecía una muy tonta escusa, más porque su hermanita no era la más aplicada y difícilmente sacaría un diez en varias materias.

- ¡Oye Monstro! No tiene caso que desperdicies tiempo en ese curso ridículo – se burlaba su hermano.

- No es un curso ridículo – se molestó la esmeralda.

- Déjala en paz Touya – le regañó el calmado joven de cabellos grises - Creo que estas dejando ir tu imaginación, ella no va a China para lo que tú piensas – le comentaba aparte el joven de ojos castaños.

- Si pero tampoco ha ganado ninguna beca – hablaban bajo para que no les escuchasen.

- Ella fue a aprender más sobre la magia.

- Ella no tiene por que ir a aprender sobre la magia, no sé por qué le miente a nuestro padre, además que no necesita de la magia para vivir, nuestra vida había sido muy tranquila sin que ella se enterara sobre sus poderes, nada mas llegó ese niño chino y los problemas nos empezaron a llegar.

- No digas eso Touya, sabes que Li es un buen chico, además tengo algo que comentarte… - el tono del joven de cabellos plateados se tornó algo serio.

- ¿Qué cosa es?

- No importa que Sakura se tope con el joven Li, porque ninguno de los dos se reconocerá – sus ojos se mostraron serios mientras observaban detenidamente a la joven de cortos cabellos que platicaba con sus amigos.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – el joven de ojos castaños dejó muy confundido al hermano mayor de la esmeralda.

- Luego te cuento, por ahora solo despídete de Sakura y no le hables nada acerca del joven Li – le advirtió su amigo.

Él alto joven de cabellos oscuros miró a su pequeña hermana ¿en qué problemas estará ahora metida? ¿Por qué parecía que todo el mundo sabía más de ella que él? Supuso que todo esto de la universidad y los viajes de aprendizaje de Sakura los estaban alejando.

Algo aparte los tres platicaban felices, no podían estar tristes, tenían que apoyar a su amiga.

- Sakura, quería darte ahora tu sorpresa – comentó la amatista sacando una caja envuelta y decorada con un lindo moño.

- ¡Gracias Tomoyo! Ya me había olvidado que me lo habías prometido ¿puedo abrirlo? – comentó sonriente.

- Por supuesto, Kei y yo tenemos uno igual – agregó la amatista - es un celular, puede hacer video llamadas, mandar mensajes y hacer llamadas a larga distancia, así cuando te sientas sola puedes hablarnos, también Kero – explicó la amatista.

- Gracias, Tomoyo – La castaña abrazó a la joven y el rubio se unió al abrazo.

Se hacía tarde, tenía que irse ya, aunque no lo quería, no quería dejarlos, pero tenía que, si quería cumplir aquella vieja promesa. Después de una animada despedida se marchó, no sin antes voltearse y gritar.

- ¡Adiós a todos! – se despidió mientras se alejaba corriendo, no pudo evitar ver a su padre, realmente se sentía culpable por dejarlo solo, lo único que podía hacer era echarle ganas y así terminar pronto y regresar.

Decir adiós siempre es difícil.

Sus recuerdos de haber estado en China realmente eran muy borrosos, pero no había cambiado mucho, recordaba haber ido por ganar un concurso, pero no estaba segura si había regresado alguna vez, bueno eso no importaba ahora. En el aeropuerto buscó a la señora de cabellos oscuros y coleta alta, pero no la pudo hallar. En su lugar encontró a alguien que parecía ser un chofer y tenía un cartel que decía "Sakura Kinomoto".

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo notar que le era familiar, cabellos canosos y anteojos, solo podía ser una persona.

- ¡Wei! – saludó muy contenta la esmeralda con las maletas en la mano.

- Buenas tardes, es un gusto que me recuerde – le sonrió mientras le ayudaba con el equipaje.

- Por supuesto que sí, Wei ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de usted? – comentó muy sonriente.

Todos subieron al automóvil negro y se encaminaron a la que sería su nueva vivienda los próximos años, al pensar esto la joven sintió un pequeño escalofrío.

- ¡Sakura, una carta! – gritó el peluche.

Cuando la esmeralda volteó pudo ver como la carta salía por la ventana medio abierta del carro y se perdía entre la ciudad.

- ¡Wei, pare por favor! – el anciano hizo caso pero no pudo evitar que la joven saliera de un salto del auto a pesar de sus gritos y súplicas.

La joven corrió en la dirección por donde había visto por última vez la carta. Esquivando autos y con el guardián en la bolsa de mano y su llave en la otra mano, buscó un lugar donde activarla sin llamar la atención.

Entró a un callejón y sacó la carta volar, pronto unas luminosas alas aparecieron en su espalda y empezó a volar por toda China con la mayor discreción buscando indicios de la carta fugitiva, detrás le seguía el guardián amarillo.

No tardó en encontrar a una chica de azul con un arco y flechas que parecía ir en una dirección específica.

Fue tras la carta directamente mientras se escondía encima de los techos, árboles y demás para no ser vista.

La halló en una especie de patio con un pozo en medio. Esta al ver a la esmeralda se convirtió en carta y casi cae en el agua si no fuese porque la castaña llegó a tiempo para atraparla.

- ¡Bien hecho Sakura! Ahora volvamos con ese viejo antes de que nos perdamos mas – comentó el peluche.

- Tienes razón – la joven se detuvo un momento para admirar el lugar, lo sentía ligeramente familiar, pero no podía recordar muy bien.

Pero no le dio mucha importancia porque al poco tiempo dio la vuelta, pero una voz detuvo su vuelo.

- ¿Vas a algún lado? – con una enorme sonrisa apareció el rubio juguetón sobre el techo del pozo.

- ¡Corre, Sakura! No tenemos tiempo para este tipo – le aconsejó el peluche.

- ¿Tienes miedo ratita? – soltó una ligera carcajada.

- ¡Claro que no! – se enfureció el peluche.

- Entonces, jueguen conmigo – de un salto llegó justo enfrente de la esmeralda, tan cercas que podía sentir su respiración.

- ¿Cómo es que siempre apareces en el momento menos apropiado? – le cuestionó el peluche.

- Pues yo conozco a alguien que siempre llegaba en el momento justo, pero tengo la sospecha que hoy no vendrá – sonrió aun más y la esmeralda dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Por supuesto que la joven de cortos cabellos no tenía ni idea de a quién se refería, contrario al peluche que lo miraba con furia.

- Que divertido, hoy jugaremos sin interrupciones – sonaba contento.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? llevamos prisa – dijo el animalito volador.

- Solo quiero asegurarme que se vuelvan a Japón y no regresen, y después de esto no querrán – soltó ahora una carcajada más fuerte.

Sacó de su manga unas cuantas dagas con mango dorado y los lanzó a ellos sin apuntar si quiera. Una le dio en la pierna derecha de la joven.

Un poco de sangre brotó, solo fue un rasguño, esta vez.

- Los dejaré ir si desisten y se van ahora mismo a Japón.

- No iremos a ningún lado – comentó la esmeralda - ¡Agua!

La sirena acuática se lanzó contra él como una torrente de agua, pero el rubio de la gran sonrisa, con un movimiento de manos, sacó fuego de ellas evaporando así el agua.

- ¡Aire! – la delicada dama se azotó contra él, la esmeralda sabía que no era una de las cartas más fuertes, pero tenía fe en su habilidad.

El joven de mascara oscura elevó la tierra del suelo creando un escudo.

- ¡Disparó! – Pronto una bola de fuego salió disparada al joven el cual lo esquivó de un salto tirando a la esmeralda al piso con su peso y con una daga en la mano muy próxima a su cuello.

-¡Sakura! – el guardián pronto se convirtió en un gran y majestuoso animal.

- ¡Atrás! Si te acercas le haré daño, solo regresen de nuevo a Japón – ahora ya no se notaba divertido, sino enojado, serio.

La esmeralda estaba a punto de ceder ¿tanto para terminar así? Patético para la nueva dueña de las cartas, realmente sentía que no merecía tenerlas. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, no podía mas, tenía que rendirse ¿Por qué estaba tan terco en que se regresaran? No lo entendía.

- ¡Déjala ir, cobarde! – sonaban como las palabras que usaría Kero, pero más desafiantes, ese no era Kero.

La esmeralda abrió los ojos y vio una silueta que por culpa del sol no pudo apreciar muy bien. Era un joven, lo notó por su voz, portaba una espalda con la cual parecía retarlo a luchar.

- No sé porque te molestas, si sabes que vas a perder contra mí, aunque no sería novedad – su gran sonrisa regreso.

- No te confíes, déjala ir – dijo en un tono más desafiante, como una clase de general o alguien de alto rango.

- ¿La quieres? – Rió bajo – Pues ven por ella – torció la boca y se lanzó contra él.

En la mano del enmascarado apareció una espada parecida a las usadas en el esgrima, pero a contrario de estas, esta parecía tener mucho filo y un poco más gruesa.

El joven recibió el ataque con un movimiento de defensa y rápidamente atacó, la esmeralda intentó reincorporarse, solo podía oír el choque de las espadas.

- Sakura, vámonos mientras estén distraídos – le aconsejó el peluche bajo para que no les oyeran.

- No podemos dejarlo, él nos ayudo – le respondió la esmeralda.

- Se ve que él le está ganando, estará bien – comentó el peluche – [Sakura debo sacarte de este lugar antes de que ellos acaben de luchar, no sé quien es peor, el tonto de la máscara o el otro] – pensó el peluche.

- No importa quien este ganando, sería grosero dejarlo aquí.

- ¿Mas grosero que meterse en lo que no le concierne?

- Él nos salvó.

- Y si nos quedamos aquí no servirá de nada, vámonos Sakura, por favor.

- De acuerdo, corre – ambos se escabulleron pero no pasaron desapercibidos por ninguno de los dos.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – le preguntó el rubio del antifaz a los fugitivos.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas tú? Déjala ir, yo soy tu contrincante – el joven dio un giro con su espada dándole en la pierna dejándolo momentáneamente sin la oportunidad de seguirlos y luego lo abandonó para ir tras la joven esmeralda.

La castaña había olvidado su raspón, y aunque le dolió al correr lo ignoró, tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible.

El gran guardián cerberos cambió su apariencia para que la gente no lo viera con facilidad, no estaban seguros a donde iban, solo que tenían que encontrar al auto o a la casa. Lo que ocurriese primero.

La esmeralda fue detenida al ser tomada del brazo, era el otro joven que la había rescatado, o eso creía.

- Si sigues corriendo sin rumbo te perderás mas, se nota que no eres de aquí – hasta ahora no había notado que había estado hablando japonés todo este tiempo.

La joven de cortos cabellos giró su cabeza para verlo bien.

Una desordenada cabellera café, quien lo culpaba, había estado luchando y corriendo. Era un poco más alto que nuestra protagonista, seguramente también era de su edad. Chino. Pero su rasgo que más le llamó su atención fueron esos ojos ámbar que la miraban con desaire. Una mirada que congeló a la esmeralda. Pareció que el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante ¿Quién era él?

- Señorita Kinomoto, Señorito Xiao Lang – llamaba su atención a gritos el viejo ya cansado de tanto buscar – Gracias al cielo que la encontró, por favor ingresen al auto para ir por fin a la casa – exclamaba el canoso.

Ambos subieron al auto sin decir ni una palabra.

- [Creo que fue peor que ese mocoso ganara, con el payaso aquel al menos nos ahorrábamos mucho problemas ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? de todos los magos de China ¿Por qué precisamente él? ¿Sakura tendrá alguna forma de llamarlo siempre que estamos en problemas?] – Pensaba molesto el peluche – [Se supone que no nos toparíamos con él, al parecer Hong Kong no es tan grande] – se lamentaba el peluche.

Tinker_re: Escribí un capitulo en tiempo record (personal obvio), Yay! Quince días, eso me demuestra que si se puede (bueno mas dos o tres de edición y corrección y otros de descansos), y que el capitulo ya estuviera la mitad escrito no tiene nada que ver

Pero basta de mí, están aquí por el fic.

¿Cuántas más veces estos tipos se van a reencontrar? Hahaha creo que secretamente quiero reencontrarme con una persona especial. Pero ahora si la historia ya está tomando curso, creo, y ya mero nos acercamos al final, tal parece que Mei Ling se desquitó por no tener muchas apariciones, ya aparecerá más seguido, ahora sí muchos misterios se resolverán de ahora en adelante, como ese rubio enmascarado, seguro muchos ya sacaron conclusiones, tal vez los sorprenda al final, tal vez no.

Ahora Sakura y Syaoran viven bajo el mismo techo, uuuhh! Pero tienen prohibido verse, como si una regla lo evitara, ni conociéndose se encuentran "casualmente" por la calle.

El misterio de las crazy cards ya será revelado. ¿Por qué se comportaran así las cartas? ¿Sakura recordará eso tan importante? ¿Cuál será esa promesa que siempre hablan? Si se los digo ya no sería divertido.

Cuídense y ¡feliz San Valentín!


	11. Con las mismas alas

_Recuerden que los personajes son propiedad indiscutible de las CLAMP, uno que otro personaje mío. _

_La ya no tan pequeña esmeralda tiene una promesa importante que cumplir, pero nunca se imaginó el gran peligro que la asechaba en ese futuro. Después de estudiar un tiempo en Inglaterra seguía el turno de hacerlo en China, donde había sido el escenario (que ahora había olvidado) de su reencuentro, con las cartas volviéndose locas y la desaparición de su diario las posibilidades que habían de recordarlo por si misma se habían agotado, o eso parecía. _

**Capitulo 11.- Con las mismas alas.  
**

El olor a flores que envuelve la primavera daba sus primeros brotes por la ciudad de Hong Kong, en las mágicas y extrañas tierras de China.

El lugar donde vivió el mago Clow hace ya tanto tiempo.

Los jóvenes se encontraban en el auto dirigiéndose a lo que sería la nueva morada de la japonesa y el peluche amarillo. Sin decirse nada, sin siquiera mirarse. No voy a mentir diciendo que no fue incomodo, pero nadie lo hacían notar.

Que llegase junto al ambarino y muy tarde pareció que lo pasaría por alto la señora de la alta coleta. Pero si miró con recelo a su hijo, contrario a lo que creía, la mujer de blanca tez parecía más enojada con su hijo que con ella.

La encaminó a donde sería su habitación por un tiempo. Los pasillos eran largos y amplios, con grandes cantidades de habitaciones, después de caminar un rato la mujer se detuvo y mostró otro pasillo que era perpendicular a este.

La señora de pálida tez miró al peluche y este asintió.

- Sakura, este pasillo da a las habitaciones familiares y pocos tiene acceso a ellas, te pido de la manera más atenta que nunca entres aquí – le comentó sería.

- Descuide, no lo haré – le dijo mientras se asomaba un poco al pasillo, realmente no se le veía algo extraordinario y esperaba recordar cual era.

Todos los pasillos eran tan iguales.

Mientras más avanzaban mas se sentía perdida, pronto llegaron a su habitación y la mujer los dejó solos para que descansaran y desempacaran.

- Duerman bien esta noche que mañana iniciaremos las lecciones temprano – les comentó antes de cerrar la puerta.

La habitación era bastante amplia, con paredes pintada de un delicado color crema, dos grandes ventanas a un costado que de las cuales colgaban bellas cortinas, una gran cama vestida con un enredón rosado y unos cuantos otros muebles. Había dos puertas, abrió una y se encontró con un espacioso armario que por el momento estaba vacío. El otro la condujo a un elegante baño.

La joven estaba encantada con la alcoba.

Desempacaron lo más rápido que pudieron para ya tener todo listo para antes de irse a acostar. De una de las maletas sacó el peluche que había escogido y lo colocó entre los cojines como decoración.

El pequeño guardián solo lo observó intentando ocultar su rabia.

- [No puedo creer que de todos los peluches escogió precisamente el que le regaló el mocoso, ya ni siquiera me acordaba de él, lo tomaba por perdido] – pensó el peluche al verlo colocado en la cama como adorno, simplemente no lo podía creer.

Ambos se dispusieron a dormirse, les aguardaba un duro día cuando despertaran, acostumbrarse a todo seguro les resultaría algo difícil. Pronto quedaron completamente dormidos.

La mujer de piel blanca, con una cara seria se dirigió a donde su hijo. Este se sorprendió un poco de verla pero le miró con sumo respeto.

- Xiao Lang, ¿podrías explicarme que hacías con la joven Kinomoto? – le preguntó de forma seria y directa.

- La encontré en un callejón en problemas con otro mago y le ayudé, Wei nos halló y nos trajo a casa, eso fue lo que ocurrió – comentó muy respetuosamente.

- Ya veo – su cara se colocó algo pensativa, pero terminó siendo convencida - Xiao Lang, se que te parecerá un poco extraño, pero te pido que te alejes de mi discípula – le miró justo a los ojos mientras le hacía la petición.

- Eh… no es por querer llevarle la contraria, pero podría saber el motivo – se armó de valor, pocas veces él le pedía explicaciones de las decisiones que su madre tomaba.

- Ha sido su condición, así que te pido de la manera más atenta que te mantengas al margen de esta situación – le explico su madre.

Ellos se venían como huéspedes, sin pagar ¿y aún así ponían condiciones? ¿Quiénes se creían que eran?

- Si madre, me mantendré al margen – hizo una reverencia y la mujer satisfecha salió del lugar.

Para cuando el sol decidió aparecer la esmeralda ya estaba lista y arreglada para empezar el día, tenía que quitarse ese mal hábito de caer en la tentación de dormir un poco más cada mañana.

El hombre de bigote y lentes la encaminó al comedor donde ya se encontraba la señora de larga coleta y el ambarino.

- Buenos días – saludó la joven antes de sentarse.

- Buenos días, Sakura – le contestó la mujer, el joven no contestó intentando excusarse con su vaso de naranja el cual bebió en ese preciso momento.

El peluche lo miró molesto, recordó que al principio el ambarino siempre era así con ella, eso le rectificó que realmente había perdido la memoria.

La señora de pálida tez pareció sentir incomodo el ambiente por la descortesía de su hijo, ya que rompió el silencio cuando ella suele ser callada y hablar solo cuando es necesario.

– Veo que te levantaste temprano hoy, más tarde empezaran las lecciones ¿estás lista?

- Si – sonrió la joven.

Las sirvientas le llevaron a la mesa una bandeja cuadrada llena de comida perfecta para iniciar un día que seguro sería pesado.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno la hermosa mujer la llevó a otra habitación donde le habló un poco más sobre el mago Clow, era una buena forma de comenzar, le habló de que es lo que tiene que mejorar y si quería aumentar su nivel de magia debía practicar mas con sus propias cartas, la practica pronto la haría mejor.

Después le mostró algunos movimientos que le ayudaban a que la magia fluyera por su cuerpo y cosas por el estilo. La joven sintió que más que practicar magia que le enseñaba yoga o algún tipo de baile tradicional.

Además de posturas, también le mostró como defenderse ante el ataque de un enemigo, ya sea una batalla de magia o un encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo, no entendía como eso podría ayudarle a aumentar de nivel, pero seguro le sería útil con ese loco rubio que se le aparecía a cada rato.

También tomaba clases con el señor Wei, que fue con quien más practicaba artes marciales.

No podían faltar las clases tradicionales, chino, japonés, geometría, química, historia, geografía, etc.

Tanto que aprender, a veces terminaba tan fatigada que en la noche solo podía llegar y aventarse en la cama antes de quedarse totalmente dormida.

Los siguientes días no tuvieron tanta diferencia, se levantaba temprano, desayunaba, y a practicar hasta la hora de dormir, uno que otro día no volvía a probar nada después más que la cena. Era dura la forma de enseñar de la señora Ieran, solo deseaba que fuese efectiva.

Una tarde de esas, la joven se encontraba sola en el patio trasero practicando los movimientos que le acababan de enseñar y la habían puesto a que los repitiera. Pero aún no conseguía hacerlos muy bien, terminaba por perder el equilibrio y a veces en el suelo.

Desde lejos el ambarino la observaba, sabía perfectamente que desde que inicio lo hacía mal, ni siquiera se podía colocar bien en la posición inicial.

Intentó ignorarla pero sabía muy bien que si seguía así se terminaría lastimando.

- Eres tan torpe – a la castaña le sorprendió la voz del ambarino y cayó por milésima vez.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó mientras se colocaba de pié de nuevo.

- Primero no te debes para así – la imitó – sino así – el joven tensó su cuerpo y se colocó en una posición de combate.

La joven se colocó intentando quedar lo más parecido al ambarino.

El joven se incorporó y tomo el brazo de la joven y con su pié deslizó el de la esmeralda, la moldeaba como a una muñeca articulada. La joven se sonrojó levemente ante el contacto tan cercano del joven pero este no lo notó.

- Así es como te debes de parar, ahora intenta hacer el movimiento completo – la joven fue obediente e hizo casi a la perfección el movimiento.

La esmeralda se sorprendió por lo bien que lo había logrado a la primera, solo debía corregir su postura.

- ¿Vez? No era tan difícil – decía en un tono gentil, algo que sorprendió un poco a la esmeralda - Ahora repítelo cien veces – regresó a su frío tono mientras se retiraba dándole la espalda.

- ¿¡Cómo que cien! Ya estoy cansada – reprochaba la joven.

- No es mi culpa que lo hicieras todo mal, ahora hazlo cien veces para corregirlo – comentó sin detenerse ni mirarla, pronto ya estaba muy lejos como para poder seguir discutiendo.

La joven no tuvo de otra más que hacer lo que le pidió. Reconoció que no hubiese podido hacerlo bien sin su ayuda.

A pesar de su carácter frío y distante, el ambarino era muy amable. Era hasta agradable hablar con él, a veces.

La esmeralda siguió practicando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una señora de alta coleta y cabellos negros, que estaba no muy lejos tras una ventana, pudo verlo todo.

Terminó de hacer las cien veces ya algo tarde y se encaminó a su habitación, apenas se acostó en su cama cuando el aparato que le regaló la amatista aquella vez sonó con insistencia y la castaña no tuvo de otra más que contestar.

Hablaron un buen rato de cosas sin importancia, uno con su mejor amigo puede hablar de lo que sea como si fuese lo mas interesante del mundo, y bromear con cualquier cosa, afortunadamente a pesar de la distancia las dos jóvenes se hablaban con la misma confianza y la misma frecuencia (está bien, tal vez un poco menos) que antes.

En los ratos libres solía hablar por horas con Tomoyo y con Kei. Ellos terminaron en el mismo salón, la vida de la amatista y del rubio parecía que había cambiado mucho en un par de semanas. Realmente los extrañaba bastante. Pero estaba ahí para volverse más poderosa y debía esforzarse, a pesar de querer su antigua vida.

No era que no le gustara estar ahí en China, pero no era lo mismo, allá ya tenía una vida hecha, por el contrario en Hong Kong apenas estaba empezando, y los cambios asustan un poco al principio.

Pocas veces interactuaba con la familia Li, había visto a las hijas de vez en cuando y siempre le saludaban o le sonreían gustosamente, con el hijo varón era otra historia, si no la ignoraba le echaba una fea mirada que incomodaba a la castaña, o se la pasaba insultándola. Era un pesado, y realmente no entendía por qué era así.

Un par de días después ocurrió lo que tenía que pasar, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Nuevamente una carta se había salido de control, no tenía ningún sentido, pero debía ir tras ella.

Se sintió apenada por tener que faltar a las clases, pero antes que nada debía ir tras esa carta fugitiva.

Fuego andaba suelto por la ciudad haciendo quien sabe qué tipo de travesuras.

Con la mayor rapidez posible intentó alcanzar la carta, esperaba que la llevase a un lugar menos concurrente para poder activar alguna otra carta que la ayudase, pero para antes de eso la carta la carta desapareció.

La joven dejó de correr al darse cuenta que la había perdido por completo, miró a todos lados pero no vio ningún indicio, intentó sentir su presencia pero tampoco consiguió nada.

- ¿Qué hacemos Kero? – Comentó desanimada la castaña – la perdí, no la puedo hallar.

- Que raro, si se desactivó debería regresar con su dueño – comentó pensativo el peluche.

- Además debo regresar pronto, no quiero fallarle a la señora Li ¿Qué hacemos? – la esmeralda se notaba angustiada.

La esmeralda estaba a punto de echarse de nuevo a correr en busca de la carta fugitiva cuando se tropezó con una cara familiar.

- ¿¡Qué haces aquí! Deberías estar en casa, mi madre no es paciente – le regañaba con aires de autoridad.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres mocoso?

- Solo vine por que sentí una presencia mágica y creí que era otra persona, pero resultaste ser solo tú – dijo arrogante - ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

La esmeralda estaba a punto de contestarle cuando el guardián amarillo llamó la atención.

- ¡Mira Sakura! – el peluche apuntó a un llamarada a lo lejos, olvidándose por un momento del ambarino.

- Es una carta ¿tú estás haciendo eso?

- Te explico después – la joven activó la carta salto y fue a donde estaban las llamas.

El ambarino los siguió.

- ¡Déjanos en paz! ¡No necesitamos de tu ayuda! – le gritó el guardián amarillo.

- Por lo que ocurrió la vez pasada me parece que sí – seguía con esa actitud arrogante.

- Ya dejen de pelear, hay que ir por la carta – les regaño la castaña.

- Creí que eras tú la dueña de las cartas, ¿no deberían hacerte caso? – le interrogó el ambarino.

- Deberían – dijo tristemente la esmeralda.

Pronto la carta fuego notó la presencia de los jóvenes y la del peluche y empezó a atacarles con llamaradas de fuego.

La esmeralda soltó un grito mientras rápidamente se lanzaba a un lado para que no le diera.

La carta volvió a atacar pero el joven contrarrestó el ataque con su espada y un papelito amarillo mientras llamaba al dios del fuego.

La esmeralda le ayudó lanzando un ataque de la carta agua. El ambarino con rapidez atacó con el mismo elemento que ella.

Era el momento perfecto para decir el conjuro que la sellaría de nuevo. Con las ya conocidas palabras y el báculo en mano dijo su hechizo.

La carta resistió pero pronto fue vencida y se volvió a convertir en tarjeta regresando a ella.

- ¿Por qué la carta actuó así? – preguntó confundido el joven de cabellos chocolates.

- No lo sé, de pronto se vuelven locas y se activan de repente, Kero y yo no hemos podido encontrar una solución – contestó apenada.

- Seguro es por la cantidad de flujo mágico en ti, se nota que no está bien nivelada.

-Es cierto, Sakura no ha tomado en cuenta eso mientras aumentaba su nivel de magia – comentó pensativo el peluche.

- ¿Qué es el flujo mágico? – se notó que no sabía de que hablaban. **  
**

- ¿El peluche no te lo ha explicado aún? – Le dijo en un tono soberbio que molestó al peluche - Es la energía que emana de ti, atreves del flujo es cómo puedes alimentar a las cartas y ellas se dan cuenta que tú eres su único dueño.

- ¿y cómo lo nivelo?

- Debes equilibrar el flujo con el nivel de magia.

- Es algo confuso, no entiendo como… - la joven se congeló cuando el ambarino tomó su mano.

El joven de cabellos chocolates metió la otra en uno de sus bolsillos por unos segundos, él le miró a los ojos mientras deslizaba algo por su dedo.

- Este es un anillo con propiedades mágicas, te ayudará a nivelar el flujo mientras adquieres el nivel de magia necesario para controlarlo tú sola.

La esmeralda escuchó detenidamente, cuando sintió que el ambarino la soltaba miró su dedo y se encontró con un anillo grueso color verde jade, no era para nada femenino pero de alguna forma era bonito.

- Era de mi padre, así que estoy seguro que te servirá, tómalo como tu regalo de cumpleaños – le comentó sin expresión aparente.

- Gracias Li – comentó apenada y a la vez algo sorprendida ¿Cómo sabía que acababa de ser su cumpleaños? Sintió ganas de preguntarle pero el ambarino comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Además, con esa cantidad de flujo en ti atraerás a muchos magos codiciosos.

- ¿codiciosos?

- Sí, intentando robarte poder.

- ¿Puede hacerse eso?

- Cuando alguien cede puede transmitir los poderes a otro ser u objeto, repito, como tú con las cartas.

- Como cuando mi hermano… - dijo bajo para sí misma y muy apenas el ambarino pudo escucharla.

- ¿Eh? Bueno, como sea, tengo cosas importantes que hacer en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí contigo, se te tiene que repetir todo una y otra vez – regresó a su tono frio de siempre y se dio la media vuelta.

- ¡Oye! - la joven se sintió algo ofendida.

- Por cierto - detuvo el paso y volteo a verla con una mirada serena - Nunca te quites ese anillo o tu flujo volverá a ser de grandes proporciones, solo cuando ya no creas necesitarlo lo puedes hacer.

- De acuerdo, gracias - sonrió.

El joven tan solo la ignoró y siguió su andar.

-[Li es algo grosero, pero no es mala persona ¿Por qué aparenta serlo?] - pensó la esmeralda.

Con el pequeño detalle del anillo, la esmeralda pensó que tal vez podrían llevarse mejor, no tenía caso que vivieran en pleito si iban a verse muy a menudo. Pero sabía que mientras Li siguiera con esa actitud de superioridad sería algo difícil.

Cuando la joven regresó con la mujer de blanca tez y cabellos oscuros esperaba ser regañada o reprendida de alguna forma por faltar a unas clases y llegar tarde a esa, pero ante su sorpresa no le dijo nada. Sin embargo la señora no pudo evitar notar el anillo que llevaba la esmeralda, lo reconoció enseguida pero tampoco hizo ningún comentario acerca de eso, mejor siguió con las clases para no perder más tiempo.

No volvió a saber de Li hasta el día siguiente, intentó entablar una conversación pero parecía que el mundo estaba en contra de eso, Kero no paraba de molestarla para que no fuera con él, y la señora Ieran le echó a perder varias oportunidades, solo para que al final el ambarino la ignorara horriblemente. Tal vez eso último era lo que necesitaba para darse cuenta que con él no se podía, pero lo que más le desesperaba del ambarino era su bipolaridad, nunca sabía cómo iba a actuar.

Cansada decidió jugar su juego, para que él sintiera lo que ella sentía. La próxima vez que él se le acercara para lo que sea lo trataría de forma indiferente, fue lo que se dijo a sí misma.

Con esa mentalidad se fue a sus clases vespertinas. De nuevo era hora de artes marciales chinas.

La joven intentaba hacer un movimiento de nuevo, era algo difícil pero la señora de oscuros cabellos le había dicho que debía intentarlo hasta lograrlo. Según ella decía que ella era capaz de ir al siguiente nivel.

- No entiendo porque la señora Ieran se empeña tanto en enseñarte artes marciales, ¡estamos aquí por la magia no para hacerte una luchadora profesional! para eso está la carta lucha, no tiene ningún sentido – decía el peluche que la observaba paciente.

- Tal vez quiere que aprenda a defenderme sin la magia - comentó algo agitada y con evidente falta de oxigeno.

- ¿Entonces para que te sirven las cartas? Esto es una pérdida de tiempo – comento enojado el peluche con los brazos y piernas cruzadas.

- Tal vez solo este preocupada, tú mismo dijiste que Clow tenía muchos enemigos, tal vez yo también los tenga solo por ser dueña de las cartas.

- Clow no tenía enemigos por las cartas, si no por su forma de actuar, para él todo era una broma, que bueno que tú no eres así.

- Aún así, ella cree conveniente estas lecciones, dudo que me las imparta solo porque sí – comentó la esmeralda deteniéndose para poder hablar con el peluche amarillo.

La joven volvió a empezar su rutina desde cero, pero a la mitad perdió el equilibrio. Con dolor volvió a levantarse.

- Tal vez sería más fácil con un contrincante – opinó el peluche.

- ¿Crees que sería de ayuda si le pido a la carta lucha que me ayude?

- Creo que es una excelente idea, adelante Sakura.

La joven activó la carta y una figura de una joven de extrañas ropas se presentó frente a ella en posición de combate.

La joven también se puso en posición y siguió con su rutina mientras la joven de ropas azules se defendía, pero no contó con que esta le atacaría lanzándola violentamente al piso.

- ¡Sakura! – El peluche se alarmó.

La joven de azul se lanzó contra ella de nuevo pero fue obstaculizada por la patada de un tercer contrincante.

La esmeralda miro sorprendida al ambarino el cual volvió a su posición de combate dispuesto a seguir luchando pero la esmeralda regresó a la joven a carta.

-¿Qué haces aquí mocoso? – comentó molesto el guardián.

- Creí que las cartas se habían vuelto a salir de control – comento sin expresión mientras se reincorporaba.

- Descuida, no me he quitado el anillo – le mostró su dedo – es solo que pensé que podía practicar con la carta para poder lograr hacer bien el movimiento.

- Siempre tan tonta – comentaba frío como siempre haciendo menos a la esmeralda – no puedes usar un movimiento nuevo en una batalla sin esperar que vayas a fracasar.

- ¡Déjala en paz! Por eso está aquí metida, para aprender, no para ser insultada por ti ¡¿Por qué no te largas? – gritó eufórico el peluche.

- Si no lo recuerdas esta es mi casa, puedo estar donde se me plazca.

- ¡Tu, mocoso insolente! – gritaba el peluche a punto de transformarse para darle una paliza cuando la esmeralda lo detuvo.

- Déjalo ya, Kero – dijo con una voz calmada al recordar su plan – él pude decir lo que quiera y estar aquí si lo desea, no me molesta en nada.

- Así se habla Sakura, él no es nadie para decirte que eres – le felicitó el guardián – Sakura no es para nada una tonta, solo es una principiante.

- Entonces que me demuestre lo contrario – dijo de una forma tan engreída lo cual hizo enfurecer más al peluche.

La esmeralda tomó postura de combate pero el joven de cabellos chocolates le interrumpió.

- Ponte más firme o lo harás mal desde el comienzo – le susurró tan bajo para que el peluche no oyera y acto seguido se alejó a donde el peluche miraba.

La esmeralda solo lo miró algo confundida, claro que el peluche no estaba ni enterado de lo que acababa de ocurrir, ni lo sospechaba.

El ambarino se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en la pared con cara seria.

La joven hizo caso, aunque al final perdió algo el equilibrio, logró conseguir hacerlo más o menos bien.

- ¡Bien hecho Sakura! ella es la mejor en todo lo que se proponga – alardeó el peluche.

- Que al fin lo haya hecho bien no le quita lo tonta, sigue cometiendo el mismo error siempre.

- ¿y cuál es según tú? – preguntó molesto el guardián.

- Nunca sabe hacer bien la primera posición y por eso todo le sale mal, es una pérdida de tiempo enseñarle algo si no sabe corregir sus errores – comentó mientras se retiraba.

- Como me gustaría golpear a ese mocoso, si solo viene a molestar – el peluche intentaba contenerse.

- No estoy segura de eso, la otra vez también me ayudó, y hace rato dijo que venía porque creía que otra carta nos atacaba de nuevo, creo que solo quiere ayudar – comentó pensativa mientras observaba aún por el lugar donde se había marchado el joven.

- Solo viene a burlarse de ti por que se cree más poderoso que nosotros, el no es un amigo Sakura.

- Tal vez tengas razón – seguía aun con la mirada fija a la entrada.

- Por supuesto que la tengo, recuerda esto: él solo traerá problemas – le apercibió.

La joven lo miró, sabía que de cierta forma él estaba equivocado, pero no tenía palabras para contradecirlo, además sabía que él era un obstinado y nunca lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Terminó por asentir solamente y a seguir con su práctica.

Pero la joven no se pudo volver a concentrar, se quedó pensando en la actitud del ambarino ¿Qué era lo que él esperaba de ella? ¿El fracaso o el éxito? Intentó despejar un poco su mente en vano.

Y sí, uno pensara que después de eso la relación entre los dos mejoraría, ocurrió precisamente lo contrario, ahora sus "sutiles" sugerencias eran más bien órdenes, y a pesar de que sus insultos no pasaban de tonta y boba, podría decirse que se sentían más humillantes.

Cada vez eran más seguidas sus discusiones y peleas que no fue ningún un secreto para los demás que ellos no se llevaban del todo bien, pero era el ambarino quien menos evitaba que lo notasen.

Pero como arrogante era igual de caritativo, pues siempre que la esmeralda parecía tener problemas él iba tras su rescate.

Era algo muy confuso.

Mientras la esmeralda mas intentaba descifrar al joven de ojos ámbar este se volvía más agresivo con ella, hasta que llegó a un punto que fue insoportable.

Ese día la joven practicaba su magia con un método diferente, la señora Li y Cerberos estaban ya cansados de intentar separar a esos dos y a ella le pareció una gran idea que como su hijo se le veía muy seguido de tutor de la castaña, hacerlo parte de la clase. Para el peluche no fue una de las mejores ideas, termino por aceptarla al ver que cada vez que el ambarino intervenía, la esmeralda mejoraba un poco tan siquiera.

Lo cual al final no pareció tan buena idea porque más que ayudar parecía que solo estaba ahí para reprimirla.

Ya había varias tardes que intentaban que esa forma de estudiar funcionara, pero ninguno de los dos parecía colaborar. El viejo del concilio estaba de visita y lo invitaron a presenciar la clase la cual (como lo esperaba) no fue muy amena que digamos.

La esmeralda se encontraba de un lado del patio detrás de la figura de una delicada y etérea mujer. En el otro extremo estaba el serio ambarino a punto de atacar con uno de sus papelitos amarillos.

Una llamarada de fuego salió de su espada y la joven contraatacó con la ligera dama.

- ¡Cómo eres de tonta! El viento solo logrará que el fuego se haga más potente, no es una velita con la que estas peleando – le gritó el ambarino.

- Aún así logre evitar el ataque – respondió la esmeralda molesta.

- Solo porque yo cancelé el ataque a tiempo, si no ya serías… - él era un profesor severo, pero el guardián no dejaba que él la insultara por más de tres minutos.

- ¡Sigue peleando mocoso! Nunca sabrás si Sakura podría detener tu ataque con la carta viento si no se lo permites – se metía en la pelea el pequeño guardián.

- ¡Tú cállate! Que si no lo hubiese detenido ella estaría en el hospital por tonta – esta parecía dar para largo.

- Eso no lo puedes asegurar, porque ella es más poderosa que tú aunque lo quieras negar – la defendió.

- Mejor ya ni te metas en esto que en primer lugar deberías ser tú quien le enseñe magia no yo, y si lo hago es porque eres un pésimo tutor, no le has enseñado ni lo más básico en todo este tiempo – el ambarino se reincorporó para seguir con la batalla – No hay de otra, tendré que ser más suave contigo porque no quiero que me culpen que salgas lastimada.

Con su ya conocido conjuro llamó al dragón de agua ¿Qué tanto le podría hacer un poco de agua?

La esmeralda llamó a otra carta y ahora se apareció ante ellos una sirena muy feroz.

- Sigues usando el mismo elemento que yo, no vas a aprender magia si sigue usando siempre las mismas, tienes más de cincuenta cartas y yo solo puedo convocar a los cuatro elementos, deberías ya haber encontrado algún punto débil, pero eres tan tonta que no logras hallar ninguno aunque lo ponga tan obvio – el joven retiró su espada y el dragón frente a él se disolvió en el aire.

- ¿Ahora abandonas la pelea, mocoso? No seas cobarde y pelea – le desafió el peluche pero este no le hizo caso.

La esmeralda solo lo miró alejarse ¿ahora que le ocurría? Desde hace tiempo que estaba así, siempre hallando la forma de ofenderla, ya no solo molestarla, el poco aprecio que tenía hacia él estaba a punto de desaparecer, y a él no parecía importarle. Pero últimamente se estaba pasando de la raya y no iba a dejar las cosas así, algo es su interior ardía, pocas veces sentía rabia por algo, pero ya estaba cansada de ser humillada constantemente.

- No deberías tener esa actitud con la señorita Kinomoto - le regañaba el canso cuando el ambarino ya estaba muy próximo a él.

- No creo que le encuentre diferencia si la tratara con modales, es tan solo una tonta que solo sabe meterse en problemas y uno tiene que ir a ayudarla ¿a caso no te sabes cui...?

El ambarino quedó impactado ante la respuesta de la esmeralda, una bofetada directa en la cara hizo que todo el mundo quedará sorprendido y callado.

Entre unas lagrimas y enojo la esmeralda salió corriendo del lugar.

El joven de cabellos chocolates de un momento a otro se había vuelto muy grosero con ella, y constantemente peleaban. Nadie sabía con exactitud que había ocurrido entre ellos dos si antes parecía que se llevaban muy bien, aunque la esmeralda pocas veces le contestaba. Todo el mundo sabía que tarde o temprano la esmeralda se cansaría del comportamiento que el ambarino tenía hacía ella, pero aún así la actitud que había tomado la joven sorprendió mucho.

Ahora cada vez que se encontraban el ambiente se ponía muy tenso y se apoderaba un silencio muy incomodo para los terceros. Sus miradas pocas veces se cruzaban y parecía que ni podían desearse los buenos días o el lugar se convertiría en un ring.

Ya llevaban un par de días así, la señora de largos y oscuros cabellos tuvo que suspender las prácticas que hacían juntos y buscar otro método de enseñanza. A pesar de que el ambarino había sido muy duro con ella realmente sus consejos ayudaban, pero al final había hecho lo que hizo y no se podía regresar así como así al pasado, además que el joven de cabellos chocolates se lo había buscado.

Y todo el mundo se lo hacía saber al pobre joven de ojos ámbar, y más el canoso que era como de alguna forma su figura paterna que le hizo tanta falta. Siempre insistía en lo mismo pero el joven esquivaba el tema.

- Yo pienso que deberías pedirle disculpas, esto se está poniendo muy tenso y lo mejor para los dos es que hagan las paces - le aconsejaba el canoso.

- No quiero - decía en forma de berrinche.

- ¡No seas así de Terco Li! ¡Deja de ser orgulloso por lo menos una vez! - le regañaba.

- No es orgullo... - decía en casi un susurro desconcertando un poco al canoso.

Este pudo notar que el gesto de niño malcriado del ambarino había cambiado a uno más bien preocupado.

- ¿Entonces por qué la tratas así? si no te conociera diría que es envidia como dicen los demás.

- No es envidia tampoco...- seguía con ese tono triste - es tan solo que lo mejor para los dos, mas para ella, es que se mantenga lejos de mi y no tengamos ningún tipo de relación - miraba el piso de una forma tan triste que deprimía verlo así.

- Syaoran... ¿por qué dices eso? - hablaba con un poco mas de seriedad.

- Porque es la verdad.

- Syaoran ¿qué pasó entre ustedes? ¿Por que de pronto cambias de actitud con ella?

El ambarino se sorprendió ante la pregunta - ¿de qué hablas Feng? Yo no he cambiado para nada mi forma actuar con ella.

- Si, antes eras mas... bueno, antes ustedes dos... - el canoso no sabía cómo explicarlo.

- ¡Mocoso! ¡Tu madre te está buscando! ¿Qué clase de hijo eres? Mira que tuvo que mandarme a mí a buscarte ¡A mí el Gran Cerberos! – llegaba rápidamente el peluche muy enojado.

- Si, si. Lo que digas "el gran cerberos" - se burlaba.

El peluche gruñía ante el comentario.

- Me quedaría aquí a pelear contigo pero tengo cosas mejores que hacer - tomaba un tono orgulloso y se marchaba para ir en busca de su madre.

- ¿Para qué desea ver la Señora Li a su hijo? si se puede saber pequeño cerberos - le preguntaba el canoso.

- No lo desea.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Necesitaba alejar al mocoso para poder hablar – el peluche dejaba su furia falsa a un lado para dejar a un guardián serio.

-Bien, entonces ¿qué se le ofrece guardián de las cartas Sakura?

- Le pido que no vuelva a hablar con el mocoso del tema de Sakura.

- ¿Nos ha escuchado? bueno si me permite comentar creo que es algo que...

- No interesa, Lo que importa ahora es que no vuelva a mencionar su pasado con Sakura, y sobre todo lo de sus sentimientos, eso debe quedar en el pasado.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? a mi parecer son una gran pareja si me deja decir.

- El mocoso se lo dijo ya, lo mejor para ellos es que no tengan ningún tipo de trato - le comento muy serio - Lo que me preocupa ahora es de como sabe eso... – dijo mas bien para sí.

- Discúlpeme, pero aún sigo sin entender ¿Por qué no deben tener ningún tipo de trato? ¿A caso se pelearon? ¿O qué es lo que ocurre?

- Disculpe pero yo tampoco lo sé muy bien, solo le pido que de este tema no se vuelva a hablar - el peluche amarillo salió volando pero lo detuvo una voz.

-¿Así que mi madre no me estaba buscando? - le dijo en tono frío.

- ¡Mocoso! ¿Qué, qué haces aquí? - dijo nervioso - [Solo espero que no haya escuchado nada] - pensó preocupado.

- Si te preguntas si escuché tu conversación, sí, la he escuchado - dijo con su tono de siempre.

- [Maldito mocoso, tanto que me ha costado guardar el secreto para que al primer descuido te enteres] - gruñía para sí.

- No te preocupes tanto, ya lo sabía - decía el ambarino de una forma no tan orgullosa, sino más bien actuaba como el Syaoran de antes.

-¿¡Ya lo sabías! ¿¡Pero cómo! ¿¡No se supone que Sa..!

- Será mejor que dejes de gritar o alguien nos podría escuchar.

- Entonces ¿me vas a decir o no? - hablaba más calmado.

- Por lo que escuché antes me doy cuenta que tú tampoco sabes lo que ocurrió.

- Solo sé que tú y Sakura se sometieron a un hechizo que les hizo olvidar que alguna vez sintieron algo por el otro.

- Ese hechizo no solo borraba nuestros recuerdos, si no también nuestros propios sentimientos - el peluche quedó atónito.

-¿¡Por qué haría Sakura algo así! ¿Qué le hiciste para obligarla a hacer algo como eso?

- ¡Baja la voz, ella fue quien tomó la decisión de hacer eso, yo jamás se lo pediría! - se le notaba algo enojado - ambos sabemos lo importantes que son para ella sus propios sentimientos - recobró el tono anterior.

- ¿Entonces por qué hizo tal cosa?

- Lo que ocurrió fue que después de lo de la fiesta del concilio hablamos sobre que lo mejor era que estuviésemos separados pues que ella estuviese conmigo correría un gran peligro - le confesaba el ambarino.

- ¿Qué clase de peligro?

- Zhuang - decía con odio.

- Pero... ¿Quién es ese y qué tiene que ver con eso?

- Eso no importa ahora, después de la charla ella misma me dijo que lo mejor era borrar nuestros recuerdos y borrar también nuestros sentimientos para que no sufriéramos de la ausencia del otro.

- ¿Pero por que tú lo recuerdas? Yo mismo vi cuando Sakura encerraba en una carta ambos recuerdos y ambos sentimientos.

- Por que antes de que ella terminara el conjuro, yo mismo me hechicé para protegerme de la carta que ella acababa de crear donde encerraba los recuerdos.

- ¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa? si ella lo hizo para que ambos no sufrieran.

- Porque ella lo único que hizo fue borrarlos, eso no quiere decir que no vuelvan a nacer.

- Con la actitud actual que tienes hacia Sakura lo dudo mucho.

- Exacto, esa es la razón por la cual me protegí de la carta de Sakura, Lo que tenía que hacer para que eso no sucediera era tratarla mal para que no quisiera ni acercarse a mí y si Zhuang creía que yo también había perdido la memoria como ella ya no la buscaría.

- La verdad creo que te has pasado, has tratado muy mal a Sakura como para aún tener algún tipo de sentimiento hacía ella.

- ¿A caso crees que me gusta hacer esto? pero creo que tienes razón, ahora si quiera quiere verme, pero de eso se trataba todo esto.

-¿Y qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Borraras ahora si tus recuerdos como quería Sakura?

-No...

- Pero así solo te va a hacer doloroso todo esto.

- ¿A caso eso te importa a ti?

- Si por que mas que evitar lo que quieres, parece que te desquitas con ella al poder tratarla como quieres, ¡es que lo estas exagerando demasiado!

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, no me estoy desquitando - volvía a notarse molesto - ya te dije lo que querías saber así que te pido me dejes en paz y no te preocupas por mí que estoy bien - se marchó a paso rápido.

- ¿¡Quien se preocuparía por alguien tan egoísta! – le gritó sin importar si alguien escuchara como le había advertido el joven de cabellos chocolates.

El ambarino solo siguió caminando, pero no se notaba enojado, sino más bien dolido.

- [No importa que me duela haberle hecho eso a ella, no puedo pedirle perdón por más que me duela, pues no puedo tomar ningún riesgo] - pensaba el joven mientras seguía caminando cabizbajo- [Esto lo hago por ella]- levantaba la mirada y regresaba a su actitud orgullosa.

- ¡Li! - una voz lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - se dio media vuelta y al ver de quien se trataba retomó su tono orgulloso - ¿Qué quieres?

- Emh... etoo... - tartamudeaba la esmeralda, cuando él le hablaba así se ponía muy nerviosa.

- Si no tienes nada que decir, me marchó…

- ¡No, espera! Es que yo… - la joven empezaba a sonrojarse algo que hizo que el ambarino se riera - ¿De qué te ríes?

- De nada - intentaba calmarse - ¿Que era lo que querías decirme? - decía aún risueño.

- Solo quería pedirte disculpas por la cachetada del otro día, la verdad no fue mi intención, solo fue, es que…

- ¿Disculparte? pero si yo fui quien te dijo cosas muy feas.

- Pero aún así yo no debí haberte hecho eso - decía apenada.

- Descuida, lo tenía merecido. Si eso era todo - el joven estaba a punto de marcharse, esa actitud que tenía hacía ella no debería.

- ¡No, espera! Me preguntaba que si en vez de seguir de esta forma ¿podríamos ser… amigos? - tal propuesta sorprendió al ambarino.

Este solo pudo darle la espalda para responder de forma fría - No, por favor no me vuelvas a preguntar cosas tan estúpidas.

- Pero ¿por qué no? no tiene sentido que sigamos tratándonos de esta forma.

- Por favor has como si esta conversación nunca hubiese existido - apenas dio un paso cuando la esmeralda intentó detenerlo tomándolo del brazo, pero en un momento de torpeza tropezó y se le echo encima haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso.

- ¡Sakura por favor entiende que no podemos ser amigos! - decía el ambarino quien estaba debajo de ella ya frustrado por no saber qué hacer o como actuar.

-¿me llamaste Sakura? – sus ojos verdosos se abrieron.

- Bueno, si… es que, bueno… - esta vez si la había regado.

- Descuida - ahora la que reía era ella - puedes llamarme así.

- ¿Que es tan gracioso?

- "Nada" - decía con tono de burla, pues él también le había hecho lo mismo.

- Pues si no era nada, me tengo que ir - Decía aún debajo de ella.

- Pero antes… ¿yo también te puedo llamar por tu nombre? - decía al fin bajándose de él.

- Haz lo que quieras, además yo jamás dije que lo hiciera - rápido se puso de pié y se alejó de ahí.

Lo único que podía pensar el ambarino fue que había cometido un grave error al olvidar actuar de forma orgullosa frente Sakura, pero le dolía tanto hacerlo, ya no quería seguir con esa farsa, pero no había nada que él pudiese hacer.

- [Con que lo único que logre fue llamarlo por su nombre] - pensaba al verlo alejarse - [Bueno por algo se empieza] - sonreía la esmeralda.

**Tinker_re:** Si se puede, si se puede, si se puede publicar capítulos de corrido :DDD, aunque unos reviews animan mas ;DD Este cap ya lo tenía de hace mucho, me faltaban detallitos y entre los examenes y tareas que ponen al final del momento para decir que hicimos algo (entre otras cosas) no pude D: pero ya estoy aquí, tal vez tarde un poco en subir el proximo cap, pero tengan por seguro que será pronto.

Tan inocente Sakura, ella no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando. ¿Qué pasará cuando lo descubra? ¿Syaoran se lo dirá al final o seguirá con su farsa? ¿Durará esa mentira?

¿Y qué pasó con Zhuang, con el enmascarado que parece que nunca le di nombre y con esa piedrita?

Esto mas en nuestra próxima entrega, por el mismo canal y a la misma hora (hahahaahahhaa ok no :/ ).

Disculpen si encuentran faltas ortográficas, pero a veces esta cosa escribe lo que quiere, según yo ya lo corregí, y si encuentran algo como que no se entiende que nos le de pena decir, que para eso esta, para disfrutar de mis historias y ayudarme a mejorar ;DD.

También pueden opinar sobre el fic, como que piensan que le falta o si algo no les agrada .

Con Cariño, Tinker_re.


	12. La joya esmeralda

_Recuerden que los personajes son propiedad indiscutible de las CLAMP, uno que otro personaje mío. _

_La ya no tan pequeña esmeralda tiene una promesa importante que cumplir, pero nunca se imaginó el peligro grande que la asechaba en ese futuro. Era el turno de estudiar un tiempo en China, donde había sido el escenario que ahora había olvidado de su reencuentro, con las cartas volviéndose locas y la desaparición de su diario las posibilidades que habían de recordarlo por si misma se habían agotado, __¿o no? Al menos al fin parecía llevarse mejor con Syaoran ¿qué tanto durará? ¿Qué tanto mal puede hacer una piedrecilla verde?  
_

**Capitulo 12.- La joya esmeralda.**

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara de la esmeralda, las cosas al fin parecían mejorar.

A pesar de que el ambarino no lo quería admitir ya eran muy buenos amigos, se les veía muy seguido juntos. A veces discutían y el ambarino se quería hacer el de antes, pero la verdad era que no podía con tan solo verle la sonrisa a la esmeralda, ella le había destruido la máscara que había fabricado en tan solo cinco minutos.

También el peluche y el joven de cabellos chocolates se trataban mas, no precisamente como buenos amigos, o compañeros, siempre discutían, pero lo hacían de forma más amena, o algo así.

Los días pasaban y la joven esmeralda se volvía una maga más experimentada y una buena luchadora.

Hacía ya tiempo que no veía al rubio enmascarado, seguro era porque se la pasaba en las clases todo el día o porque estaba siempre con el ambarino, quien había demostrado que podía vencerle sin tanta dificultad. Aunque no lo hacía con la misma frecuencia que la esmeralda, también se pasaba las tardes practicando, de vez en cuando lo hacían juntos.

El ambarino, como siempre, buscaba que discutieran, que lo odiara de nuevo, pero la castaña fácilmente con una sonrisa o un comentario lo hacía desistir; no era que no disfrutaba esos últimos días, los gozaba bastante, era solo que no iba de acuerdo al plan que se había ideado él solo.

- Syaoran, recuerdas esos días que pasábamos juntos en la primaria ¿eran como ahora? – preguntó la esmeralda vacilando si preguntar tal cosa o no.

- No los recuerdo muy bien, pero imagino que sí – mintió, recordaba cada uno casi a la perfección.

- Ya veo, ¿sientes que hemos cambiado mucho? – seguía preguntando, era normal cuando uno de pronto ya no recuerda nada.

- Supongo, todo el mundo cambia, éramos unos niños entonces – no quiso dar muchos detalles para no agobiarla tanto – no la pasábamos con las cartas Clow o saliendo con amigos, sobre todo al parque pingüino – la esmeralda sonrió.

- El parque pingüino - sus ojos sellenaron de nostalgia - siempre me gustó ir allí, tantas cosas que ocurrieron en ese lugar – el ambarino se sorprendió ante el comentario y enseguida llegaron miles de recuerdos de ese lugar, pero era seguro que la esmeralda no se acordaba de ninguno de ellos.

- Syaoran… - lo sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿qué…?- se detuvo y después de parecer pensarselo mejor negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué cosa? - dijo casi instintivamente.

- Nada solo era... una tontería - sonrió mirando el piso, pero eso no convenció al ambarino que estaba a punto de seguir insistiendo cuando una tercera voz los sorprendió.

- ¿Recordando viejos tiempos? – chasqueó un par de veces la lengua en forma reprobatoria.

Rápidamente el ambarino se colocó frente a la esmeralda en forma de escudo. Sus ojos notaban furia, como si con ese gesto pudiera auyentarlo, pero él tenía cosas que hacer antes de dejarlos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le amenazó el ambarino al ver que parecía que le ignoraba.

- Ten cuidado que una carta podía salir disparada en cualquier momento – sonrió burlonamente sin siquiera prestarle atención al joven que estaba atravesado.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – se sorprendió, que le mencionara eso de las cartas la intrigaba pero ¿cómo iba a él saber que eso ocurriría? ¿Qué podía saber él? O bien pudiera ser solo otro intento de fastidiarla.

-Solo dime ¿en qué o más bien en quién pensabas cuando esas cartas se volvieron locas? ¿Eh? Dime – su sonrisa se alargo, de una forma algo retorcida.

- No le hagas caso Sakura, solo quiere confundirte - le advirtió el ambarino, pero la esmeralda ya se notaba dudosa.

¿A qué se refería exactamente? No estaba segura, pero él de alguna forma tenía razón, todas aquellas veces por su mente había pasado, aunque sea ligeramente, que algo le faltaba o que algo había olvidado, pero que aún no lo sabía, pero estaba segura que tenía algo que ver con quien viviera en aquel departamento.

- ¡DIME EN QUIÉN! – le ordenó aún con esa sonrisa suya que ponía tan nerviosa a la esmeralda, sabía que solo podía pensar en algo malo.

-En, en… - la joven esmeralda estaba tan confundida que no sabía que contestar, su mente daba vueltas, sabía que el rubio tenía razón, pero ni ella misma lo sabía.

- ¡Sakura no contestes! - le interrumpió el ambarino.

- ¡Dime! Yo se que ya lo sabes – en ese momento su mente se iluminó, como un rayo en una tormenta.

- En Sya… - contestó en un hilo de voz y su mirada se notó perdida.

En ese momento el ambarino entendió, estaba hechizando a la castaña, sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero ya era tarde.

Cuando apenas el ambarino dio un paso para atacar al joven de antifaz algo salió disparado y la esmeralda se desvaneció.

En un movimiento rápido el ambarino la tomó antes que cayera completamente al suelo y el joven de rubia cabellera salió rápido tras la carta.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! – intentó desesperadamente despertarla, pero ella ya estaba en un sueño profundo.

El escenario estaba totalmente oscuro, la castaña brillaba como si esta tuviera luz propia, sin entender muy bien que ocurría.

La voz de fondo poco a poco se aclaraba, pero solo repetía lo mismo una y otra vez "¿Quién?"

- ¿Quién qué? – preguntó dudosa la castaña.

- ¿Quién? ¿Quién? - preguntaba la voz que le era remotamente familiar.

- No se dé quien me hablas.

- ¿En quién? ¿En quién piensas? – la voz insistía.

- En nadie, no pienso en… - la joven confundida se detuvo al oír otra leve voz.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! – una voz diferente la llamaba.

- ¿Syaoran? – la joven se confundió aún mas ¿de dónde salía la voz del ambarino?

- ¿En quién? ¿En quién piensas? ¿Syaoran? – Repetía la voz - ¿En Syaoran?

- ¿En Syaoran? – la joven confundida recordó lo de hace unos segundos, la voz del ambarino no era parte del sueño, la quería despertar, y repentinamente recordó al rubio y a la carta que estaba fugitiva – ¡Debo despertar!

- ¿Dime en quién piensas? – persistía la voz.

- En la carta

- ¿En quién?

- En que ese tipo que va tras la carta – contestó desesperada la esmeralda.

- ¿Realmente en él piensas? ¿Por él quieres despertar? ¿Por él estas así?

- Por… por – su mente empezó a trabajar, realmente lo que sentía era preocupación, no por la carta en sí, si no por no preocupar más al ambarino - ¿Syaoran?

- ¿En quién?

- Syaoran… - repitió pero ahora con un poco mas de seguridad.

- ¿En quién?

- En Syaoran, en Syaoran – contestaba con desesperación.

- _Yo si estaré para ti…_ - resonó por su mente.

- Sakura, despierta Sakura – una voz masculina le decía con insistencia.

- Syaoran, Syaoran – repetía en sueños.

- Sakura, despierta ya.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Te desmayaste

- ¿Y Syaoran?

- Vino a recostarte y salió corriendo diciendo algo de una carta y de un estúpido rubio – comentó el joven de ojos miel.

Aún había estado adormilada que realmente no se había fijado quien era su acompañante.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí Kei? ¿No deberías estar en Japón? – reaccionó la esmeralda.

- Vine rápido a pasar a saludarte, tenía aún unos pendientes y vine a resolverlos – le sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿Pendientes?

- Unos papeles ¿cómo has estado? – cambió tan rápido el tema que desconcertó por un momento a la esmeralda.

- Bien, ¿Cómo les ha ido a ti y a Tomoyo en la prepa?

- Ha estado bien, oye he venido aquí para darte algo, no pude darte esto en tu cumpleaños – el rubio metió su mano en el bolsillo – pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? – le tendió un delicado collar de un pequeño dije esmeralda.

- Que bonito collar – la esmeralda se asombró, no comprendía por qué cambiaba de un tema a otro con tanta rapidez, pero lo dejó pasar.

El joven de ojos miel se acercó para poder abrochárselo.

-Es muy lindo, gracias – la esmeralda sonrió, y de pronto recordó al ambarino y a la cara fugitiva - ¡Me olvidé de Syaoran! Debe estar en problemas, lo siento, debo ir por la carta.

- Descuida, ¿otra carta se volvió loca no?

- Si – comentó antes de salir corriendo.

- ¡Oye, espera! – Detuvo a la castaña – Que quede esto en secreto – le guiñó el ojo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Para que sea más divertido – le sonrió de forma coqueta.

- Esta bien – la esmeralda le sonrió y salió corriendo – perdón por dejarte, nos vemos otro día – gritó antes de salir de la casa.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo? – comentó el hombre de la trenza quien recién entraba.

- Tan tonta, solo hace falta que me quite el antifaz para que no me reconozca – rió el rubio ante el comentario.

- ¿Le diste la piedra?

- Si, y ahora la lleva puesta en el cuello – sonrió.

- Solo hace falta esperar lo suficiente para que la piedra absorba su poder.

- Es tan tonta que dudo que se lo quite – comentó tras una risita divertida.

Mientras tanto la joven corría a toda velocidad en busca de algún indicio de la carta o del ambarino, pero parecía que ya era tarde.

De entre un montón de gente venía el ambarino en sentido contrario y muy clamado, con ambas manos a los bolsillos.

- ¿Qué pasó Syaoran? ¿Y la carta?

- Hace un rato se desactivó sola – sacó una de sus manos de los bolsillos y le entregó una tarjeta.

- ¿Espuma?

- No hiso gran cosa – se encogió de hombros.

- Lo que no entiendo es que ¿cómo sucedió, sí llevaba el anillo? – preguntó dudosa jugueteando con la joya.

El ambarino lo sabía perfectamente, o al menos estaba muy seguro, ella había sido hechizada por ese tipo, lo que no sabía era para que ¿De qué sirve hacerla activar cartas? ¿Habrá sido una distracción para hacer otra cosa? si fuera así ¿qué¡ Pero no se lo iba a hacer saber, no ahora por lo menos, tampoco la quería preocupar.

- ¡Este mocoso es un inútil! Nunca pudo desactivar la carta – sorprendió el peluche saliendo del otro bolsillo.

- ¡Qué te calles! Aún no puedes salir – le regañó el ambarino metiéndolo de nuevo en el bolsillo.

- ¿Kero? ¿Qué hace él contigo? – preguntó sorprendida la castaña.

- Fue tras la carta también – comentó seco.

- No iba a dejar que este mocoso fuera solo tras la carta – comentó una voz ahogada.

- Kero, ya no estamos compitiendo por las cartas.

- Aún así, tú no sabes con que intenciones fue, además se fue con el otro tipo que siempre se nos aparece.

- ¿Y dónde está él?

- Lo perdimos en el camino, justo cuando hayamos la carta – le contestó el ambarino.

- Qué extraño ¿Por qué habrá sido que me desmayé?

- Rápido, debemos regresar – comentó iniciando la marcha ignorando la pregunta de la esmeralda.

- Cierto, tu madre se enojará conmigo si llego tarde – la joven empezó a correr jalando al ambarino tras ella.

Al llegar de nuevo fueron inspeccionados de pies a cabeza, como si sospechara que hicieran alguna travesura. Siempre que llegaban juntos a su presencia los miraba igual, como si sospechara de algo, a pesar que el ambarino siempre quería aparentar estar calmado no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, cualquier tipo se sentiría incómodo si su madre los viera de esa forma cuando están con una niña, aunque no hubiesen hecho nada.

Pero esta vez se parecía sentirse más confiado, como si no le importara la inspección de su madre.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras comentarme, Xiao Lang? – preguntó su madre al ver la actitud diferente en su hijo.

- Preferiría que fuese en privado, madre – contestó serio.

- Sakura, ¿podrías adelantarte al salon? En un momento estaré contigo – comentó la señora de alta coleta y encaminó a su hijo por otro pasillo.

La esmeralda solo se quedó ahí, confundida ¿de qué sería lo que el ambarino quería hablar con su madre? Se moría por saber si era algo sobre ella o por lo sucedido hace unas ¿horas? La esmeralda no lo sabía muy bien, un desmayo ten por seguro que te desorienta totalmente.

Ya en la privacidad que les podía ofrecer una puerta, la señora de altas coletas se sentó en un sillón largo en el cual cabrían perfectamente cuatro personas e invitó a su hijo a que la acompañara. Él lo hiso, pero a cierta distancia, sin la confianza de un hijo.

- Bien ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

- Hoy Sakura fue atacada de nuevo, pero esta vez me pude dar cuanta que estaba utilizando magia sobre ella, y estoy seguro que no era la primera vez – miró a su madre solo para averiguar que gesto hacía ante la noticia, pero ella seguía igual de seria – No se lo comenté para no alarmarla, pero tampoco sé con qué fin lo hicieron – terminó el ambarino esperando esta vez una respuesta de su progenitora.

- Tal vez sea conveniente enseñarle a Sakura una que otra forma de defenderse ante eso, te agradezco que compartieras esto conmigo – comentó levantándose del sillón - ¿Hay algo más que deba saber? – comentó antes de marcharse.

- Eso era todo – se levantó rápidamente e hizo una reverencia.

La Señora abandonó la habitación dejando al ambarino solo aún con eso molestándole ¿Qué ganaba con hechizar a la esmeralda? ¿La habrá forzado a activar la carta? Tal vez siempre había sido él, pero no había forma de demostrarlo, por mientras lo guardaba como una posibilidad.

La piedrecilla empezó a emitir un pequeño dolor pulsante en el pecho de la esmeralda, pero lo ignoró al no notar nada raro en el dije. Lo volvió a guardar bajo su ropa, seguía preguntándose por que no quería que nadie supiera que había venido de visita, claro que no recordaba que él y el ambarino no se llevaban muy bien, lo cual sería una excelente escusa, pero todos sabemos realmente por qué lo dijo.

La esmeralda se estaba empezando a impacientar cuando la señora de la blanca tez apareció por la puerta.

- Sakura, siento el retraso – se disculpó siendo la esmeralda quien había llegado tarde en primer lugar – Se que te tocaban clases de artes marciales, pero creo que te daré en cambio una de magia, ven acércate – la mujer le tendió la mano y ella algo dudosa la tomó.

La mujer de blanca tez se detuvo a mirar nuevamente el anillo, pero no hizo ningún comentario nuevamente. Colocó a la joven de cortos cabellos en una pequeña tarima, que más bien parecía un escalón largo.

- Sakura ¿Cuántas clases de magia conoces?

- Solo la que puedo hacer con las cartas y la que hace Syaoran a través de esos papelitos y su espada.

- Existen varios tipos de magia: existe la magia de búsqueda, como la que utilizaba mi hijo para hallar las cartas, la de invocación con la que usamos esos "papelitos" como dices que sería lo mismo que las cartas, la de curación, la de la adivinación, entre otras.

- ¿Uno con habilidades mágicas puede hacer todas?

- Es difícil y algo pesado aprenderte todas, algunas se pueden hacer sin habilidades mágicas, como la adivinación, pero necesitas que el poder provenga de otra parte, la luna por ejemplo.

- ¿Entonces me enseñará a usar las demás clases de magia?

- Hoy solo quiero hablarte de la magia de encantamientos, en la cual uno puede hacer que otro haga lo que uno quiere – le explicó brevemente.

- ¿Obligarlo a qué? – se notó algo sorprendida.

- Casi cualquier cosa, hablar, saltar, volar, según sea el hechizo – le aclaró vagamente – también pueden hacer que la persona vea lo que uno quiere que vea, oiga lo que quiere que oiga o sueñe lo que quiere que sueñe.

- ¿Cómo uno puede darse cuenta cuando ha sido "encantado"?

- Es difícil de averiguarlo en el momento, normalmente uno necesita algún amuleto que lo advierta, pero hay ciertos puntos que uno puede notar a simple vista, solo que está totalmente entregado a la ilusión o a la orden que es difícil darse cuenta.

- ¿Cuáles son?

- Te sientes más ligera que lo normal, incluso dormida, lo que ocurre no tiene sentido aparente y siempre oyes voces algo confusas, en sí no son muy concretas, pero debe uno estar alerta si se cree que algo no anda bien.

- Creo que son un poco confusas, incluso si las identificara no podría estar segura de que estoy siendo encantada o quien lo está haciendo.

- Se que es algo difícil, pero se siente muy diferente cuando estas bajo un encantamiento que cuando estas simplemente desorientada.

- ¿Y no existe algún tipo de hechizo que me ayude a ser "inmune" a algún encantamiento o a romperlo?

- Existen, si – comentó no muy convencida – pero son muy antiguos y difíciles de aplicar o de aprenderse si quiera.

- Podría intentar aprenderme alguno

- En cambio mejor te enseñaré a defenderte si llegas a estar en esta situación o a identificar si te ha ocurrido anteriormente.

La joven se sorprendió ¿Podría hacer estado encantada antes sin darse cuenta? ¿A qué la habrían obligado a hacer? ¿Olvidar tal vez?

- ¿El individuo recuerda lo que hizo o lo que vio?

- Cuando el encantador quiere que así sea

- ¿Hay alguna forma de recordar lo que hiciste?

- Me temo que no, raramente uno quiere acordarse de ser utilizado y lo que hizo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la esmeralda, ¿y si lo que había olvidado era haber hecho algo terrible? ¿Por qué no podía recordar a Li? ¿Y si le había hecho algo horrible y por eso a veces parecía odiarla ó él la habría obligado a hacer algo horrible? Tenía más sentido la primera, eso explicaría varias cosas.

- Solo debes relajarte un poco, te lanzaré un encantamiento y tu evitaras a toda costa saltar ¿estás lista? – La señora de alta coleta solo la miró fijamente y la esmeralda ya sentía un impulso por querer saltar, e inevitablemente saltó – Lucha contra ello, concéntrate.

La esmeralda saltó otro par de veces más, cada vez más seguido, hasta que se encontró saltando apenas tocaba el suelo.

Y así como empezó a saltar se detuvo.

- Es así como se siente estar encantada ¿hallaste la diferencia?

- Se siente tan horrible, es como saber que tienes que detenerte pero no puedes, pero como estar inconsciente a la vez.

- Si te encuentras en una situación similar asegúrate que nadie te está obligando a nada y que puedes detenerte en cualquier momento.

- Solo espero poder darme cuenta a tiempo.

- Con un poco de práctica lo harás – la señora de blanca tez la volvió a mirar fijamente y la castaña de nuevo tuvo unos deseos incontrolables de saltar.

Mientras tanto el ambarino se encaminaba a encerrarse en su biblioteca, en sus ratos libres, normalmente se la pasaba estudiando, tenía mucho por delante, tenía que ser un gran mago.

Vivir en la sombra de un padre es duro, y más si has crecido sin su guía. El pobre ambarino siempre tiene que ir adivinando su siguiente movimiento como su padre le hubiese gustado, siempre haciendo lo mismo que él, en unas veces superándolo.

Es difícil seguir los pasos de alguien cuando no lo conoces muy bien, como ir por un bosque a oscuras.

Ese fue uno de las principales razones por la cual fue a Japón, recordaba haberlo oído una vez cuando era él muy pequeño como para poder recordar con detalle como su padre alardeaba de lo talentoso que era su hijo, que seguramente él sería quien al fin regresara las cartas a su familia, que lo había visto en las estrellas.

Pero seguro no contó nunca con que la esmeralda se atravesaría.

Miró serio delante de él y decidió dejar a un lado sus recuerdos y pensamientos para concentrarse, se encaminó a tomar otro libro de hechizos, quería buscar más sobre los encantamientos, seguro habría una forma de ayudar a la esmeralda.

Ya en la noche la esmeralda se recostó en su habitación, su cabeza le daba vueltas, el resto de la tarde se la había pasado con ese truco de los saltos, sin poder ver alguno proceso.

- Kero, no entiendo porque se empeña tanto en eso de los encantos – decía fastidiada arrojándose la almohada en la cara.

- Tal vez sea como protección, creo que el mocoso le dijo algo para ponerla a dar esa clase – opinó el peluche flotando alrededor de ella – ella solo se concentró en hacer que la reconocieras y que te defendieras de ella, nunca que la aprendieras.

- Tienes razón, tal vez es por ese niño del antifaz – la esmeralda se quitó la almohada de la cara para ver al pequeño guardián – seguro solo quiere que aprenda a defenderme.

- Pues deberías dejar de tomar esas clases de defensa personal, las de artes marciales, las normales y ahora la de encantos podríamos terminar más pronto y largarnos de China, que es lo que él quiere en primer lugar.

- ¿Crees qué él me estuvo hechizando de alguna manera?

El peluche pareció meditarlo un momento.

- Realmente no lo sé, es algo que tu deberías darte cuenta sola – el peluche se acercó a ella - pero es probable, porque caíste desmayada ¿no recuerdas tener algún sueño extraño?

- No – dudó en su respuesta e intentó recordar – pero no estoy segura…

- Sakura, te he dicho que siempre intentes recordar tus sueños, son muy importantes.

- Es algo difícil recordarlos cuando ya los has olvidado, pero prometo poner más atención a la próxima – le prometió la castaña.

- Bueno, por ahora descansa mañana tendremos otro día pesado.

Las luces se apagaron y pronto quedaron profundamente dormidos. Un pequeño destello verde brillo del pecho de la esmeralda, pasando desapercibido.

Rápido pasó un mes después de eso, todos estaban tan ocupados en sus asuntos que ni atención prestaron.

La castaña seguía con sus clases normales sin sospechar siquiera lo que la piedrecilla le estaba haciendo. Momentáneamente se sentía más débil, pero pronto se recuperaba, sospechaba que era el estrés.

El ambarino seguía buscando algún hechizo de protección contra los encantos, pero eran muy raros y los que había hallado eran muy difíciles de conjurar, la única opción que le quedaba era obligarla a usar la carta escudo el resto de su vida, o al menos cuando ese rubio anduviera cerca.

Mientras la amatista y el rubio seguían con sus vidas normales, como cualquier adolecente. Era verdad que Tomoyo ya se había hecho de varias amigas nuevas y que aún le hablaba a Chiharu, a pesar de haber quedado en otro salón. Casi siempre se la pasaba con Kei, el cual también se comportaba como cualquier estudiante más.

Mientras almorzaban en el descanso el rubio le hizo una pregunta que le estaba molestando desde hace mucho, sobre todo últimamente que a la amatista se le veía tan decaída.

- Extrañas a Sakura ¿verdad? – el joven de ojos miel la miro serio.

- Por supuesto – su voz se notó apagada - pero ella está haciendo su vida, y yo la mía, no es como si no la volviera a ver tampoco, es solo que ella pertenece a otro mundo.

- Aunque no lo creas es mejor una vida normal que una "hechizada" – bufó el rubio.

- ¿Por qué? A mi parece una vida tan divertida y llena de aventuras.

- No es como tú piensas, una vida llena de magia o termina siendo solitaria o llena de peligro y enemigos, personalmente no me agrada que ella se integre mucho a ese mundo.

- ¿Fue por ello que tú te saliste? – Él joven se quedó callado – lo siento no creí que fuese algo…

- Descuida – le interrumpió – pero solo espero que no le ocurra lo que a mí.

La amatista se quedó un tiempo viendo el paisaje y después agregó.

- No sé qué tan dura sea esa forma de vivir, pero conozco a Sakura y difícilmente algo la haga cambiar en su forma de ser, estoy segura de que jamás se sentirá solitaria, porque nos tiene a todos nosotros, y aunque siempre este rodeada de peligro siempre puede contar con… - la amatista se quedó muda.

- ¿Li? Él ya no la reconoce, si estuviera en peligro no hay quien la salve.

- Por supuesto que sí, siempre tendrá a Kero y a Yue, y a nosotros – replicó la amatista.

- Aún así, ella está allá y nosotros acá, sería muy difícil ayudarla.

- Aún así yo creo en Sakura – comentó y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Yo también deseo que Sakura tenga esa fuerza de voluntad, de verdad lo deseo.

De vuelta a China, una morena caminaba en círculos en su habitación como león enjaulado.

Las últimas semanas estaba totalmente furiosa que no quería ni salir de su habitación.

Daba un paso hacía el altar y la esmeralda la regresaba dos.

¿Cómo era posible que ella lograra entrar a esa casa para vivir? Esa escusa de estudiar con su suegra le parecía PA-TE-TI-CA.

-¿Tan desesperada esta esa como para entrar a su casa? ¿¡A vivir! ¡La maldita tiene boleto de por lo menos cinco años! – exprimía su almohada para desahogarse – Ni crea que con eso me va a derrotar, Xiao Lang ya me eligió a mí, sobre todas, ¡SOBRE ELLA! – El cojín golpeó la pared con ruido sordo – Esta guerra la estoy ganando yo, nadie me quitará mi boda con Xiao Lang, de que la tendré la tendré – su seño se frunció un poco más.

Su criada entró en ese momento con una bandeja de té.

- Tiene que calmarse un poco, señorita.

- ¡¿Clamarme? ¿Cuándo esa zo…?

- No debería decir esas cosas, es una señorita ante todo, y debe comportarse a la altura de un Li de ahora en mas – la joven le servía una taza y agregaba azúcar.

- Es que no es posible ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Esto es una ofensa a los Wang – comentaba furiosa mientras tomaba la taza de té.

- Bébalo, le hará bien – le aconsejó la criada – No sería buena idea hacerle una escena al joven Li, aún si quiera se han presentado como novios.

- ¡Es cierto! Eso es lo que falta, Quiero restregarle en la cara que la futura dueña y señora de esa casa que ahora presume "su hogar" seré yo – su rostro se tornó triunfador y en sus ojos destello el orgullo.

- ¿Una fiesta de presentación? Realmente es muy común, me extraña que si quiera se hablara de ello – comentó pensativa.

- Tienes razón, debo tener pronto una fiesta de compromiso para quitarle a todas las demás que le vuelan alrededor como buitres hambrientos.

- Le repito que no debe expresarse así.

- ¿Desde cuándo me corriges? Eres una criada no mi madre.

- Desde que se convirtió en la prometida del joven Li, debe preparase y aprender a comportarse como una dama.

- Se comportarme como una dama, es solo que tipas como esa japonesa solo me sacan de quicio.

- Una Señora de la familia Li no la sacan de quicio, mire a la señora Ieran Li, siempre tan seria y tan centrada.

- Puedo comportarme tan bien como la señora Ieran, solo que no me mencionen a esa.

- Debe aprender a comportarse, aún si la señorita Kinomoto se cuelgue a él o haga cualquier cosa.

-¿Sería capaz?

- Es solo una suposición, a pesar de eso tú deberías mantener la compostura.

- ¡Eso es imposible! Si la veo si quiera cerca de él no respondo.

- Si la vez cercas los saludas y le recuerdas tu posición, con dignidad y sin groserías.

- ¿Tienes que estar bromeando? ¿La tengo que dejar ir así sin más?

- Si, damas como tú no deben hacer niñerías, ni ser celosas ni caprichosas – le explicó – en esa familia lo que importa es tu reputación.

- Que mi prometido me engañe es malo para mi reputación, que esa me lo baje es malo para mi reputación.

- Pero son cosas de terceros que te afectan, no tanto algo que tú hicieras.

- Si, hacerme la tonta mientras ella intenta bajármelo.

- No lo tomes así – la joven le sirvió mas té - es solo dar a respetar tu posición.

- Las etiquetas apestan, y más ese tonto código de modales.

- Tal vez, pero los Li son una familia muy conservadora, todo tiene un orden y una forma de hacerse.

-¿Y qué es eso de dejarla vivir ahí? Xiao Lang tiene prometida, eso no es muy educado.

- Esa es una situación especial, es la dueña de las cartas así que todo el mundo la quiere de su lado, que no te extrañe verla en muchas fiestas de ahora en adelante.

- Pues ojalá muchos se aprovechen de ella y hagan su vida un infierno, por tonta.

- Solo intenta recordar lo que te he dicho, además he oído que no se llevan del todo bien.

- Es solo por las apariencias, pregúntale ahora a cualquiera y te dirán que se llevan mejor, mucho mejor para mi gusto.

- Solo relájese, aún no está en posición de exigir.

- Pero créame que apenas lo tenga, la mandaré muy lejos, así sea que le pague el boleto a América.

- Es un poco dramática, es mejor tenerla de su lado.

La criada se retiró seguida de eso dejando a la morena pensativa ¿Tenerla de su lado? Era una propuesta interesante. Sonrió detrás de su tasa medio vacía.

En una de sus rondas, siempre con su antifaz para no ser sorprendido, el rubio andaba de copa en copa de los árboles por la casa de los Li, todo seguí igual como antes, pero le fastidiaba ver que la piedra tardaba tanto en cambiar. No quería estar de sombra por mucho más tiempo.

Satisfecho con ver la piedra estaba a punto de irse, cuando se encontró al ambarino en su biblioteca.

- Ese come libros, todo el tiempo que tengo aquí se la ha pasado estudiando, casi ni sale, más que para ir a la escuela – mientras se burlaba algo llamó su atención repentinamente - ¡Esperen! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Podría? ¿Qué más podría ser? – una larga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – Esto va a resultar ser divertido.

De pronto el joven se desvaneció entre las sombras al sentir la presencia de la esmeralda demasiado cercas.

La joven se encaminaba sola al patio para practicar movimientos de artes marciales, poco a poco ya estaba mejorando, pero aún le hacía falta práctica.

El pequeño guardián pocas veces le acompañaba, las demás se quedaba en cama durmiendo un poco más, esta no fue la excepción.

Se colocó en la posición inicial y empezó su rutina, apenas había terminado un par de veces cuando de pronto vio a una joven a través del ventanal que enseguida le llamó la atención.

La joven caminaba a paso rápido, pero parecía ligeramente nerviosa, como si intentara ocultarlo. Sus largas coletas se agitaban con el paso y pronto la perdería de vista.

Dejó lo que hacía para ir con ella. Hacía tanto que no la veía, realmente no recordaba cuando fue el último día que lo hizo.

- ¡Mei Ling! – se emocionó corriendo a donde ella estaba.

Ella la miró con asombro, como si no creyera que le hablara.

- Hola Kinomoto – sonrió, pero aún se le notaba con duda.

- Tanto sin vernos ¿verdad? – comentó con una sonrisa, no había notado totalmente la actitud de la morena.

- Si ¿Qué andas haciendo acá en China? – Si, si lo sabía pero quería oírlo de los propios labios de la esmeralda.

- Estoy intentando subir mi nivel de magia, la Señora Ieran es buena tutora

- No sabía que mi tía daba clases, bien por ti – se relajó – pero no creo que necesites más magia, ya eres la dueña de las cartas después de todo.

La joven de ojos ágata sintió un pequeño alivio al verla tan normal, creía que sería un cascarón vacío o algo por el estilo, pero si nadie le hubiese dicho nada ni sospecharía.

- Si, de hecho estoy aprendiendo más que magia, ella me está impartiendo clases particulares en vez de ir a la preparatoria, y algo de artes marciales.

- ¿Por qué tanto? Bueno al rato salimos por un helado o algo y platicamos, es que en realidad tengo algo de prisa, pero al terminar te busco.

- Esta bien, ya nada mas tengo esta clase – la esmeralda se despidió y regresó a su práctica.

- ¡Nos vemos! – gritó al salir corriendo la joven de ojos ágatas.

Estaba feliz de ver que la esmeralda se encontraba bien, aparentemente.

Realmente se moría de ganas de saber que exactamente había olvidado, pero primero tenía que ver a su primo antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Ya tenía tiempo de no ver a su primo, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante la noticia ¿alguien puede simplemente olvidar y ya?

Tocó débilmente la puerta de su estudio, al no oír respuesta tocó con más fuerza y entró a la biblioteca.

- Xiao Lang, tengo que hablar contigo – La joven se detuvo al ver la habitación vacía.

Recorrió lentamente la habitación, giró los ojos en todas direcciones en busca de su querido primo, pero no lo encontró. Se sentó en su escritorio a esperarlo, realmente no le tomó mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó un poco serio el ambarino al llegar, traía varios libros en los brazos.

- Nada, te estaba esperando – siguió jugueteando en la silla.

- Salte de aquí, estoy ocupado – siguió con el mismo tono.

Se conocían desde muy pequeños por el simple hecho de ser familia, siempre había sido muy seco el ambarino pero ahora lo sentía muy diferente.

- Lo siento – se levantó sin muchas ganas – pero necesito hablar contigo – lo siguió a la puerta pero no salió.

- No tengo tiempo ahora, Mei Ling.

- Tomate un descanso, tengo que preguntarte algo.

- Bien, hablemos afuera – el ambarino salió detrás de la joven de ojos ágatas - ¿Qué me quieres preguntar?

- ¿Qué hay con ella? – no supo muy bien como referirse a la esmeralda.

- Es la Card Captor por si no te acuerdas – supuso de inmediato de quien hablaba.

El ambarino pudo leer la pregunta en los ojos ágatas de la joven "¿y tú?"

- Ya sabes, la amiga de Daidouji, de Japón.

- Si, sé quién es.

- ¿Entonces? No entiendo de qué quieres hablar.

- ¿Sabes que hace aquí? Alguien me dijo que aquí vive y estudia.

- Está tomando clases con mi madre.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé, algo con su nivel de magia – mintió, sentía que estaba a punto de ser descubierto por su prima – No hablo tanto con ella.

La joven de larga cabellera lo acusó con la mirada.

- También escuché que eran muy buenos amigos.

- ¿A qué quieres llegar?

- A nada, solo decía.

-Entonces ¿de qué es lo que me quieres hablar?

- De eso ¿ella quién es para ti? – ella no estaba para rodeos, si tenía que preguntarle de frente que si la había olvidado lo haría.

- ¿De qué hablas? Es solo la niña que tiene las cards ¿qué quieres que sea para mí? – el ambarino ya no sabía ni que decir ni cómo actuar, deseaba que su prima aún no se diera cuenta.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si, solo es una amiga.

La joven de largas coletas se sorprendió. En ese instante el ambarino se dio cuenta que no hizo una elección correcta de palabras.

Ahora la joven de altas coletas estaba indignada, y sobre todo ahora estaba más confundida que antes, para el colmo se tenía que topar con la morena.

Con aire de grandeza había entrado la morena al salón en busca de su "prometido". Las criadas la llevaron a la sala de estar donde estaban ambos charlando, la recordaba, era donde había charlado con la japonesa.

- Tienes visita – le comentó enojada la joven ágata al verla.

- Buenas tardes, Li Mei Ling – le saludó con la sonrisa mas falsa que encontró.

- Buenas – fue lo único que le salió y se marchó.

Con ella allí no iba a poder hablar a gusto con su primo, ¿para qué quedarse?

- [Mei Ling ya no es un problema, no tiene caso que me moleste con ella] – sonrió mientras la veía alejarse y pronto el ambarino se acercó a ella.

- Manos a la obra – dijo para sí.

La joven de altas coletas casi corrió en busca de la esmeralda, no le había sacado mucha información a su primo pero a la esmeralda seguro sería más fácil.

Al verla se alegró, al menos ella cambiaría un poco su humor arruinado por la linda parejita de su primo y la morena.

- Sakura – sacó de sus pensamientos a la esmeralda.

- Mei Ling ¿ya te desocupaste?

- Sí, tengo que hablar contigo, pero aquí no – miró en dirección a la biblioteca de Syaoran – es mejor en otro lugar ¿te parece?

- Esta bien – la miró confundida ¿para qué quería hablar en otro lugar?

Mientras tanto la joven Wang se divertía de lo lindo, al fin estaba a solas con su nuevo novio, nadie se lo podría quitar.

- Hola, Xiao Lang – remarcó su nombre, no era que muchos podían llamarle así.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Wang?

- Te he dicho que me llames Eiza – sonrío de forma coqueta.

- Eiza – corrigió y la morena sonrió satisfecha.

- Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos y quise pasar a saludarte – le reprochaba con falsa inocencia.

- Lo siento, había estado ocupado con asuntos del concilio y todo eso – el ambarino no la miró al contestarle.

- ¿Qué asuntos?

- Ya sabes las reuniones y todo eso, tú padre también ha estado ocupado – no podía negar ese argumento, tampoco había visto mucho a su padre, más que para cenar.

- ¿y estas muy ocupado en este momento?

- No, tengo un poco de tiempo libre – la verdad es que aún tenía asuntos que hacer, pero ella tenía razón, hacía mucho que no la veía.

- ¿Te gustaría salir un rato? Vamos será divertido.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- Es una sorpresa – le sonrió complacida.

En ese instante la esmeralda y la joven de ojos ágatas entraron a una cafetería.

Había mucha gente pero pudieron encontrar una mesa vacía cerca de las grandes ventanas.

- y ¿desde cuándo es que estás viviendo en la casa de Xiao Lang?

- Desde hace mas del mes, fue algo repentino en realidad - tomó un trago a su bebida.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Y tú? Nunca te había visto, pensé que te la vivías con tu primo.

- Antes, pero ahora es raro – confesó con los ojos tristes.

- sí, debe ser raro después que cortaran – dijo intentando descifrar por que la tristeza.

- ¿Recuerdas eso? – se sorprendió un poco.

- Si, pero la verdad es que no recuerdo por que.

- Fue porque a él… - la joven de largas coletas le miró a los ojos esperando algún indicio de algo, de ver si recordaba un poco o todo lo que tuviera que ver con el ambarino ella lo había realmente olvidado - … le gustaba otra niña, estaba realmente enamorado, o más bien lo está.

A la joven esmeralda le incomodó un poco la mirada fija de la joven ágata, pero lo dejó pasar. ¿Enamorado? ¿De quién? Vagamente recordaba tal vez haber oído acerca de una prometida, pero no estaba segura.

En ese mismo instante por la ventana pasaron una parejita distraída.

La joven ágata miró para la ventana para ya no incomodar más a la esmeralda y se disgustó ante lo que vio: a una morena muy feliz asida del ambarino. Hizo cara de asco.

- ¿es ella? – la esmeralda había mirado a donde la joven de altas coletas.

- Ella es su prometida – comentó sin dejar su cara de asco.

La esmeralda la miró mejor, aunque ahora solo podía verla de espaldas.

- Es bonita – comentó.

- Si, pues no tanto, tiene cara de chango – se burló la joven ágata para sentirse mejor.

- Algo tuvo que verle Syaoran para salir con ella ¿no crees?

- Eso no importa, no vengo a hablarte de ella, si no de Xiao Lang.

- ¿Sobre Syaoran?

- Sí ¿Qué piensas de él?

- ¿Qué pienso? – se sorprendió un poco.

- Sí ¿Crees que ha cambiado mucho de cuando estábamos en la primaria a ahora? - se sorprendió un poco, era la misma pregunta que le hizo a Syaoran.

- Pues no estoy segura, en la primaria no hablaba mucho con él, y ahora tampoco, siempre está ocupado o solo esta molestándome.

- ¿Te gusta? – que lo olvidara no borraba sus sentimientos ¿o sí?

- ¡Qué preguntas haces, Mei Ling! – se sorprendió la esmeralda, realmente nunca lo había pensado.

- ¿Entonces si? – se rió ante la respuesta de su amiga.

- No, claro que no – se apenó un poco.

- ¿Entonces por qué te escandalizas tanto? Es solo una pregunta – se rió ante el sonrojo de la esmeralda.

- ¿y a ti? – la joven ágata dejó de reír, pero su sonrisa se quedó, no se veía muy feliz.

- No como antes, supongo que ya lo superé, pero eso no quita que lo quiero mucho, es mi primo a pesar de todo, somos familia – comentó mientras jugueteaba con su popote – pero él y tú harían linda pareja – volvió a reír.

- Ya deja eso.

- Es enserio, deberías tomarlo en cuenta

- ¿Cómo crees? Además ya tiene prometida ¿no?

- Eso no importa, no están ni cercas a casarse – le guiñó el ojo – tienes tiempo.

- ¿Qué cosas dices? – la joven le dio un trago a su bebida.

- Solo la verdad – ella también dio un largo trago a su bebida acabándosela al fin.

- ¿Has hablado últimamente con Tomoyo? – comentó al esmeralda para cambiar el tema.

- Hace como un mes hablamos por teléfono, y ocasionalmente le envío unos mails – comentó la joven ágata – hace bastante que no la veo, debería venir a pasarse las vacaciones con nosotras.

- La verdad es que en vacaciones yo me regreso, ¿Por qué no te vienes tú a Japón?

- No sé si me den permiso, yo creo que tendría que ir Xiao Lang a acompañarme, pero para ti eso es una buena noticia – sonrió con un toque de malicia.

- No empieces – le advirtió la esmeralda – pero deberías pensarlo, va a ser divertido.

- Le preguntaré a mi madre ¿Quieres irte ya?

- Sí, tengo que regresar a las clases, ya me salté una práctica por estar contigo – comentó un poco apurada la esmeralda.

- Lo siento.

- Descuida, no es tan importante, pero si no me presento a la próxima clase se enojará conmigo la señora Ieran.

- Sí, apresurémonos.

No muy lejos de donde estaban las jóvenes se encontraba escondido el rubio del antifaz.

A penas y la joven ágata había dejado sola a la castaña este se lanzó justo enfrente de la esmeralda.

- ¿Qué quieres? – quiso sonar desafiante pero no lo logró.

- Quiero ser tu amigo – sonrió.

- ¿Mi amigo? Casi me matas varias veces y ahora quieres ser mi amigo – se notó confundida.

- Nunca es tarde para intentarlo, y para demostrarlo te voy a contar un secreto – se acercó más a ella.

- ¿Qué clase de secreto? – se incomodó ante su proximidad.

El dio un paso más a ella y agachó su boca hasta la oreja de la joven.

- Uno de Syaoran – le susurró en el oído tan bajo que apenas escuchó.

- ¿De Syaoran? – le tapó la boca con el dedo.

- Shhht… es algo muy secreto.

- ¿Por qué me vas a decir un secreto de Syaoran? – esta vez susurró igual que él.

- Porque ahora somos amigos, él no es tu amigo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Puedes buscar en su biblioteca la respuesta y hallarás algo fascinante.

- ¿Qué cosa? – el rubio rió bajo para que nadie los oyera.

- Algo que responderá muchas de tus dudas, pero ve de noche, que nadie se entere.

- Tengo prohibido ir a esa ala de la casa.

- ¿No te gustaría saber qué es lo que tiene Syaoran en su biblioteca?

- ¿Por qué no mejor me lo dices tú?

- No me creerías, es algo que tienes que ver con tus ojos, ya verás entonces quien es tu amigo - el rubio parecía que estaba por marcharse y a joven se aventuró a preguntar.

- ¿Por qué querías que me regresara a Japón?

- Por qué así no estarías pasando por todo esto.

- ¿Qué es tan malo?

- Por ahora nada, pero en poco tiempo desearás nunca haber venido – el rubio se separó de ella y se marchó con tal rapidez que la esmeralda si quiera supo que dirección tomó.

- ¿debería hacerle caso e ir a la biblioteca de Syaoran? – pensó al quedarse ahí sola – [No seas tonta Sakura, él no es tu amigo aunque te diga lo contrario] – pensó – será mejor ir a la clase, espero no sea demasiado tarde – corrió a dentro de la casa.

Al llegar al salón miró al reloj de pared que se encontraba justo enfrente de ella y notó que ya eran veinte minutos tarde, la señora Ieran ni e l peluche se les veía por ningún lado.

- Tarde – se notó triste – esto no es bueno, todo por culpa de él ¿ahora quería ser mi amigo? Mentiras, solo trae problemas – la esmeralda dejó salir un suspiro - ¿y qué es eso de entre en la biblioteca de Syaoran por la noche? Li no tiene nada ahí, ¿o sí? De todos modos puedo confiar en Syaoran ¿o no? – la esmeralda dejó salir un quejido.

De pronto vio a dos cartas volar a toda velocidad frente a ella y activarse en su cara.

Ante su expresión de sorpresa se apareció una joven de largos cabellos sosteniendo un espejo.

- Hola Sakura – le sonrió.

- ¿Espejo? ¿Qué pasa?

- Si de verdad quieres respuestas mira a través de mi espejo.

La esmeralda se acercó un paso pero no vio nada.

- Mas – la castaña le hizo caso pero todo se veía tan borroso – mas, mas – la esmeralda se acercó de apoco al espejo hasta poder tocarlo – mas.

- Si me acercó más chocaré contigo – la joven apenas pudo terminar la oración cuando el espejo la tragó.

Sin saber muy bien de donde venían, empezaron a llenarse de imágenes en su mente. Un niño chino siendo presentado ante la clase, su expresión era fría, sus cabellos de un tono chocolatozo, sus ambarinos ojos se clavaron en su "yo" del pasado y esta se estremeció. La joven esmeralda que se encontraba observando todo no entendía lo que ocurría, recordaba que él había sido el chico nuevo pero no más.

Tinker_Re: Siento que Kero ni salió en este capítulo, eso le pasa por flojo.

¿A dónde se llevó esa tipa a Syaoran que no han regresado? ¿o sí? Bueno eso no importa, mientras menos sepa mejor :S

Ahh… tan linda Mei Ling intentando ayudar, pero que se le puede hacer si Syaoran es un cabeza dura (por no decir más) y Sakura ¡No confíes en ese tipo! Solo quiere que desconfíes de Syaoran…

Hahahahaaa, bueno dejen sus comentarios y demás, un review es una sonrisa en mi rostro :D

Realmente espero que nadie muriera esperando el capitulo._. (hahahhaa love u :3) Se que eran vacaciones pero tengo muchos otros proyectos :$$ pero amo lo que hago asi que no se preocupen.

Gracias a todos los que mandaron sus reviews, (no sean tímidos manden más; que quiero :/ )

¡Espero y hayan disfrutado del capitulo y sus vacaciones!

Con Cariño, Tinker_re. 3


	13. ¿Quién es realmente Li Syaoran?

_Recuerden que los personajes son propiedad indiscutible de las CLAMP, uno que otro personaje mío. _

_La ya no tan pequeña esmeralda tiene una promesa importante que cumplir, pero nunca se imaginó el peligro grande que la asechaba en ese futuro. Era el turno de estudiar un tiempo en China, donde había sido el escenario que ahora había olvidado de su reencuentro, con las cartas volviéndose locas y la desaparición de su diario las posibilidades que habían de recordarlo por si misma se habían agotado, o eso parece ¿Por qué todo mundo actuaba como si olvidarse de Li fuera tan normal? ¿Acaso fue Li quién hizo eso? ¿Qué será lo que oculta Li en la biblioteca?_

**Capitulo 13.- ¿Quién es realmente Li Syaoran? **

- Si de verdad quieres respuestas mira a través de mi espejo.

La esmeralda se acercó un paso pero no vio nada.

- Mas – la castaña le hizo caso pero todo se veía tan borroso – mas, mas – la esmeralda se acercó de apoco al espejo hasta poder tocarlo – mas.

- Si me acercó más chocaré contigo – la joven apenas pudo terminar la oración cuando el espejo la tragó.

Sin saber muy bien de donde venían, empezaron a llenarse de imágenes en su mente.

Podía ver de forma borrosa a ella misma capturando las cartas Clow y posteriormente a las que se convertirían a Cartas Sakura.

De gato, joker, murciélago, de hada, maga y varios disfraces mas, la imaginación de la amatista parecía no tener fin mientras sonreía divertida tras una cámara de video, casi había olvidado todos esos videos que seguro solo hacían espacio en una biblioteca de su mejor amiga.

Un carismático peluche flotante aparecía en las imágenes también, vestido de vez en cuando con algún detalle para hacer juego con la japonesa de cabellos cortos. Siempre ambos alentando a la inexperimentada brujita de ojos verdes.

Pero una sombra, casi invisible, intangible, casi imaginario aparecía en la mayoría de las escenas muy cercano a nuestra intrigada protagonista ¿Quién podía ser?

Verde.

Es lo único que pudo distinguir. Vestía casi completamente de verde, de cabeza a pies.

Todo se volvió un remolino de imagines, emociones y conversaciones entrelazadas y juntas no tenían ningún significado, una voz que por el desconcierto no tuvo tiempo de ponerse a pensar de quien era esa voz que junto a la de su familia y sus amigos de primaria y secundaria armaban un lío en sus oídos, pero esa voz que a veces parecía estar más aguda sobresalía de todas las demás, solo esa no podía reconocer.

¿Quién eres? Pensó cuando ella misma se dio la respuesta.

- ¡Li! – sonaba una dulce voz muy alegremente como final a ese torbellino de recuerdos.

Contuvo el aliento, era su propia voz la que acababa de sonar.

- ¿Li? – dijo para sí como si no comprendiera. Todo era tan extraño.

El torbellino se detuvo al fin.

La imagen apareció ante ella, una puerta de su escuela primaria, la puerta de su salón de clases. Tímidamente, como no queriendo hacerlo, miró por la ventanilla y todo era como lo recordaba.

Sus viejos compañeros, sus viejos amigos, su mejor amiga y su asiento de siempre. En el pizarrón estaba el profesor hablándoles a sus alumnos, pero no se encontraba solo.

Y pudo ver todo casi como si estuviese ahí sentada.

Un niño chino siendo presentado ante la clase, con una expresión fría que llegaba a calar hasta los huesos, su cabello tono a un claro betún de chocolate, sus ambarinos ojos se clavaron en su "yo" del pasado y esta se estremeció.

La joven esmeralda que se encontraba observando todo no entendía lo que ocurría, recordaba que él había sido el chico nuevo pero no más. ¿Por qué estaba viendo todo esto detrás de una puerta? gracias al cielo que no habían notado su presencia.

Mandaron al joven a su nuevo asiento, justo detrás del suyo. La esmeralda pudo sentir el escalofrío que le recorrió a la castaña de primaria cuando fue intimidada por esos ojos que a veces eran chocolates, a veces avellana, llegando al ámbar en ocasiones.

Casi por impulso tocó la ventanilla de la puerta suavemente, pudo sentir el frío del vidrio, y lo comprendió todo, este no era uno de esos recuerdos, había viajado en el tiempo con una de sus cartas.

Volvió a soltar un grito ahogado justo en el momento en que todo se desvanecía otra vez, ella ya podía verse aterrizando en el presente, en aquel salón que había llegado tarde y había perdido su clase.

Pero no fue así…

Al cavo de unos segundos se encontraba en un sendero que ella reconoció al instante, apenas todo estuvo claro escuchó unas voces acercándose y se apresuró a esconderse. En el escondijo se abrió paso para poder ver cuidando que no la vieran a ella.

Se encontró con su "yo" de ese entonces vestida de rosa y azul, a su mejor amiga Tomoyo y por supuesto al peluche flotando alrededor de ellas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el niño que venía detrás de ellas de color verde. ¡Sí! Ese era Syaoran, ó como lo había nombrado su voz en ese mar de confusión, Li.

Lo raro era que no recordaba pasar tanto tiempo con el pequeño ambarino ¿Y esas ropas extrañas? Tenía esa extraña sensación de habérselas visto puestas antes pero no estaba segura, tal vez sería un diseño de su amiga gastándole una broma al chico nuevo, aunque ese era trabajo del joven de ojos entrecerrados.

Las dos venían tan alegremente hablando asidas de la mano dejando atrás a aquel niño. Con sus ansias visibles la joven amatista sacó su cámara de video. Típico de ella. Se adelantó con el peluche pasando a la esmeralda que seguía sin ser vista.

Quedándose solos el joven de ropas extrañas verdes y su viejo yo (la cual tampoco vestía muy "normal"). Se notó que empezaron a charlar y parecía ponerse serio cuando el joven de cabellos chocolates se quitaba su gorro.

El joven bajó la mirada y sin perder tiempo la esmeralda de preparatoria se deslizó por el suelo rezando que su mejor amiga no la descubriera.

Lamentablemente solo llegó a unos metros de ellos, pues se encontraban en un pequeño puente, aún así podía escuchar, a pesar del escándalo que hacían la amatista y el pequeño guardián.

- Bueno, yo… - el ambarino parecía sonrojarse - solo quería decirte que tú me, que tú me… gu, gu…. - en ese preciso instante el peluche apareció repentinamente interrumpiendo al niño chino.

El pequeño guardián jaló a la esmeralda hasta donde estaba la amatista para que ella también fuera gravada, dejando al niño de ropas verdes deprimiéndose un poco.

- [¿Qué habrá querido decirme, decirle, decirme? ¡Como sea!] - apenas terminó de pensar eso y la escena estaba nuevamente cambiando.

El terroso suelo parecía ser sustituido por un frío piso, se levantó para limpiarse un poco sus ropas cuando se dio cuenta donde se hallaba ahora. Nuevamente estaba fuera de su antiguo salón de clases, solo se encontraban el joven chino y la esmeralda de ese entonces dentro.

Una gran coincidencia fue encontrar la puerta ligeramente abierta y pudo oír su charla.

La esmeralda escribía algo apurada mientras mandaba al joven a la sala de música a entregar un material.

- Yo me encargaré de escribirla - fue lo que le respondió - si sigues escribiendo la bitácora te llevará más tiempo ¿por qué no cambiamos de actividades? Así saldrás pronto y terminarás a tiempo.

La esmeralda aceptó, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la sala de música.

La viajera del tiempo se recargó contra la pared y aguantó la respiración para que esta no la viera, y en efecto, ni cuenta se dio que estaba a un lado suyo. Cuando la pequeña esmeralda del pasado estuvo lo suficientemente lejos dejó salir un gran suspiro. La joven se asomó por la ventanilla de la puerta y vio al ambarino escribiendo.

- Dudo que sea a Syaoran lo que tengo que ver, pero aun me inquieta lo que me quería decir esa noche - se dijo a sí misma en voz baja para que nadie la oyera.

Así la joven esmeralda se encaminó con miedo al salón de música, aunque estaba algo perdida ya que hace mucho que no caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela. Una linda melodía en piano la guió hasta aquel salón.

- Oh, pero si es Eriol quien toca el piano, había olvidado lo maravilloso que se le escucha - se sorprendió al verle tocando el piano.

Ambos niños estaban charlando sobre el significado de la melodía, después de la pequeña charla la esmeralda salió corriendo a la salida de la escuela.

- Ya puedes entrar Sakura - dijo el inglés cuando estuvo solo.

La esmeralda se sorprendió un poco, pero no pensó que se refiriera a ella.

- Sakura, se que estas ahí, vienes del futuro ¿no es así?

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - Entró al salón sorprendida.

- Te vi que nos observabas, eres algo descuidada, la otra Sakura pudo verte.

- Lo siento – se apenó y se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, querida Sakura?

- No lo sé, la carta espejo me tragó, o retorno ya no se, y ha estado mostrando varias escenas de mi vida en la primaria, pero aun no comprendo el por qué - se mostró muy confundida.

- ¿Quiénes han estado en esas escenas, querida Sakura?

- Mh… pues todos, normalmente salgo yo, Tomoyo, Kero y… Li – dijo el último nombre casi con duda.

- ¿Querrás decir Syaoran?

- Sí bueno, hace poco que le empecé a decir Syaoran y pensé que era mejor nombrarlo por su apellido aquí en el pasado.

- Que raro, si ustedes dos se llevan muy bien en este momento.

- ¿En serio? No recuerdo llevarme mucho con él realmente – comentó dudosa.

- Sí no me crees mira por la ventana - le aconsejó y la castaña hizo caso.

Detrás de su reflejo se vio a ella misma corriendo a la entrada donde detuvo al ambarino, se veían muy relajados, como si efectivamente se llevaran muy bien.

- Es tan difícil de asimilar, ¿Por qué no tengo recuerdos de esto? Solo recuerdo que era el niño nuevo y que también quería capturar las cartas, luego se salió de la escuela y ya no supe de él.

- Ya veo, es una lástima porque por el momento son muy buenos amigos, y hacen un maravilloso equipo ¿Quieres ver? - el inglés invocó su gran báculo dorado.

- Eriol, se han dado cuenta que alguien está haciendo magia – seguía mirando a esos dos.

- Descuida, eso se supone ya que quiero que me sigan, ven toma mi mano - le ofreció.

Todavía no queriendo despegar la vista a algo que parecía más un sueño que un vistazo al pasado se regresó a donde el joven de anteojos y tomó su mano, le pareció tan pequeño entonces y sonrió ante su pensamiento.

Al salir se encontraron sobre un árbol, el lugar estaba repleto de ellos, también había una cerca de metal que impedía que cayeras al precipicio.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – de todos los lugares no esperaba llegar a la copa de un árbol.

- ¿No recuerdas Sakura? Cuando eras pequeña me gustaba hacerte un par de travesuras.

- ¿Travesuras? Te refieres a cuando me ayudabas a transformar las cartas.

- Si, no hagas ruido que están llegando - le señalo a los dos niños que se aproximaban.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron buscando algún indicio del Mago Clow, pero el lugar estaba calmado. En ese momento Eriol con su magia hizo que la cerca se empezara a mover atacando a los dos jóvenes.

- Creo que eres algo rudo Eriol.

- Descuida nunca te lastimaría.

- ¿Y a Syaoran? - el joven ingles rió bajo.

- Tampoco le haré nada a Li.

Mientras la batalla avanzaba la esmeralda del futuro se asombraba al ver lo coordinados y buen equipo que los dos eran.

- Es increíble la forma de luchar de nosotros dos, en verdad fuimos un gran equipo ¿cómo es posible que no me acuerde de nada de esto?

- Tal vez en el momento no le tomaste mucha importancia.

- No puedo creer que no le diera importancia a Syaoran.

- ¿Entonces como son las cosas en el futuro?

- ¿Eh? Pues, me parece que igual ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

- Ya me di cuenta que sigues siendo igual que siempre.

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? - el inglés solo sonrió y regresó a su magia.

La batalla acabó dentro de poco y una nueva carta fue cambiada.

- ¡Es cierto! ¿Todavía estará practicando? - se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta la pequeña esmeralda - discúlpame Syaoran pero tengo que irme.

El ambarino quedó algo confundido.

- Incluso ya lo llamaba por su nombre, ¿por qué no recuerdo nada? - se estresaba un poco la esmeralda del futuro.

- Sakura, me parece que te estás desvaneciendo - le advirtió el joven sacándola de sus lamentos.

- ¿Eh? Eso era todo ¿Cuándo terminara esto?

- Seguro cuando puedas recordar algo de Li.

- Pero aún no recuerdo nada, ¿y por qué Syaoran? no lo entiendo.

- Cuídate mucho querida Sakura - se despidió cordial el inglés.

La esmeralda se desvaneció por completo dejando solo al joven de anteojos.

Sus pies ya no estaban entre las ramas de aquél viejo árbol, sino más bien sobre un manto de blanca nieve. Un helado viento la hizo temblar.

Buscando un refugió oyó ese par de voces familiares ¿Por qué sería que espejo solo le mostrara recuerdos de él y ella? ¿Qué respuestas era las que iba a encontrar?

Se encaminó un poco más al barandal con cuidado para no ser descubierta. Notó que ambos jóvenes estaban charlando pero no podía oír muy bien de que hablaban.

- ¿Y quién te gusta Syaoran? – le preguntó la esmeralda del pasado.

El ambarino se notó muy incómodo con la pregunta.

- Tal vez si éramos tan cercanos como para ponernos hablar de algo así – reflexionó al verse tan natural al preguntarle algo tan personal.

- Lo siento, no tienes que decirme si no quieres.

- Tal vez no… - apenas y pudo decir eso la futurista esmeralda y él interrumpió a ambas.

- No, está bien – pareció tomar aire cuando ambas comían ansias - …de una niña… - no pudo oír muy bien, pues su visión ya era borrosa desde hacía rato.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tan poco tiempo? - Se molestó la esmeralda – bueno tampoco es como si no supiera que era con la que estaba esta tarde.

La joven se sintió rara al decir eso en voz alta, se abrazó aún sintiendo el frío, o de eso se convenció.

Un hermoso atardecer la envolvía esta vez. Un joven de anteojos y gran báculo dorado se encontraba en lo alto de la entrada al templo y ella se encontraba ayudando al joven de ropas verdes a levantarse ¿Ese traje otra vez?

Ni una ni otra pudo aguantar la sorpresa al oír lo que el joven había gritado a los cuatro vientos arrodillado, pero eso no era una total escena romántica, con ojos valientes pero rostro derrotado, con una confesión que claro no era ni sospechada, por ninguna parte.

Ambas tenían la misma expresión, sin poder pensar en nada. No pudo ser más inesperado pero había ocurrido y no podía creérselo aunque estaba enfrente de ella, aunque hubiese estado enfrente de ella en todo ese recorrido ¿Cómo había olvidado tal cosa? ¿Cómo había olvidado del todo a Syaoran? Pero la pregunta que con mas desesperación quiso hallar respuesta fue ¿A Syaoran también le ocurría lo mismo?

Con la escena casi congelada no supo muy bien cuanto tiempo había transcurrido realmente ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿A qué horas se había cambiado la escena?

El aeropuerto realmente no había cambiado mucho, la cuestión era cuanto tiempo atrás estaba ahora, ¿vería todos esos recuerdos hasta alcanzar su presente?

Esta vez solo vio al ambarino que miraba casi con tristeza el camino que debía recorrer para llegar a su avión, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro que realmente no engañaba a nadie, ni a él mismo.

Pudo ver al hombre que siempre le acompañaba a lo lejos, el aeropuerto estaba casi vacío y aún así nadie se percato de la castaña que miraba embobada la escena, sin poder asimilar todo aún.

Como si su vida dependiera de ello vio a su pequeña "yo" del pasado correr, cuando al fin se detuvo a tomar bastantes bocadas de aire pudo ver realmente que sus ojos estaban llorosos no por las lágrimas que estaban próximas a salir, si no por todas las que ya habían corrido por sus mejillas.

La esmeralda de preparatoria no podía oír nada por la lejanía ni por el ruido del lugar, instintivamente dio un par de pasos hacia ellos, pero no podía arriesgarse. Se congeló al momento en que reconoció el peluche que le pasaba el hombre de bigote y cabellos grises al joven de ojos ámbar al cual su sonrisa se había vuelto autentica. No podía creer todo lo que veía, ese oso de peluche, aquel viejo juguete significaba más de lo que se imaginaba, era una promesa, era la promesa de Syaoran que volvería.

Se llevó la mano a la boca cuando la escena se nubló.

Ahora de nuevo estaba frente a ese pequeño puente ocupado únicamente por esos dos. Recargado en el barandal intentando tragarse la tristeza para poder hablar mientras la esmeralda lo veía con pena, o eso parecía.

Llegó justo en el momento en que la esmeralda hablaba atropelladamente y el ambarino la había interrumpido.

No pudo ni oír dos palabras de su boca cuando sintió un jalón en sus hombros, pero creía haber oído algo que se regresaba a China, pero no entendió por que tanto drama, era normal que él se regresara con su familia ¿o no? ¿No se había marchado ya? Tal parecía que las escenas no eran cronológicas así que le tomaría un tiempo regresar a su época.

De pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba del hombro y todo se volvió borroso nuevamente.

Tardó un buen rato en asimilar donde había aterrizado, al ver el reloj ya habían transcurrido otros cuarenta minutos, pero ella sintió que había estado un par de horas. Del suelo tomó ambas cartas y se volteó a ver quién la había jalado, pero otra carta se había activado.

Con cara de haber visto a un muerto le encontró su guardián cuando entró en la habitación, la cual ahora estaba más iluminada.

- Sakura, te he estado buscando – el peluche se alarmó al verla mejor - ¿Qué ocurrió Sakura?

Asustó mas al peluche cuando esta lo miró aún mas sorprendida y volteando a todos lados buscando a alguien más. Su mirada se detuvo en el reloj, eran las seis en punto, la hora de su clase.

No todo mundo había sentido el cambio en el tiempo, solo seres mágicos podrían sentirlo, los que estuvieran muy cercas por supuesto, y aquel joven ya se quejaba de que la carta se activara.

Había visto tan asustada y confundida a la joven de ojos esmeraldas que no podía resistirse a preguntarse qué le había ocurrido y que hacía dentro del espejo.

Pero cual Alicia* seguro tomaría eso como un sueño y lo mejor no sería preguntarle.

Ahora le tocaba a él sufrir nuevamente aquella angustiosa hora, no era que no le gustara ir ahí, pero la compañía no era la mejor.

Llegó del brazo de la morena, como era de esperarse.

Era otro simple lugar de moda el cual nunca había llegado a visitar muy frecuentemente, pero todo mundo tiene tiempo libre de vez en cuando, tampoco es raro terminar encontrándote a un montón de gente conocida.

Eso era lo que no le agradaba tanto del lugar, pero eran sus amistades después de todo.

Aquellos jóvenes no tenían mucho en especial, claro eran hijos de poderosas familias y cada uno poseía increíble cantidad de magia retenida en sus delgados cuerpos, pero tampoco podían comparase con el ambarino y la joven japonesa de cortos cabellos. Tampoco la morena se quedaba atrás, siendo hija de uno de los conciliarios no era de menos.

Sentados en los sillones que ofrecían el lugar sonrieron ante la llegada de ambos, como he dicho era raro ver al ambarino por ahí.

- Presumiendo tu nueva novia, Li – se burlaba uno de los jóvenes de ahí al notar a la morena.

Su sonrisa no hacía más amigable su rostro, pero esa parecía ser simplemente su forma de ser, de lejos podías notar que era una bola de niños ricos y presumidos, pero no del tipo de delicados príncipes.

- ¿Podemos sentarnos Chicos? – preguntó muy contenta la morena nunca soltando el brazo de su acompañante.

- Claro que si, señorita Wang – uno de ellos les señalo unos lugares vacíos viéndoles desde arriba, sin dejar en ningún momento su nariz bajara ni un centímetro, ya saben una de esas personas que creen que todos están por debajo de ellas.

- [Aquí vamos de nuevo] – pensó el ambarino al sentarse en el sillón al lado de su prometida.

Tan solo recordar la razón por la cual la había vuelto su prometida le hacía sentir mal, tampoco era su intención lastimarla, por ello le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera algo así como una compensación por ayudarle con esa mentira, que lejos de eso era una realidad que se había atado él solo.

Para aquella mañana que su madre le había insistido que era hora de buscar prometida él ya había decidido que sería la morena, acababa de pasar por lo de la esmeralda y lo menos que quería en ese momento era buscar a alguien más, necesitaba deshacerse de su soltería para que la gente no hiciera preguntas tontas e inoportunas. Cosas como ¿por qué no andas con la dueña de las Cartas? ¿Por qué ya no se hablan? ¿Se pelearon? ¿Por qué no se reconcilian? A nadie le incumbe nada de eso, pero como les gusta el chisme a todos, y la típica frase que escuchó como cien veces y a la tercera ya estaba harto: "Deberías volver tu prometida con la muchachita con la que abriste la pista". La idea era hacer pensar que nunca se llevaron ¿pero cómo hacerles cambiar de ideas a personas como esas? Si él tuviera ya una prometida les haría callar, fue lo que pensó cuando su madre llegó con la propuesta.

Él necesitaba una novia y ella estaba disponible. No fue más.

Podría excusarse con que no lo pensó bien, que en realidad no pensó en nada, pero jugar con los sentimientos de las personas era feo y en este punto ya no podía echarse para atrás, de todos modos seguro su matrimonio terminaría siendo uno arreglado con ella, no había diferencia ¿O sí?

En fin, solo estaba ahí por ella, por culpa.

Aquellos jóvenes si quiera eran "sus amigos" los conocía algunos desde primero de primaria, eran compañeros y se llevaba bien con ellos.

Le resultó doblemente fastidioso tener que volver a pasar por todo esto, saber lo que van a decir, los chistes que están por contar, lo que él diría, en fin, si antes no le llamaba la atención ahora estaba más aburrido que nunca.

Y justo a tiempo llegó uno de sus mejores amigos, un niño rico (como ya había dicho) del tipo engreído y principesco, de una actitud más cordial y dulce que el ambarino.

De cabellos cortos castaños claros como cajeta casi dorados, de una hipnotízate mirada gris dándole al celeste y piel blanca Jie se acercó a la barra, él era a quien realmente podía decir que era su amigo. De casualidad (aunque para el ambarino no fue ninguna sorpresa) pasó cerca por donde los jóvenes estaban sentados.

El ambarino para evitar lo que había ocurrido la vez pasada lo saludó de lejos con la mano entendiendo este el mensaje.

De haber estado distraído como la vez pasada no se hubiese ahorrado ese problema.

No era tampoco algo tan horrible, solo era que el joven de ojos grices no se llevaba muy bien con aquel grupito, solo digamos que por ambas partes amaban molestarse, una pequeña riña que empezó hace tanto que el joven ambarino ni recuerda el motivo.

Por un momento pareció recapacitarlo pues sintió que no era forma de tratar a su mejor amigo, le dio una ligera palmada en el hombro de la morena mientras ella se reía por los comentarios de sus acompañantes.

La joven entendiendo en el momento que sus ojos rodaron a donde estaba el mejor amigo de su nuevo novio y le sonrió. Se disculpó con los demás aclarando que regresaría en unos momentos.

Si quiera el joven había volteado cuando este se acercaba y habló justo en el momento en que el ambarino rosaba la barra.

- ¿Quién diría que el tipo que pareciera no tener sentimientos podría hablar tan pronto de matrimonio? – Se burló para relajar un poco el ambiente – Aunque después de tu larga estancia en Japón estas muy cambiado ¿qué tanto habrá ocurrido allá? – al no obtener respuesta notó que no era algo de lo que el hablara, de hecho nunca había hechos comentarios sobre el asunto - Con que Wang, eh.

- Sí, bueno por ahora es solo mi prometida, no hemos hablado de matrimonio aún – comentó sin expresión y su acompañante se rió bajo.

- Una prometida es alguien con quien se ha accedido a casarse, en el momento en que ella aceptó estas comprometido amigo.

- En mi familia es común la presión por casare uno pronto, mis hermanas que quedan solteras las traen como locas.

- ¿Entonces te ataste la soga al cuello por presión? Andas mal amigo – se rió de nuevo y le dio un trago a su bebida.

- ¿Y tú qué? Estoy seguro que también te han de presionar con eso – quiso alejar la atención de él de la conversación, le incomodaba hablar sobre esas cosas.

- Yo estoy esperando al amor, y tú deberías seguir mi ejemplo – le aconsejó.

- A veces simplemente no se puede.

- Bueno, para tu buena suerte existen los divorcios – levantó su vaso simbolizando un brindis como si este fuera una copa de champagne.

El joven de ojos grises se volteó a donde estaban los acompañantes de su amigo (por no querer decir lo que él pensaba) y enfocó su mirada en la joven morena que parecía divertirse mucho.

- Pero hablando en serio, si en verdad te casaras con ella más vale que cuides tú matrimonio.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto sobre relaciones de pareja?

- Tal vez no esté casado, ni lo esté por un buen tiempo, pero se puede ver que su relación no es para nada fuerte como para llegar al matrimonio, o para llegar a un final feliz – el joven daba otro largo trago a su bebida mientras dejaba que el ambarino lo pensara un poco.

Pero la verdad era que el ambarino no buscaba un "final feliz", no para él.

Después de charlar un poco más sobre otras cosas irrelevantes regresó al lado de su prometida, de todos modos a eso venía, a acostumbrarse a estar al lado de ella por elección propia.

Un coche recogió a la morena regresando este solo a casa.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue verificar que no estuviese esa gran cantidad de magia como la vez pasada, queriendo estar seguro buscó a la esmeralda de forma calmada para no levantar sospechas, descubrió que estaba por cenar y se fue a encerrar en su biblioteca.

No pensó en que su "pequeña" hermana le obstaculizaría.

- Syaoran ¿de dónde llegas tan tarde?

- Son las siete de la tarde, es temprano – le contestó sin muchas ganas.

- Seguro andabas con Sakura y se han peleado, ha llegado un rato antes que tú – le comentó la menor de sus hermanas.

- La verdad es que he estado con Eiza y unos amigos.

- ¿Con Eiza? – se mostró enojada.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- ¿Cómo es posible que mi pequeño hermanito tenga prometida antes que yo? – hacía puchero.

- Cálmate, tú sabes cómo fue que se dio todo esto, además tú tienes novio ¿no?

- Si, pero no creo que lleguemos a ningún lado, a nuestra madre no le parece del todo y nunca he hablado con él sobre ese tema – la joven se llevaba una mano a su frente para dar un efecto dramático a sus palabras - ¡Oh! Mi vida amorosa es un completo desastre.

- Cálmate un poco Ying, ni que tuvieras más de treinta, apenas tienes diecinueve.

- Pero estoy segura que tú ya estarás casado para esta edad y las demás están a un paso del altar – parecía que de un momento a otro lágrimas brotarían de sus ojos pero el ambarino sabía que serían falsas.

- Ya cálmate, pronto te vas a casar no apresures las cosas – le reconfortó e intentó seguir su camino.

- Mira quién lo va diciendo – hizo otro puchero.

El ambarino estaba a punto de soltarle un montón de razones y escusas pero sabía que lo mejor sería seguir su camino o esa conversación se extendería un par de horas más.

Syaoran tenía una fuerte relación con su hermana, pues era la más próxima a él, con las demás le era muy difícil conversar siquiera, y la verdad es que no tenían ni de que, desde que tenían memoria solo le hablaban para molestarlo o cosas así, siempre estaba muy ocupado y el resto del tiempos se la pasaba con Mei Ling, y sus hermanas igual tenían sus vidas, por suerte (mala o buena) Ying siempre le hacía plática o lo que fuera, a veces también le acompañaba Lan pero por sí sola muy pocas veces se le acercaba a Xiao Lang, a excepción de Ying pareciera que ni viera a sus hermanas.

Ya en su cómoda silla tomó el libro que había dejado en el escritorio y lo empezó a leer, no llevaba ni dos páginas cuando la joven de largas coletas azotó la puerta.

- Aún no terminamos de hablar – dijo muy alterada sin siquiera cuidar de que estuviese solo, por suerte lo estaba.

- y yo aún sigo sin estar seguro de que quieres hablar – el joven se levantó con rapidez y la jaló fuera.

- ¡No! – Se soltó bruscamente – esta vez que sea dentro, la vez pasada fuimos interrumpidos por esa y quiero hablar contigo abiertamente.

- Su nombre es Eiza.

- Con que ya la llamas Eiza.

-Es mi prometida ¿qué esperabas?

- Bueno, eso no me importa por mi llámala amor, cielo, osita o como se te ocurra.

- No entiendo a que quieres llegar con todo eso, si me disculpas estoy muy ocupado para hablar contigo de cosas sin importancia.

- ¿Te parece sin importancia lo que quiero decirte?

- Tampoco es de vida o muerte – el ambarino la arrastró hasta afuera y le cerró ambas puertas en la cara.

-¡Xiao Lang! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Ábreme! – se enfureció la joven de largas coletas y golpeó con fuerza la puerta, pero este solo la ignoró.

- Ve a descansar, yo he tenido un día largo – comentaba sin ganas mientras se sobaba las sienes.

- Sobre todo porque te fuiste a divertir con tu novia.

El ambarino le abrió la puerta con cara cansada, seguía masajeándose la frente.

- En serio Mei Ling, ¿podemos hablar mañana?

- ¿Qué razón tienes para sacarme así de tu biblioteca? Tienes todo el día haciéndolo – se notaba ofendida.

- Nada, es solo que prefiero hablar en el pasillo.

- ¿Dónde cualquiera puede oírnos? – el ambarino no dijo nada, pero la miró como que esperando la respuesta a una pregunta que ya le había hecho muchas veces ese día – es sobre Sakura.

El ambarino solo abrió un poco más los ojos evitando dar más muestras de su sorpresa, que directa podría ser a veces Mei Ling.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – se hizo el tonto.

- Podrías decirme ¿cómo es que nuca se llevaron bien en la primaria y de pronto ya son tan buenos amigos? – se cruzó de brazos, tal parecía que se la estaba creyendo o solo era que actuaba bien.

- Es mejor que andar gritándonos el uno al otro todo el tiempo, ya pasamos por eso – le comentó serio, era verdad después de todo (a medias).

La joven ágata solo lo miró sin creerle del todo, pero era lo mismo que le había comentado la esmeralda esa tarde.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas entrar a tu biblioteca? – se notó más molesta que antes.

- No tengo metida ahí a Eiza si es lo que piensas.

- Entonces no tienes nada que temer ¿o sí? – avanzó un paso para que este la dejara pasar pero el joven de cabellos chocolates no cedió.

- Si te dejó pasar la charla se alargará, todavía tengo cosas que hacer y en verdad ya estoy cansado.

La joven ágata bajó los brazos y se marchó, no sin antes darle una advertencia.

- Mañana vas a tener que decirme todo, no puedes seguir esquivando mi pregunta que sabes perfectamente cual es.

El ambarino solo se encerró en su biblioteca para poder hundirse en su escritorio. Si realmente él se hubiese borrado la memoria no dudaba en que Mei Ling le hubiese contado ya toda la verdad en ese punto, pero él estaba seguro que ya sospechaba. El menor de los Li sabía que ella solo estaba preocupada, pero si le soltaba toda la verdad haría lo que estuviese en sus manos y más para volverlo a juntar con la esmeralda, ya lo había hecho una vez.

El ambarino tomó nuevamente el libro y prosiguió con su búsqueda, debía estar en algún lugar la respuesta, al menos poder combatirlo o de saber a que la están obligando a hacer.

- ¿Por qué ese tipo siempre está encima de Sakura? – Pensaba en voz alta al pasar la hoja - ¿qué es lo que realmente quiere de ella?

La esmeralda no estaba menos tranquila ni mucho menos mas descansada que el joven, para ambos el día se había alargado cuarenta minutos muy pesados.

- ¿Cómo es posible que tú no lo sintieras, Kero? – la joven le había contado todo lo ocurrido durante la cena (que disfrutaron a solas), ahorrándose lo del joven rubio, no era el lugar ni el momento.

- Tal vez se activó con muy poca energía, era la tercera carta que se había activado, no me sorprende tampoco que estabas muy cansada cuando te encontré.

- Pero lo raro es que alguien estaba conmigo, alguien fue quien me sacó del espejo, pero al regresar con la carta tiempo ya no estaba.

- Tal vez se regresó a donde esa persona estaba a las seis en punto – teorizó el peluche – una persona no puede aparecerse dos veces en el mismo lugar, tú te quedaste por que tenías la carta en tu mano.

- Es un poco confuso.

- Todo lo relativo al tiempo lo es porque no tiene lógica – hundió los hombros.

- ¿quién crees que pudo haber sido?

- El mocoso o su madre, son los únicos que se me ocurren.

- Syaoran – dijo para sí, el rubio realmente la había hecho dudar, no le era difícil ver que había algo que no encajaba con el ambarino pero no deducía que era.

- Bueno, no es hora para ponernos a averiguar, seguro mañana todo se aclara te lo prometo – el comentó aventándose a la cama.

- Tienes razón, no resolveré nada estando tan cansada – ella, ya con su pijama, se metió también a la cama y se dispuso a dormir – Buenas noches, Kero.

- Buenas noches, Sakura – soltó un gran bostezó el peluche amarillo.

El día siguiente no fue menos ajetreado que el anterior, pero era mejor afrontarlo con buena cara. La esmeralda se alistó para su clase a primera hora, solo dos clases mas y él día sería suyo, era algo así como su día libre, pero debía practicar por sí sola lo aprendido esa semana, o decir que lo hiso.

Después de un rápido almuerzo se dirigió a su clase, no quería tener tiempo de pensar en nada, al menos por la mañana. Hoy se aclararían las cosas eso le había prometido Kero, y en verdad deseaba que un par de cosas ganaran un poco de sentido.

Aprovechando de forma diferente su día de domingo, el ambarino tomó un tranquilo desayuno un poco antes que la esmeralda.

Ese día debía asistir al concilio, así que debía alistarse para no llegar tarde. Por su poca edad y experiencia (y por que aún asistía a la escuela) ejercía un puesto no tan importante, cosas sencillas. Era el momento de esforzarse para demostrar que era bueno y que no había sido todo un parloteo cuando era pequeño.

Fue una sorpresa encontrarse a la joven morena en la entrada de su casa.

- Buenos días Syaoran – saludó con una coqueta sonrisa.

- Buenos días Eiza – trató de salir de su sorpresa - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Mi padre me dijo que hoy irías al concilio, y quise pasar a recogerte, he quedado en ver a mi padre mas tarde.

- De hecho iba de salida para allá, solo deja que le hable a Wei para que nos lleve – estaba por dejarla para salir por su mayordomo cuando esta le tomó del brazo.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa? – amplió su sonrisa – mi padre no me espera hasta las dos.

- Pero yo debo estar ahí a la una y no falta mucho para que sean.

- Estoy seguro que no se molestarán si llegas un poco tarde, y mi padre sabe que estás conmigo.

- Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso – la morena se tragó el coraje por no querer seguirle el juego, pero no se iba rendir.

En un movimiento lo tomó del cuello con ambos brazos y se pegó un poco más a él.

- ¿Aunque sea solo un momento? – le dijo bajo pero lo suficientemente claro para que él le escuchara.

Cuando Eiza le quiso besar lo primero que se le vino a la mente era cuando había besado a la esmeralda años atrás.

Su primer beso había sido después de sellar la carta oscura, esa vez tan solo se dio, pero desde entonces los jóvenes les daba pena siquiera pensarlo a pesar de ya ser novios.

Esa vez estaban en el parque pingüino sentados en una banquita, charlando de todo, al ambarino no le quedaba mucho tiempo en Japón y no quería irse sin habérselo dado.

Aprovechó un silencio que se hizo para acercarse más a ella, con un suave movimiento posó sus labios en los de la esmeralda. Un dulce y tierno beso había detenido el tiempo. La esmeralda se había sorprendido un poco pero le respondió a los pocos segundos con la cara sonrojada. Que volvieran a tener un momento íntimo le agradó, les agradó mucho a ambos, que después del primero no pudieron evitar unos cuantos más.

Cuando el joven regresó al presente no besaba los rosados labios de la esmeralda, si no los juguetones labios de la morena.

La morena se había aprovechado el momento en que se veía distraído y al ver que la esmeralda salía por casualidad lo tomó como el momento perfecto.

La esmeralda se regresó a penas vio a esos dos, pero no pudo evitar ver esos dos segundos. Una punzada en el pecho hizo que sus ojos se pusieran llorosos pero quería evitar que le viera el peluche flotante.

Inevitablemente recordó lo que vio cuando estaba a punto de salir del espejo, una parte que no comprendió muy bien.

Había sentido que por un momento fue soltada y lo primero que pudo ver fue a la figura de un pequeño cayendo de ropas chinas verdes ¡Ese era el traje de Syaoran! Pero ¿a dónde fue a parar esta vez?

Miró por todos lados, no reconocía para nada ese lugar, ni haberlo visto siquiera en sueños.

- ¡Sya -Li! – corrió a él pero a medio camino se detuvo, tal vez había ido tan atrás que ni siquiera se conocían, pero no tenía sentido ¿qué hacía ahí?

Era obvio que era China, por el paisaje, pero eso no respondía nada.

El niño al caer al suelo, con una gran agilidad, le miró con esos fríos ojos ámbar y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le preguntó una voz más chillona que las veces pasadas.

- Pues la verdad… - no supo bien que contestar, era claro que aún no se conocían.

El niño se acercó a ella con aire desafiante y se quitó el gorro para verla mejor.

No era él, sino más bien ella. Sus cortos cabellos de color muy similar a los del ambarino quedaban escondidos bajo el gorro que le quedaba algo grande.

- Tú no eres Li – pensó en voz alta.

- Claro que sí, mi nombre es Tei Li – comentó molesta, ¿quién era esa japonesa para hablarle así?

- ¿No conoces a Syaoran Li? – preguntó algo sorprendida, el parecido era increíble.

- Por supuesto, él es mi padre – comentó con una gran sonrisa.

La esmeralda se sorprendió un poco ¿su padre? ¿Sería bueno preguntarle por su madre? Para que, si ya suponía quien sería.

- ¡Mira! Ahí está mi madre, ven ella te dirá donde esta mi padre – la joven se entusiasmó y avanzó a donde ella señalaba.

Para su fortuna la joven se sintió desvanecer (o más bien al lugar).

- Lo siento, creo que debo irme… - fue lo último que escuchó la niña de ojos ámbar.

Sintió un nuevo jaloneo, ahora más fuerte que el anterior y fue como pudo regresar a la habitación.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? ¿Por qué te regresaste? – preguntó dudoso el peluche trayéndola de vuelta al presente.

- No, por nada – comentó escondiéndose tras una pequeña sonrisa – [seguro a que ellos tres serán una gran familia ] – pensó - vamos, todavía hay que practicar.

Mientras tanto la encantadora morena acompañó a su queridísimo novio al concilio, no era de extrañarse que se le pegara como chinche todo el día hasta su regreso.

En el concilio no había ninguna novedad, reuniones aquí, reuniones allá, unos papeles, un par de firmas, no mucho pues él aún (como ya he mencionado) era menor de edad.

Se alborotó un poco los cabellos antes de abrir la puerta, realmente había sido una tarde atareada, pero sabía que no era nada comparado con lo que vería cuando en verdad hiciera las funciones de un conciliario, y más si él terminara como líder igual que su padre.

Su padre, ese era otro punto en su vida. Siempre viviendo como su padre ha querido, como él le pidió, una gran carga ¿no? Y más si contamos que lamentablemente él ya ha fallecido y no hay quien realmente lo guíe.

Miró sobre su hombro sintiéndose aliviado al ver el pasillo solo, dejó salir un suspiro y entró digamos con un poco mas de ánimos a su biblioteca.

Pero no debió cantar victoria tan pronto.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos dentro cuando escuchó grandes zancadas apresuradas por llegar, no tuvo ni que pensar dos veces para saber de quién se trataba.

- Mei Ling – el joven giró su cuerpo para ver el pasillo y se llevó una mano a la frente.

- Xiao Lang – le sonrió al estar justo frente de él.

- Realmente no te das por vencida – bajó su brazo y le miró.

- Tengo mis propias teorías y necesito confirmarlas.

- Si son de Sakura ¿Por qué tienes que hablar conmigo?

- No son sobre Sakura – la joven ágata avanzó un poco hasta ser detenida por el ambarino.

- Donde tú quieras menos aquí – cerró la puerta tras de sí pero la joven de largas coletas le detuvo.

- ¿y si solo quiero aquí? – le retó con la mirada.

- Vamos Mei Ling, no seas así – el ambarino puso cara de pocos amigos, le quitó la mano con un movimiento y cerró totalmente la puerta.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que entre a tu biblioteca? ¿Por qué actúas tan raro? A veces pareciera que, pareciera que…. – se notaba ya desesperada, no sabía ni que pensar ya.

- ¿Qué no he perdido realmente la memoria? - dijo frío, muy serio, casi asustando a la joven de largas coletas. Tal parecía que no era la única que podía ser así de directa.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Xiao Lang? ¿Por qué le haces esto a Sakura? – se notó triste, decepcionada, pareciera que el enemigo fuese él, y por unos segundos la joven ágata así lo pensó.

- Porque así son mejor las cosas – comentó seco.

- ¡Dejen de decir que es lo mejor! ¿Acaso les lavaron el cerebro a ti y a Daidouji? ¡Esto no es lo mejor! - decía eufórica caminando un poco por el pasillo para calmarse.

- Por supuesto que sí, ella por su lado y yo por el mío.

- ¡Viven bajo el mismo techo! Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

- No fue mi idea de que se viniera a China a practicar magia, ni mucho menos en mi casa, esa fue su decisión, mientras no nos crucemos…

- Ella vive aquí - repitió - se encuentran más veces de que si fuesen juntos a la escuela, no es como si lo pudieras evitar.

- No vayas a hacer nada para que Sakura recupere la memoria - la tomó fuertemente de los brazos.

- ¿Sakura? - ella lo miró con reprobación – Ni me había dado cuenta que si quiera le dices Kinomoto, ella ya es Sakura ¿Eso te parece para ti mantenerla alejada?

- ¡Ya basta Mei Ling! - parecía enojarse ahora sí.

- ¿Qué escondes ahí Syaoran? - dijo casi retándolo.

- ¡Ya basta! Olvídate de este asunto o yo haré que lo hagas - de pronto ya no parecía ser su tierno y querido primo, si no ese quien usaba de mascara para despistar a la castaña.

El ambarino la soltó de una forma brusca y se encaminó a la puerta.

- ¿Me estas amenazando Xiao Lang? - aún no podía salir de su desconcierto.

- Olvídate de este asunto, Mei Ling - cerró las puertas detrás de él sin si quiera mirarla.

- ¿Quién eres ahora Xiao Lang? - dijo bajo pero con la voz quebrada.

Detrás de una de las paredes, se encontraba recargada la joven de ojos esmeralda. Casualmente había llegado al lugar y escuchó gran parte de la conversación, suficiente para crear una idea de lo que le había ocurrido. Errada o no ya estaba convencida y era hora de hacer frente.

Syaoran realmente escondía algo en su biblioteca, si quiera Mei Ling sabía de que se trataba.

Entró a su habitación donde el peluche la esperaba, pero esta no se puso la pijama ni se fue a dormir, la verdad era que ya estaba entrada la noche y mañana tenía clases temprano, por ello extrañó al guardián.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? – Se le acercó con preocupación - ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? Ya es tarde.

- Tengo algo que hacer – comentaba distraída – Kero necesito que me hagas un favor.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Necesito que investigues y me avises cuando la biblioteca de Syaoran este vacía.

- ¿La de ese mocoso? ¿Para qué?

- Luego te lo explico – su rostro se mostró serio - Es muy importante que nadie te vea ya que es en el ala donde no podemos entrar.

El peluche dudó un poco pero al ver a la castaña tan seria accedió y salió sin más de la habitación.

Tardó un par de horas pero llegó muy agitado el peluche intentando no hacer mucho ruido al entrar.

- ¡Sakura! Tiene rato que se fue, creo que ya no va a regresar, pero será mejor que te apresures si no quieres que amanezca.

- Es solo la una y media de la mañana, tenemos un rato antes de que salga el sol – comentó saliendo a toda prisa y hablando en susurros.

- Recuerda que debes dormir también ¿para qué vamos a ese lugar de todos modos?

- Ya te dije que luego te lo explico, y guarda silencio o nos escucharán – la joven se llevó un dedo a la boca en signo de que se callara.

Siguió caminando con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido pero inevitablemente terminó chocando con algo. Típico que uno camina con cuidado para no ser escuchado pero termina haciendo más ruido del que debería.

Repentinamente se le ocurrió una idea y convocó a su báculo. La carta silencio les daría una gran ayuda en esta situación.

Se escabulló por todos los pasillos entre la penumbra, dudó un poco antes de entrar al ala prohibida de la casa pero el guardián le animó.

Le dio un pequeño empujoncito y siguieron adelante, pero con mucho más cuidado y más despacio.

Por toda la casa reinaba la oscuridad, no había ni un lugar iluminado más que cuando pasabas por los grandes ventanales que daban al patio trasero, la biblioteca no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Deshizo el hechizo de silencio, de todos modos ya habían recorrido gran parte del trayecto de todos modos.

- ¿Cuál es la biblioteca de Syaoran? – le susurró al peluche.

- Es esa puerta de la derecha, iré a revisar – le señaló el peluche y voló con rapidez hasta ese lugar.

Después de asomarse el peluche le hizo una señal para que la esmeralda le alcanzara. Se alegró de no hallar a nadie en su camino o habría sido un gran problema.

Al llegar a la puerta se dio cuenta que estaba bajo llave, de su bolsillo sacó una de sus cartas y lo más bajo que pudo invocó a su báculo, dijo el conjuro de la carta tan bajo que ni el pequeño Cerberos pudo escucharla.

Con algo de rapidez la joven se encogió a escasos cinco centímetros y se escabulló bajo la puerta para abrirle a su guardián que le esperaba en el pasillo.

Cerró despacio la puerta detrás de ella para no ser escuchada y se dispuso a buscar lo que sea que el ambarino ocultara en ese lugar.

La esmeralda se asombró un poco con el lugar. Había grandes estantes llenos de libros en todas las paredes y uno frente al escritorio con un gran espacio de por medio. Una gran ventana que te encontrabas de frente iluminaba el lugar gracias a la luna semi-llena que había esa noche. Al entrar a la derecha, cercas de la ventana, estaba el escritorio con una silla que bien podía pasar como pequeño sofá si le quitaras las ruedas.

La esmeralda rápido buscó de arriba para abajo intentando no desacomodar nada empezando con el estante que tenía a su izquierda.

- ¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente? ¿Un libro?

- Tal vez – fue su respuesta mientras su miraba leía cada uno de los títulos que le pasaban por enfrente.

- ¿Cómo que tal vez? – Se exaltó un poco el peluche – creo que es un buen momento para que me digas que hacemos aquí – se cruzó de brazos, le estresaba no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Busca con mucho cuidado, realmente está a la vista pero es difícil de ver si no estás en el lugar correcto – fueron las palabras del rubio las cuales resonaron en su memoria en ese momento.

- ¿El lugar correcto? ¿Cuál será ese? – se sumió en sus pensamientos y sin querer ignoró al guardián quien se ofendió aún más.

- ¡Sakura, hazme caso!- le gritó para llamar la atención de la joven.

- ¡Shhtt! – le calló, esta vez sí que lo había oído - ¿quieres que nos descubran?

- ¿Quiero que me digas la menos que estas buscando para ayudarte?

- Solo sé que es algo que me responderá muchas cosas – comentó mientras terminaba ese estante y se disponía a empezar con el otro.

- Entonces ¿si quiera sabes que buscamos? – el peluche se notaba incrédulo.

- Tal vez siquiera sea un libro, si no un objeto – comentó pensativa.

- ¿Y si eso que buscas esta en un cajón bajo llave o escondido?

-Dijo que estaba a la vista si estabas en el lugar correcto, supongo que es cuestión del ángulo para poder verlo – comentó mientras se ponía de pié, era muy probable que no estuviera en los libreros.

- ¿Quién te dijo tal cosa?

- Ese rubio que siempre nos persigue – su voz dio a entender de no estar muy segura de decirlo en vos alta.

- ¿¡Ese tipo! ¿Sakura, cómo puedes creerle cosas a él? Seguro esto es una trampa, vámonos antes de que alguien venga.

- No es ningún invento suyo – la joven se llevó las manos a la cabeza, realmente estaba muy cansada – Mei Ling también descubrió que algo escondía aquí, ellos estaban discutiendo y Syaoran no quería que ella entrara aquí , la verdad es que ni siquiera Mei Ling sabe que es – comentó antes de que un bostezo la interrumpiera.

- Sakura ya estás muy cansada, vámonos ya – le sugirió el peluche.

- No, ya estamos aquí – la joven se encaminó al escritorio – será difícil volver, seguro que Syaoran mañana lo esconde en otro lugar de Mei Ling

Cansada se sentó en el escritorio y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, realmente necesitaba dormir pero debía encontrar eso a cualquier lugar.

Al levantar nuevamente su cara lo pudo ver claramente, lo que buscaba, lo que el rubio la mando a buscar.

- ¿Eso es mi… - la esmeralda no podía creerlo, corrió al estante frente al escritorio de Li, estaba en medio de dos gruesos y grandes libros en comparación con el delgado y pequeño – diario?

La joven lo tomó con ambas manos. La verdad era que no pudieras verlo si uno no estaba sentado en esa silla, estaba ahí apropósito, para que nadie a parte de él lo viera, para mantenerlo vigilado.

El peluche voló a donde ella y se sorprendió al ver la libreta rosada en sus manos.

- ¿Qué no lo tenías perdido?

- Tal parece que lo encontré – comentó mientras lo miraba como sin poder creerlo – mi diario.

La esmeralda corrió a su habitación seguida del peluche olvidando ponerle llave al salir. El peluche estaba lago preocupado, se supone que la esmeralda no debería leer el contenido, se suponía que sus recuerdos no debían volver, a pesar de no estar muy seguro del por qué.

Al llegar a la recamara el peluche le pidió mil veces que mejor se durmiera y que mañana lo leyera con mas clama.

- Kero, es obvio que no lo perdí, si no que me lo robaron, aquí seguro habrá muchas respuestas – la esmeralda ojeó un poco pero el peluche lo cerró.

- Duerme, seguro es algo malintencionado de ese tipo, seguro que no fue Li.

- Que raro que hables así de Syaoran, si pareciera que siempre solo esperaras lo peor de él – comentó algo confundida.

- Si, pero desconfío mas de ese otro tipo – admitió – al menos el mocoso aún no intenta matarnos como el otro.

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero tengo que leerlo de todas formas.

- Confía en mí, mañana seguirá ahí – el peluche le quitó la libreta y la colocó sobre una mesita y acompaño a la esmeralda a que se acostara.

La esmeralda aceptó y fue a cambiarse, cuando regresó apagaron la luz y el peluche espero a que ella se durmiera para esconderle la libreta, pero estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido, total, el diario estaría ahí mañana en la mañana ¿no?

Pero la esmeralda no estaba realmente convencida de eso, necesitaba respuestas ¡ya!

Con mucha cautela la esmeralda se levantó de la cama, se quitó la pijama mostrando que traía ropa debajo, tomó su diario y salió de su habitación. Miró de reojo el reloj ya eran pasadas de las seis. Decidió darse prisa si quería terminar de leer su diario antes de que algo mas se lo impidiera.

Escondida en otra habitación no muy lejos la esmeralda leía desesperadamente su diario

La esmeralda cada vez estaba más confundida con cada párrafo que leía, ¿cómo era posible que nadie nunca le comentara nada?

De pronto se había dado cuenta que no se le había olvidado algo como creía, si no que le habían arrancado una gran parte de su memoria ¿quién pudo haber hecho tal cosa? Y más importante aún ¿cómo?

De su diario cayeron unas fotografías mientras cambiaba con velocidad las páginas, mayormente salía la esmeralda, a veces con Cerberos y otras con un pequeño ambarino.

Seguramente las había tomado la amatista. Siempre salía con trajes extraños, pero cuando salía con Tomoyo eran con ropas normales, halló una en la cual estaban con kimonos, seguramente había sido en año nuevo.

Entre todas las fotos regadas le llamó la atención una que estaba ella con una enorme sonrisa junto a un apenado ambarino, le pareció tan lindo de pequeño, pero no estaba en circunstancias de ponerse a apreciar las fotos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no tengo recuerdos de estos momentos? Conocía de hace tanto a Syaoran y siento que lo acabara de conocer.

Sus mejillas se empaparon, no lo comprendía.

- Seguro por eso me trata tan mal Syaoran, lo olvidé así sin más, y éramos tan buenos amigos, o eso parece– su voz se oía apagada y cortada.

Abrió nuevamente su diario y empezó a leer, realmente se saltaba muchos párrafos y hojas, solo leía donde hablaba del ambarino, solo eso le interesaba, solo eso había olvidado.

Unas anécdotas le parecieron familiares gracias al vistazo que dio con las cartas, pero realmente no recordaba haberlas vivido.

Recordaba que un niño había entrado a medio curso, pero no recordaba que era Li, recordaba que competía contra alguien por las cartas, pero no de los consejos tan útiles de Li, recordaba que había ido de campamento con sus compañeros pero no de los momentos con Li, recordaba que alguien la había ayudado cuando lo de Yukito, pero no recordaba las palabras de Li, recordaba que siempre alguien iba en su rescate cuando tenía problemas, pero no que era Li, recordaba que había estado muy enamorada de alguien, pero sin si quiera sospechaba que era él. Recordaba casi todo lo que leía en su diario, pero nada donde mencionaba a Syaoran, ¿por qué? No lo entendía.

¿Y si realmente había sido él quien le había robado la memoria? ¿Para qué?

Lo más raro era que una página había sido arrancada.

¿Qué habrá ocurrido? Antes estaba hablando del día en que Eriol había confesado quien era, pero se había perdido de cómo lo había logrado y que había pasado después. Pronto se le vino a la mente el momento en que estaba atrapada en el espejo, pero seguía siendo raro que la página fuese arrancada ¿lo habría hecho ella misma?

Aún no entendía que hacía el diario en la biblioteca del ambarino, Mei Ling seguro tenía las respuestas que ella buscaba o al menos sabría algo. Pero no estaba segura de poder correr a preguntarle, después de todo era su prima, tal vez de alguna forma ella estaba metida también en esto, si no ¿cómo supo que había algo escondido en la biblioteca? De todas formas no era buena idea enfrentar esto así, decidió mejor enfrentar esto de cara a cara.

Con el rosado diario en la mano se encaminó en busca del ambarino, buscaba respuestas, iba a obtener respuestas de un modo u otro. A pesar de tener sospechas, realmente deseaba que la verdad fuese todo lo contrario.

_22 de abril querido viejo diario:_

_Te escribo esta última entrada porque no puedo creer lo que leo ¿acaso cuando te perdiste te llevaste contigo mis recuerdos? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada sobre Li? ¿por que específicamente solo sobre él? Tengo la sensación de que Mei Ling sabe algo al respecto ¿pero por que solo ella? ¿Los demás actuaran acaso? pero ¿Por qué Tomoyo y kero me mentirían? No, seguro ellos también perdieron la memoria, y Syaoran… ¿por donde empezar? lo único que parece estar claro es que él no perdió la memoria como quería hacer parecer, para mi es una persona diferente cada vez que lo veo: amable, arrogante, un buen amigo, un rival ¿¡un amor!  
_

_¿Quién es realmente Xiao Lang Li?_

Tinker_re: Tal vez algo largo el Cap, pero era dedicado especialmente a mi ambarino favorito, la idea era que vieran cada una de las formas de ser del ambarino en diferentes ámbitos… primero vemos un resumen de sus años en Japón, luego radicalmente lo vemos en la China actual, tenía que tener amigos ¿no? De nuevo al pasado, al presente con una parte de su familia (es muy grande su familia._.´) y tenía que regresarle el protagonismo a la esmeralda antes que terminara el capitulo.

¡Démosle una linda bienvenida a nuestro nuevo personaje que originalmente ni nombre iba a tener: Jie! :DD (A sí, y a los extras de la escena también O.O)

Espero le haya gustado, me esforcé en este por tratarse de Syaoran.

Dejen Reviews si les gustó el cap especial de Syaoran :DD! También si no les agradó, todo vale (menos ofensas). Esperen el próximo capitulo, ya estamos llegando al final sí que espero les este gustando, besos.

Alicia* : Solo por si alguien no lo sabe, hablo del libro que le siguió a "Alicia en el país de las Maravillas", " Alicia atreves del espejo" que **(les arruinaré el final O.O)** termina siendo otro sueño de ella o eso parece.


	14. Los fragmentos de Memoria

_Recuerden que los personajes son propiedad indiscutible de las CLAMP, uno que otro personaje mío. _

_La ya no tan pequeña esmeralda tiene una promesa importante que cumplir, pero nunca se imaginó el peligro grande que la asechaba en ese futuro. Era el turno de estudiar un tiempo en China, donde había sido el escenario de su reencuentro, con las cartas volviéndose locas y la desaparición de su diario las posibilidades que habían de recordarlo por si misma se habían agotado, o eso parecía ¿por qué habrá ella deseado olvidar con tanta desesperación? ¿Habrá algo mas allí que nadie se ha dado cuenta? _

**Capitulo 14.- Los fragmentos de Memoria perdidos**

El pequeño guardián despertó muy agitado aquella mañana, con el cuerpo tembloroso miró de un lado a otro en busca de indicios de la esmeralda mientras se culpaba a sí mismo por quedarse dormido. De pronto recordó el diario rosado, por supuesto que no estaba donde lo dejó, pero necesitaba estar seguro, lo buscó por todos lados, bajo la cama, ente las almohadas y cobijas, en el armario, en el piso, cajones… Nada, la verdad era que solo podía pensar en la esmeralda y en cómo se sentía. Dejando toda la habitación revuelta salió como un rayo en busca de la esmeralda.

Seguro que eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana en ese momento, para esa hora seguro la castaña estaba en cualquier parte de China, si es que no se había ido a Japón todavía, o a Inglaterra con Eriol, es que seguro y estaba tan confundía que podría estar en cualquier lugar, lo mejor sería buscar ayuda.

A pesar de que no le encantara la idea, sí, el ambarino era el único que podría ayudarle, además por azares del destino ellos estaban juntos en esto, el peluche se había convertido en cómplice del de cabellos chocolates al quedarse callado todo este tiempo, por supuesto que no se enorgullecía de ello.

Seguro por la hora debería estar a punto de salir al descanso. Perfecto. Debía darse prisa, saber el paradero de la esmeralda también era importante para él, pero buscarla solo a ciegas tampoco ayudaría.

Sin detenerse si quiera a almorzar llegó a donde el ambarino. Había dado tantas vueltas a la ciudad en busca de las cartas que no le fue tan difícil encontrar la inmensa escuela donde estudiaban todos los niños ricachones dotados con magia.

Tan solo al entrar pudo notar que todos (o al menos la gran mayoría) eran unos engreídos antipáticos y presumidos hijos de papi, que bien además de presumir su dinero y su inteligencia se enfocaban mas a demostrar lo poderosos que podían llegar a ser pues a donde voltearas podías ver a talentosos chiquillos y adolecentes haciendo magia de diferentes formas.

- Lo que me faltaba, todo mundo se ve tan insoportable aquí al igual que ese mocoso – bufó mientras volaba de un lado a otro en busca del ambarino.

Este aún seguía en clase junto con sus demás compañeros, no faltaba mucho para que salieran, pero el peluche no podía perder más tiempo.

Sigilosamente este deslizó la puerta lo suficiente para que él pudiese pasar y la dejó abierta. Escondiéndose de maletín en maletín y por debajo de los pupitres llegó al del ambarino.

Como el aula estaba en completo silenció el peluche tuvo la grandiosa idea de aparecerse así sin más sobre los apuntes del joven de cabellos chocolates.

El ambarino se sorprendió un poco pero luego de la manera más seria le habló bajo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Estoy en clase.

- Es importante, es sobre Sakura – el ambarino cambió rápidamente su gesto al escuchar el nombre de la esmeralda.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Pasa que halló el diario y puede que ya lo esté leyendo.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí diciéndomelo? Deberías estar impidiendo que lo lea – el ambarino estuvo a punto de gritarle pero recordó que estaba aún en clase.

- ¡Wow! Es un peluche parlante ¿Qué hechizo usaste para que se viera tan natural? – comentó el joven a su lado de ojos miel.

- ¿Cómo que un peluche parlante? ¡Estas ante el Gran…! – el peluche se puso de pie y se llevó el puño al pecho pero el joven de ojos ámbar le interrumpió.

- ¡Vasta los dos! Que seguimos en clase – dijo el joven ya exasperado – Tú, regresa con Sakura, yo al rato te alcanzo.

- ¿Él no es el guardián que siempre acompaña a la que capturó todas las cartas en Japón? – se sorprendió el joven Jie.

- Sí, soy el gran Cerberos.

- ¡Wow! – Se sorprendía nuevamente solo para cambiar su expresión a una mas decepcionada – yo esperaba una gran bestia poderosa como relatan los libros.

- ¡¿Qué dices? – se enfureció el pequeño guardián.

- Ya olvídenlo, lo importante ahora es Sakura.

- Pero tampoco sé donde está– se notó desesperado.

- Solo ve y búscala en la casa, yo te alcanzó cuando acabe la clase, hagas lo que hagas no dejes que termine de leer el diario.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Solo vete ya! – el peluche se sobresaltó y en el acto salió volando lo más discretamente que pudo.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Li? ¿De qué diario hablan?– le preguntó el joven de ojos miel al ver al peluche muy apresurado.

- No te preocupes, si él llega a tiempo no hay de qué preocuparse.

- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? – cualquiera que lo conociera sabría que pocas cosas le preocupan tanto como para querer ocultarlo.

- Descuida, puedo con ello – Comentó mientras regresaba su mirada al pizarrón, pero no fue muy convincente.

Por supuesto sabía que lo que él decía no era cierto, sea lo que fuese seguro necesitaba ayuda, solo que era demasiado orgulloso como para pedirla. Desde que lo conocía siempre había sido así: tan reservado, tan distante de todos, creyendo que él es suficiente para arreglar sus problemas. Se notaba que algo importante estaba ocurriendo y como siempre el ambarino dejaba a todos fuera, ¿qué sería eso importante que estuviera pasando?

Esta vez no iba a dejar que las cosas siguieran así.

Apenas sonó la campana el ambarino saltó de su asiento con sus cosas en la mano. El joven de cabellos castaños y ojos miel apenas y pudo verlo salir por la puerta, pero igual sabía a dónde se dirigían, tomó su maletín y salió corriendo tras de ellos, en algo podría ayudar.

A grandes zancadas llegó a los pocos minutos, agradecía como nunca que viviera tan cercas de la escuela.

Sin importarle que corrió a la habitación de la desaparecida esmeralda y la abrió de golpe encontrando al peluche solo.

- ¿Y Sakura? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

- ¿¡Cómo lo voy a saber yo! También acabo de llegar – se molestó el peluche, mas consigo mismo por haber sido tan lento que hasta el ambarino lo alcanzó.

- ¿Ya buscaste aquí? Capaz y lo guardó en algún cajón ó… - miró de arriba abajo hasta que se detuvo observando un punto.

- No, rebusque por todas partes antes de ir a buscarte – se volteó a ver al joven de cabellos chocolates – supongo que Sakura se lo llevó ¿Qué te ocurre? – comentó dudoso al ver al ambarino tan desorientado.

El joven de cabellos chocolates se acercó y tomó al oso que yacía en el lecho de la joven de cortos cabellos.

-Aún lo conserva - sonrió al ver el peluche gris entre sus manos.

- Antes solía ponerlo en una repisa, pero un día, después de clases dijo que era mejor tenerlo guardado que dejar que se empolvara mas - le comentó el guardián.

- Ya veo - dijo el ambarino algo desanimado - [así que un día decidió olvidarme, ¿lo habrá logrado?] - pensó el joven de cabellos chocolates.

El peluche notó el cambió de ánimo del ambarino y decidió cambiar de tema.

- Bueno, lo que importa ahora es hallar a Sakura, estoy más que seguro que ella ya leyó el diario completo – el peluche se dirigió a la puerta mientras gritaba – Tu busca por el ala prohibida y yo por el resto de la casa.

El ambarino solo dejó salir un suspiro antes de seguir corriendo en la dirección indicada.

Jie se encontró en el frente de la casa de uno de sus mejores amigos sin saber que realmente hacer.

Si entraba seguro y le complicaría más las cosas a Li, pero si no hacía nada ¿de qué servía que estuviese allí?

Mientras tanto el joven de ojos ámbar no tardó tanto en hallar a la esmeralda, o más bien está lo había hallado a él.

La joven esmeralda estaba ahora frente a él temblorosa sujetando con fuerza un libro que el ambarino reconoció de inmediato.

Cuando le enseñó la libreta rosada sus fríos ojos se volvieron tan tristes, su gran voluntad de hielo se quebró. Como si de pronto su máscara de niño antipático se cayera mostrando su verdadera cara, la de un niño triste y arrepentido.

Aunque no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco la esmeralda supo disimular y no cambió su postura.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ocultaste esto? – le preguntaba entre sollozos, en el interior realmente no quería creerlo.

- ¿De qué me hablas? – regresó a su actitud fría.

- ¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! – obviamente estaba molesta.

- Era por tu bien… - dejó a un lado su máscara fría, ya no le serviría de nada por el momento.

- ¿Mi bien? ¿¡Mi bien! – Se exaltaba - ¿¡Por que tenías mi diario! Y más importante aún, ¿¡Por qué yo no…! ¿Por qué yo no… recuerdo nada...?

El ambarino solo se quedó parado, mudo, mirando al piso, no sabía que decirle ni como mirarla a la cara.

- Sakura… - la esmeralda se sorprendió al ver la forma en cómo la trataba en ese momento, tan cálido, con tanta ternura y dulzura, completamente diferente a como ella lo conocía.

El ambarino estaba totalmente apenado, este día nunca debió haber ocurrido, NUNCA, pero estaba pasando en este preciso momento.

- ¿Syaoran? – la esmeralda aún dejaba correr las lágrimas, pero parecía ya no querer reprocharle nada al joven.

El joven de cabellos chocolates apretó los puños, levantó la mirada a la castaña y le dijo con voz firme:

- Sakura, yo tomé tu diario para que nunca recordaras ni te enteraras de lo que ocurrió… para que vivieras más tranquila.

- ¿Pero por qué has sido tan drástico? ¿Borrarme la memoria? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste exactamente? – la esmeralda no pudo mas, habían tantas preguntas que se habían formulado mientras leía su diario y parecía que ninguna se resolverían.

- Yo no… he sido, yo no te he borrado la memoria Sakura – sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

- ¿Entonces quién? – la esmeralda no podía estar más confundida.

- Has... has sido tú misma.

- ¿¡YO! – Y si pudo.

Su mente estaba hecha un desastre, ¿Ella? ¿Ella misma se ha borrado la memoria? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió para que ella decidiera borrársela a sí misma? ¿O a caso Syaoran le estaría mintiendo para ocultarle la verdad?

La esmeralda examinó al ambarino de pies a cabeza con un par de miradas rápidas – [No, no creo que me este mintiendo, suena tan sincero, como nunca. Siempre tenía esa mascara de falsedad, peo ahora parecía que era el verdadero Syaoran que ocultaba para que yo no recordara nada ¿Cuánto ha de haber pasado para hacerme creer que eso que oculta nunca hubiese pasado? Además de mis… nuestros sentimientos que menciono en el Diario, debió ser duro aparentar que no le importo] – Aclaraba un poco su mente la esmeralda.

- Syaoran… - rompió el silencio y llamó la atención del ambarino que también estaba en sus pensamientos – Lo siento – el ambarino abrió los ojos con asombro – yo… yo ya no tengo ese tipos de sentimientos hacia ti… - mintió la esmeralda seria, claramente se refería a los que mencionaba su Diario, amor, amistad, admiración, aprecio, eran cosas que son difíciles de volver a sentir por la misma persona cuando se han perdido una vez, o tal vez era de esos que siempre tendrías por más que intentaras olvidar.

- Lo entiendo, no te preocupes por eso, lo que importa es que ya no estés tan alterada.

- No, ya estoy calmada – comentaba la joven intentando limpiarse un poco la cara.

- En ese caso será mejor que borre tus recuerdos nuevamente… - el ambarino la tomó del brazo para que no escapara, con sus sentimientos o no era peligroso que recordara. Aún no estaba listo para enfrentarse del todo con Zhuang.

- ¿¡Que! ¿¡Por qué! ¡Suéltame Syaoran! – forcejeaba la esmeralda pero no pudo escapar.

-¿¡Que le haces mocoso!- Llegaba el muñeco.

- ¡Kero! ¡Ayuda! ¡Syaoran quiere…!- fue interrumpida por el ambarino.

- Cerberos tráeme la carta – enseguida el muñeco supuso de que se trataba.

- ¡Kero, no te quedes ahí ayúdame! ¡Quiere borrarme la memoria! – gritaba aún intentando sacarse.

- Lo siento Sakura – el peluche sacó la tarjeta del bolsillo de la castaña y se lo dio al ambarino.

- ¡Kero! ¡¿Por qué?

- Solo necesito que Sakura active la carta – comentaba el joven de cabellos chocolates.

- ¡No lo haré! – repeló.

- Sakura hazle caso al mocoso – le aconsejaba el guardián.

- ¡No lo haré! ¡No lo haré! ¡No quiero volver a perder la memoria!– renegaba.

- Entonces lo haré yo mismo – comentaba el ambarino en un tono poco particular.

- ¿Cómo activarás la carta sin la llave? – comentaba incrédulo el peluche.

- Para alguien con el poder que poseo es cosa fácil – mencionaba el ambarino.

Alzó la carta mostrándosela a la esmeralda y la miró fríamente - Bo… – dijo casi sin voz y la carta empezó a brillar.

- ¡No Syaoran! – la joven gritó a todo pulmón intentando zafarse con todas sus energías, su cuerpo le estaba cobrando la noche que se había pasado en vela.

El joven estaba a punto de borrarle la memoria, pero no pudo, no así.

La soltó.

La esmeralda tomó su oportunidad de escapar y corrió unos pasos mientras daba una media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el ambarino.

Con el báculo activó una carta lo más rápido que pudo, con toda la ira que encontró una llamarada de fuego se dirigió al ambarino y este con su espada se cubrió, se colocó en posición de ataque pero cuando el pasillo se despejó ella ya había desaparecido.

Pensó en seguirla y buscarla en su habitación, pero sabía que no era una buena idea, la esmeralda estaba muy alterada todavía.

- ¿Cómo has podido usar la carta? –le preguntó dudoso el peluche.

- La carta fue creada para almacenar mis recuerdos y los suyos, ella la creo para los dos, en parte también es mía aunque no tenga mis memo-rías… - el joven cayó de rodillas.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué tan de repente te…? – lo interrumpió el joven.

- Mentí en que sería fácil, aunque la carta es parte mía, no deja de ser la dueña Sakura, por lo tanto como ella no quería he tenido que utilizar gran parte de mi poder a pesar de no haberla activado por completo – comentaba mientras respiraba agitado, se le notaba mucho cansancio.

- Lo mejor sería que te fueras a recostar – le aconsejaba el peluche.

El ambarino se veía deprimido, pero sobre todo cansado, solo se limitó quedarse viendo al vacío, por donde ella se había marchado.

- Ella… ella ha dicho que… ya no siente nada por mi – comentaba el ambarino, el peluche pudo notar el dolor con el que lo decía, pero no entendía por qué se lo decía a él, tal vez solo necesitaba desahogarse.

- Creo que es tiempo que tú también lo hagas – el ambarino levantó la vista confundido – la carta se hizo para los dos, deberías usarla.

-No me queda energía, además dudo que quiera volver a borrarse la memoria – comentaba el ambarino cansado.

- Yo lo haré, Sakura no volverá a saber de la existencia de la carta ni del diario, ni tu tampoco.

Miró detenidamente la tarjeta, sus ojos estaban fijos en la pluma encadenada de la tarjeta, realmente no quería hacerlo, no quería terminar diciendo lo que ella, no quería ni pensar que un día diría que no tiene ningún sentimiento hacia Sakura.

- Ni si quiera sabes el porqué de todo esto y aún así te ofreces a hacerlo.

- Se que no te esforzarías tanto si no es algo para proteger a Sakura.

- Tal vez no deberías confiar tanto en mi, fue por mi torpeza que terminamos así – el ambarino se retiró sin siquiera voltear a ver al peluche.

- [Ha sido difícil para los dos tener que pasar por esta situación, pero lo que más me sorprende es lo que ha dicho el mocoso ¿en verdad Sakura ya no siente nada por él?] – Reflexionó el peluche – [el haber escuchado esas palabras de ella debió ser muy duro para el chico, por ello le aconsejé lo de la carta, pero es demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo.]

La joven de ojos esmeralda estaba devastada por dentro, aún no podía con toda la información que estaba dando vueltas por su cabeza en ese momento, y en realidad todo se trataba del joven de ojos ámbar y de todos los recuerdos que por alguna razón perdió.

-¿Yo? – Se preguntó a sí misma – ¿cómo pude haber sido yo? ¿Por qué lo habré deseado?

Sus lágrimas inundaban ya sus ojos que ya estaban rojos e hinchados, se aferró a su diario el cual sentía que era el único en que podía confiar en ese momento, el único que no le ocultaba la verdad.

Lo que quería en ese momento era correr, huir de todo, poder pensar que era real y que no, buscar las respuestas que tanto necesitaba.

Tan centrada estaba en sí y sus ojos tan llenos de lágrimas que no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba, tarde o temprano debía chocar con alguien.

- Lo siento – intentó limpiarse un poco los ojos para poder ver con quien hablaba, pero solo bastó oír su voz.

- Descuida – sonó una voz muy alegre.

La esmeralda casi instantáneamente dio un salto hacia atrás e intentó escapar pero el rubio con un simple movimiento de manos logró que cayera desmayada atrapándola en sus brazos.

El joven la cargó con tanta facilidad que pareciera más una muñeca de trapo.

– Creí que darías mas pelea, pero tal parece que fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé – sonrió.

- ¡Sakura, Sakura! – sonó una voz chillona por todo el pasillo alertando al joven rubio.

Amplió su sonrisa y tronó los dedos desapareciendo así justo unos instantes antes de que el peluche pudiera llegar.

Ignorante a lo que acababa de suceder, pasó de largo llegando agitado a la habitación de la esmeralda.

Claro que al llegar no encontró absolutamente nada, ni el diario, ni las cartas, mucho menos a la joven esmeralda. Si quiera encontró el libro donde guardaban las cartas.

El ambarino salía en ese momento de su casa regresando a sus clases, estaba claro que la esmeralda si quiera quería verlo. Y era entendible, ella todavía tenía mucho en que pensar, intentando recordar lo que había pasado esa noche, que para él también había sido irreal. Una pesadilla.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó los gritos de su amigo hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cercas como para golpearle el hombro y llamar su atención.

- ¡Oye! Que te estoy hablando ¡La tienen! – le gritó casi en el oído.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿A quién tienen? – preguntó aún confundido.

- ¡A Sakura! Un tipo con una ridícula máscara saltó de tu techo con Sakura en brazos –le explicó.

- Zhuang – dijo con odio y comenzó a correr.

- ¿Zhuang? No amigo, era como de nuestra edad – lo siguió intentando igualar su velocidad.

- No entiendes, ese tipo trabaja para él.

- ¡Mocoso! – el peluche los alcanzó volando.

- Es el gran Cerberos – comentó asombrado el mejor amigo del joven de cabellos chocolates.

- Tienen a Sakura – le explicó brevemente el ambarino.

- ¿Quién?

- Zhuang – el peluche se impresionó al instante ¿en qué momento ocurrió eso que ni cuenta se dio él?

El peluche no se lo pensó dos veces y se envolvió en unas enormes y brillantes alas convirtiéndose así en un enorme tigre.

- ¡Suban! – casi les ordenó y los dos hicieron caso, así al menos sería más rápido.

No sabían donde exactamente podría estar, pero en su casa parecía un buen lugar donde iniciar, así que el ambarino los dirigió hasta allá.

La esmeralda no podía ni pensar en ese momento, recordaba haber discutido con el ambarino y el peluche amarillo, después todo se puso un poco borroso.

Cuando abrió los ojos apareció en algún lugar que pretendía ser alguna clase de jardín enorme. Se encontró recostada en el suelo y alguien corrió para ayudarle.

- ¿Syaoran? - dijo con los ojos entreabiertos.

- Si, ¿estás bien Sakura? – comentó mientras la levantaba.

- Si, eso creo – la joven aún se sentía confundida, no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

- Bien lo mejor es que te lleve a un lugar donde puedas descansar - el ambarino la ayudó a ponerse de pié, pero por lo mareada que estaba esta terminó por tropezarse encima del ambarino quedando sus rostros muy cercas.

La esmeralda de pronto se sintió extraña como si sus movimientos siguieran algún patrón o algún guión, como si estuviese todo ensayado.

- Etoo... Lo siento - dijo muy apenada la esmeralda dando un par de pasos para atrás.

- No~ no te preocupes - tartamudeó el joven - deja te ayudo - volvió a abrazarla para que esta no se cayera.

Mientras la charla continuaba más extraña se sentía, esto no era para nada un sueño, era demasiado… real.

Fue en el exacto momento en que dejaron de charlar y se dio ese beso cuando realmente lo entendió, era uno de sus recuerdos reprimidos.

- Lo siento, pero creo que esto no puede ser - dijo llevándose los dedos a sus labios - yo se que tienes ya una prometida, y que lo nuestro de alguna forma ya pasó.

- Creo que te confundes, Wang y yo no somos nada, nunca acepté ninguna propuesta de matrimonio.

- Aún así estoy segura que terminaran juntos, solo piénsalo, ella es la hija del señor Wang, un reconocido conciliario ¿No crees que tu madre ya planea que se casen? Dime si no te lo ha propuesto alguna vez.

Sentía que algo andaba mal, esas no eran sus palabras, escuchaba su voz salir de su boca pero no sentía que fueran sus propias palabras, se sentía más bien manipulada.

- Aún así, aunque los dos estemos libres, dudo que pudiese funcionar - dijo mirando el piso, no podía con lo que iba a decir - tú ya lo dijiste "que lo nuestro de alguna forma ya pasó".

- Y creo que eso es cierto, si cortamos fue por algo ¿no?

- Fue porque ya no nos podríamos ver y ya no sería lo mismo - dijo con toque de nostalgia recordando su despedida.

Más que sentida parecía más bien que atacaba al ambarino, lo estaba lastimando y lo sabía ¿Por qué estaba diciendo todo eso?

- Ahora debes desear olvidar todo, porque realmente no puedes vivir sin él – una voz ronca se escuchó en su mente, levemente familiar pero ahora no tenía cabeza para pensar.

- A pesar de todo, la verdad es que yo… aún te sigo queriendo - el ambarino la miró algo sorprendido, parecía que quería decir algo pero antes de si quiera abrir los labios la esmeralda prosiguió - por eso me gustaría que borráramos juntos nuestras memorias, por que se que me dolerá recordarte, o el no poder olvidarte, ya que no podemos estar juntos.

Entonces todo tuvo sentido, el dialogo, la extraña sensación, el por qué había deseado borrarse los recuerdos:

La habían estado encantando todo este tiempo.

Era por ello que la señora de la larga coleta estaba tan empeñada a enseñarle sobre el tema; ella lo sabía o al menos lo sospechaba.

Y estaba casi segura que no había sido la única vez.

En el rostro de la esmeralda se dibujó una triste sonrisa. Llamó a su báculo y alzó la carta.

- Borrar - una luz cegadora cayó encima de ellos despojándolos así sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos.

Ambos jóvenes terminaron en el suelo inconscientes y dos cartas cayeron lentamente a un lado de ellos, una de ellas tenía el dibujo de una pluma encadenada y llevaba el nombre de "Recuerda".

La escena cambió y ahora se encontró recostada en alguna clase de gigantesco salón.

Ocho columnas enormes sostenían el techo, cuatro de cada lado. Frente a ella en unas altas escaleras se encontraba un hombre vestido de verde, sus cabellos eran rubios sujetados en una trenza en su nuca y sus ojos estaban llenos de ira.

En su mano temblorosa estaba una carta la cual no pudo ver cuál era pero la activó de todos modos. Todo el lugar se iluminó completamente y una figura femenina apareció de ella.

Pero antes de poder acostumbrarse a la luz y ver bien de qué carta se trataba un ruido la despertó, y no uno muy agradable.

Lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa del joven enmascarado atreves de los cortos barrotes de una pesada puerta. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío subiendo por su espalda cuando se dio cuenta que estaba encerrada en algún tipo de mazmorra sucia y oscura, la única luz la estaba tapando aquel tipo tan risueño.

- Buenos días bella durmiente – comentó el enmascarado.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – preguntó asustada, ya no estaba segura si era un sueño, un recuerdo o alguna visión.

- Son muchas preguntas, pero pronto te serán respondidas – el joven llevó su mano a su rostro y con lentitud se quitó la máscara.

Miró sonriente a la esmeralda la cual se horrorizó.

- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Soy apuesto no? – soltó una carcajada divertido con la situación.

Esos ojos, el cabello ¿cómo no lo sospechó antes? ¡Era Kei! lo veía y no lo podía creer, era Kei no había duda en eso.

- ¿Sorprendida? No te culpo – arrojó la máscara lejos escuchándose el golpe con lo que pudo ser el suelo o alguna pared.

Pronto llegó un rubio alto con el cabello trenzado.

- Dueña de las cartas, si en verdad lo quieres saber estas aquí para darme todo tu poder – comentaba con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro – con ese poder y el mazo de las cartas Sakura en mis manos obligaré que todo el mundo este a mis pies.

- ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso? – comentó incrédula ¿eso era posible?

- Vez ese collar que llevas puesto – la esmeralda no pudo evitar mirarla y notó que nuevamente irradiaba una luz verde - esa piedra absorbe todo tu poder, pronto no quedará nada en ti.

La esmeralda se apresuró a quitárselo pero no pudo, el broche había desaparecido y era muy corto como para sacárselo por la cabeza.

- Trata todo lo que puedas, pero es imposible, es irrompible ahora, tiene toda la magia que te ha robado y pronto todo tu poder será mío.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- ¿Qué por qué? ¿No sabes lo que puedes llegar a hacer con algo tan poderoso como esas cartas? No me sorprende, ni siquiera sabes cuidarlas – se burló - ¿Sabías que las cartas tienen tanto poder como para controlar al mundo? No, se nota que no lo sabías. Con las cartas bajo mi control puedo hacer lo que se me plazca.

La joven de cabellos cortos lo único que podía pensar era en que estaba loco. Pero tampoco pudo evitar sentirse que había fallado en proteger las cartas.

Mientras tanto, los dos rubios observaban a la castaña notando que se veía muy bien para alguien que le restaba poca cantidad de poder, la piedra debía haber ya consumido toda su magia, pero parecía que tan solo había absorbido tal vez una tercera parte y luego por alguna razón dejó de hacerlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es porque ella dejó empezó a desistir? – le susurró dudoso el joven de ojos miel.

- No – contestó el de la trenza – esa pierda absorbe quieras o no, y es más doloroso si no lo haces- se frotó la barbilla- Tiene que haber algo que este deteniendo el proceso.

El hombre de pronto notó algo extraño en el dedo de la esmeralda.

- Reconocería ese anillo donde sea, ese objeto mágico es lo que nos detiene. – dijo Zhuang mientras hacía un gesto de odio, claro que sabía de dónde la esmeralda lo había obtenido – ¡Quítaselo!

El rubio no necesito que se lo pidieran dos veces, se apresuró a quitarle el candado a la puerta. Esta se alegró al ver que abrían la puerta, pero antes de saltar e intentar recuperar su libertad sintió que todo su cuerpo se paralizaba, como si alguien o alguna fuerza la sostuviera por detrás.

- Lo siento, lo que necesito es tu lindo anillo - se acercó tomando delicadamente su mano y sin ningún esfuerzo le retiró el objeto mágico.

Apenas el anillo abandonó completamente su dedo la esmeralda empezó a contraerse y a gritar del dolor, en cierta forma el anillo le había ayudado mucho.

El rubio se regresó y el de trenza le arrebató el anillo.

- Tal parece que me quedaré con este anillo – sin ningún remordimiento se lo colocó en el dedo donde más cómodo lo sintió - Mientras más te resistas más doloroso será chiquilla – se burló de ella sin quitarle los ojos al anillo.

Ambos rubios se retiraron dejando sola a la esmeralda, tan solo al dejar de oír sus pasos aquella fuerza la soltó azotándose contra el duro y frío suelo. Sin quien la sostuviera la esmeralda empezó a retorcijarse aún más. Jadeante lo único que podía hacer era sentir pena por ella misma.

En alguna calle de Tokio se encontraba un confundido ángel que resentía el acto, en ese momento se encontraba regresando de compras, por alguna razón ya no podía mantenerse como Yukito, su forma humana. Sintió una fuerte punzada en el estomago, soltó las bolsas de plástico que llevaba en las manos, dejando que se derramaran por el suelo junto con él.

El joven temblaba en el suelo después de caer de rodillas al no poder sostenerse a sí mismo, por un segundo era el joven de cálidos ojos y cabello grisáceo y al siguiente momento era una figura angelical envuelto en una bata y una coleta baja, regresando a ser el primero con mucho esfuerzo.

Su respiración se volvió más agitada, sentía como se le eran arrebatados poderes. Sabía que algo andaba mal.

- Seguro tiene problemas – comentó una voz seria en su cabeza.

El joven de anteojos asintió.

- Tan torpe – le regaño el hombre recién llegado.

El joven de cabellos grisáceos levantó la mirada y se alegró de verlo.

- Lo siento, Touya – sonrió el joven en el suelo.

- No te disculpes – se agachó para ayudarlo a levanta sus compras.

Si quiera recordaba que llevaba víveres en las manos.

- [Tal vez no sea buena idea decirle lo que pasa hasta no estar seguros] – pensó el joven en su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué tan serio? - le comentó al percatarlo tan pensativo.

- ¿Eh? A no, no es nada - intentó ocultar su preocupación con una sonrisa.

- Debemos regresar al departamento, llevas congelados.

- Tienes razón – se levantó con un par de bolsas.

- Anda, no llores sobre la leche derramada – le dio un golpe en la cabeza para llamar su atención – luego regresamos a comprar lo que se tiró.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron un buen tramo sin hablar, el joven de anteojos no pudo evitar preguntarlo, estaba muy preocupado.

- Oye, ¿no te ha hablado Sakura desde que se fue a Hong Kong? – intentó no sonar muy interesado.

- Hace como dos semanas que me llamó, me dijo que papá la había convencido de marcarme y que habían sido un poco duras las clases con la madre del mocoso, pero que estaba bien.

El joven de ojos castaños rió.

- Entonces no fue por voluntad propia.

- No del todo, es un poco raro que tu hermanita llame solo para saludar.

Ambas personalidades no podían evitar sentirse incómodas, sabían que la esmeralda les necesitaba. Que seguro era urgente.

- Por cierto ¿A dónde te dirigías Touya?

- Iba a buscar algunas cosas para mi trabajo, pero puedo acompañarte hasta el departamento.

El hombre de cabellos grises se deprimió un poco, no le gustaba ser para nada una molestia.

- Descuida – sonrió ante el gesto de su amigo – puedo retrasarme un poco, no es tan urgente.

- ¿Seguro?

- Vamos puedo ir al rato, no cierran hasta las seis de la tarde – ambos sonrieron.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al edificio donde rentaban mensualmente un pequeño departamento donde vivían muy bien.

El joven de anteojos se apresuró a llevar sus bolsas al refrigerador pero una mano lo detuvo.

- Dámelas a mí, te vez muy cansado – le dijo mientras le quitaba las bolsas que cargaba.

- Estoy bien Touya – le sonrió para ocultar que realmente estaba adolorido.

El hombre de oscura cabellera solo le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la cocina.

- ¿Seguro que estarás bien mientras estoy fuera? – se asomó por encima de la puerta del refrigerador para poder ver al joven.

- Sí, tengo todavía que hacer algunos mandados – le sonrió desde la sala que estaba a tan escasos pasos de la cocina.

- De acuerdo, pero si te sientes mal llámame y vendré a verte – el joven de cabellos grisáceos solo asintió con la cabeza.

El hombre de oscura cabellera se despidió, por dentro Yue se alegró, no podría resistir por más tiempo.

Si quiera pudo esperar a que el hombre cerrara la puerta tras de sí cuando se dejó caer en el sofá ya convertido en una angelical figura.

Su rostro se notaba fatigado y sudado. Sabía que algo andaba mal con su pequeña dueña ¿pero que podría ser? La única forma de averiguarlo era volar hasta ella, por alguna razón sentía ahora su presencia mucho mas cercas de lo que debía.

**Tinker_re: **Bueno, como sabía que me iba a tardar en subir les había escrito un capitulo un poco más largo que lo que acostumbro. Pero aquí está el capitulo numero 14… Pobre de mi Yue querido, ¿por qué tiene que sufrir?

Realmente espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo no tardará tanto, no juro pero confíen en mi ;)

Bien en este capítulo se supone que la historia ya va agarrando sentido (al menos eso intento, cada cosa que escribo... pero bueno) En el próximo capítulo se explicarán más cosas.

¿Syaoran podrá rescatar a Sakura? ¿Podrá nuestra heroína deshacerse de esa piedra que le está quitando todo su poder?

Cuídense y no olviden escribir, su opinión es muy importante :D


	15. Una chica normal

_Recuerden que los personajes son propiedad indiscutible de las CLAMP, uno que otro personaje mío. _

_La ya no tan pequeña esmeralda tiene una promesa importante que cumplir, pero nunca se imaginó el peligro grande que la asechaba en ese futuro. Era el turno de estudiar un tiempo en China, donde había sido el escenario de su reencuentro, con las cartas volviéndose locas y la desaparición de su diario las posibilidades que habían de recordar por si misma se habían agotado, o eso parecía hasta que con una ayuda inesperada encontró el dichoso diario ¿Por qué habrá ella deseado olvidar con tanta desesperación? ¿Por qué ese joven se parecía tanto a Kei? él estaba en Japón ¿no?..._

**Capitulo 15.- Una chica normal.**

La esmeralda se encontró recostada en el suelo abrazándose a sí misma, no hace mucho que se había rendido y se había dejado que le quitaran por completo sus poderes.

Si ni siquiera pudo cuidar las cartas ¿para que los quería? Era obvio que era una niñita torpe que siempre necesita que alguien más que la ayude o la proteja, porque sola no puede, no tiene ni el valor ni la habilidad. ¿Por qué las cartas no se las quedó Syaoran desde un principio? Seguro estarían en mejores manos y nada de esto estuviese ocurriendo.

Así era como se sentía.

Aún tenía ese gran dolor en su pecho mientras eran succionadas sus habilidades mágicas atreves de esa pequeña piedra que colgaba de su cuello.

Que tonta se sentía ene se momento ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenua y confiada?

Llevó su manó a dicho colguije pero un gran dolor le obligó a soltarla de nuevo.

Ya no había nada por hacer, ella había perdido.

Todo lo había perdido, sus cartas, sus poderes, su libertad, su amor, sus recuerdos, ¿faltó mencionar algo? O claro, y el repentino cambio de bando del peluche amarillo. ¿A quién engañaba? era obvio que el Gran Cerberos se había dado cuenta que Li era mejor como el dueño de las cartas y se había ido con el ambarino, claro él había sido entrenado toda su vida y ella hasta ahora es cuando realmente se había unido al mundo de la magia ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué siempre todo le iba a salir bien?

- Todo va a estar bien – se dijo a sí misma a modo de consuelo, ese era su hechizo para arreglar las cosas y realmente en ese momento deseaba que funcionara - Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien… – su voz se entre cortaba por el dolor pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para que no sonara tan mal.

Alzó su mirada a la puerta pero no pudo ver nada, la pequeña luz verde era lo único que podía observarse en aquel lugar. Dejó caer sus parpados diciéndose a sí misma que solo sería por un momento, se sentía tan cansada pero debía pensar en alguna forma de salir de ahí, debía escapar cuanto antes.

Repentinamente una alarma en la habitación donde se encontraban ambos rubios empezó a sonar, era un sonido de bajo volumen así que la pequeña esmeralda no alcanzó a oírla, pero escuchó el alboroto que se armó.

- ¡Llegaron intrusos! – gritó el joven que antes ocultaba su rostro con una máscara.

- Déjalos – comentó muy confiado – Llegan tarde, ya no pueden hacer nada – miró a donde se encontraba la celda de la esmeralda – la última gota de poder está a punto de ser succionada por la piedra, no hay forma que la encuentren en tan poco tiempo.

- ¿Estás seguro? Vienen con la verdadera forma de Cerberos – le advirtió el joven.

- Kero – comentó para sí misma, no pensó que la vendría a buscar.

- ¿Quiénes son?

- Xiao Lang y otro mocoso.

- ¿Syaoran? – se sorprendió. Después de todo lo que se dijeron ¿aún venía a rescatarla?

No, seguro ellos solo venían por las cartas.

En ese momento sintió que la piedra brilló aún mas casi segándola y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito. El resplandor había llegado hasta donde se encontraban los rubios, si no lo hubiesen visto de todos modos el grito de la esmeralda ya los había avisado.

- ¡Listo! La piedra esta a su máxima potencia, todo su poder a sido drenado a la piedra – se emocionó – ya no importan esos niñatos, tengo lo que buscaba – a grandes zancadas el hombre de la trenza llegó a la ventanilla de los barrotes y con el movimiento de su mano hizo que la joven de cabellos cortos se arrastrara hasta donde estaba él para poder alcanzar el collar.

- Haz sido una buena niña – le comentó mientras delicadamente pasaba su mano entre sus cabellos, mas debajo de su oreja izquierda para tomar la cadena que portaba la piedra – gracias a que no hiciste resistencia alguna la piedra se llenó de poder rápidamente – el rubio alargó un poco su sonrisa y jaló con fuerza para poder romper el collar.

Si tan solo hubiese podido tener un poco de energía ¿hubiese cambiado algo? Eso era lo que ella se preguntó en ese momento, pero la respuesta ya no importaba.

El hombre de la rubia trenza soltó a la joven mientras miraba a la piedra con admiración. La castaña terminó en el piso como si de una muñeca se tratase y no tuvo fuerzas suficientes para si quiera sentarse, solo se quedó ahí recostada en el frío suelo tratando de descansar un poco de todo el daño que le había hecho la piedrecilla verde.

El hombre de la trenza baja guardó la piedra cual tesoro dentro de un paño de seda color vino y lo colocó en uno de sus bolsillos.

- Descuida pequeña, el dolor se irá – la joven alzó la vista e intentó reincorporarse pero el rubio no le dio tiempo suficiente – Las buenas noticia para ti son que ya no me sirves mas- levantó su mano derecha por encima de su hombro y mientras le veía con autoridad y burla hizo tronar sus dedos.

La esmeralda lo miró aterrorizada por no sabe qué es lo que haría con ella y solo pudo ahogar otro grito.

Pronto todo lo que estaba alrededor de la esmeralda empezó a desvanecerse junto con ella, el pánico la invadió pero estaba segura que sus gritos no eran ya escuchados por nadie.

El pavor creció cuando la joven dejó de sentir el suelo y cayó en lo que parecía ser el vacío.

Sintió primero sus pies seguido de su espalda chocar con algo y la caída pareció irse deteniendo.

- [¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde estoy?] – Intentó pensar lo más rápido que pudo y asimilar lo ocurrido -¡Zhuang! – abrió la boca pero el agua no la dejó continuar.

Agitó sus brazos y sus piernas para poder alcanzar la superficie y tomar un poco de aire.

La joven al fin abrió los ojos y tosió toda el agua que tenía en sus pulmones, el aire casi dolía en su pecho pero estaba muy feliz de sentirlo nuevamente.

¿Agua? Había caído en alguna clase de piscina, alguna laguna o quizás el mar.

No. Estaba segura que era agua dulce, pero ¿en dónde estaba?

Miró por todos lados sintiendo el lugar aterradoramente familiar, ¿acaso podría ser…? No, ella estaba en China en ese momento ¿no?

- Es… estoy… en el templo Tsukimine – dijo aún sin poder creerlo.

Pero era cierto, era en ese mismo estanque donde le habían enseñado a predecir el futuro.

- ¿Cómo, cómo llegue a aquí? – estaba tan confundida que por un momento no supo qué hacer, pero estaba tan cansada que le fastidiaba estar nadando.

La joven nadó hasta la orilla e intentó escurrir lo más que pudo su ropa, pero eso no quitaba que estaba mojada, debía correr a algún lugar a secarse y ponerse ropa limpia antes que le diera gripe o algo peor.

¿A su casa? No, si de pronto llegaba toda mojada sin avisar no sabría que excusa dar, no esa no era la mejor opción.

¿La casa de Tomoyo? Esa parecía una buena opción pero seguro preocuparía mucho a su amiga, pero no tenía a ningún otro lugar a donde ir.

Sin más, se apresuró antes de que alguien la viera.

Mientras eso ocurría en Tomoeda, el joven ambarino seguía rebuscando junto con su amigo y con el gran Cerberos por toda la casa hallándola vacía, sin personas.

Cuando entraron a la oficina el joven de cabellos castaños presintió que estaban cercas, desesperados empezaron a destrozar el lugar.

- Están destruyendo la oficina, creo que saben que ahí se encuentra la entrada – comentó preocupado el joven de ojos miel.

- Descuida, si lo supieran no harían tanto desorden, además ya tengo el poder de esa niña japonesa, y las cartas ¿Qué tanto podrían hacer en mi contra? – Se escuchó orgulloso – Quédate aquí y encárgate de esos latosos, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ocuparme de ellos.

-¿Qué quieres que les haga?

– No importa realmente, solo no dejes que me alcancen – comento justo antes de desaparecer con otro tronar de dedos.

A través de un monitor el joven rubio pudo ver cómo cuando el "desconocido" lanzaba uno de los libros al aire y caía en una de las velas rompiéndose. Detrás de la silla del escritorio cerca de donde el ambarino revoloteaba unos papeles, se abrió la pared dejándose ver un pasadizo.

- La encontraron – sonrió.

- ¡Zhuang, deja en paz a Sakura! – Fue lo primero que se escuchó de parte de los recién llegados.

- Lo siento, pero él acaba de salir – el rubio se encaminó a él - ¿Quieres dejarle un mensaje? – se burló.

- Vengo por Sakura, así que ahórrate tus jueguitos – su voz se escuchó amenazante, la verdad era que no le sorprendía ver su rostro al fin descubierto.

- Primero tendrás que pasar por mi si eso es lo que quieres – amplió su sonrisa de forma confiada casi burlándose del ambarino.

El ambarino sacó su espada dispuesto a dar el primer golpe pero lo interrumpió su mejor amigo.

- No pierdas tiempo con él, eso es lo que está buscando – le advirtió – yo me encargaré de él.

El rubio no les iba a dejar ni una oportunidad y con rapidez sacó su espada y atacó al joven que en ese momento se encontraba distraído.

-¡Que tonto! – soltó una risita.

Pero el ataque nunca llegó, fue obstaculizado por la espada del ambarino que había visto venir el ataque, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a él.

- Justo a tiempo – pareció alegrarse el rubio al ver la respuesta del ambarino – si no fueras tan rápido hubiese sido aburrido acabar con ustedes con tanta fácilidad, muy bien Xiao Lang.

-Deja de una vez tus bromas y dime donde la tienen – sus fríos ojos se clavaron en él como cuchillas afiladas pero el rubio no pareció intimidarse para nada.

- No puedo contestar a tu pregunta – se encogió de hombros y el joven de cabellos chocolate aprovechó la acción para atacar a su oponente y ganar ventaja – Eso es cruel – comentó con una sonrisa el rubio de ojos miel.

La fina espada del ya no enmascarado si quiera temblaba ante los choques de la pesada espada del ambarino, el coraje de este último solo era contrarrestado con la alargada sonrisa del rubio.

Ambos jóvenes se aferraron si dar tregua por ningún motivo sacando chispas por los ojos y por las mismas armas.

- ¡Busquen a Sakura! – sugirió el ambarino al quedarse atrapado en la pelea.

El peluche amarillo y el joven asintieron y ambos salieron corriendo en busca de la esmeralda

- Dudo que la logren encontrar – parecía que el rubio no estaba haciendo esfuerzo alguno.

- Dime donde la tienes Lian – le exigió el ambarino.

- ¿Lian? Te equivocas, me llamo Kei – se rió ante la confusión.

- No me importa cómo te hagas llamar, ¿creíste que con tan solo usar una máscara engañarías a alguien?

- Pues la verdad es que esa Kinomoto se notó muy confundida cuando me vio sin ella – sonrió al recordarlo.

- ¿Por qué esa tontería de pasarte como amigo suyo?

- Porque es divertido – el rubio dio un salto hacia atrás.

- Eres un demente – el güero simplemente le sonrió en forma de respuesta.

El joven de cabellos castaños hizo presencia de sus poderes al invocar al dios del trueno y de su espada salieron disparados rayos como leopardos a punto de cazar a su presa.

Pero el otro joven con tan solo un veloz movimiento de su espada dispersó el ataque del de ojos ámbar.

- Necesitarás más que eso si quieres vencerme Xiao Lang.

El joven de ojos ámbar lanzó una llamarada al invocar al Dios del fuego, de un saltó el rubio extinguió el fuego que lo rodeaba y llegó a donde el castaño estaba.

- No eres tan poderoso como presumes – sonrió a pocos centímetros de él.

- Sabes que puedo vencerte – le comentó confiado el ambarino.

- ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho aún?

- Si te quedas moribundo no podrás decirme donde esta Sakura – lo miró muy serio, él no estaba jugando.

- ¿Realmente crees que te lo diré? – se escuchó muy divertido.

- ¿Dónde está ese maldito? – realmente había acabado con su paciencia.

El rubio chasqueó un poco la lengua con un sonido decepcionante, la actitud del joven de cabellos chocolates le estaba cansando.

- ¿Sabes? Tú amigo tenía razón – el joven se sorprendió un poco pero no lo demostró – Solo los distraía para que Zhuang lograra escapar – se rió – si te das prisa podrías detenerlo.

- ¿Y Sakura?

El rubio se echó a reír.

- Te estoy diciendo que Zhuang se fugó con las cartas ¿y tú solo quieres ir por ella? – El joven de cabellera amarilla y ojos miel no creía que podía importarle tanto esa niña, había descubierto algo que le sería muy útil – Bueno, es que ella ya no importa.

- ¿Qué dices? – ahora el ambarino ya estaba molesto.

- Bueno, sin poderes es solo otra niña común y corriente.

- ¿Qué han hecho con ella? – hizo más fuerza con su espada haciendo que retrocediera el rubio.

- Como Zhuang ya había terminado con ella simplemente la desapareció – el joven lo había dicho con tal despreocupación e indiferencia que hizo que el joven de ojos ámbar se molestara – ella solo hizo "puf" – rió alto a pesar de la cara de su adversario.

- ¡Son unos…! – No pudo terminar la oración ya que con un hechizo mágico de la delgada espada lo hizo volar en dirección contraria.

Sin perder tiempo saltó sobre él y le colocó la espada rosando su mejilla dejando caer un par de gotas de su propia sangre. Sí eso hacía con tan solo tocar su piel, sería mejor no averiguar que lo ocurriría si de verdad le atacaba con ella.

- ¿Qué les parece? El increíble Li Xiao Lang no es tan inmortal después de todo – se mostró triunfante, no había forma en que pudiese hacer algo contra él desde esa posición - ¿Quieres que te una con tu querida Kinomoto? – esa realmente fue la gota que derramó el vaso, si es que no se había derramado ya.

- Por mi te puedes irte de una vez al infierno Lian, estas tan desquiciado como tu padre – el ambarino actuó por impulso y sin importarle su herida en la mejilla o que el moverse haría que el güero se la profundizara lo tomó por los hombros dejando ahora al rubio debajo.

Soltó un bufido al caer al suelo sin saber que le había causado más gracia si sus palabras o la reacción de este, pero la risa no duró mucho.

Sus ojos maquiavélicos le miraron intensamente mientras se lo pensaba bien.

- Soy Kei… ¿qué necesitas para entender? Liang es el que ha engañado a todos – alargó un poco mas su sonrisa.

- Kei es el real – le miró con esos ojos ambarinos serios, pero había algo más en su mirada… una pisca de odio tal vez – tu solo eres una copia barata, deja de decir esas cosas – el ambarino hizo una pausa intentando aclarar las palabras que debía decir – Kei está muerto.

El rubio borró su sonrisa y su mirada se sintió vacía. Con un lento movimiento tomó el arma del ambarino y la colocó cercas de su pecho, justo en el lado izquierdo.

- Si no crees que soy Kei entonces ¡mátame! – el ambarino se estremeció ante el acto del rubio pero lo disimuló de inmediato.

El joven de ojos miel le miró directamente sin titubeos y después de unos segundos se empezó a reír de nuevo – perdiste tu oportunidad.

El ambarino intentó reincorporarse pero reaccionó tarde, el joven que aún tenía su mano en la espada la lanzó lejos de ambos. Acto seguido empujó al ambarino para que este quedara debajo de él, invirtiendo los papeles nuevamente.

- ¿Cómo es posible que si quieras puedas reconocer a tu propio primo? Solo por no tener el apellido no me quita que compartimos la misma sangre.

- Si tuvieses mi sangre no harías todo esto, Kei era el primero que se le imponía su padre – comentó con odio, estaba enfadado por dejarse llevar con esa tontería.

- La gente cambia ¿no? – El rubio sacó una daga que guardaba en su manga contraria a la que llevaba su espada y jugueteo con ella un poco mientras hablaba – tu por ejemplo, no sabía que Li Xiao Lang podía llegar a llevarse encima una sonrisa estúpida – soltó una carcajada.

- Kei murió, todo el mundo lo sabe, tu solo eres un clon con un complejo de existencia.

- No deberías decir esas cosas cuando tu eres el que está a punto de ser derrotado – sonrió rendido – en serio crees lo que esas personas dicen, ¿no creíste por un momento que pude haber fingido mi propia muerte?

- todos vimos como te enterraban.

- a un ataúd vacío, si no me crees puedes desenterrarlo tú mismo – se burló.

- ¿Por qué hacer una tontería como esa?

- Para que la gente estúpida como tú me diera por muerto y no interviniera en el proyecto de mi padre.

Ahora el que bufó fue Li - ¿desde cuándo le dices padre?

- siempre lo ha sido.

- ¿Por qué de pronto te importan tanto las locuras de tu padre?

- La sangre llama tarde o temprano ¿no? tendré sangre de Li por parte de mi madre, pero su sangre es más fuerte, además estoy seguro que él logrará grandes cosas y no quiero perdérmelo.

- te lo perderás si yo estoy aquí.

- ¿aun crees poder ganar? - rió alto - ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?

- Si tú eres Kei ¿Qué fue de Liang?

- ¿Insistes? Eso mejor deberías preguntarle a Kinomoto, él la siguió a Japón – no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo – ¡Oh! Lo siento, no puedes.

Ese último comentario le había herido en lo más hondo.

Como respuesta, el ambarino lo empujó para quitárselo de encima. Ante la sorpresa del rubio sacó un papelito amarillo y apesar de que no tenía su espada en mano invocó al Dios del Viento.

Una ráfaga de viento envolvió al joven de cabellera rubia evitando que pudiera moverse. El joven aprovechó ese instante para tomar su espada lentamente y después le miró de forma amenazante, aún no terminaba con él.

En ese mismo instante el peluche y el castaño, después de haber inspeccionado cada parte del lugar, regresaron a avisarle al ambarino que ni Sakura ni Zhuang se encontraban en ese lugar.

- ¡Mocoso, tenemos que apresurarnos a buscar a Sakura y a ese loco! – comentó el peluche.

El joven aún tenía otro de sus papelitos en la mano, no quería irse y dejar esta pelea así nada mas, para él ya era hora de terminar fuese su verdadero primo o no.

- ¡Déjalo ya! - comentó su mejor amigo al ver que el ambarino los había ignorado.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Xiao Lang? ¿Matarme? – su burlona sonrisa había regresado al ver tan serio al ambarino.

- No es tan mala idea – El ambarino activo el papelito que tenía en la mano para invocar al Dios del trueno nuevamente.

Para la joven esmeralda no le fue difícil hallar la enorme mansión de la joven Tomoyo Daidouji, con hermosos jardines por todas partes y con un aire perfumado. Con tan solo pasar por enfrente de aquella hermosa casa se sentía cambiar la atmosfera.

Cuando al fin llegó frente a los altos portones su mano tembló antes de tocar el timbre, pero bien podría ser por el frío de su ropa húmeda.

Las puertas automatizadas se abrieron y la joven entró aún con algo de duda, había pasado ya un tiempo desde la última vez que había estado ahí, pero no había cambiado mucho.

Una de las criadas salió a recibirla y al verla empapada corrió por una toalla.

- Tenga por favor, si sigue mojada atrapará un resfriado – le comentó la sirvienta mientras le colocaba en los hombros la toalla – en un momento avisaré a la señorita.

No pasó mucho rato antes de que la joven de ojos amatistas bajara apurada ante la noticia de su llegada.

La joven que estaba mojada no supo muy bien cómo empezar a hablarle o como explicarse y su amiga frente a ella tampoco sabía que decir, ni por dónde empezar.

Lo primero que hizo la amatista fue llevarla hasta su habitación y pasarla a que se diera una ducha caliente, después podría explicarle todo.

- Debiste avisarme que vendrías – le habló tranquila desde el cuarto.

- Lo siento Tomoyo, la verdad es que no se supone que vendría – la joven se estaba duchando en ese momento, ni siquiera ahí pudo relajarse.

- ¿Por qué es que estabas tan mojada? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – comentó muy preocupada la amatista.

- Aparecí en el estanque del templo Tsukimine – sonó un poco seca, aún no sabía si enojarse con su amiga o preguntarle, todo le parecía tan raro, deseaba que solo fuese un mal sueño.

-¿¡Apareciste! – se sorprendió.

La esmeralda cerró la llave y dejó salir un largo suspiro, no lo iba a simplemente ignorar, no podía. Se enredó la toalla al cuerpo y salió.

- Tomoyo, ya pude encontrar mi diario – comentó sin expresión.

- Eso es genial, ¿y donde lo hallaste? – La amatista ya se había imaginado que algo así había ocurrido, pero le daba miedo preguntar.

- Lo tenía Syaoran – le miró todavía seria.

- Ya veo…

- Tomoyo ¿no lo entiendes? – se giró completamente a ella – lo encontré y lo leí.

- Sakura… – ella había entendido desde que comentó lo del diario, pero realmente no supo que decir, estaba claro que su amiga estaba molesta.

- No, dime si tú sabías, si lo sabías – aún tenía una pequeña esperanza, aún deseaba tener a alguien ¡quien sea! en el cual pudiese confiar… quien no le haya mentido.

La amatista dejó salir un suspiro y continuó.

-Sí, sabía que habías perdido la memoria.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – ¿ahora su mejor amiga? ¿En quién puede confiar entonces?

- Porque pensé que era lo correcto, tú misma lo habías hecho y suponía que sería una razón muy grande para hacerlo – se mostraba realmente arrepentida – lo siento mucho Sakura.

La esmeralda le abrazó repentinamente, no podía más.

- Dime Tomoyo ¿Por qué es que lo hice? – Dijo con la voz entrecortada, realmente necesitaba a alguien en que confiar – ¿Por qué? – sus mejillas se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Yo… yo no lo sé Sakura – le frotó la espalda con la mano en forma de consuelo – no lo sé – la abrazó con más fuerza.

- Tomoyo, soy una tonta, torpe e inútil – seguía llorando.

- Claro que no lo eres.

-Por supuesto que sí, lo soy, no debí borrarme la memoria sea por lo que fuera, además que dejé que me robaran las cartas.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que me las quitaron, un hombre chino llamado Zhuang se apoderó de las cartas y de mis poderes, luego me trajo hasta el templo Tsukimine – le confesó la esmeralda.

- ¿Te quitó tus poderes? – no podía creérselo del todo.

- Todos, he fallado en proteger las cartas – la joven se calmó un poco pero no evitó que cayeran un par de lágrimas mas – Lo siento Tomoyo, te estoy mojando – la joven se separó un poco al darse cuenta que aún seguía en toalla.

- No importa – la joven le volvió a abrazar - pero necesitas regresar a China lo antes posible – la tomó de los hombros de forma que ambos rostros se vieran de frente.

- ¿Cómo haré eso Tomoyo? Sin poderes no tengo oportunidad.

- Pero eso no impide que tienes fuerza, además no has estado quejándote estos dos meses de que la señora Li te ha estado enseñando muchas técnicas en las cuales si quiera debes usar magia para pelear ¿Donde quedó esa niña que siempre buscaba el bien de todos?

- No lo sé Tomoyo.

La joven de largos y ondulados cabellos se encaminó al closet y tomó varias prendas, entre ellas un hermoso vestido corto color amarillo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó al ver que llevaba algo en los brazos.

- Es un traje que hice especialmente para ti –le sonrió al desdoblarlo y enseñárselo.

- Pero esos trajes son para alguna batalla, siempre me haces uno para que tenga confianza en mí misma, pero hoy no creo ser yo misma – comentó al tomar la prenda y verla más de cercas.

- No digas tonterías ¡pruébatelo es tuyo! No tenemos tiempo, debes irte ya a Hong Kong– se lo dio en las manos y le quiso ayudar a ponérselo.

La esmeralda ya estaba vestida y se admiraba en el espejo, se sorprendió un poco al verse así vestida, pensó que los tan llamativos trajes de su mejor amiga habían quedado atrás para ella, que seguro no volvería a usar uno para algo así, la verdad es que se alegró un poco que no fuese así.

Aquel traje no era tan aniñado como los recordaba, no era sobre hadas ni animales, aunque seguía siendo un traje llamativo no se parecía a los demás, era más… juvenil.

El top en forma de corazón se ajustaba perfectamente con la ayuda de un corsé pequeño a rayas a su silueta cerrando con cinco botones. La Falda que era redonda y esponjada le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, toda la tela era a cuadros. Una estrella dorada colgaba de su collar y combinado con unas botas y guantes altos y negros hacían que se viera espectacular.

- ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? – comentó sorprendida al verse así.

- Siempre supe que un día necesitarías uno de mis trajes – le sonrió ilusionada – Así que en realidad nunca deje de hacerlos -al fin nuevamente pudo ver a la joven de cabellos cortos con otro de sus diseños.

- ¿Tienes más? – se volteó para verla pero esta ya había corrido en busca de algo, imagino que le mostraría mas de sus modelos.

Pero la verdad es que había sentido un cosquilleo y no pudo evitar buscar su cámara de video y grabarla.

- ¡Tomoyo! – le reprochó, nunca le había gustado que la grabase tanto, pero sabía que eso hacía feliz a su amiga y por ello le dejaba.

- Sakura ¿cada cuando tengo la oportunidad de grabarte con uno de mis trajes? – Comentaba con una sonrisita mientras hacía un acercamiento – Quiero que lo uses y recuerdes todas las grandes cosas que hiciste mientras vestías mis diseños, y también cuando no.

La esmeralda sonrió.

- Tienes razón, esto es casi como viajar en el tiempo – regresó su mirada al espejo – casi puedo sentir la emoción que me causaba saber que debía ir tras otra carta.

-¿Eso te gustaría? – le preguntó al verla un poco más animada.

Ella asintió.

- Se siente casi como si estuviésemos todos juntos como equipo – le sonrió – Kero, tú, yo… hasta Mei Ling y Sya…oran – sintió raro pronunciar su nombre con tanta tranquilidad.

- Aún lo somos ¿sabes?

- No estoy muy segura… - se volvió a mirar al espejo – ahora que no tengo poderes no puedo evitar pensar que ahora soy una chica normal y que pudiese recuperar mi vieja vida, mis viejos amigos y mi familia… -hizo una pausa como si se perdiera en sus pensamientos y después prosiguió – a veces me pregunto qué hubiese ocurrido si nunca hubiese hallado el libro de las cartas, seguro yo… - se detuvo a ver una nueva figura atreves del espejo – ¡Yue! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine porque te estaba buscando – comentó muy serio.

- ¿Cómo supiste que Sakura estaba aquí? – le preguntó la amatista.

- Sentí su presencia, pero está muy débil y me ha tomado tiempo, sobre todo porque pensé que estabas en Hong Kong – le explicó.

- ¡Es cierto! Tenemos que ir por que han pasado muchas cosas y bueno… - estaba segura que el hombre alado se molestaría cuando le dijese y empezó a tomar sus cosas y hablar atropelladamente para no darle tiempo de que le diera un sermón.

- Creí que dijiste que te gustaba ser una niña normal – le interrumpió en el momento en que titubeo al no saber que mas decir.

- ¿Escuchaste? – se detuvo en seco, en el interior se reprochaba por haber dicho aquello en voz alta.

- Si te quedas podrás cumplirlo, no tienes la obligación de ir – por alguna razón no sonaba enojado, más bien parecía que la alentara.

- Claro que no puedo hacer eso ¿Qué pasaría con las cartas? ¿Contigo y con Kero? – seguía guardando sus cosas.

- Aún esta ese joven descendiente de los Li ¿no? – la joven se estremeció ante la mención del ambarino, peor continuó con lo que estaba haciendo ¿Por qué todo tenía que ver con él?

- Acepté la responsabilidad que conllevaba ser la Card Captor ¿no? –sonrió aunque solo ella supiera, solo necesitaba mentirse a ella.

- De alguna forma él también ¿no?

- ¿Por qué me dices estas cosas?

- Porque si vas a Hong Kong podrías arrepentirte, tienes de nuevo la vida que querías, una vida normal.

La esmeralda se detuvo a pensarlo un poco ¿realmente quería ese tipo de vida? La verdad era que había dicho eso sin pensar, pero si iba tras Zhuang nadie le garantizaba lo que ocurriría, podía no recuperar sus poderes… podría perder más cosas ¿qué era lo que le quedaba por perder?

- ¡Sakura tienes que ir! – Interrumpió la amatista – yo se que tú no quieres esto, tú misma dijiste también que te gustaba la emoción que te daba ir tras las cartas.

La esmeralda le miró, al ver tan animada a Tomoyo no pudo evitar emocionarse también… era cierto, le gustaba, le gustaba ser la dueña de las cartas… eso no era lo que le molestaba.

- Tienes razón Tomoyo, nada gano estando aquí sintiéndome mal por mi misma – le miro a los ojos - lo mejor será que me apresure si quiero llegar antes de que suceda algo malo.

- ¿Estás segura? No habrá marcha atrás – le advirtió el hombre de larga coleta.

- Si, la verdad no es eso lo que me molesta – le miró al fin a los ojos.

- Es por Li ¿no es así? – La esmeralda no contestó, pero su mejor amiga no lo necesitaba – Deberías perdonarlos al igual que a mí.

- Lo sé, pero es algo difícil, y más a Syaoran – contuvo las lágrimas – él no solo me mintió, me hizo creer que era alguien que no era y casi me obliga a borrar todo de nuevo ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que lográbamos al hacer eso?

- Sakura, es obvio que tienes que dejar todas tus dudas a un lado y confiar en Li ¿Cuándo ha hecho algo para lastimarte?

- No lo sé – desvió un poco la mirada, ya no iba a llorar – solo quiero saber qué es eso que quiere borrar con tanta insistencia.

- Solo él puede decírtelo – la amatista le tomó de las manos para que esta al fin le viera a la cara – tienes que regresar a afrontar todo esto antes de que sea tarde.

La esmeralda pasó la mirada de la joven de largos y ondulados cabellos a la del hombre de cabellera blanca. Este solo le miró serio, como siempre.

- Toma, necesitas tan si quiera algo con que defenderte – le tendió una carta y la esmeralda abrió los ojos como platos ¿Cómo era que Tomoyo tenía una? – estaba entre tus cosas y supuse que no lo sabías, te la iba a dar cuando te vieras segura de ir.

La esmeralda la tomó y la giró para ver de cual se trataba ¿no se supone que Kei le había tomado todas sus cartas? Bueno, el "Kei".

- ¿La carta oscura? Pero ¿cómo?

- Solo Clow sabía de esa carta – fue Yue quien respondió – supongo que el joven Li fue discreto con el asunto igual que su madre.

- Es cierto, yo la tenía en el bolsillo y no en mi bolsa de barajas – recordó la esmeralda.

- Aún si pudieras utilizarla sería algo arriesgado, tampoco sabemos si funcionaría – la esmeralda miraba la carta, realmente deseaba tener tan solo un poco de magia - nunca has usado esa carta, no tenemos ni idea de que pasaría – le recomendó Yue.

- Aún así… debe de haber alguna forma de poder enfrentarme a Zhuang yo sola – apretó los puños – esta carta es la única posibilidad que me queda.

Los tres estaban ya subiendo el automóvil que la joven de ojos amatista había pedido para llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo, compraron los boletos en línea y se saltaron lo de hacer las maletas, no había tiempo de esas cosas.

Hicieron las cosas de la forma más rápida que pudieron, pero justo cuando iba subiendo en el auto oscuro esos ojos esmeraldas se toparon con unos alegres ojos miel. Respiraba agitadamente, estaba claro que había corrido hasta ahí.

¿Qué no era él quien le había hecho todas esas cosas? ¿Qué hacía en Japón? Pero la mayor pregunta era ¿Por qué se le veía tan feliz de verla?

- ¡Lo sabía! – tomó una bocanada de aire antes de poder continuar – había sentido tu presencia pero no me lo podía creer – su sonrisa fue pura y autentica - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? Si quiera Tomoyo me dijo algo, hubiese ido también por ti al aeropuerto.

La esmeralda se había quedado congelada al ver esa figura tan alegre y sincera, verle realmente le confundía. Se había dado cuanta que viajar de un lugar a otro no tenía por qué costar tanto tiempo ni dinero así que era posible que fuese el mismo que vio en China. Tenían la misma cara, la misma figura y todo, pero de alguna forma era muy diferente a aquella persona. ¿Realmente eran el mismo?

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Todos, pero sobre todo el rubio se sorprendieron - ¿¡Quién eres tú y dime la verdad!

La esmeralda se notaba seria, sus ojos estaban sorprendidos y confundidos, pero podrías ver también un toque de enojo. La esmeralda ya iba tarde para su vuelo pero tenía también que aclarar esto de una buena vez, si ya le había mostrado su verdadera identidad ¿Por qué seguía actuando? Porque lo hacía ¿no?

El ambarino, con esa ya conocida mirada tan fría caminaba decidido entre los pasillos del concilio con un solo pensamiento en su mente.

Zhuang.

Ya estaba harto de todos esos jueguitos mentales, ya no le iba a dejar pasar más burlas, ni un solo comentario que tenga que venir de su parte. Le iba a dejar en paz a él y a la joven esmeralda, así tuviese que ser por las malas.

Si hay alguien que no quieres hacer enojar es a Li Xiao Lang.

Un retraído joven de ojos miel y cabellera castaña le seguía acompañado de un peluche flotante, ambos tenían el rostro lleno de preocupación, por la joven Kinomoto y por el mismo ambarino.

Después de ver como había acabado con aquel rubio no tenían la menor duda de que haría algo peor con Zhuang.

Por un momento habían llegado a creer que realmente lo había matado, solo lo había dejado malherido, pero si no fuese porque él se había rendido igual y si lo hubiese hecho.

En ese momento se veía un poco más calmado, pero hace unos momentos hasta habían tenido miedo de él.

No querían ni estar presente cuando al fin encontrara al rubio de la trenza, el cual estaban más que seguros que se había ido directo al concilio.

- [Zhuang… juro que te encontraré y te mataré si es que le has hecho eso a Sakura] – aseguró en sus pensamientos mientras apretaba mas los puños – [lo juro].

Ambos sintieron que este último aceleró el paso y tuvieron que correr un poco para alcanzarlo.

¿Qué será lo que realmente el ambarino le haría a ese rubio?

**Tinker_Re:** simplemente puedo decir... upss, pero agosto se me pasó tan rápido, pero espero que la espera valga la pena y les guste este capitulo, pronto subiré el proximo, no se desesperren :P es solo que la escuela cree que uno no tiene nada mas que hacer y no quiero simplemente escribir por escribir,intento que este fic salga mas o menos decente :)

muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, si tienen alguna duda pregunten, aunque sea algo que les parezca tonto, no importa ;D o si he cometido algun error por alkgun lugar o tengan algo que decir comenten, auque solo sea para saludar :D

cuidense mucho :) hasta la próxima...


	16. EXTRA El secreto de Kei

_Recuerden que los personajes son propiedad indiscutible de las CLAMP, uno que otro personaje mío. _

**EXTRA – El secreto de Kei.**

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Me sorprendí un poco ante la pregunta- ¿Quién eres tú? y dime la verdad.

¿Qué quien era yo? ¿Qué podría responder a eso?

La verdad era que no estaba bien formulada la pregunta, sería más bien un ¿qué era yo? O más bien ¿Qué soy? En tan solo pensar en la respuesta me producía asco, yo no era más que un experimento, un sustituto.

Parece increíble pero Li me había hecho la misma pregunta hace algunos años, en mis primeros días:

Mi familia había ido de visita a su casa, era la primera vez que recorría aquellos pasillos así que termine desorientándome un poco, por fortuna había encontrado a un niño de cabellos chocolate y corrí a hablarle.

Aún no le conocía.

Apenas iba a decirle algo y me miró con una cara fría y molesta.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – me preguntó con odio en los ojos justo como lo hacía ella ¿o tal vez ella solo estaba herida? No lo sé.

No los juzgo, yo reaccionaría igual ante alguien como yo, un no ser.

- ¿Yo? – pregunté sorprendido ¿cómo alguien que no me conocía podría odiarme así de pronto? Por supuesto que en aquel entonces no sabía quién era yo, lo que representaba.

-No seas rudo con él Xiao Lang, todavía no le conoces – interrumpió mi padre por detrás – él es mi pequeño Liang – colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros mientras hablaba con orgullo – Liang, él es tu primo Xiao Lang.

- Él no es mi primo tío Zhuang, no puede hablarme con tanta confianza – arrebató rápidamente el pequeño ambarino de apenas seis años.

- Por supuesto que lo son, él es hijo de tu tía Sai Fon y mío – comentaba él sin quitar esa enorme sonrisa suya la cual me hacía estremecer un poco a veces.

- Él no es hijo de tía Sai Fon, él no es Kei – no podía comprender muy bien cuál era el motivo de tanto enojo de parte de Li, pero mi padre parecía divertirse con su inocencia, o más bien la falta de ella.

- ¿Kei? – pregunté confundido, le había oído decir a mi supuesta madre ese nombre, pero nunca me quiso decir de quien se trataba.

- Es incríble que si quiera sepas quen es - me había copntestado molesto - Como sea ya no importa, tengo cosas que hacer asi que con su permiso – aquel niño que aparentaba tener mi edad hablaba y actuaba como un adulto, fue algo que me había llamado mucho la atención.

Se marchó después de mirar fríamente a mi padre y luego siguió su camino, mi padre me regresó con mi madre la cual me abrazó preocupada, no podía dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras ni en aquel niño tan extraño que resultó ser un primo mío.

Después de eso me ignoró en cenas, reuniones, fiestas. Creo que nunca volvió a mirarme a los ojos, hasta aquella vez.

Desde que Li me había dicho aquello (o más bien dicho a mi padre) no había podido dejar de pensar en ello "Él no es Kei". Y a todo esto ¿Quién era Kei y qué tenía que ver el conmigo?

Por más que le preguntaba a mis padres nunca me dieron alguna respuesta concreta, solo me decían que no era algo que me importaba o simplemente decían que no era nadie ¿entonces por qué lo mencionaban tanto? ¿Por qué mi madre le lloraba tanto?

Todo se volvió aún más raro cuando entontaré a mi madre llorándole una foto vieja mía llamándole Kei. Yo no soy Kei, o al menos eso era lo que había dicho Li tan seguro.

Corrí en busca de mi padre para preguntarle por que mi madre le lloraba a una foto mía llamandole Kei ¿Quién era él?

Era normal que él se encerrara en su biblioteca privada, así que ese fue el primer lugar donde lo busqué.

Pero lo que hallé al abrir la puerta fue una habitación solitaria.

Estaba más que seguro que él estaba allí, algo me lo decía. Pero lo único que ahí había era los estantes llenos de libros, las extrañas y algo exageradas decoraciones y el escritorio.

Me senté en la silla de papá.

Juguetee con las cosas que había en el escritorio mientras esperaba a que apareciera hasta que alguna hizo que una puerta detrás de mí se abriera lentamente. No estaba muy seguro si lo había hecho yo en primer lugar pero aún así me aventuré y seguí aquel oscuro sendero hasta una gran cámara. Esta era aún más extraña que su biblioteca, tenía unas extrañas pantallas tapizando toda una pared, operadas pon un largo teclado. Por otro lado tenía un estante lleno de frascos, cajas y objetos extraños, al fondo había otro pasadizo lleno de viejas celdas con puertas oxidadas y pesadas.

Mi curiosidad pudo más y seguí derecho hasta al final del sendero, topándome con las respuestas de las preguntas que tanto me molestaban.

- ¿Qué… qué es esto? – Mi joven mente no podía procesar lo que estaba frente a mi – Él, él es idéntico a mi – me sorprendía ante mis propias palabras - ¿seremos gemelos?

- Clones – me corrigió una voz gruesa y familiar.

- ¿Clones? – Repetí sin comprender - ¿a qué te refieres padre?

- Una copia de un ser vivo, en este caso un ser humano – me explicó.

- ¿Él es mi clon? – pregunté tontamente.

- No, tú lo eres – me contestó fríamente.

Mis ojos se separaron de aquel contenedor de vidrio para ver a mi padre que aún seguía hipnotizado viendolo.

- ¿Yo soy…?

- Una simple copia – completó mi padre que por ese momento le sentí un extraño.

- ¿Por qué le tienes encerrado ahí? ¿Por qué hiciste un clon de él? – intentaba comprender.

- Para aumentar sus niveles mágicos, para hacerle más poderoso – su sonrisa alargada volvía, solo que esta estaba cargada con algún tipo de aura malvada.

- ¿y yo?

- Para ocupar el lugar de hijo, para duplicar sus poderes – no comprendía porque me decía todo eso si antes siquiera me quería decir quién era Kei, quien era yo – Cuando sea el momento le despertaremos y le daremos tu dones mágicos, así que más vale que te vuelvas poderoso – me miro con una sonrisa más amable.

- ¿y qué harás con un hijo tan poderoso? ¿Qué pasará conmigo después? – tenía ganas de echarme a llorar como un niño pequeño, para ser consolado y que me digieran que todo iba a estar bien, como siempre lo hacían, pero la actitud de Li fue algo que se quedó en mi mente, algo que le envidiaba "en momentos como este debía actuar como adulto" pensaba.

- Un mago poderoso debe tener un descendiente igual de poderoso, tu podrás seguir fingiendo ser mi hijo y gemelo de Kei, pero no podrás heredar la magia que pienso dejarle a mi verdadero hijo – comentó sin un toque de cinismo ni sarcasmo.

El problema con los adultos es que piensan que los niños no comprenden lo que ellos dicen, yo entendía cada una de las palabras y lo que ellas querían decir, yo era basura para él, solo era un juguete y algo de lo que ya se estaba aburriendo.

Después de eso mi padre me obligó a practicar magia día y noche para volverme más poderoso, cada vez que le mostraba que me volvía mejor mi padre no dejaba de decir que su hijo sería el doble de maravilloso cuando despierte, que sería más que increíble.

Después comprendí que no estaba bien lo que hacía mi padre, su avaricia lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Se volvió aún mas desquiciado cuando le confesé que no le ayudaría con sus planes. Nos encontrábamos en su habitación secreta admirando a su hijo perfecto y tan "poderoso".

Simplemente ya no pude mas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Casi llega el momento Liang, solo un poco más y tu hermano será uno de los hechiceros más poderosos – comentaba emocionado mi padre, no quería ponerme atención.

- No lo haré padre – me mostré firme y mi padre cambió su estado de ánimo a uno más serio.

- Es algo tarde para retractarte – mi padre presionó algún botón el cual no vi muy bien cual fue y el contenedor comenzó a vaciarse.

Mi padre sonreía impaciente mientras yo temblaba un poco, apenas tendría unos ocho o nueve años, no era tan pequeño, pero tampoco era tan grande como para no sentirme amenazado por la presencia del ser perfecto al fin despierto.

Sus ojos miel idénticos a los míos despertaron de a poco, de sus manos apareció alguna clase de espada delgada, con la cual golpeó una única vez el vidrio rompiéndolo.

- Al fin, hijo mío, es hora de que el mundo conozca tu poder – se le notó muy contento al verlo de pié nuevamente.

Él tenía una mirada perdida, como si aún estuviese atrapado en algún sueño, pues no le contestaba nada a mi padre ni hacía ninguna expresión. Nuestro parecido físico era increíblemente similar.

- ¡Ven Liang! Es hora de pasarle tus poderes a tu hermano – me invitó a acércameles ya que por simple instinto me había alejado un poco desde que el contenido empezó a descender.

- Ya le había dicho que no le daría mis poderes, padre – intenté mostrarme firme nuevamente, pero no podía evitar temblar.

El niño que mi padre llamaba Kei se acercó velozmente a donde yo estaba plantado por el pánico al verle venir. Era como verse a sí mismo, pero sabías muy bien que no eras tú, su aura era muy diferente a la mía.

- Yo no necesito sus escasos dotes mágicos, yo soy lo suficientemente poderoso para controlar las cartas del mago Clow – comentó con una cara molesta y asqueada de verme.

- Xiao Lang ya está en Japón cazándolas, también se dice que ya hay una joven japonesa buscándolas también – comentó mi padre feliz de ver a su hijo nuevamente – tienes mucha competencia.

- Xiao Lang es un buen contrincante pero ahora no me llega ni a los talones y la otra ha de ser una simple mocosa, en Japón no se practica tanto la magia – comentó muy seguro sin dejar de observarme – es un asco que alguien como tu lleve mi rostro y diga ser una copia exacta mía – me habló al fin, pero en ese momento desee que nunca lo hubiera hecho y me ignorara como lo hacía Li.

Sin darme tiempo de arremeter o de hacer algo me cacheteó con su espada dejándome una larga cortada en el rostro justo debajo de los ojos.

- No quiero que me confundan con una basura como tú – soltó mi "hermano" y después se alejó de mi – padre deseo probar mis nuevas habilidades - todavía no terminaba de hablar y yas se había encaminado fuera de las celdas.

- Alégrate un poco, tu hermano decidió no quitarte tus dotes mágicos, se ve que te quiere como a un hermano – me comentó como si fuese algún tonto y luego se marcho tras su hijo perfecto.

Después de eso abandoné la casa y me conseguí un departamento, había oído que eso hizo Li para arreglárselas en Japón, si él lo había conseguido, yo también podría. Mi supuesta madre me llama de vez en cuando y me manda dinero semanalmente, dinero no es algo que nos falte así que es una buena suma.

Después de unos meses decidí vivir en Inglaterra, había algo que me atraía de esa ciudad, y estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para evitar tener que visitar a mi madre tan seguido, pero aún así lo hacía hasta que me cansé de tener que ver a mi padre y del maltrato de mi "hermano", irónicamente mi madre era la única persona que me apreciaba un poco, tal vez era lo más cercano que tenía a un hijo, pues Kei se había vuelto muy grosero, algo que hacía que mi madre llorara más que cuando lo creía desaparecido.

Después de eso no volví a saber de Li, hasta el día en que me topé con la japonesa que capturó las cartas Clow y las convirtió a cartas Sakura, alguien que se convertiría en una de mis mejores amigas.

La cual me hizo acompañarla a la casa de Li, uno que pesaba que siquiera me iban a dejar acercarme a la propiedad, pero es de Tía Ieran así que supuse que estaba bien entrar.

Cuando al fin lo tuve enfrente noté que había cambiado mucho, la vez que lo ví en inglaterra no plo pude ver muy bien, cería que me diría algo o que simplemente me correría pero solo tenía ojos para Sakura, simplemente fingió no conocerme y está bien para mi.

Ahora "mi mejor amiga" me acusaba ser alguien que no era, no le culpaba, por algo eramos clones, cualquiera se sentiría confundido.

¿Entonces qué soy yo?

Solo soy una copia mal hecha de alguien que un día fue humano.

**Tinker_Re:** Así es la vida, te atrasas un poco y cuando al fin decides subir algo el internet falla :/ pero ya está al menos este pedazo. Lo sé ¿solo esto después de tenernos casi dos meses sin nada? Lose, pero este fragmento simplemente no supe donde colocarlo y el capitulo ya era largo de por sí, pero no podía continuar sin contarles la vida de Kei/Liang, también por ello no he podido terminar el capitulo siguiente, solo le faltan detallitos (tan perfeccionista que soy) así que no desesperen, ya que noté que me falta explicar un montón de cosas (esto me pasa por querer darle "misterio según yo) alargaré el fic un capitulo mas –si supieran cuanto he alargado el fic hahahaahahhaa, pero todo sea por que salga mejor- así que a lo mejor al rato subo el capitulo siguiente, si por alguna razón no lo subo hoy y si para el miércoles no está entonces esperen hasta el otro miercoles (es que es día festivo y es mas facil n_n) por que la próxima semana andaré ocupada y si no lo he subido es porque mi madre descompuso el modem (es un don que se le da) ya solo tres mas y si quieren un epilogo, (hahahaha todavía quiero agregarle más, pero aún no decido si ponerlo o no) así que sin más me despido, les mando un beso un abrazo y ojalá les guste este pequeño especial de Kei.

Comenten y díganme que tal les pareció y si aún no entienden muy bien, o cualquier cosa, sus comentarios me hacen escribir más rápido hahahahha ok no.

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, en verdad se agradecen y ojala nadie se haya muerto de la intriga:

**Rebeca26:** Sí, son dos Kei´s O.O yo y mis ocurrencias.

*NOTA: les recomiendo ir leyendo el manga mientras esperan para quienes no lo hayan hecho, ya que el próximo capítulo tendrá un poco de spoiler, quien no quiera hacerlo es libre de no leerlo ya que se explican durante la historia, les dejo a decisión propia ;) – de hecho creo que son cosas que no te arruinan tanto el manga, pero si te quitan el :O! cuando lo lees en manga-.


	17. La batalla final

_Recuerden que los personajes son propiedad indiscutible de las CLAMP, uno que otro personaje mío. _

_ NT: Lamento tener que decirles esto pero el capitulo tiene un poco de SPOILER, así que quien no ha leído el manga, leer bajo su propio riesgo ;) Ok, tal vez no sea la gran cosa y en sí en el manga solo sueltan de repente la información pero es mi deber advertirles. _

_La información aparece en el capítulo 45 del Manga, también comprenderán mejor la historia porque las CLAMP se ahorran unos detalles en el anime y solo te dejan con la duda. ACLARACIONES ABAJO*._

_Espero disfruten la lectura de todos modos:_

_La ya no tan pequeña esmeralda tiene una promesa importante que cumplir, pero nunca se imaginó el peligro grande que la asechaba en ese futuro. Era el turno de estudiar un tiempo en China, donde había sido el escenario de su reencuentro, con las cartas volviéndose locas y la desaparición de su diario las posibilidades que habían de recordarlo por si misma se habían agotado, o eso parecía ¿por qué habrá ella deseado olvidar con tanta desesperación? ¿Habrá algo mas allí que nadie se ha dado cuenta? ¿Y qué papel tenía ese rubio en todo esto?_

**Capitulo 16.- La batalla final.**

La joven de ojos color verde ya no podía más con la situación, debía poner todo en claro, que el rubio actuara unas veces de una forma y en otras se comporta completamente diferente, ¿Quién era realmente? ¿Su dulce y animado amigo que conoció en Inglaterra o aquel tipo de la máscara que siempre le causaba problemas? ¿Eran el mismo o eran personas completamente ajenas?

El pobre rubio simplemente estaba congelado frente a ella, solo mirándola, asustado ante la acusación.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Soy yo, Kei – sonrió nerviosamente, realmente no sabía que contestar.

- Tú estás de lado de Zhuang ¿no es así? Tú eres… – intentó explicar la esmeralda sin sentirte un poco tonta, por supuesto que lo estaba, él era aquel que siempre le causaba problemas en China ¿no?

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron repentinamente sorprendidos al darse cuenta de la acusación de la esmeralda.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – el rubio intentó defenderse pero la joven de ojos verdes le interrumpió.

- Por favor no finjas, yo estaba ahí cuando mostraste tu verdadero rostro ¡Deja ya de aparentar alguien que no eres! – la esmeralda miró hacia otro lado enojada, otra persona más con la que no puede confiar ¿Quién mas falta de agregar a la lista? ¿Su padre, su hermano, Yue, Eriol? ¿Quién seguía?

- Tienes razón… lo siento Sakura – el joven bajó la mirada apenado – tienes razón en que he estado engañándote y ocultándote la verdad, no quería mentirte pero no tenía otra opción, simplemente no podía decirte quien soy en realidad ¡Pero yo no soy esa persona que dices! ¡Yo no soy Kei!

- Pero si no eres Kei entonces ¿Quién? – se notó confundida, y no era para menos.

- Lo siento… yo tan solo soy una copia que si quiera sé si puedo ser considerado como persona – su mirada era triste y se veía perdida en algún recuerdo o algo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – la joven de cabellos cortos estaba más que confundida ¿una copia? ¿De qué estaba hablando el rubio?

- No hay tiempo de explicaciones por ahora – el joven le tendió la mano mientras se forzaba para sonreír un poco - ¿podrías confiar un poco en mi?

La esmeralda dio un par de pasos pero se detuvo, ¿confiar en él? Ni si quiera sabía ya quién era o qué era y el rubio le pedía que confiara en él a ciegas ¿qué era lo que planeaba?

- Se que en este momento te estás haciendo miles de preguntas en tu mente, pero es necesario que llegues lo antes posible a Hong Kong para detenerle – el joven seguía ofreciendo su mano y esta vez le sonreía más abiertamente – aunque sea solo por esta ultima vez confía en mí.

La esmeralda se encaminó y tomó su mano algo dudosa, justo en el momento en que tomó su mano un gran agujero negro se abrió debajo de ellos solo para aumentar el nerviosismo de la esmeralda.

Poco a poco el hoyo fue tragándolos.

- ¡Espera, Sakura! – la amatista corrió a donde la esmeralda seguida del joven de anteojos y cabellos grisáceos.

- Nos vemos en Hong Kong, Daidouji – se despidió el rubio con una sonrisa abrazando a la esmeralda, sabía que había dejado más que preocupada a la joven amatista.

- ¡Sakura! – fue lo último que ambos escucharon antes de quedar completamente tragados por la oscuridad.

- No te preocupes, ella sabe cuidarse sola – el joven de anteojos le tomó por el hombro.

- Lo sé, pero aún así me preocupa mucho – la amatista bajó la mirada ¿cómo no iba a estar así si sabía que su amiga no tenía con que defenderse? Además que iba con el rubio el cual por alguna razón a su amiga no le tenía ya la misma confianza ¿Acaso no le contó todo lo que ocurrió en China?

- Vamos – el joven de cabello gris entró al vehículo, algo que hizo que la amatista se confundiera un poco ¿ir? ¿A dónde? – Te preocupa ¿no es así? – La amatista solo asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta – entonces ¿No crees que es mejor ir y asegurarte que todo está bien? Ella necesita a su amiga más que nunca, al menos eso dice Yue – su amplia sonrisa clamó un poco los nervios de la joven amatista.

La joven de largos y ondulados cabellos sonrió y entró obediente al automóvil.

- Me preocupaba que Sakura se enfrentara a él sola, pero no lo está ¿verdad? – la amatista sacó su teléfono celular y el auto avanzó.

Apenas pudieron empezar a visualizar algo de nuevo, la esmeralda sintió una punzada en el pecho, pudo sentirlas, eran las cartas ¿acaso las estaban usando o solo le estaban llamando?

No se detuvo a pensarlo si quiera, simplemente salió corriendo tras ese sentimiento dejando muy atrás al joven rubio el cual se sintió incómodo solo con saber que había vuelto.

- Nuca pensé que regresaría tan pronto – pensó en voz alta y luego se encaminó siguiendo a la esmeralda, ya no podía verla pero estaba seguro que seguía esa fuerte energía y también sabía perfectamente a quien verían al llegar ahí – Padre, espero te alegre verme – sonrió tristemente.

La esmeralda corría por todas partes, lugares que no conocía si quiera.

Hong Kong era un lugar tan grande que el poco tiempo que ha estado ahí no le han sido suficiente para conocerlo completamente (tampoco era como si hubiese salido mucho a pasear).

Un ligero sentimiento de inseguridad recorrió su estómago pero ya no había marcha atrás, no tenía ni idea a donde se dirigía, ni siquiera estaba 100% segura si ese poder provenía de las cartas o si provenía de otro lugar, pero nunca lo sabría si no lo averiguaba por sí misma.

Tampoco supo en qué momento exacto había perdido al rubio que la trajo de vuelta a ese misterioso país.

Solo corría.

Corría desesperadamente a tal punto que ya no le importó no que no tuviese ningún plan o alguna idea de lo que se enfrentaba, o con que se defendería.

No, en lo único en que se enfocaría por ahora sería en encontrar a sus cartas y a ese maldito rubio.

- Esto ha sido culpa mía, esto es mi responsabilidad – se decía a sí misma mientras corría a pasos agigantados.

Quien tenía una cara igual de decidida pero mucho más seria y… ¿rencorosa? era el joven de ojos ámbar.

Claro que podía sentirla, sentía su odiosa y asquerosa presencia por toda la sede del concilio, pero ni pizca de la presencia de la esmeralda.

- ¿A dónde vamos exactamente? – le preguntó Jie ya nervioso por la actitud de su amigo.

- Deja ya de perder el tiempo, lo que importa ahora es encontrar a Sakura, luego puedes hacer lo que quieras con ese tipo – contestó gruñón el peluche amarillo.

- La energía de Sakura está muy baja, es imposible sentir su presencia – comentó frío el ambarino – dejé de sentirla cuando estábamos en la casa de ese imbécil – comentó con un tono ¿triste?

- ¿Crees enserio que sea porque tiene muy baja su energía no la podemos sentir? - comentó dudoso el joven de ojos miel y cabello castaño y entonces comprendió que habían otras posibilidades, otras opciones… y solo esa era una posibilidad reconfortante – ¿o acaso crees que ella…?

- Dejen de subestimar a Sakura ¡Quieren! – Le regañó el peluche alado – Ella no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, ella es una hechicera muy poderosa. – El peluche realmente explotó al ver que el ambarino si quiera se detenía para discutir con él – ¡Ella puede con cualquier enemigo!

El joven de cabellos chocolates al fin detuvo su paso.

- ¿Sabes lo que es capaz de hacer ese tipo por conseguir lo que quiere? – le comentó fríamente el ambarino al osito volador.

El peluche no se intimidó ante el tono de voz autoritario de Li, pero tampoco dijo nada.

- No la estoy subestimando a ella, solo estoy viendo la realidad – el joven apretó mas sus puños, no iba a dejarse ver mientras se desmoronaba, en este momento debía ser fuerte y concentrarse en hallarla.

- ¿Y cuál es la realidad según tú? – tal parecía que el único que vio como se ponía realmente el ambarino fue el de ojos miel, el peluche no daría tregua.

- Piensa lo que quieras – dijo seco y reanudó su marcha y el otro joven le siguió.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que nos guías por el camino correcto?

- No hace falta usarlo, pero si así te sientes más cómodo usa esto – el joven de mirada ambarina les arrojó un tablero con la forma de dos cuadrados cruzados y con muchos signos chinos dibujados en él.

- ¿Aún llevas esto contigo? – se sorprendió el peluche.

- ¿Uh? ¿Para qué sirve? – comentó dudoso el joven de cabellos castaños.

- Sirve para localizar las cartas – comentó rápido el ambarino.

- Si encuentras las cartas… encuentras a Kinomoto – no pudo evitar reírse ante el asunto - ¿Con que así es como te es fácil espiarla? Solo basta activar esto y…

- ¡Cállate Jie! Este no es momento para esos comentarios – el aludido se encontraba riéndose en ese momento, pero cuando miró al ambarino su risa se detuvo, no lo demostraba, a simple vista no se veía pero… en ese momento Xiao Lang no era el mismo.

-Bueno, hay que intentarlo – tomó la iniciativa el joven de cabellos castaños al ver que nadie decía nada – Si el tablero apunta en la misma dirección entonces Li estará en lo correcto, si apunta en cualquier otra dirección el gran Cerberos tendrá razón y seguiremos ese otro camino ¿les parece?

- Tampoco es tiempo para juegos, ustedes hagan lo que quieran – el ambarino continúo caminando a paso decidido, solo estaban perdiendo tiempo.

Cuando el joven activó el tablero la luz siguió atreves del ambarino en una línea recta que no sabías si la luz le seguía al joven de cabellos chocolates o el joven seguía a la luz.

- Tal parece que debimos confiar en Li desde un principio – el joven un poco más relajado decidió seguirle pero su paz fue perturbada por el comentario del peluche.

- Que sigamos a las cartas no nos asegura que Sakura las tenga, o que Sakura esté bien – comentó deprimido el peluche - solo nos está dando un lugar donde empezar a buscar.

Al final ambos le siguieron.

La luz los llevó ante unas enormes puertas blancas que el ambarino hizo una cara aún más de disgusto al prever a donde les estaba llevando.

- ¿A dónde conduce esa puerta? – preguntó algo nervioso el joven de ojos miel.

- A una cámara vacía – comentó el ambarino mientras abría de par las grandes puertas, su mirada dura no se iba, ni lo haría – esta cámara no ha sido usada desde hace unos años además de estar prohibida… así que es el lugar perfecto donde puede esconderse esa rata.

- Ya veo, hay una gran concentración de magia negra aquí, es por eso que está prohibida ¿no? –comentó el joven de ojos miel.

- Uno de los privilegios de ser conciliario es poder pasearte libre por toda la sede, así que seguramente ha estado aquí escondido desde el primer día.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura excepto por la tenue luz que podía entrar atreves de la puerta que acababa de ser abierta.

Tan solo con pasar el marco de la puerta el tablero simplemente dejó de brillar. La magia oscura de ese lugar intervenía con el tablero.

Pero habían llegado hasta ese lugar ¿no? seguro y podían continuar solos.

Aún estaban mirando sus alrededores cuando un montón de velas se encendieron una a una en orden contrario a las manecillas del reloj.

Los tres miraron las velas e intentaron ver más allá pero la luz era tan débil que pareciera no haber ningún cambio con las velas o sin ellas.

Sin más aviso que un extraño sonido, una fuerte ventisca se disparó contra ellos y los arrojó fuera de la cámara en unos segundos.

Aquella fuerza no solo los había hecho abandonar la habitación, si no que los había golpeado contra la pared frente a esta dejándolos adoloridos y apilados en el suelo. Después que la extraña ventisca dejara de soplar las puertas se cerraron lentamente, lo suficiente como para dejar entras a una persona, pero el ambarino no tuvo suficiente tiempo para poder levantarse, reincorporarse y correr dentro de la cámara antes de que se cerrara. Pero tal parecía que alguien se le había adelantado.

Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue un vestido amarillo algo pomposo saltar a través de las puertas cerrándose justo detrás, cualquier segundo después y se hubiese atorado el vestido.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó aturdido el joven de ojos miel.

El ambarino si quiera miró a su amigo y de un salto sacó su espada dándole con todas sus fuerzas a ambas puerta, pero la espada solo pudo rebotar, sin importar cuantas veces la golpeara ni cuanta fuerza usase.

- La puerta está cubierta de magia negra muy poderosa, no le harás nada solo haciendo eso – llegó un rubio algo calmado.

El ambarino le señaló con su espada, pero este no se inmutó ni nada.

- Preocúpate más por esa puerta, ahora Sakura está encerrada ahí dentro.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Está ahí dentro? – se sorprendió el peluche.

- ¿No la vieron? Mientras ustedes dormían en el suelo ella entró sin importarle que la puerta se cerrara ¿En que estará pensando esa chica al entrar así?

- Lo que importa ahora es buscar alguna forma de entrar ¿no? – comentó Jie.

En ese instante el celular del ambarino sonó como loco y terminó contestando, era Mei Ling.

- ¡Xiao Lang! Tienes que detener a Kinomoto – gritó desesperadamente la joven de ojos ágatas.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Sakura ya no posee poderes ni las cartas así que quien sabe con qué piensa defenderse– le explicó de la forma que pudo – Sálvala por favor.

- ¿Sus poderes? – Su semblante frío y duro se volvió sorprendido por unos momentos antes de que su rabia volviera con más fuerza – Ese imbécil.

Lanzó nuevamente su espada a la puerta, pero esta vez pudo contener el rebote.

- ¿Por qué dejaste que viniera si no tenía poderes? – le comentó furioso aún sin retirar su espada de la puerta.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – se sorprendió el joven rubio.

- Sus poderes, sus cartas, ese imbécil se las quitó y ella fue a recupéralos – comentó con rabia ¿por qué no pudo detenerla? ¿Por qué tuvieron que sorprenderle y quedar inconsciente esos tres importantes segundos? ¿Con que se estará defendiendo en este momento?

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – el más asombrado era quien había estado usando el nombre de Kei.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no lo supieras?

- ¿Cómo crees que me lo imaginaria al verla tan decidida? Ni siquiera puedo pensar en que estará haciendo encerrada con mi padre – intentó explicarse el rubio.

- ¡La carta! Daidouji me dijo que pensaba usar una carta si todo se ponía mal, ya sabes, la que capturó cuando fuimos de visita a Japón y que atacó durante la obra y que se tragaba todo – comentó una voz chillona desde el móvil.

- ¡La carta vacío! – gritó el peluche al oír lo que la prima del ambarino trataba de decir.

-¿Y qué hace exactamente esa carta? – pregunto confuso el joven de cabellos castaños.

- No sabía si quiera de su existencia hasta el ese día que se activo y tuvimos que capturarla así que si quiera se dé que sería capaz de hacer, aquella vez estoy seguro que solo vimos solo un poco de su poder, pero ahora que ha sido alimentada por la magia de Sakura que es mucho mayor que la de Clow no estoy seguro de que tanto daño pueda hacer – explico el peluche.

- Pero ella ya no posee magia ¿Cómo planea si quiera activarla? – preguntó el joven rubio.

- Con la magia oscura que hay en ese lugar – comentó algo deprimido el ambarino.

- Es una carta oscura, así que tiene sentido – pensó en voz alta el peluche.

- ¿Ese lugar? ¿Dónde está metida Kinomoto? – sonó el móvil.

- Encerrada en la cámara prohibida del Concilio – comentó intentando sonar un poco indiferente.

- Xiao Lang tienes que sacarla de ahí, si ella llegase a activarla no podría controlarla ¿o sí Xiao Lang? – preguntó la niña desde el aparato.

- Simplemente va a activarla y esperar que todo salga bien, la carta podía tragársela a ella primero y el maldito zorro de Zhuang escapar mientras eso sucede, ella está corriendo mucho peligro – comentó Jie

El ambarino aventó el aparato telefónico a su amigo y siguió golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la puerta, pero no hubo ningún cambio.

- Es inútil – comentó Liang.

- ¡Mocoso tienes que concentrarte más! Estoy seguro que no estás golpeando con todas tus fuerzas – le regañó el peluche.

Pero por más fuerte que golpeara no veía resultados y ya estaba impacientándose.

- [Sakura ¿en qué estarás pensando?] – pensó el menor de los Li.

Aunque ahora lo comprendía, por esa razón fue que no la sintió, por ello fue que hasta el momento en que realmente la vio fue cuando se dio cuenta de ella. Si no fue por ello, si ella aún poseyera sus poderes él la hubiese sentido hace mucho, y lo hubiese podido evitar. Pero no era momento para lamentarse.

La joven se encontró dentro de una oscura cámara, a las únicas fuentes de luz repentinamente le crecieron las llamas logrando así visualizar (aunque no mucho) un poco más.

La verdad era que si no fuese porque vio que dos personas que salieron volando de ahí también le hubiese detenido aquella ventisca, pero al verlos le dio suficiente tiempo para tomar impulso y alcanzar entrar a pesar de que la puerta se estuviese cerrando.

Solo esperaba estar en el lugar correcto.

Cuando se acostumbró a la tenue luz pudo divisar unas enormes escaleras frente a ella las cuales la mitad seguían hundidas en la oscuridad, al inspeccionar más el lugar se percató que el techo se sostenía por cuatro altas columnas por cada lado.

Todo le parecía tan aterradoramente familiar.

- Miren a quien tenernos aquí - se escuchó con una voz que no necesito más de dos palabras para reconocerla.

Con un ligero movimiento de dedos el hombre hizo aparecer un gran aro de fuego rodeando a la joven del vestido amarillo. Aquel hombre que colgaba una delgada trenza de su nuca apareció sobre la alta escalera.

– La verdad es que esperaba que viniera Xiao Lang y que tú te quedarías en Japón, ¿Cómo lograste regresar tan rápido? Bueno no es como si realmente importara – rió un poco mientras bajaba algunos de los escalones- ¿A qué has venido?

- Quiero recuperar las cartas – Confesó.

No había llegado tan lejos para nada. Pero el rubio de la trenza solo pudo contestarle con una risa burlona.

- Bueno tengo todas las cartas y todo tu poder ¿Qué piensas hacer contra mí? – comentó divertido el rubio de la trenza.

- No sabes lo que estás haciendo, regrésame las cartas y mi poder, estas no deben ser activadas por alguien que no lleve la sangre de Clow, necesitas descender de la familia Reed, o de la familia Li para poder usarlas correctamente.

-¿Tú que sabes? tú no eres ni una Reed ni una Li ¿o sí? – el rubio ante una gran risa burlona activa la carta fuego con un hechizo muy parecido.

Con un poco de dificulta el demonio de las llamas salió de la carta, pero su rostro mostraba dolor, sobre todo cuando le obligó elevar las llamas del aro de la esmeralda.

-¡Basta! Si quiera saber usar el poder de la estrella, estas maltratando las cartas – le habla desesperadamente.

- Tus falsas lágrimas no me conmueven, si una niña como tú puede usar el poder de la estrella y las cartas está claro que un gran mago como yo también – con otro hechizo hace que la cata fuego chasqueé los dedos y el aro comenzó a disminuir su diámetro.

- ¡Detente por favor! ¿No ves que están sufriendo?

- Estas a punto de ser quemada por el poder de tus propias cartas y en lo único que piensas son en el bienestar de las cartas, mejor ve pensando en cómo te vas a defender, porque no por ser una niña voy a tener piedad de ti, sin ti estorbándome en el camino seré el mago más poderosos del mundo.

La joven se quedó esperando paciente que el rubio cambiara de opinión, pero al ver que no lo haría no le quedó de otra más que hacerlo.

- Perdona, pero no me queda otra opción – la joven sacó de su manga la carta que hasta ahora había evitado usar por la responsabilidad que conllevaba y porque sabía de los riesgos de hacerlo – Por el deber que me ha sido concedido y ante esta densa magia negra ¡carta vacío yo te invocó!

Recitó las palabras que Eriol le había dicho por teléfono, le dijo que al no ser sus propios poderes no podía llamar al poder de la estrella, si no buscar alguna fuente de magia oscura a la cual recurrir, por fortuna toda la habitación estaba llena de ella.

En su mano temblorosa estaba la carta la cual activó casi con rabia, deseando que hubiese otra forma, pero no había tiempo. Todo el lugar se iluminó completamente y una figura femenina apareció de ella.

Y antes de siquiera acostumbrarse a la luz que emanaba la recién salida ella dio la orden de atacar y el rubio de la trenza no tuvo tiempo si quiera de pensar en cómo contraatacar.

Lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento fue en que si estaba haciendo lo correcto e inevitablemente recordó la charla que tuvo cuando aún estaba en Tomoeda con la amatista y la figura alada.

- Aún si pudieras utilizarla sería algo arriesgado, tampoco sabemos si funcionaría – le comentó serio Yue, intentaba hacerla entrar en razón pero él mismo pensaba que era un buen plan dadas las circunstancias. Aún así…

La esmeralda miraba la carta, realmente deseaba tener tan solo un poco de magia para al menos activarla por un momento, solo eso bastaría ¿no?

- Nunca has usado esa carta, no tenemos ni idea de que pasaría – le recordó el joven alado.

-¡Eriol! Él tal vez sepa algo – comentó esperanzada la esmeralda.

- En ese caso deberíamos llamarle, así nos salimos de dudas todos – comentó la amatista buscando su aparato telefónico.

La esmeralda dudó por un momento si tomar el teléfono o no, pero para su suerte la amatista ya había marcado y al parecer ya le habían contestado ya que se alcanzaba a escuchar un débil sonido de un joven saludando.

- ¿Eriol? – susurró al aparato telefónico, la esmeralda había escuchado una voz un poco más gruesa, pero muy parecida a la que recordaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre querida Sakura? – se preocupó al no oír a la esmeralda tan animada como siempre.

- Son las cartas, he fallado Eriol – intentó no echarse a llorar de nuevo.

- ¿Qué ocurren con ellas? ¿Acaso siguen activándose solas?

- La… la carta vacío es la equivalente al resto del mazo ¿no es así?

- En teoría, fue creada para equilibrar la magia blanca y oscura.

- ¿Sola es tan poderosa como las demás?

-¿A qué te refieres querida Sakura? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- ¿Es posible que alguien más pueda usar las cartas?

- Las cartas solo obedecen a su amo, pero con un hechizo muy poderoso es posible conseguirlo – el inglés se estaba inquietando por el tipo de preguntas que le hacía la castaña de cabellos cortos - ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

- Un-un tipos llamado Zhu... Zhuang tienes las cartas – tartamudeo al contestar.

- ¿Quién? ¿No será él que…?

- Si, lo de Syaoran solo era una distracción, no quería que él interfiriera.

- ¿Pero están todos bien?

- Si, eso creo – apretó un poco más el teléfono celular.

- Sakura, pon mucha atención, necesitas recuperar las cartas – se escuchaba muy serio el de ojos azules – Si alguien que no lleva la sangre de Clow usara las cartas las consecuencias podrían ser fatales, verás que tú seas la portadora de ella no es ninguna consecuencia – le intentó explicar de la forma más corta posible.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Tengo las cartas porque fui escogida por Kero y fui juzgada por Yue ¿No es así?

- Cerberos escogería a quién creyera digno y Yue juzgaría si era apta para tener las cartas, pero la verdad es que Cerberos entrenaría a quien seguía en la línea de sangre y Yue decidiría si estaba lista para tal responsabilidad, siempre habías sido tú, Clow lo sabía desde el principio.

- Quién seguía en la línea de sangre… – repitió – entonces eso quiere decir que yo…

- Que tú eres descendiente directo de Clow – La noticia le sorprendió, la verdad era que debió haberlo sospechado en algún momento, pero no lo hizo.

- Pero eso significa que él era ¿mi familiar? – intentaba relacionarlo todo lo que le estaba diciendo el inglés, pero aún no podía hallarle sentido.

- Podría decirse, es una forma de verlo.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías comentado?

- La verdad es que nunca encontré la oportunidad de decírtelo, primero quería contárselo a tu padre.

- ¿Mi padre? ¿Quieres decir que él era…?

- Sakura, Clow no murió, al menos no de forma natural de hacerlo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Cuando él supo que sería el momento dividió su poder y sus memorias en dos seres, depósito ambas partes de sus poderes en mi… Sakura, tú padre no tiene ni idea de donde viene, tampoco es una coincidencia que tu hermano y tú tengan alguna clase de magia.

-¿Se dividió? – Se escuchó sorprendida - ¿Quieres decir que mi padre también posee magia?

- Así es, pero lo importante ahora es que te concentres en recuperar las cartas.

- ¿Entonces qué debo hacer Eriol? No me has dicho qué es lo que ocurrirá si Zhuang usa las cartas.

- Aún no sabemos si tiene el conocimiento del hechizo que antes te mencioné, pero para tener la osadía de tomarlas estoy casi seguro que sí – comentó el de anteojos:

-"Las cartas son muy poderosas, por ello Clow creó un mecanismo de defensa para que nadie fuera de su familia pudiera utilizarlas, claro que un mago codicioso logró utilizar la carta vacío una vez, pero la carta no correspondía a sus deseos, simplemente se salió de control.

Confundida, desapareció todo él lugar, de fragmento en fragmento creando un gran Caos en Hong Kong.

Clow encontró la forma de detenerla y regresarla a su forma original antes de que hiciera más daño, pero el mago en cuestión había desaparecido.

Después de eso Clow escondió la carta bajo su casa creyendo que así jamás nadie la encontraría ni la activaría nuevamente."

- ¿Qué fue lo qué hizo Clow ese entonces?

- La carta solo puede sellarse dando algún sacrificio no físico a cambio, cuando la creó tuvo que darle sus propios sentimientos y al regresarla a su forma original esa vez tuvo que darle otra cosa.

- ¿Y que fue?

- Le dio su propia muerte.

- ¿Quieres decir que Clow murió al sellar la carta?

- No, Después de sellar la carta adquirió la inmortalidad – dijo casi sin voz el de anteojos.

- Entonces ¿cómo?

- A diferencia de otras personas que piensan que es maravilloso vivir para siempre, Clow sabía que no era así… Sí, nunca morirías, pero tampoco te hacías más joven, envejecías igual, terminaría como un viejo decrepito sin poder ya caminar, o hablar – hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continúo – No quería que ni Yue ni Cerberos lo vieran en ese estado, cuando supo que ya era el momento se dividió para crear a dos nuevos seres*, uno de los cuales sabía que sería tu padre.

- Entonces ¿debo hacer lo que Clow? Tendré que sacrificar mi muerte igual que él.

- No Sakura, eso me temo – el de cabellos negro azulados se sobó las sienes – tú la vez pasada ya le habías dado tus sentimientos ¿no es así?

- En forma de una carta.

- Esta vez no tienes una carta que te respalde, y aunque fuera así tal vez no quiera recibir el mismo sacrificio.

Por un momento ambas partes se quedaron calladas.

- Tal vez no necesite usarla, pero sin importar cual sea el sacrificio tendré que hacerlo – se escuchó decidida, pero no pudo evitar oírse apagada también - Gracias Eriol, gracias por todo – se escuchó la voz de la esmeralda dentro de su cabeza.

- ¿Sucede algo malo, Eriol? – preguntó la mujer de cabellos rojizos sentada a su lado despertándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Así parece, solo estaba pensando en la llamada de la pequeña Sakura – comentó un hombre de anteojos un poco mayor a la pelirroja.

-Si estabas tan preocupado por ella entonces ¿por qué no mejor te teletransportaste o algo parecido en vez de tomar un vuelo a Hong Kong?

- No fuiste tú la que dijo que estaba preocupada y que quería venir – comentó el hombre con una risa – además ese tipo de hechizos son muy complicados, normalmente solo se utilizan para transportar personas u objetos por un tiempo limitado – le explicó el hombre de aspecto ingles – si alguien logra hacer ese tipo de hechizos queda tan débil que no puede volver a utilizar magia por un par de días, una semana tal vez, y es el doble de cansado tener que transportar a dos personas adultas.

- Tan solo tenías que convertirnos en un par de niños como siempre le haces, Eriol – comentó divertida - ¿por qué sigues teniendo esa apariencia ante ellos? ¿Temes que te vean como a un viejo?

- Es solo que ya están acostumbrados a ella que seguro les costaría trabajo adaptarse a mi verdadera apariencia.

- Pensé que simplemente te gustaba burlarte de la gente – se acurrucó su esposa en su costado.

- Si, eso también – le sonrió.

- ¡Saaakuuuuuraaaa! – gritó con desesperación el joven ambarino mientras golpeaba nuevamente con su espada abriendo una larga grieta.

- ¡Li, conseguiste penetrar el escudo! – comentó sorprendido el joven de cabellos castaños.

- ¡Bien mocoso, ahora hazlo de nuevo hasta romper la puerta y conseguir entrar! – se alegró a su modo el peluche amarillo.

- Aunque logre conseguir hacerlo de nuevo ¿no creen que es pedirle demasiado? – Comentó con pesimismo el rubio – tardó un buen rato en hacer esa grieta.

- Solo necesita un poco de motivación – pensó en voz baja el castaño para que solo el peluche y el rubio le escucharan.

- Igual que hace un momento – reflexionó el peluche.

- [¿Cómo podremos hacer para que logre concentrar toda su energía y todo su corazón en su espada?] – pensaron los tres a la vez.

- ¡Déjate de juego de una buena vez mocoso! – se exaltó el peluche teniendo ya lagrimas sean de preocupación o de coraje – sabes que puedes romper ese escudo así que ¿a qué esperas?

El ambarino le miró sorprendido, realmente había dado con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo había conseguido hacerle un rasguño ¿de dónde sacaba que él podía romper el escudo completo?

- ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Dónde están los poderes del gran Cerberos?

- Sabes que Sakura perdió las cartas así que no puedo transformarme, pero tú no tienes ninguna escusa así que deja de jugar y ponte serio ¡CONCENTRATE!

El ambarino tomó la espada con ambas manos y la apretó con todas su fuerzas.

- [Sakura, te sacaré de ahí] – su mirada se volvió aún más seria y profunda – [Lo juro].

El ambarino volvió a golpear la puerta pero esta vez con un resultado diferente.

Por encima de la propia luz de la carta fuego (la cual iluminaba perfectamente todo el lugar) apareció de pronto otra que dejó ciegos a todos por unos segundos, algo que desconcertó al rubio.

Las llamas que estaban ya muy cercas de la esmeralda murieron y en su lugar apareció una niña que parecía poseer luz propia de largos cabellos ondulados y con alas que le brotaban de la cabeza.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Otra carta? ¿Pero cómo, si tú no ya tienes poderes?

- Es una carta de magia oscura, la única carta de magia oscura, y para volverla a sellar tienes que dar un sacrificio a cambio, por ello no quería usarla – le explicó la esmeralda – dame las cartas y la sellaré antes de que cause algún daño.

- Por supuesto que no, solo quieres sellarla porque no tienes poder alguno para controlarla, pero yo sí – su sonrisa se alargó

- ¡No! No funciona así – le explicó la esmeralda pero el rubio ya no la estaba escuchando.

- Por el poder que se me ha otorgado y que poseo te ordeno a ti carta oscura obedecer a tu nuevo amo y atacar con toda tu ira a esa niña – le ordenó.

- Tú no eres a quien se le confió la misión - comentó fría la niña.

Una esfera gris apenas estaba apareciendo alrededor del rubio antes de que este saltase lejos de ahí.

- Cercas, pero más te vale obedecer a tu nuevo amo ¡Carta oscura! – Le habló de forma más seria el rubio

- No es cierto, tu no lo eres ¡No lo eres! – la niña alada dejó salir un agudo grito y un montón de esferas aparecieron por todas partes.

Un golpe y varios gritos llaman la atención de ambas. Al final Li había dado aquel el golpe que terminó siendo definitivo y logró abrir la puerta.

- ¡Syaoran! – se sorprendió la esmeralda al verle entrar seguido de los demás.

- [Solo necesitaba motivación, al oír que Sakura estaba en problemas logró abrirla ¿Por qué no pudo hacerlo desde un principio? Este mocoso necesita practicar mucho] – pensó el peluche.

Solo bastaron esos dos minutos que se distrajo para que una esfera empezara a aparecer frente a ella sin que lo notase, estaba más distraída viendo a los recién llegados.

- ¡Sakura frente a ti! – le advirtió el peluche, pero al voltearse se dio cuenta que no tenía nada con defenderse, y sin magia era más fácil que fuese tragada por ella.

Sorprendiéndola aún más el ambarino se interpuso entre la esmeralda y la esfera grisácea.

- ¡Syaoran! – soltó al verlo.

Este con un simple movimiento con su espada partió la esfera haciéndola desaparecer.

- ¡Concéntrate en la carta si no nos va a desaparecer a todos como la última vez! – le aconsejó el ambarino.

- Pero no tengo suficiente poder sobre ella como para poder controlarla – el ambarino solo se quedó pensativo buscando alguna salida a lo que estaba ocurriendo, sabía que Sakura debía tener algún plan pero que por el momento no se lo diría, no había tiempo para esas cosas, debía actuar.

La niña alada se molestó al ver la acción del ambarino y aumentó el número de esferas.

- ¡No! Yo soy tu nuevo amo, debes obedecerme – le gritó el rubio y la niña alada se molestó.

La gran mayoría de esferas se concentraron en rodear al hombre de la trenza encerrándolo al final y tragándoselo sin poderse evitar.

La carta se había descontrolado y no solo había desaparecido al rubio con todo y cartas y su poder, si no que se había llevado parte de unas columnas, parte de las escaleras y varias cosas más.

– No – dijo en un hilo de voz - ¡No! – soltó un largo grito al darse cuenta lo que había hecho – ellas, ellas eran mis amigas, al fin tenía amigos y se han ido junto con ese hombre – lloró la carta.

- Descuida, cuando vuelvas a ser una carta ellas volverán – intentó calmar a la carta.

- No voy a regresar a ser carta, no hasta traerlas de vuelta – lloraba.

- ¿Y ahora qué? El báculo se lo llevó Zhuang, al igual que tu poder y las cartas ¡No hay forma de sellarla! – comentó preocupado Liang

- Esta carta no es como las demás – le explicó el peluche.

- Se necesita un sacrificio – terminó Li cerrando los puños con fuerza, si hubiese abierto la puerta antes no tendrían ese dilema, si se hubiese concentrado como lo dijo el peluche lo hubiese conseguido a la primera ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil?

Era obvio que usar magia ajena era muy agotador y la esmeralda ya lo estaba resintiendo, su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada y de un momento a otro ya no podría con todo y la carta terminaría tragándosela.

El ambarino se dio cuenta de ello y corrió a interponerse.

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces! – le apuntó con la espada.

- ¡No Syaoran! Es lo que debo hacer yo, es mi responsabilidad – intentó convencerlo, pero el ambarino ya estaba decidido.

- ¡Hazlo por el nombre de Sakura y por el poder de mi espada! – terminó el ambarino pese a las suplicas del a esmeralda.

Algo pareció emanar del ambarino hacia la niña de cabellos ondulados.

- ¡No, Syaoran! – gritó la esmeralda en vano, pues ya no había nada que pudiese hacer.

El ambarino había dado el sacrificio por ella.

La luz cegadora volvió dejando al ambarino y a la esmeralda inconcientes en el suelo y alrededor de ellos empezaron a llover las rosadas cartas.

Un rubio también apareció de a poco en el suelo y la luz se apagó.

**Tinker_Re:** Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo, lose me atrasé un poco, pero simplemente no terminaba por gustarme, pero al fin ya esta, el próximo capítulo espero y esté listo sin tantos problemas (descuiden ya llevo como la mitad más o menos).

Pues solo me resta decirles que agradezco su paciencia mes con mes (ok bimestre tras bimestre ¬¬) y espero les este gustando la historia; Si bien el próximo capítulo se supone que era el último pero por una cosa u otra tal parece que no así que puede que si, como puede que no, pero no lloren por que seguiré por aquí ;) (Ó bien alarguemos el fic con segunda parte hahahaahahhaa ok no).

Lo estoy subiendo rápido por que me estoy robando el internet de no se quien/no se donde, así que si encuentran un error o lo que sea me avisan ;)

Muchos besos y luego nos leemos.

* Esta es la parte que les decía, tengo que aclarar que solo lo que esta subrayado de lo que dice Eriol es verdad, lo demás es parte de la historia ficticia del fanfic. (Es decir, lo que yo inventé hahahaha).

Por otra parte también menciono por ahí que la verdadera apariencia de Eriol no es la que siempre muestra y que es mucho mayor, esto viene del anime lo dice Spinel ¿o era en el manga? Si no era en el anime en unos capítulos más lo dicen en el manga, creo -por ahí lo dicen hahahaha-. Siento que hice mucho ecandalo por nada -.- pero hay gente como yo que odia los spoilers :/

Bueno, creo que era todo lo que tenía que aclarar O.O tan exagerada que soy yo, nada más para eso los hice leer el manga n_n.


	18. La promesa

_Recuerden que los personajes son propiedad indiscutible de las CLAMP, uno que otro personaje mío. _

_La ya no tan pequeña esmeralda tiene una promesa importante que cumplir, pero nunca se imaginó el peligro grande que la asechaba en ese futuro. Se había ido a estudiar un tiempo en China, donde había sido el escenario de su reencuentro, con las cartas volviéndose locas y la desaparición de su diario las posibilidades que habían de llenar ese "vacío" por si misma se habían agotado, o eso parecía. Ahora que había conseguido regresar todo a la normalidad puede concentrarse en lo que realmente es importante: Cumplir de una vez por todas aquella vieja promesa. Pero ¿Qué ocurre con sus sentimientos recién redescubiertos? ¿Qué habrá dado el ambarino a cambio que la carta se sellara? ¿En qué terminará todo esto?_

**Capitulo 17.- La promesa. **

Hace algunos años la joven había aceptado la misión de capturar todas las cartas que se habían esparcido por los alrededores. Ahora era una hechicera hecha y derecha, capaz de crear cartas y utilizarlas. Y lo había demostrado en múltiples ocasiones.

Era casi increíble que alguien que, por el momento, no poseía ningún poder mágico controlara muy bien la carta "vacío" (que había sido fusionada y ahora llamada esperanza).

Eso era exactamente lo que pensaba Yue en ese preciso momento, no era que dudara de la habilidad de su dueña en usar las cartas, pero había demostrado con creces su valor y agilidad en cuanto a cuestiones de manejar la magia. Pero la joven de ojos verdes no parecía igual de entusiasmada ante sus actos.

De espaldas aún podía ver esa cara triste y desanimada mientras observaba la carta antes mencionada.

- Tienes una gran habilidad y lo sabes – le comentó con voz seria pero de alguna forma reconfortante o apremiante.

El peluche que flotaba junto a ella miró sorprendido al hombre de largos cabellos platinados pero la joven no se sorprendió, a pesar de estar tan hundida en sus pensamientos lo había oído llegar, pero no le respondió, seguía hipnotizada ante la carta observando cada uno de los detalles.

- A pesar de todas las pruebas que has pasado con honores aun dudas ¿no es así? – el guardián alado se cruzó de brazos y la joven de cortos cabellos al fin habló.

- No se trata de lo poderosa o de la habilidad que tenga – volteó a mirarlo con ojos tristes – si no de saber cuidar y respetar las cartas, de respetar mi propio poder – agachó la mirada – por ser tan ambiciosa y egoísta puse en peligro a todos, y al final estuve a punto de perderlo todo.

- ¡Pero no lo perdiste! Luchaste por recuperarlo, eso es lo que cuenta – intervino el peluche.

- Cerberos tiene razón, no puedes rendirte ahora y echar a perder todo lo que has logrado.

- Pero… – intentó repelar pero el peluche no le dejó.

- ¡Nada de peros! Ya estamos a punto de conseguirlo – intentó animarla.

- Si me permiten interferir creo que posee el poder más que el suficiente – comentó una voz femenina desde la puerta.

La silueta de Ieran Li atravesó el marco de la puerta (la cual el joven alado había dejado abierta) y se volvieron a ella.

- Sakura ha demostrado ser una poderosa hechicera y ella ya ha sobrepasado al Mago Clow en esa cuestión – habló dirigiéndose sobre todo al joven de mirada fría.

- ¿En serio cree que Sakura esta lista? – se entusiasmo el peluche.

- No veo por qué no – le contestó la mujer de cabellos negros al peluche amarillo – pero no lograras nada con esa actitud – ahora miraba a la castaña – es tú elección si decides dejar las clases por que te rindes o porque te crees capaz – Los ojos verdes de la castaña miraron el suelo – Debes saber que seguir con cualquier curso sería una pérdida de tiempo porque ya estas a tu máxima capacidad, lo único que he hecho es moldearla un poco.

La mujer de blanca tez se le acercó y le tomó por la mejilla.

- No dudes de tu propio poder, confía un poco en ti misma – le comentó bajo y la esmeralda se apenó por la cercanía y por las palabras en sí.

La mujer se alejó y se encaminó a la puerta.

–Les dejo para que lo piensen, cualquier cosa que decidan háganmelo saber – salió.

La esmeralda llevó su mano al pecho, donde colgaba la joya verde la cual aprisionaba su poder.

Recordó el momento en que volvió a sentirla sobre la piel, aun estaba adormilada pero no pudo evitar alarmarse.

Apenas despertaba después de haber perdido la conciencia en batalla cuando pudo visualizar el pequeño resplandor verde.

- "Si te la dejas unos días tu poder volverá" – le había explicado el guardián de cabellos plata.

Unos días le parecían demasiado tiempo para conservar algo que le traía malos recuerdos. En su mente los recuerdos desde como encontró su diario hasta cuando se enfrentó contra el rubio daban vueltas por su cabeza sin descanso.

Al menos él era una preocupación menos, el hombre de la trenza y ojos miel, junto con su hijo, no saldrían en un buen tiempo en libertad. Ahora eran problema del concilio y del departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

- Sakura – el peluche la sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿qué decides entonces? ¿Nos quedamos o nos vamos? – la esmeralda dejó en paz al dije y miró a sus guardianes.

- Creo que la señora Ieran fue clara, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – La esmeralda intentó sonreír pero no lo logró por completo – Es solo que aún no me siento lista.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo estas! – Le animó el peluche – Esto es lo que querías cumplir a toda costa, regresar los poderes que tu hermano te prestó ¡Se lo prometiste a Yue!

La esmeralda miró al susodicho el cual la miraba serio y con los brazos cruzados, su pequeño guardián tenía razón no podía fallarle a Yue, ni tampoco a su hermano aunque él no supiera que todo esto era por él.

- Pero en el momento en que le entregue mis poderes a mi hermano las cartas podrían volverse a descontrolar, o pero aún Yukito… - se preocupó.

- Descuida, eso era porque Kei te estaba hechizando ¿no me dijiste eso la vez pasada? Así que eso no ocurrirá y Yukito seguro estará bien ¡Eres muy poderosa Sakura! – comentó muy entusiasmado el peluche.

- Pero si de nuevo no soy lo suficiente, ya no tengo la magia de Clow que me respalde – comentó la joven de cabellos cortos.

- Claro que lo eres ¡Nunca lo dudes!

- Bueno, ya te hemos entretenido bastante – comentó frío el joven alado – si quieres llegar a tiempo con Eriol lo mejor será que te des prisa.

- Si – la joven asintió, y mientras tomaba su bolso una gran luz iluminó el lugar cambiando de forma el hombre alado.

- Pero por favor anímate un poco – le pidió amable el joven de anteojos.

- Esta bien, Yukito – sonrió la esmeralda ante la preocupación del joven.

La esmeradla salió de la habitación acompañada del peluche y del joven de cabellos grises.

- Debo volver a Tokio con tu hermano, pienso salir en el vuelo de mañana ¿Segura que estas bien? Si quieres puedo quedarme unos días más – preguntó con su amable voz de siempre.

La esmeralda negó con su cabeza.

- Estaré bien, cuida de mi hermano por favor – le sonrió.

- ¿Y para que quiere verte Eriol, Sakura? – interrumpió el pequeño guardián.

- No estoy muy segura, dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

El peluche amarillo se sintió intranquilo al oír eso, sobre todo porque había dicho que quería estar "a solas con ella". Pero debía confiar un poco en el inglés ¿qué tanto le podía hacer a solas en un café?

* * *

La esmeralda llegó a una pequeña cafetería, donde antes había estado con Mei Ling. Buscó un poco entre la gente y rápido visualizo al joven ingles quien se colocó de pié al verle.

Este le saludó con un ademán y una sonrisa. Ella se lo devolvió.

Le indicó que tomara asiento y así lo hizo, estaba algo impaciente por saber de qué quería hablar el inglés.

- ¿Te has sentido mejor, querida Sakura? – le preguntó el joven de anteojos.

- Si, gracias –contestó – solo que a veces me siento un poco débil, pero Yue dice que solo será por unos días más.

- Me alegro que te estés recuperando, lamento no haber llegado a tiempo – se disculpó.

- Descuida, de todos modos todo salió bien al final.

- Todo gracias a tu habilidad y al gran trabajo de la señora Li, pronto retomaras tus clases me imagino.

- La verdad es que creo que me regresaré a Japón a estudiar en una escuela, tal parece que mis días aquí se han terminado – intentó sonreír para no preocuparle.

- Entonces, al final le regresarás los poderes a tu hermano ¿no es así? – La esmeralda asiente con la cabeza.

- Quiero cumplir esa promesa lo más pronto posible, la señora Ieran dice que estoy lista, pero la verdad es que no me siento así – admite – supongo que es mejor hacerlo de una vez por todas, si algo sale mal se que cuento con la ayuda de Kero y Yue.

- Es bueno que confíes en tus guardianes, eso habla muy bien de su relación – sonrío el inglés satisfecho con su respuesta – no olvides que puedes también contar conmigo.

- Gracias por siempre apoyarme, Eriol – le sonrió.

- Siempre estaré para lo que necesites querida Sakura – la dulce sonrisa del joven de anteojos se torció un poco a una mas picara –pero sabes, nunca fui totalmente honesto contigo.

- ¿Hoe?– la joven se desconcertó un poco.

- Cuando nos conocimos te oculté que era la reencarnación de Clow y que con ayuda de Rubymoon y Spanielsun te hice pasar malos ratos.

- Pero fue para ayudarme a convertir las cartas, gracias a ti pude hacerlo.

- Aun así te he ocultado la verdad muchas veces, aún ahora lo hago.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Nunca te mencioné que esta no era mi verdadera forma o que me había casado – confesó.

- ¿Tu verdadera forma? ¿Casado?

- Creo que la has de recordar, pero déjame presentarte a mi esposa: Kaho Hiragisawa – el joven ingles se colocó de pie nuevamente para recibir a la recién nombrada.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron aún más al ver a la mujer pelirroja acercándose a ellos.

- He oído de todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora y me parece que no has cambiado en nada, Kinomoto – le sonrió la mujer.

El joven le ayudó a sentarse y se volvió a su lugar.

De la sorpresa se notaba que se había quedado muda la esmeralda.

- Espero que no estés enfadada conmigo por no mencionarlo – comentó el joven e anteojos después del incómodo silencio que se produjo durante unos momentos.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto que están casados? – preguntó aún sorprendida.

- Nos casamos unos días después de irnos, tenernos un poco más de tres años felizmente casados. – comentó alegre la pelirroja – fue una ceremonia pequeña donde solo hubo familiares.

La esmeralda todavía no podía salir de su asombro, pero al ver el cambio en el semblante del inglés al llegar su esposa notó lo felices que eran y les envidió un poco.

- ¿En qué piensas Kinomoto? – Le sorprendió la mujer

- ¿Hoe? ¡Oh, nada! Es solo que se les ve tan felices, da un poco de envidia – admitió la esmeralda.

- ¿Tú crees? – se emocionó un poco la mujer de cabellos rojos y la esmeralda asintió con la cabeza.

- Hablando de ser honestos – comentó el inglés - ¿Ya hablaste con Li?

- ¿Con Syaoran? No ¿por qué?

- Nada, es solo que te había ido a visitar antes pero como seguías inconsciente supongo que no pudieron hablar – le contó el joven de anteojos.

- La verdad que después del incidente con Zhuang no lo he vuelto a ver, tampoco es como si hubiese podido salir mucho de la habitación estos días – admitió la castaña.

- ¿Sabes? Él fue quien te colocó el dije de nuevo – señaló la piedra verde y ella inevitablemente lo tocó, fue en ese momento en que reaccionó que también había recuperado el anillo, solo que este descansaba en su buró.

- Tal vez deberías hablar con él – le aconsejó la pelirroja.

- ¿Hablar con él?

- Tienen mucho que aclararse ¿no? – le guiñó el ojo.

La esmeralda se quedó con cara pensativa y un poco sonrojada ¿Hablar con Li? Había tantas cosas que quería decirle y preguntarle, pero no creía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo.

* * *

Quien tampoco estaba seguro de que hacer era el joven Liang (conocido como Kei). Había estado viviendo por todos lados evitando lo más que pudiera a China, sobre todo la ciudad en donde ahora estaba varado.

Después de que lograran abrir la puerta y todo lo demás ocurriera, las cosas se volvieron un poco bizarras para el joven. Acababa de visitar a su padre, el cual se encontraba en alguna clase de prisión/calabozo dirigido a hechiceros peligrosos. No era para nada grato ver de por si a su padre, mucho menos verlo en esas condiciones.

La celda era un poco amplia, pero se veía vacía. Sus sucias y altas paredes que pretendían ser alguna clase de color sepia daban ese aire nostálgico. La "habitación" estaba tan poco iluminada que si pasabas sin fijarte mucho creerías que está vacía, pero no. Justo donde la luz si quiera puede rosar las paredes se encontraba el hombre de la trenza rubia, sentado en el rincón con unas extrañas cadenas rodeándole las muñecas. Estas eran unas cadenas especiales que, gracias por el encantamiento sobre ellas, evitaban que hiciese algún movimiento brusco y ni que decir de hacer magia.

Sin importar que tan malo el hombre hubiese sido con él, no quitaba que a cualquiera horrorizaría ver a su padre en ese estado: tan demacrado, debilitado, y sobre todo tan furioso.

Se estremeció cuando ambos habían hecho contacto visual, dudó si acercarse o no pero antes de dar el segundo paso hacia la reja el hombre se volteó hacia el rincón. Estaba más que claro que no quería verle.

Sacudió aquellos pensamientos de su mente de camino a ver a su "hermano" como solían decirse. No era de extrañar que los mantuvieran alejados.

Cuando llegó encontró una "habitación" más pequeña que la de su padre, más oscura y sobre todo más fría y abandonada.

Zhuang se consideraba peligroso, así que estaba en una celda especial, pero el verdadero Kei era solo otro preso más.

- Hola, hermano – el rubio se encontró con una figurilla no de mejor aspecto que su padre, pero si más animado.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó con su sonrisita torcida.

- Vengo a ver como estabas – comentó sin mucho entusiasmo, ver así a sus parientes más cercanos le hacía tener muchos sentimientos encontrados.

El joven sentado entre las sombras rió.

- A ti no te importa como estoy ¡Tú me metiste aquí y solo vienes a burlarte de mí! – se levantó de un salto mientras su sonrisa se tornaba a una cara llena de rabia.

- Claro que me importa cómo están tú y mi padre – confesó.

- ¡Mentira! Solo eres una copia ¿entiendes? Una copia – saltó a la reja haciendo que Lian retrocediera unos pasos – Tú si quiera eres mi hermano, tú naciste de mi ¡y me traicionaste!

- Yo no hice tal cosa, ustedes eran los que el poder les volvió locos, y aún si quiera lo tenían.

- Yo… solo quería – su voz se entre cortaba, sonaba como si le costase respirar.

- ¿Qué era lo que querías? ¿Por qué tanta obsesión con las cards? – preguntó con cierta incertidumbre. - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? – Su larga sonrisa regresó – No te lo diré tan fácil, busca tus propias respuestas por que dudo que mi padre quiera verte.

- Acabo de verle – admitió.

- ¿Y cómo te fue? ¿Fue él lindo reencuentro familiar que esperabas? – se burló – Como si mi padre alguna vez te hubiese querido realmente.

- Como si el realmente hubiese querido algo – soltó el clon.

- Vete, ya no quiero verte – soltó la reja y se regresó a sentarse en su lugar de antes.

- Vendré a verte pronto, hermano – comentó seco, pero con una gran tristeza en sus ojos.

- Ni pienses hacerlo, y deja de llamarme así – comentó evidentemente molesto.

- Nos vemos – comentó ignorando su comentario anterior, lo mejor sería dejarle en paz un rato, ambos necesitaban descansar un poco.

Si quiera estaba seguro si volver a Japón o no, le había explicado finalmente a la esmeralda y a la amatista la verdad lo más claro que pudo. No se notaron molestas pero si desconcertadas, y no era para menos.

Además de eso ahora tenía a su familia encarcelada, después de todo era lo único que podía llamar "familia" aunque no lo fuera y sentía cierta responsabilidad acerca de ellos.

Ahora también debía regresar a aquella casa donde pasó sus primeros años de vida, algo que tampoco le emocionaba hacer, si se quedaba en China seguro era el lugar donde viviría de ahora en más.

Hogar, dulce hogar ¿no?

* * *

Feliz de la vida la morena, junto a dos de sus amigas, se paseaba por el mismo lugar de moda de siempre. Se acomodaron en uno de los sillones despreocupadas.

- ¡Oye! Tienes que decirnos – comentó su amiga de cabellos largos y rojizos.

- Si, más te vale que nos digas ¿qué hiciste para conseguirte a Li Xiao Lang? – rió la otra.

La morena sonrió complacida antes de contestar.

- El amor lo puede todo, supongo – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Cómo que supones? Tienes que decirnos – se molestaron sus amigas ante la vaga contestación.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me consiga a Shenjing si no me dices tú secreto? – se cruzó de brazos la pelirroja.

- Sigue soñando Fu-Han – se burló la de la coleta.

La morena recorrió con la vista el lugar deteniéndose en una silueta familiar.

- ¿Qué miras Eiza? - miraron a la misma dirección que ella y comprendieron.

- Esperen, ahorita regreso – sin más se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la barra, dejando a sus amigas con los brazos cruzados y sin ninguna respuesta que las satisficiera.

Con su amplia sonrisa se colocó a lado del joven de cabellos café.

- Hola Jie ¿Vienes solo? – preguntó sin verle realmente.

- Xiao Lang no está conmigo si a eso te refieres – volteó a mirarle, la Wang mimada de siempre.

- Cuando te vi imagine que podría estar contigo – se cruzó de brazos.

- Ya sabes cómo es de trabajador, seguro está encerrado en su biblioteca o algo así – bebió un poco y después prosiguió – pero que raro que siendo su prometida no sepas ni donde ande – se burló un poco.

- Déjame en paz, como si Xiao Lang necesitara que le ande cuidando – regresó su sonrisa confiada – él solo tiene ojos para mí.

El joven de cabellos cafés no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

- ¿por qué te burlas? – Se molestó - ¿acaso sabes algo que yo no?

- Solo me gustaría saber ¿por qué tan segura de eso?

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, pero si quieres saber simplemente es que nadie está a mi altura como para que se ande fijando en otra – comentó confiada.

- ¿Qué cosas dices? Me sorprende que Xiao Lang se fijara en ti.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – comentó enojada.

- ¿De verdad piensas que Xiao Lang es para ti? – le preguntó un poco mas serio.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

- ¿Por qué tan segura?

- Por qué no sería mi prometido si no, nadie puede ser mejor candidata que yo para ser su esposa.

- ¿Solo por eso? ¿Por ello te casarás con Xiao Lang? – arrebató de pronto.

- No, también porque me gusta mucho – sonrió ampliamente – cualquiera se enamoraría con esa forma de ser suya.

- ¿De verdad te gusta tanto? – seguía serio mirando su vaso medio lleno.

- Si, Xiao Lang me gusta mucho – comentó aun molesta cruzándose de brazos - ¿Por qué tantas preguntas de repente?

- No importa – dio un trago a su bebida hasta acabársela y se levantó de su silla.

- ¿pero que le ocurre tan de repente? – dijo para sí misma mientras le seguía con la mirada.

- Solo espero que de verdad seas feliz así – se detuvo en seco el joven de cabellos castaños y le habló de una forma que la morena no pudo descifrar si estaba serio, enojado o triste.

La morena solo le miró marcharse antes de regresar contenta con sus amigas, pero el castaño le había sembrado una pequeña duda.

* * *

Mientras tanto la amatista bajaba de un auto lujoso que había sido proporcionado por su generosa amiga Mei Ling, la cual se había ofrecido en acompañarle, pero algo que debía hacer sola (o más bien acompañada de la esmeralda, pero sabía perfectamente como terminaría la conversación).

La casa no era tan grande como la de la familia Li o como su "mansión" en Japón, pero era enorme.

- Señorita, hemos llegado – comentó el chofer y la amatista le agradeció.

Mientras esperaba que alguien le abriese la puerta sentía un aura tenebrosa rodeándola, como si dentro de esta solo se almacenara dolor.

No pudo evitar sentir un poco de alivio al ver esa cara tan familiar abriéndole la puerta.

- ¡Daidouji! Bueno, esto es una sorpresa – comentó aún impresionado - ¿Cómo supiste la dirección?

- Mei Ling la consiguió para mi ¿podemos hablar?

- Sí, claro – se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a la amatista.

- Es una casa maravillosa, Kei – comentó sonriente como siempre mientras admiraba el recibidor y parte de la sala.

- Es de los Zhuang, la estoy cuidando – admitió.

- Ya veo, así que es cierto que eres hijo de Zhuang – comentó con la voz apagada.

- Soy solo un experimento suyo supongo, soy el clon de su verdadero hijo Kei y soy algo cercano a primo de Xiao Lang – comentó con una falsa alegría - ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! Mi verdadero nombre no es Kei, sino Liang.

La amatista se sintió un poco abrumada al oír toda esa información de repente a pesar de que Mei Ling ya le había dicho lo mismo.

- Pero siéntate ¿quieres algo de beber? – seguía con su sonrisa forzada.

-No, gracias – caminó hacia la sala admirando cada detalle de la vivienda - ¿No es un trabajo pesado cuidar de esta enorme casa tu solo? – preguntó la amatista mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sillones del lugar.

- Tal vez, pero nadie más lo hará – él la imitó y se acomodó en otro sillón dejando de lado su falsa alegría – además tienen servidumbre, así que solo estoy aquí por si acaso.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no volverás con nosotras a Japón?

- ¿Todavía quieren que las acompañe? – soltó una risita incrédula.

- Tú no hiciste nada malo ¿o sí? – el joven rubio dejó de sonreír.

- Les oculté quien era mi familia y de donde venía – comentó mirando el suelo – hacía mucho que no les veía así que no sabía que planeaban ir detrás de Sakura, yo… - la amatista posó su mano sobre el hombro del joven de ojos miel y le sonrió de forma amable.

- Esta bien, no estamos enojadas contigo – sonrió dulcemente – solo nos molestó que no nos digieras la verdad.

- Eso dices, pero Sakura si quiera quiso acompañarte – se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón – a que está enojada conmigo.

- No, solo que esta en una larga charla con Li y dudo que tengamos tiempo mañana para venir contigo así que me le adelanté.

- También ese maldito de Li les mintió ¿por qué toda la culpa la cargo yo? – frunció un poco el seño.

- Él ya tiene mucha culpa atormentándolo, seguro tampoco nos dijo nada para protegerte – comentó calmada la joven de largos y ondulados cabellos.

- ¿Protegerme? Solo lo hizo para fastidiarme de alguna forma – comentó ahora si molesto – Ese estúpido no me ayudaría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

- Li no es así, es más amable de lo que parece – defendió al ambarino.

- Solo lo hace por apariencias, él es un demonio con todo mundo ¡y eso no lo puedes negar!

- Pero con Sakura es un amor – se emocionó la amatista – si tan solo los vieras juntos, son la pareja perfecta.

- ¡Ese bastardo! Seguro tiene otras intenciones con ella.

- Deja ya a Li, deberías conocerlo – comentó regresando a su calma habitual – ya no es como era antes, deberías darle una oportunidad.

- ¡Ja! Para él no somos nada, me ha ignorado todo este tiempo – comentó aún enojado.

- Deberías hablar con él – comentó muy segura - no se mucho sobre clones o magia, pero sé que todavía comparten sangre, de algún modo son familia.

- Si, no lo creo – su rostro se veía más tranquilo también – tampoco mi hermano acepta que somos familia.

- Aún así estas aquí, como si pertenecieras a este lugar, como si fueras familia ¿no?

- También fui a visitarles "como familia" pero me han tratado como si me odiasen – admitió de nuevo molesto.

- Peleados, "como familia" – sonrió la amatista – es muy común.

- Si, tal vez tengas razón en eso – sonrió el rubio.

- Lo que intento decir es que si tú te les muestras que de verdad eres familia ellos terminarán aceptándolo, nadie puede escoger a su familia, pero al final de cuentas lo son ¿no? – se explicó la joven de cabellera ondulada.

- Tal vez… - contestó el rubio un poco desanimado.

* * *

- ¡Syaoran! – gritó la joven de ojos ágatas al encontrar a su queridísimo primo.

El ambarino intentó evadirla entrando a su biblioteca privada pero la joven de largas coletas fue más rápida que él y le impidió abrir la puerta.

- Mei Ling déjame pasar – exigió molesto pero su prima no cedió.

- Solo dime lo que le dijiste, han pasado días y aún no me quieres decir nada ¿qué pasó? – preguntó emocionada.

- Nada, ahora déjame pasar.

- Eso no es una respuesta – comentó molesta.

- No estoy seguro que es lo que quieres que te diga, pero es la verdad - intentó abrir la puerta pero la joven se lo impidió - ¿Al menos podemos hablar dentro?

La joven hizo una mueca pero le dejó pasar entrando ella primero.

- ¿Ahora ya puedes decirme? – comentó justo cuando el ambarino cerró la puerta.

- Nada, ya te lo he dicho – comentó mientras tomaba un libro de su escritorio – seguía sin despertar cuando fui.

- ¿Y por qué no volviste? Hace mucho que despertó ya ¿sabes? – se cruzó de brazos.

- Déjalo así, ya le entregué el collar que era lo que tenía que hacer – comentó mientras seguía hojeando el libro.

- ¿Seguro que no tienes nada de qué hablar con ella?

- No, y si tuviera no tendría por qué decírtelo – el ambarino se acercó a uno de los estantes buscando un libro – si no tienes otra cosa que decirme que no sea sobre Sakura, por favor sal que necesito concentrarme en esto.

- Esta bien – se encaminó a la puerta claramente molesta - solo que debes apurarte en decirle lo que tengas que decirle, por que piensan regresarse a Japón.

- ¿Qué? – se notó claramente sorprendido y la joven sonrió triunfadora.

- Escuché que la tía Ieran les había dicho que terminaban sus clases con ella – comentó la joven de ojos ágata.

- Bueno, de todos modos no tengo nada que decirle – se concentró de nuevo en su libro recién encontrado.

- ¡Syaoran! Sabes perfectamente que puede que nunca más se vuelvan a ver – sus asertivos ojos se clavaron en él - ¿Estás bien con eso?

Siguió sin ver a la joven de largas coletas mientras intentaba concentrarse en el libro frente a su rostro.

- Solo no te arrepientas de no haberme hecho caso después – advirtió la joven antes de irse.

Después de que la joven cerrase la puerta detrás de ella el joven desvió la mirada a la ventana y se recargó en el marco de esta, la verdad era que no veía nada de lo que esta le mostraba, veía aún más lejos, un recuerdo oscuro inundó por un momento su mente pero rápidamente fue ahuyentado por unos golpecitos a la puerta.

- Adelante.

- Disculpa, Syaoran – una tímida joven de cabellos castaños se asomó por la puerta no completamente abierta - ¿estás muy ocupado?

- ¡Eto, no! pasa – titubeó un poco ante la sorpresa y no pudo evitar dar una respuesta un tanto atropellada - ¿Qué se te ofrece, Sakura? – cerró el libro y lo colocó en su escritorio mientras intentaba calmarse un poco.

- Solo quería despedirme y agradecerte la ayuda con lo de la carta esperanza – comentó la joven de ojos esmeraldas.

- Si, Mei Ling me ha contado que has terminado con lo que tenias que hacer aquí – intentó no sonar tan interesado - ¿cuando se marchan?

- Tal parece que será mejor irnos mañana - se sorprendió un poco el ambarino pero logró disimularlo.

- Ya veo, asi que lograste tu cometido

- La señora Ieran me ha dicho que tengo más que el suficiente poder necesario – comentó con una gran sonrisa que hizo divagar un poco al ambarino.

- ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en aumentar tu poder? – La esmeralda sonrió un poco nerviosa - No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres – se apresuró a decir.

- Supongo que no hay ningún problema en decirte, de todos modos tú ya sabes acerca de ello - intentó evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran ante la pena - ¿Recuerdas que mis poderes no eran suficientes para mantener la identidad de Yukito?

El ambarino asintió y pudo adivinar el resto por sí solo.

- Así que lo que buscas es regresarle el favor a tu hermano – terminó el ambarino, en realidad tenía sentido.

- Si, era solo eso – rió un poco incómoda.

- Creo que es amable de tu parte pero ¿no crees que tu hermano se enojará cuando le digas que has hecho todo esto por él?

- ¿Tú lo crees? – comentó un poco perpleja.

- Él es algo orgulloso, no lo aceptará tan fácil – contestó tranquilo, no supo en qué momento al hablar con ella empezó a ser mas… ¿natural?

- Esta bien, porque se lo prometí a Yue – sonrió – él también es orgulloso a su modo.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón – dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa.

- [Syaoran ha cambiado, ya no siento que me oculta nada… pero supongo que nada puede volver a ser como antes, mis recuerdos… no han vuelto del todo] – pensó con el rostro un poco nostálgico.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – el ambarino la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- No, nada – intentó poner una cara animada - ¡Por cierto, se me olvidaba! – La esmeralda deslizó el grueso anillo por su dedo y se lo ofreció al joven de cabellos chocolates – Toma, quería devolvértelo -el joven miró el objeto en su mano - supongo que ya no lo ocuparé, pero gracias.

El ambarino negó.

- Puedes quedártelo.

- Pero es un objeto preciado para ti ¿no? – Insistió – Ten, es un recuerdo de tu padre, eso me has dicho – tomó de la muñeca al ambarino y le colocó el anillo en su palma.

- No es necesario – comentó algo apenado, pero no se resistió.

- Sí lo es – le cerró la mano para que lo sostuviera.

El ambarino lo guardó en uno de los cajoncillos del escritorio, luego lo volvería a poner en el lugar al que pertenecía a pesar de que prefería que la joven lo conservara.

- Por cierto, Syaoran – la joven de cabellos cortos le llamó la atención - ¿Qué… qué fue lo que tuviste que dar como sacrificio a la carta oscura? – la verdad era que quería hacerle esa pregunta desde un principio, pero temía a que regresara a su tendencia de ser frío y no le contara nada, igual hace unos minutos que volvían a hablarse bien.

- Nada importante – comentó cortante.

Sí, más o menos pensaba que así sería su respuesta, y lo fue; lo peor era que no podía evitar sentirse culpable, la que debió sacrificarse era ella, no él.

Él ambarino no pudo evitar ver el brillo de culpabilidad en sus verdes ojos.

- Olvídalo, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso – comentó con un tono más amable – ya te dije que no es nada importante.

- Siempre admiré eso de ti – admitió la esmeralda – mientras estábamos tras las cartas siempre hacías parecer que todo era tan fácil a pesar de que a mí siempre se me dificultaba.

- Eso era porque apenas eras una aprendiz, yo tenía años practicando – se sorprendió – Espera ¿tienes tus recuerdos de nuevo?

- La verdad es que solo tenía recuerdos vagos, pero leer mi diario me ayudó un poco – confesó la esmeralda.

- Lamento haber intentado borrar tus recuerdos a la fuerza - comentó arrepentido - [Pero solo quería protegerte] – terminó la oración en su cabeza.

- ¿Sabes? - Desvió la mirada a un costado suyo, sabía que si le miraba a los ojos le sería más difícil hablar - Cuando me encontraba sin poderes pensé que era mejor así, que yo no era la indicada para ser la portadora de las cartas: "Lo mejor hubiese sido que Syaoran se quedara con las cartas desde un principio" pensé, porque nunca me había sentido lo suficientemente buena para poseerlas… siempre parecía que nunca hice las cosas bien a pesar de lo que me esforzara, siempre necesitaba de tu ayuda al final – el ambarino quiso contradecirla pero la esmeralda prosiguió – pero me di cuenta que de verdad me alegraba de haber tomado esa responsabilidad a pesar de no estar consciente de lo grande que era, ya que gracias a eso pude conocer muchas personas y tener muchos recuerdos agradables con todos – hizo una pausa al sentir un cosquilleo en sus mejillas que no pudo ocultar – al final pude recordar un montón de cosas que se supone que no debería como el día que te conocí, las cartas que capturamos juntos, hasta las peleas – la esmeralda finalmente le miró y este se estremeció – pero en todos mis recuerdos hay un hueco, un vacío que no logro rellenar a pesar de saber que tú eras esa pieza faltante, un montón de recuerdos que aún no recupero - la esmeralda hizo una pausa para sacar algo de su bolsa donde cabía perfectamente el mazo de cartas – por eso quiero activar la carta y recuperar esos recuerdos.

- ¿No importa que también recuperarás aquello que querías olvidar por completo? – en su cara se mostró preocupación al recordar ese pequeño detalle.

Pero la esmeralda no se preocupó, era algo que ya lo había pensado muy bien.

- No – negó con la cabeza – por que el que dijo esas cosas no era yo, no me di cuenta en ese entonces pero estoy segura de ello ahora.

-¿Entonces lo sabes? – Soltó de pronto - el por qué de tu decisión de borrarte la memoria… y tus sentimientos – lo último lo dijo aún más bajo.

La esmeralda asintió.

- Es uno de los recuerdos que regresaron, también recuerdo que se suponía que ambos lo haríamos – el ambarino quiso darse media vuelta para no tener que verla mientras contestaba la pregunta que en ese instante la castaña le iba a hacer, pero no lo hizo - ¿Por qué?

El ambarino solo movía la mirada de un lado a otro como si así pudiera encontrar la respuesta, apretó también una mano contra la otra, estaba nervioso, pero quería ocultarlo.

- Esa noche – titubeó un poco antes de proseguir, lo que menos necesitaba era un malentendido – te veías increíblemente segura de hacer aquello, por eso no te detuve, por eso accedí – la esmeralda esperó paciente a que él continuara – Pero la verdad no quería hacer tal cosa, no en ese momento por lo menos – jugueteó un poco mas con las manos – quería estar tan seguro como tú aquella noche – la esmeralda abrió un poco la boca para decir algo, pero sabía que lo mejor sería no interrumpirle –además… seguro todo el mundo haría preguntas y te terminarían contando la verdad y todo tu esfuerzo se hubiese desperdiciado, así que…

- Usaste un conjuro para protegerte de la carta y te hiciste el pesado conmigo para que no recordara – terminó ella y al mismo tiempo miró el suelo también.

- Hacer eso tenía otro propósito además de borrarte la memoria – parecía que eso era lo más difícil que había tenido que decir ese día.

- ¿Otro?

- No solo se fueron tus recuerdos, también tus sentimientos – la esmeralda se sorprendió un poco ¿entonces cómo…? – me hice el frío contigo para que eso no volviera a ocurrir y no sufrieras - ¿sufrir?

- ¿Y qué había de ti? – le miró a los ojos, pero él no hizo lo mismo, casi se quedó congelado hasta que dio ese largo suspiro.

- Tenía que encargarme de Zhuang, él me había dicho que si me alejaba de ti te dejaría en paz y yo le creí – regresó su mirada al suelo – pero mintió, su objetivo nunca fue el concilio, nunca fui yo…

- Era yo, siempre había sido yo – un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la esmeralda ¿desde qué punto había planeado Zhuang todo esto?

- Fue una trampa tan simple y yo caí en ella – frunció el ceño al decir aquello y cerró el puño con fuerza.

- Ambos lo hicimos – está en sus ojos se veía tristeza, culpabilidad.

- Ni siquiera sabías… - la esmeralda esta vez sí le había interrumpido, si no lo decía en ese momento tal vez no se lo podría decir después.

- Esa idea – Sorprendió un poco al ambarino, no pudo evitar mirarle al hablar tan claro y fuerte, pero aún así lo repitió – Esa idea no fue mía, mucho de lo que he dicho últimamente no han sido mis propias palabra él me hizo creer que si, solo me utilizó…

- [La hechizó para que digiera tales cosas, pensé que solo era por las cartas, que tonto] – fue lo primero que pensó ante la confesión de la ojiverde.

- …y lo siento por eso.

- No te disculpes – ahora el que se sentía culpable era él – Yo soy quien debería hacerlo, debí haberme encargado de él hace mucho tiempo, debí haber sabido lo que planeaba en primer lugar.

- Nadie lo pudo adivinar, realmente supo cómo usarnos, y al final casi consigue todo lo que quería – comentó con pesar la castaña.

- Pero tú le detuviste – comentó el ambarino.

- Ambos lo hicimos – la castaña le sonrió.

La esmeralda dio unos pasos para acercarse a él y le dio la carta en sus manos, pero no la soltó.

- Intenté hacerlo antes pero esta carta fue hecha por los dos – el ambarino no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante la cercanía de la esmeralda – así que tenemos que activarla juntos – le sonrió la joven.

La joven no usó el báculo, no lo necesitaba si lo hacía con el joven de cabellos chocolates. Aún así tocó su llave con la otra mano.

La carta de pronto comenzó a brillar iluminando el rostro de ambos jóvenes haciendo parecer que la habitación estaba oscura comparada con la luz de la carta.

La joven entonces le empezó a recorrer un fuerte sentimiento pero no le dio tiempo ni cabeza para poder adivinar de que se trataba pues su mente estaba ya atiborrada de los recuerdos que habían sido encerrados en la carta, que en ese momento era cortada por líneas de luz en miles de fragmentos.

Cuando todo regresó a la normalidad se dio cuenta que la esmeralda se había desmayado y estaba cayendo. Rápido la tomó con ternura para no despertarla y se colocó de rodillas para recostarla un poco sobre sí mismo.

Le siguió mirando con cariño mientras le acomodaba el cabello que tenía en la cara detrás de la oreja con suavidad como si temiese romperla. A pesar que por fuera tenía una pequeña sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado y culpable por lo que acababa de suceder.

Preocupado porque ella podía terminar arrepintiéndose, y culpable porque no había hecho lo que la esmeralda le pidió… no completamente.

- Lo siento… – sus ojos ámbar mostraron un brillo de tristeza – pero prometí que te protegería y que estés conmigo solo te trae problemas – besó tranquilamente su mejilla justo después – porque yo perdí el deseo de continuar.

Le quitó la carta de su mano que supone debía haberse destruido, en la cual había desaparecido la pluma y solo quedaba una marca casi desvanecida en forma de corazón. La guardó en uno de sus bolsillos mientras tanto. Por el momento solo quería disfrutar sus últimos segundos juntos.

Pero… ¿Habrá hecho lo correcto? Y si era así ¿Por qué no lo sentía asi?

**Tinker_Re:** Después de unas pequeñas vacaciones… tal vez no merecidas jijiji:P aquí está el capitulo ;) espero lo hayan disfrutado. Y como siempre pido disculpas por el largo retraso es que nunca encontraba un buen final, pero espero les haya gustado de todos modos MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA HAHAHAAHAAA… ok no :/

…

GisselVG: siento no haber editado el capitulo anterior dividiendo como me dijiste, pero tenía aun problemas de internet y para cuando lo arreglaron se me hizo que ya había pasado mucho tiempo xDD (debería poder editarse por el móvil que fue por donde leí tu coment :/). Gracias por comentar y perdona por no responderte jejeje :PP y no te preocupes, opina libremente ;) Hahaha y perdón por no contestarte pero siempre leo tus comens y los tomo en cuenta. Saludos

Perura rdz: Jajjaa con lo que tardo en escribir me van a matar unos si lo alargo jajjaa, pero quién sabe… gracias.

Princesasakuratsubasa: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y la verdad siempre me han dicho que se lían cuando cambio de escena, luego le agrego la línea a todos los caps pasados, pero por ahora ya empecé con este. Con respecto a lo de la carta vacio fue por despistada hahahaha me di cuenta que decía "vacío" en vez de decir hope/esperanza, pero también luego lo checo y lo corrijo. Y con lo de Kerberos pues siempre eh leído que era Cerberos hahaaha otro despiste. Pero gracias por tus opiniones y espero sigas disfrutando de la historia

Lily-chan love: lo siento, la puntualidad no es mi fuerte :s hahhahaha pero aquí esta y espero lo disfrutes mucho

Y a todos los demás que me han escrito antes muchas gracias, motiva mucho :3 ; y a los demás lectores les agradezco que aún me acompañen, sobre todo a los que iniciaron conmigo hahhaha que paciencia.


	19. ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

_Recuerden que los personajes son propiedad indiscutible de las CLAMP, uno que otro personaje mío. _

_La ya no tan pequeña esmeralda tiene una promesa importante que cumplir, pero nunca se imaginó el peligro grande que la asechaba en ese futuro. Era el turno de estudiar un tiempo en China, donde había sido el escenario de su reencuentro, con las cartas volviéndose locas y la desaparición de su diario las posibilidades que habían de recordarlo por si misma se habían agotado, o eso parecía. Ahora que había conseguido regresar todo a la normalidad puede concentrarse en lo que realmente es importante: Cumplir de una vez por todas aquella vieja promesa. Dejando aquel estilo de vida atrás regresa a su vida cotidiana, aunque después de entrar al mundo de la magia es difícil salir del todo. Aún conserva las cartas y a sus guardianes. ¿Conservará a su primer amor o es hora de buscarse a alguien más?_

**Capitulo 18.- ¿Quieres estar conmigo? **

El ángel de largos y oscuros cabellos miraba con ternura la espalda de su hijo convertido ya en todo un hombre. Flotaba con gracia sin ser vista, sin que el pudiese sentirla. Miró detenidamente su semblante, él se encontraba absorto en quien sabe que pensamientos. Tenía los ojos serios, casi tristes, su cabeza estaba sostenida por su mano y el cuerpo relajado.

Repentinamente pareció volver en sí y sacudió sus cabellos con su mano para despertar del todo.

El hombre de cabellos castaños miró a donde el ángel se encontraba pero solo pudo ver atreves de ella. El calendario marcaba que ese día Yukito regresaba y no faltaba mucho para tener que ir a recogerle, miró su reloj de muñeca y se levantó del sillón.

El hombre de ojos castaños tomó sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta mientras el ángel le siguió con la mirada con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro y alzó el vuelo.

Al sentir que algo le faltaba regresó la mirada y se topó con una pluma traslucida que caía lentamente mientras se desvanecía en fragmentos de luz.

Sonrió.

Ya estaba acostumbrado. Ya varios años de la última vez que le había visto realmente, pero por ayudar a su hermana y salvar a su querido Yukito valió la pena, igual sabía que su madre siempre estaría velando por ellos.

Salió del apartamento en dirección a su auto cuando se topó con un taxi estacionándose frente al edificio.

- ¿Yukito? – Se mostró un poco sorprendido - ¿Por qué no me llamaste cuando llegaste? Apenas estaba saliendo.

- Queríamos sorprenderte – sonrió y el moreno miró dentro del auto donde todavía se encontraba su pequeña hermana y la mejor amiga de ella.

- Creí que te quedarías más tiempo, ¿tan pronto se hartaron de ti? – le comentó a su hermana en broma.

- ¡No es eso hermano! – se bajó molesta la joven de ojos verdes.

El moreno sonrió con malicia mientras ayudaba a bajar las maletas junto con el joven de cabellos grises.

- ¿Piensan quedarse o porque bajamos todas las maletas? - comentó molesto el hombre de ojos castaños.

- Solo es una visita hermano – comentó feliz la ojiverde.

- ¿A caso piensan llevar todo esto en el metro o tomarán un taxi hasta Tomoeda?

- ¡Tu nos llevarás en tu auto! – comentó enérgica.

- Tenía que ser – se quejó.

Ya con todo dentro y acomodados en la sala siguieron platicando, mientras el pequeño Kero se encontraba animadamente comiendo galletas que el joven Yukito le dio.

- ¿Regresarás a casa con papá? – preguntó el castaño.

- Si ¿tú también regresarás a casa cuando termines de estudiar aquí en Tokio?

- No lo sé, tal vez me busque trabajo aquí, ya estoy ubicado y eso

-Ya veo, entonces ya no regresarás.

- No pongas esa cara, tu también tendrás que irte del nido [y si tengo suerte no te irás hasta China nuevamente con ese mocoso] – pensó malhumoradamente.

- ¿Por qué tan molesto de pronto? – pregunto la esmeralda ignorante de sus pensamientos.

- Olvídalo ¿tú también te regresas a Tomoeda, Yukito?

Negó con la cabeza.

- Está bien para mi quedarme aquí estudiando, a pesar de estar en otra ciudad estoy relativamente cercas y Tomoeda siempre ha sido un lugar pacifico – explicó el de cabellos grises.

- ¿Están bien con eso ustedes dos? – preguntó el moreno.

- Si, no es como si no los pudiera venir a visitar o ustedes a nosotros – sonrió la esmeralda.

- ¿No crees que se hace tarde? Deberíamos ir de una vez, seguro papá querrá verme, hace mucho que no voy – admitió el moreno.

-¿ni aunque sabías que yo no estaba? Que cruel.

- Calla, estaba ocupado con mis estudios, algo que deberías hacer tu también y no andar jugando con magia.

- Claro que he estado estudiando, ahora mismo me regreso a Tomoeda a estudiar en el instituto con Tomoyo.

- Nunca entenderé por que tanto interés en andar de un lado para otro estudiando magia, no se necesita magia para vivir, yo he estado bien sin ella – se dejó caer en el sillón que compartía con su compañero de siempre Yukito.

- Siempre dices eso hermano – comentó un poco culpable.

- Es la verdad.

- ¿Y no lo extrañas tan si quiera un poco? ¿Querer hacer algo que antes podía y ya no? – comentó con una mirada preocupada y el hombre de cabello gris también le miró de igual forma.

-Supongo que algunas cosas eran buenas, pero no las necesito realmente – comentó sin darle importancia.

- ¿Y si te digiera que quiero devolvértelos? – arrebató de pronto, de todos modos a eso venían, a cumplir su promesa de devolverle sus poderes a su hermano y así pelear con su propia fuerza.

- Que no los quiero – contestó seco.

- Pero Touya – comentó con una mirada casi de tristeza del hombre de ojos grisáceos, él sabía perfectamente que perder sus poderes era casi como volver a perder a su madre, ya nunca podría verla, ni proteger a Sakura, o ver fragmentos del futuro, nada.

- He dicho que no, he vivido muy bien sin ellos y lo seguiré haciendo.

- ¡Pero hermano, por ello hice todos estos viajes, por ello es que estudié tanto, por ello me hice mas fuerte! ¡Por favor acepta de vuelta tus poderes! De ahora en mas usaré mi propia fuerza… así que… – se detuvo un poco al no saber muy bien como terminar para lograr convencerle de todo.

- ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? – Comentó molesto el moreno – les había dicho desde un principio que estaba bien, así que déjense de cosas y olvídense del asunto.

- Hermano, tal vez para ti ya no tenga realmente importancia, pero esa vez prometí que me volvería lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidar a Yue y a kero por mi misma – él le miró sorprendido.

-No tenías por que hacerlo, así está bien.

-Lo sé pero yo quería… devolverte tus poderes – le dijo con tal sinceridad al punto de querer llorar.

- Quédatelos – comentó malhumorado.

-¿Hoe? Pero hermano, me esforzado mucho para alcanzar este nivel de magia, además tuve que hacer un montón de cosas para… - le reprochó.

- Consérvalos – le interrumpió – Yo no los necesito y tú eres la que se ha esforzado mucho por obtenerlos ¿no? Así que debes consérvalos.

- Pero… - insistió pero esta vez fue el hombre de cabellos grisáceos quien le interrumpió.

- Yo quisiera que los aceptaras – le sonrió – Sakura se ha esforzado tanto para poder devolvértelos y yo también quiero que los recuperes.

El hombre de ojos castaños solo les miró a ambos de manera molesta. De una ojiverde al punto del llanto a un hombre con los ojos llenos de preocupación, sintió por un momento que tenían un montón de parecido entre ellos y no pudo evitar de alguna forma acceder.

Dejó salir un suspiro de resignación.

- ¿Si los acepto volverás a casa y dejarás de andar a tu antojo por todas partes estudiando magia? – le lanzó una miradita amenazadora.

- Si, prometo dejar de viajar a largo plazo – dijo feliz al ver que su hermano estaba accediendo.

- Si esto les hace feliz – comentó aun molesto.

- ¡Si!/si – dijeron al unísono la esmeralda y el joven de mirada amable.

- Supongo que los acepto – contestó de mala gana.

- Gracias Hermano, ya verás que no te arrepentirás – comentó muy contenta la joven de cabellos cortos.

El joven de cabellos grisáceos le regaló una cálida sonrisa antes de convertirse en un ser alado, algo de esa última sonrisa hizo sentirse un poco culpable al castaño.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? A ti será a quien afecte – le comentó al ángel.

-Es algo que ha querido mi joven ama desde hace mucho y ha estado esforzándose por ello, además yo también quiero devolverte el favor – le comentó al abrazarle.

Sin estar convencido del todo el moreno había aceptado y sellaron con un abrazo al igual que la vez pasada. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando el joven de cabellos cafés sentía como la energía iba fluyendo a él a gran velocidad, era un sentimiento cálido y a la vez le hacía sentir escalofríos. Una sensación tan familiar y tan diferente.

La luz molestó los segundos que duró, pero fue relativamente rápido.

Sintiéndose un poco débil el moreno necesito ayuda para poder si quiera sentarse de nuevo en el sillón.

-¡Hermano! – comentó preocupada.

- Está bien, solo débil – comentó el hombre de cabellos platinados con su tono serio de siempre – lo mejor será llevarte a tu habitación.

- Estoy bien descuida – comentó tratando de ocultar su malestar.

El ser alado le llevó hasta su habitación para que descansara un momento.

- Sakura ¿crees que este bien? – se le acercó preocupada la amatista junto con el peluche amarillo.

- Eso espero… – también estaba algo insegura.

– Descuida, Sakura – intervino el peluche – tu hermano solo está cansado por la cantidad de energía que recibió.

- Eso espero – comentó la esmeralda aún preocupada.

Mientras eso ocurría en donde vendría siendo la sala del departamento, la figura angelical se encontraba recostando al hombre de cabellos castaños en una cama tamaño matrimonial.

- Te sentirás mejor cuando descanses un poco – le comentó serio como siempre antes de marcharse.

- Espera – dijo con un poco de trabajo - ¿De verdad estás seguro de esta decisión? ¿No te afectará?

- Si lo que te preocupa es la existencia de Yukito, él estará bien – comentó comprendiendo – Sakura posee el suficiente poder para mantenernos a todos y a ella misma, ahora no presenta ningún problema.

- Me preocupa que de nuevo no llegue a ser lo suficientemente fuerte…

- Descuida, su nivel de magia se ha elevado lo suficiente como para no sentir la pérdida de la magia que te ha regresado – dijo antes de salir para dejarlo reposar un poco.

- La verdad es que no va a necesitar ese tipo de fuerza… - comentó más bien para sí una vez que se encontró solo.

Intentó dormir un rato para que le pasara el dolor de cabeza cuando sintió una luz irregular a un costado suyo. Le costó un poco darle forma a lo que primero solo era una mancha blanca flotante en la habitación.

A los pocos segundos era otra figura alada pero más cálida, la cual reconoció al instante.

- Sabía que estabas por aquí – comentó con una sonrisa cansada.

- Que alegría que puedas volver a verme – le sonrió.

- Aún si no te veo sé que estas ahí.

- Descansa por ahora, hijo – le pasó una tierna mano por la frente.

- A quien deberías cuidar ahora es a Sakura, ese mocoso la hará llorar de nuevo muy pronto – comentó casi con rabia.

- ¿Es una predicción o una corazonada? – comentó risueña ante la reacción de su hijo.

- Ambas – el ángel rió.

- Siempre estoy cuidando de los tres – comentó mientras empezaba a desvanecer.

- Lo sé.

* * *

**TIEMPO DESPUES.**

Hay momentos en los que sin poderlo evitar miras atrás. A cuando eras muy pequeño, tus primeros amigos, tus primeros trabajos manuales, los juegos y rondas infantiles, tu primer amor, tu primera decepción.

Logros y metas cumplidas, tus sueños y anhelos, tus gustos cambiantes, tal vez para algunos solo sean unos cuantos años lo que para ti ha sido una vida.

Todo y mas pasó por su mente esa noche de insomnio, tantas cosas buenas que le habían pasado, como conocer a su amiga Tomoyo, enamorarse de Yukito, descubrir las cartas Clow y conocer a Yue y a Kero, Syaoran…

Y aunque también hubo problemas y momentos tristes y dolorosos, de algún modo se sentía feliz y satisfecha hasta ahora consigo misma, pero…

Pero, pero, pero. Ahí estaba ese "pero" calando como una astilla en tu dedo índice, queriendo sacarlo con el mínimo de lágrimas posibles.

¿Y cómo sacar algo que no tienes? ¿Cómo olvidar algo que ni si quiera estaba ahí? ¿Cómo olvidar algo que se supone no debía recordar?

Syaoran no le había regresado por completo sus recuerdos ni sus sentimientos y ella lo sabía, era lo suficientemente poderosa como para poder sentir esa débil e incompleta carta en algún lugar de China.

¿Y qué hacer? ¿Ir nuevamente a Hong Kong a exigirle una respuesta de porque él se quedó con fragmentos de su memoria? ¿Ir por la carta? ¿O simplemente dejar las cosas así?

- ¿Qué hacer? – cerró los ojos rendida y dejó salir un suspiro.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde entonces y aún no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, algo no le dejaba…

- "Todo va a ser mejor, solo mejor" – se consoló.

Se escuchaba su voz casi en un susurro, entre cortándose.

De a poco visualizó un enorme e iluminado salón el cual no podía observarlo muy bien, era algo borroso. Una muchacha muy arreglada con un vestido rojo de garigoles chinos y demasiado ornamentado no dejaba de darle vueltas por la cabeza. Algo le estorbaba en lacara, como si llevara un velo de tiras de oro o algo similar.

Blanco, rojo, dorado, rojo, blanco… ¡¿Café?

Al fondo logró distinguir entre tanta decoración a un muchacho de cabellos café oscuro de espaldas parecía esperar algo, pero antes de poder verle el rostro una brillante luz le impidió seguir mirando.

Despertó algo desorientada dándose cuenta que, aunque temprano, ya era de día. Se pasó la mano por la frente intentando asimilarlo un poco, le pareció todo tan real.

¿Qué habrá sido eso? ¿Era solo un sueño común o quería decirle algo?

Sin más contratiempos se levantó de la cama apurada para iniciar el día. Salió de su hogar para tomar el tramo de siempre a llegar a su Universidad.

Al fin podía sentirse un poco más normal, sin esa presión de volverse una gran cazadora de cartas, ni de ser una mejor bruja, ni de ser más poderosa.

Al fin podía respirar sin todo aquel peso.

O mas o menos.

Era aliviador pero tampoco podía decir que odiaba todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Al final era ella quien lo había elegido (aunque a veces pareciera que no) se le confió un poder y ella fue quien juró protegerlo.

Además que conoció a muchas personas increíbles, las cuales extraña mucho.

Sin contar que aún tenía asuntos sin resolver y ninguna escusa para ir a China.

- ¿Qué hacer? – se seguía torturando cuando una voz sonó por detrás.

- ¡Sakura! Buenos días – comentó sonriente la amatista.

- Buen día, Tomoyo – le devolvió la sonrisa.

En ese momento se sintió una ráfaga de viento primaveral, y no pudo evitar seguís sintiéndose nostálgica.

Cuatro años habían pasado, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, ni una noticia, ni un pequeño chisme… nada, de nadie.

Era como si todos hubiesen salido de su vida de un momento a otro, casi inexplicablemente. Pero era normal, lo que los unía ya no estaba.

Como las flores de cerezo se fugaban en ese momento por el viento todo se fue, casi sin avisar.

- Sakura ¿estás bien? – le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Si, solo pensaba en que todo es tan… efímero – comentó casi sin voz lo último al atrapar un pétalo rosado entre sus manos.

En el rostro de la amatista se dibujó una sonrisa triste al entender lo que su amiga le decía. Colocó sus manos sobre las de ella encerrando al pétalo.

- Sakura, también hay cosas que pueden durar si se cuidan – amplió su sonrisa – nuestra amistad por ejemplo, tu magia tal vez…

Volvió a levantar sus manos y otra inesperada ráfaga de viento hizo volar nuevamente al pequeño pétalo.

- Pero a veces por un descuido lo pierdes totalmente – la esmeralda siguió con la mirada al pétalo que cayó no muy lejos de ellas – Pero puedes remediarlo yendo tras de él o puedes olvidarlo y seguir caminando.

- ¿A quién te refieres? – comentó ligeramente sonrosada.

- Al pétalo – rió un poco ante la comparación – si lo dejas será algo efímero, si lo recoges y lo guardas muy bien será eterno – su amiga de apoco se adelantó dejando pensativa a la esmeralda.

* * *

¿Realmente Tomoyo solo se refería al pétalo del cerezo?

¡Gracias! Ahora algo mas en que pensar.

Dejarlo ir, ir por él, dejarlo ir, ir por él… dejarlo ir.

¡Ah! ~

¿Y que si lo dejaba ir? ¿Y qué si iba tras él? ¿Y qué si…?

-¡Sakura! – le despertó de su pelea interna.

- ¿Hoe? ¿Qué pasa Rika?

- Deberías poner más atención si quieres que tus notas suban – le aconsejó su vieja amiga.

- Si, lo siento – sonrió inocentemente.

Rika era amiga suya desde la primaria, y a pesar que se distanciaron un poco después de la secundaria al reencontrarse en la universidad fue una agradable coincidencia.

Ambas soñando con ser maestras, ¿quién diría que tenían cosas en común aparte de la edad?

Ya al final de la clase pudo relajarse un poco, pero sus preocupaciones volvieron rápidamente.

- ¿Te preocupa algo, Sakura? – comentó un poco preocupada su amiga.

- Na-nada importante – tartamudeó – Bueno, solo que hay algo dándome vueltas por la cabeza todo el tiempo que no logro sacármelo – comentó resignada, tan madura como siempre Rika a lo mejor sabía qué hacer.

- Tal vez no logras sacarlo de tu cabeza porque es importante, ya que si es algo sin resolver lo mejor sería aclararlo o realizarlo – comentó pensativa tratando de adivinar el problema.

- ¿Quieres decir que debo ir por él? – comentó energéticamente al entenderlo.

- Si, algo así supongo – comentó algo dudosa.

- ¡Gracias! – gritó feliz la esmeralda y salió disparada a la salida.

- ¿A dónde vas, Sakura? – comentó sorprendida su amiga.

- ¡Debo ir por él, debo ir por él, debo ir por él! – comentó feliz y sonrojada por la alegría.

Detuvo su trote, respirando agitadamente, ya que justo en el lugar donde había dejado el pétalo en la mañana (con la esperanza de que siguiera ahí a pesar del viento) divisó la figura de un joven moreno que al parecer le estaba esperando.

Este sonrió al verla.

* * *

La amatista al oír de boca de la preocupada Rika que su mejor amiga había salido corriendo a ir "tras de algo" no pudo evitar preocuparse ella también.

Pero al asomarse a donde ella estaba su corazón dio un brinco al ver de quien se trataba el joven con el que hablaba Sakura.

No podía creer que estuviese ahí, aunque después pues de todo era su hermano… no había nada de raro. Aunque había algo que le inquietaba.

- Pero hermano, ¿Qué cosas dices? – alcanzó a oír una queja de la esmeralda.

- Tan ruidosa como siempre monstro – sonrió divertido.

Su sonrisa, era tan… encantadora.

- ¡Deberías estar con papá, y no perdiendo el tiempo viendo los pétalos caer! – comento haciendo un berrinche como niña pequeña, juegos de hermanos.

- ¡Y tú en clase! – le apretó las mejillas como si aún tuviese cuatro.

- ¡Hermano! – dijo graciosamente por tener sus mejillas atrapadas en los dedos de su hermano.

Rió divertido ante la expresión y la voz de su hermana.

Las mejillas de la amatista se sonrosaron muy débilmente y por poco tiempo. Siempre era así, viéndoles de lejos, sin poder entrar a esa burbuja, sin poder alcanzar a Touya Kinomoto por más que tratase.

Parada solo viendo de lejos, se sintió un poco tonta al apenarse y decidió regresar mas tarde. Pero su amiga ya la había visto y ya no encontró salida.

- ¡Tomoyo! – saludó con la mano en alto.

- Bueno mostro, te veo en casa – le sonrió.

- ¡Espera! No me has dicho la razón por la cual has venido – comentó enojada.

- Te lo diré en casa, nos vemos – se alejó casi a paso veloz haciendo que la amatista se sintiera un poco rechazada.

- ¿Qué ocurre Tomoyo?

- Nada, solo quería saber por qué saliste corriendo de esa forma.

- ¡Fui por él! - La esmeralda abrió sus manos y mostró el pétalo – no estoy segura si es el mismo, pero estaba en el mismo lugar como si me esperara – sonrió.

La amatista terminó por sonreír igual ante el inocente acto de su amiga.

- Pero entiendo lo que quieres decirme – le sorprendió un poco – Creo que he decidido ir tras de él, y aclararlo todo – miró al suelo con una sonrisa nostálgica – Y se que tal vez ahora no tengo el valor de hacerlo, pero es mejor hacerlo pronto o nunca estaré bien conmigo. Hay algo que me inquieta y solo él puede aclararme las cosas, aunque me dé un poco de vergüenza hacerlo.

- Descuida, para ello me tienes a mi – le sonrió – sin importar que pase yo estaré a tu lado.

* * *

Un poco antes que las clases terminasen corrió fuera de la universidad a esa casa amarillenta de techo azul de color tan vivo como el primer día que le pintaron. Si quiera esperó a su mejor amiga, pues no quería perder el coraje que de algún lugar había sacado.

Es cierto, si no das a conocer tus sentimientos no podrás ser del todo feliz, aunque esa persona lo sea, uno necesita ser egoísta en ese aspecto de vez en cuando.

Apenas las puestas se abrieron ella salió disparada, sin importarle con cuantas personas chocara, que golpeaba en el camino, solo tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza.

Tenía que verle pronto, porque tenía unas ganas incontrolables de decir lo que sentía, si igual no era su primer amor, se sentía casi como si lo fuese, o tal vez lo era…

Lo único que sabía perfectamente era que debía verle, y decirle todo.

Y tal vez así ella también este en paz.

Al abrirse la puerta se topó con un sorprendido moreno.

- ¿Tomoyo? Perdona, pero Sakura aún no ha vuelto así que… - se comporto tan amable como siempre, como es con todo mundo.

- Es solo que quería hablar contigo a solas – soltó de golpe interrumpiéndole.

- Claro, pasa – comentó tratando de comprender la situación.

- Solo es un momento, antes que Sakura regrese – negó – solo tenía algo que comentarte.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno, es que solo… - Esto no era bueno, no podía echare para atrás. En ese momento no se sentía ella misma.

No había hecho esto por nada, lo dirá porque a pesar de saber que ya tenía a alguien, que se guardaría esos sentimientos y los olvidaría, no pudo, no pudo olvidarlos ni guardarlos, tenía que decirlo de una vez.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? - le habló con esa voz ronca y sería de siempre y por un momento deseo desistir, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

- Es solo que hace tiempo temí decírtelo por que se que no puedes corresponder, pero está bien porque lo que tengo que decirte es solo que… ¡Touya Kinomoto! – Le sobresaltó oír su nombre de esa manera - me gustas, me has gustado desde pequeña – el castaño se sorprendió un poco, la verdad era que nunca le había visto se otra forma que no fuera como "la mejor amiga de su pequeña hermana".

Tardó unos eternos segundos en digerirlo, vaya sorpresa.

- Lo siento, pero en este momento yo…

- Lo sé – le interrumpió con una sonrisa – pero está bien.

- ¿Quieres pasar a esperar a Sakura?

-No, descuida tengo que regresar a casa – se giró y salió de la casa intentando con todas sus fuerzas no salir corriendo - ¡Nos vemos!

El moreno le miró irse un poco apresurada con la mirada un poco culpable.

- ¿Has escuchado todo? – comentó con una pequeña sonrisa desanimada.

- Lo siento, ha sido por accidente – comentó con una sonrisa preocupada el hombre de cabellos grises.

- ¿Seguro que no lo hiciste con intención? – cerró la puerta frente de sí.

- Hubiese sido algo difícil anticipar ello – sonrió lleno de culpabilidad pero con una mirada inocente suplicando perdón.

- ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?

La amatista en esos momentos se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para que Touya no le viese correr, o a esas temerosas lágrimas.

Subió al transporte público con la mirada en alto y una dudosa sonrisa. Se sentó hasta el penúltimo asiento y escondió su rostro de la demás gente.

- Ahora es tu turno… Sakura – comentó forzando una sonrisa pero su voluntad se quebró en ese momento.

* * *

Al día siguiente la esmeralda ya se encontraba caminando por las callejuelas de Hong Kong acompañada de su inseparable peluche volador.

Todavía no podía creer que su molesto hermano le había regalado el boleto ¿Cómo se enteró todas formas?

- Piensas ir a China en busca de ese mocoso ¿no es así? – Recordó el momento en que su hermano le sorprendió – tómalos antes de que me arrepienta - Comentó malhumorado mientras le extendía el boleto de avión – Hubieras estado insoportable todo el tiempo que tardaras en juntar el dinero.

Pero ni en ese entonces le molestó todos los insultos que recibió ni escuchó lo que eran para el ambarino, estaba feliz que realmente no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que ya se encontraba en China.

¿Qué le diría? ¿A dónde iba? ¿Cuál sería su reacción? El pánico la invadió por un momento pero alejó todos esos malos pensamientos. Ya era muy tarde para retractarse, pensó.

Fue entonces cuando repentinamente una sonrisa lo cambió todo, su ánimo cayó, sus deseos se desvanecieron como el humo, sin querer y por accidente todo lo perdió.

Ya no tenía ganas de encontrarse con el joven de ojos ámbar, ni si quiera tenía interés de sabe que había pasado hace una par de años atrás, tampoco tenía interés en aquella carta que sabía que aún existía, que aún podía sentirla; simplemente nada importó ya.

Se sintió tan tonta y fuera de lugar.

Agachó la mirada e intentó darle la espalda a esa escena tan conmovedora para muchos pero tan deprimente para ella. Claro ¿la idea era esa no? Seguir adelante.

- Espera, Sakura – se preocupó el peluche - ¿Por qué tan de pronto?

La esmeralda miró detrás suyo solo para estar segura de lo que vio y el pequeño guardián pronto comprendió.

A la morena feliz de la vida modelando graciosamente uno de los vestidos frente a grandes y altos espejos, podía verse perfectamente desde afuera, de donde la esmeralda se encontraba.

A lado de ella podía verse dos muchachas de seguramente su edad felices alabándole, y una tercera un poco apartada intentado distraerse jugando con algún ramo, la reconoció casi al instante, era Ying la hermana del ambarino.

No pudo evitar pensar lo hermosa se que se veía vistiéndolo, y lo feliz.

Intentó seguir caminando calmada, pero no pudo parar sus pensamientos: "tonta", "Lo sabía", "Todo es culpa mía", "¿Qué pretendía al hacer esto?" y cosas así.

Las piernas le temblaban y no sabía a dónde ir.

Se sentó en la banqueta sin ninguna expresión, la gente caminaba pasando de largo, y ella intentando ser fuerte.

El peluche amarillo trató de consolarle, pero fue en vano. Pareciera como si la joven de cabellos castaños no reaccionara por lo absorta que se encontraba en sus pensamiento.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que siempre iban por separado, simplemente eran dos mundos totalmente opuestos y esto último lo sabía desde siempre, nadie esperaba que ellos dos terminarían juntos (descartando a la amatista y a Touya por supuesto).

Pero tampoco era algo que pudiera evitar, dentro de ella crecía algo tan inexplicable e incomprensible ¡Realmente le gustaba! A pesar de que se había tardado en darse cuenta.

Y ahora… ¿y ahora? Ella ya no sabía qué hacer.

- ¿Sakura? – la aludida levantó la cabeza espantada al oír otra voz que no fuera la del peluche y miró a la persona que se encontraba justo a su lado.

- ¿Liang? - le miró aún sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo nos encontraste? – preguntó el también sorprendido guardián.

- Te he dicho muchas veces que puedes seguirme llamando Kei, es raro oírte llamarme por mi verdadero nombre – le ofreció la mano un poco molesto, pero ocultando una sonrisa por verla otra vez.

- Lo siento – le sonrió y aceptó su ayuda.

- Tomoyo me dijo lo que planeabas y vine a advertirte, pero supongo que ya te enteraste – la esmeralda asintió con la cabeza – Esta por todas partes, en cualquier revista, noticiero, periódico, radio, estoy harto de ello.

- Me alegro de no vivir aquí, supongo – sonrió tristemente.

- Ven, les invito algo – se encaminó el rubio y esta le siguió – hay un pequeño restaurante cercas de aquí, fue una suerte encontrarte tan rápido.

- Suerte haberme encontrado con Wang y no con Syaoran.

- Ese imbécil que no se entera de nada – comentó enojado más bien para sí.

- Pero supongo que es mejor así – trató de no deprimirse y verle el lado positivo.

- ¡No! – comentó furioso el rubio.

- ¿No?

- Ese imbécil debe de saber al menos que estas sufriendo, que se haga responsable de algo – le tomó de la muñeca – todo esto es culpa suya.

- ¿A dónde me llevas ahora? – comentó con dificultad al ser arrastrada por el rubio.

- Vamos a donde esta ese idiota.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Sakura? – se molestó el peluche.

- No tiene sentido que se arrepienta estando aquí, así que vamos al estudio de fotografía – comentó sin soltarla.

- ¿Estudio de fotografía?

- Hoy se toman las fotografías que mostrarán en la boda.

- Ya-ya veo – tartamudeó.

- Así que ve, y más vale que ya sepas que decirle porque si no yo hablaré por ti – comentó alentando el paso hasta detenerse – y ya no se verá tan lindo en las fotos – le soltó.

La esmeralda miró el lugar, la verdad no le extrañaba que el estudio estuviera cercas de donde estaba la morena, pero ¿ya habrá llegado ella o seguiría jugando con los vestidos?

¿Y exactamente qué le diría al ambarino? Buena hora para tener la mente en blanco.

- Suerte – le susurró el rubio con una sonrisa.

Necesitaría más que suerte para articular palabra por que ya estaba más que nerviosa y apenas estaba abriendo la puerta del establecimiento.

Fue entonces cuando de lejos le vio, su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. Casi pareció que el tiempo no corría igual.

Estaba más alto y había perdido cualquier rastro que hubiese quedado de aquel niñito de ropas verdes. Tan igual y tan diferente a la vez.

Vestía un esmoquin negro, con el chaleco rojo oscuro y su mano en el bolsillo le hacía ver tan elegante y distinguido. Con su mirada dura la cual nunca se fijo en ella, y eso le alegro, por que verle le había dejado ahora sin aliento.

Él pertenecía ahora a otro mundo en el cual ella ya no pertenecía, hacía mucho que ya no encajaba con él. Era hora de aceptarlo, solo era un amor de niños… solo eso.

Por ahora lo único que se le ocurrió que podía hacer era huir, huir lo más rápido que le permitieran sus pies pasando de largo de sus amigos.

Tantas lágrimas y tantos pensamientos, era sorprendente que no chocara contra la pared o contra algún automóvil.

-Sakura… - dejó salir el guardián al ver como la esmeralda salía corriendo del lugar tan destrozada.

- Esa era Sakura Kinomoto ¿no? la dueña de las cartas – dijo un joven que acababa de salir en un japonés casi perfecto.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó molesto el peluche amarillo.

- Creo que no me recuerdan, digamos que un buen amigo del novio - miraron a donde la esmeralda había corrido - Ni cómo ayudarles ¿no?

- ¿A caso tienes alguna sugerencia? – comentó el rubio al verle la sonrisa al joven de cabellos castaños

- La tengo.

* * *

En ese momento el ambarino se encontraba esperando a la novia. Esos trajes no eran necesariamente los que usarían el día de la ceremonia, pero aún así se sentía extraño vistiéndolo.

El joven de cabellos castaños y ojos miel ocultó una risita ante el nerviosismo de su amigo, de lejos cualquiera podría decir que su seriedad asustaba, pero la verdad era que a veces todavía se comportaba como un niño.

- Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que vistieras de novio y te vieras tan deprimente – no pudo evitar al menos sonreír.

- Déjame en paz Jie – frunció el seño.

- ¿Qué tal si escapamos y te llevo con esa japonesita que tanto te gusta?

- ¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Qué japonesa? – comentó irritado.

- [Así que no era solo una suposición, el no recuerda su relación con Kinomoto] – comentó bajo - ¿Recuerdas cuando andabas en Japón? – comentó repentinamente su amigo.

- ¿Hoe?

- Cuando estabas allá… a que te llegaste a olvidar de todo esto ¿no? – Soltó una pequeña risa – siempre estabas hablando de la dueña de cartas ¿Cómo era? … Sakura Kinomoto ¿no?

- ¿Sakura? – Comentó con duda - Era una molestia en verdad – frunció el seño al recordar.

- [Así que todavía la llamas por su primer nombre, ¿Qué tanto le habrá quitado la carta para poder sellarse?] – pensó – Dime ¿te gusta?

- ¿Qué dices? Solo era una amiga, hace mucho que ni se de ella – fue honesto.

- Es que ella es todo lo que te gustaría ser, ella te hace sentir la libertad que nunca tuviste… simplemente para ti ella es eso…

El ambarino solo se sonrojó un poco pero logró disimularlo, tenía algo de razón, eso era lo que pensaba de Sakura, que era tan libre y siempre le había envidiado eso, pero de eso a gustarle…

Su amigo sonrió divertido.

- ¿Por qué te pones a hablar de cosas sin sentido tan de pronto?

- ¿y si te digiera que a ella todavía le gustas?

- Ni siquiera le conoces, así que no andes diciendo esas cosas – comentó ya molesto.

- Bien que todavía te gusta ¿Por qué te haces? Aun y cuando fuiste totalmente rechazado hace como diez años – no contuvo mas la risa.

- ¡Cállate! ¿Quién dijo que fui rechazado? – comentó apenado.

- ¿Entonces siquiera te le declaraste? Eso si es patético – se rió todavía más fuerte.

- Cállate – frunció aún mas él seño.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó cuando al fin dejó de reír.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó enojado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No te digo estas cosas por nada, todavía no es tarde pero aún así deberías empezar a correr – seguía sonriendo.

- ¿A dónde quieres qué…? – fue interrumpido.

- ¡A declararle tus sentimientos a Kinomoto por supuesto! – comentó animado.

- ¿Cómo crees que me declararé si estoy a punto de casarme? Además aunque corra muy rápido no quita que ella vive en otro país – le miró como si fuese un loco, al menos sonó como uno.

- ¿Y? – pregunto divertido.

- ¿Estás loco? No tomaré un vuelo a Japón, solo para…

- ¿Quién habló de un avión? ¿Acaso le dije que viajara a algún lado? – se hizo el pensativo mientras invitaba al rubio y al pequeño guardián a acercarse a ellos.

- Tan idiota eres que aún no lo comprendes verdad– comentó con los brazos cruzados el rubio.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? – Y entonces comprendió al ver al peluche, Sakura no estaba en Japón, estaba ahí, - ¿Dónde está?

- Huyó al saber que te casabas - señaló la salida – Pero si te apresuras igual y la alcanzar antes de que… - el joven de cabellos chocolates no le dejó terminar.

El ambarino solo dio un salto motivado por la única razón de saber que la esmeralda estaba ahí ¿Qué hacía en Hong Kong de todos modos? En ese momento no importaba en realidad, solo necesitaba hallarla.

Corrió.

Corrió lo más que pudo, dando pasos cada vez más grandes, mirando por todas partes.

¿A dónde había ido? ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Qué hacían el peluche y Sakura ahí? Esas preguntas sin respuestas revoloteaban en su cabeza mientras desesperadamente buscaba a aquel par de ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

Su respiración ya estaba agitada y unas gotas de sudor rodaban de sus sienes a su cuello, un esmoquin no era el atuendo adecuado para correr.

Cuando al fin al dar vuelta a una esquina y vio ese corto cabello castaño meciéndose al caminar sintió un gran sentimiento de alivio y alegría, debo decirlo, estaba muy contento de verla de nuevo al fin. Casi pudo olvidar la situación en la que se encontraban.

- ¡SAKURA! – no pudo evitar no hacerlo, estaban solos en aquella callejuela pero aún así ella estaba muy aventajada, no la iba a dejar ir, no esta vez.

La esmeralda volteó a verle, pues al oír su voz supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, tan solo estaba a unos cinco largos escalones en ese momento, pero lo veía muy bien.

Con la respiración agitada, el pulso acelerado y un montón de cosas que se quedaban atoradas en su garganta, así que él no dijo nada.

- ¿Syao… ran? – aún no podía entender muy bien ¿cómo la había encontrado? ¿Cómo supo? ¿Por qué corrió tanto solo para detenerla?

- yo… ¿Por qué te fuiste así, Sakura? – se calmó un poco y aquella fue la primera pregunta que salió de su nudo en la garganta.

- Porque… porque – la esmeralda miró a al suelo apenada, por supuesto que no podía decirle el por qué.

- ¿Por qué si quiera fuiste a saludar? – subió lentamente aquellos escalones de la callejuela.

- [Por que no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía ir a verte como si nada…] – contestó en su mente, pero para el ambarino lo único de respuesta que le dio fue mirar temerosa al suelo.

- ¿Por qué viniste? – continuó.

-[A decirte lo que siento…] – contestó nuevamente en su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué Sakura, por qué… - el ambarino ya estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos y para cuando terminó la pregunta ya estaba frente a ella –…estas llorando?

La esmeralda solo pudo sorprenderse ¿llorando? ¿En qué momento comenzó a hacerlo? Pero en ningún momento le miró, no podía, sí así ya estaba llorando, no podría verle a la cara.

El ambarino llevó su mano a su mejilla y con el pulgar le limpió las lágrimas que perezosas rodaban y entonces se dejó llevar por el momento, por sus sentimientos, y ella también.

Entrecerró un poco sus dedos para poder sujetar bien su mentón y lo levantó un poco obligándola a mirarle por unos instantes, ambos cerraron los ojos.

Un beso suave y limpio fue suficiente para que ambos jóvenes pudiesen abrirse completamente, un pequeño beso fue suficiente para perdonarse y dejar todo atrás, un pequeño beso fue suficiente para comenzar todo nuevamente… un pequeño beso fue suficiente para permitirse mas y mas largos.

Sellar una carta solo puede hacerse con los sentimientos de ese momento. La carta que fue creada por ambos solo puede encerrar los recuerdos y el amor que se tenían, pero no puede evitar que se creen unos nuevos.

Lo que es real no es tan débil.

**FIN**

Tinker_Re: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Siempre que leo esta parte me emociono hahahaha (y eso que hace bastante que tenía escrito lo último) Hahaha ok tal vez es algo presuntuoso de mi parte decir eso de un escrito mío, pero me gustó Hahaha.

Bueno, eso es todo… muchas gracias por leer, recomiéndenselo a sus amigos, sus vecinos, a tu perro, tu gato… ¿Cómo creen? A mí que me encanta alargar esta historia no me satisface dejarle hasta ahí, ¡No! y no desesperen que ya está casi listo, siempre y cuando no ocurra ningún incidente las próximas semanas lo subo jijiji.

De antemano quiero agradecer a todos que se hayan quedado hasta el final y espero que les haya gustado (a pesar de sus desperfectos jiji) igual y sigo por aquí con alguna nueva historia.

Felices pascuas '.' (es un conejo O.O)

Besos n_n

PD: Igual y siento que esto ni es un final O.O pero bueno, soy mala con esas cosas hahhahaa.

PD2: Si creen que faltó algo por favor digan… la verdad ya no sé ni que publique ni que escribí con tantos cambios hahahhaaha xd


	20. Epilogo: Cuando la nieve se derrite

_Recuerden que los personajes son propiedad indiscutible de las CLAMP, uno que otro personaje mío. _

Y un último pedazo para que disfruten (pero no lloren que tiene continuación: **EL PODER DE TU ESTRELLA** ;D), es un poco triste, pero ya la fin puedo decir que esta completo esta historia (Yaaaaaaaay!). Muchas gracias por acompañarme y espero les guste.

**EPILOGO.- Cuando la nieve se derrite**

¿Una vida puede medirse por los años o por las experiencias vividas? ¿Cuál es nuestro sueño y porque lo queremos? Tantas promesas cumplidas y unas que otras rotas, tantas cosas podemos ver, podemos sentir, nos puede doler, lo podemos disfrutar, pero aún mas importante lo podemos compartir con quien nosotros queramos. Seguir adelante sin estar muy seguros de lo que haremos, dejando el pasado atrás.

Muchos años después, ya cuando sus propios hijos criaban a los suyos, la ya madura esmeralda contemplaba una fotografía enmarcada de una alegre versión de ella misma cuando tendría alrededor de doce, junto a una joven de ojos amatistas, un ambarino, un joven risueño de anteojos, a su hermano y el inseparable Yukito, claro sin olvidar al peluche amarillo que salió de su escondijo para salir "despistadamente" en la fotografía, siempre le traía agradables recuerdos y una divertida sonrisa al ver aquella imagen. Sin palabra alguna volvió a colocar el objeto en su lugar.

Con sus alargados dedos acarició su dije de estrella el cual había evolucionado con ella.

- Clow había tenido todo planeado desde el principio... - pensó - él sabía perfectamente que sería yo y los problemas en los que me enfrentaría, y siempre había buscado solución, alguna forma de ayudarme - Deslizó los dedos por cada mueble que tenía cercas - Yo también quiero ayudar a mi sucesor, por ello debo hacerlo – se dio fuerzas a si misma.

La mujer de cortos y castaños cabellos se encaminó al mirador y salió ante la fría noche. El balcón era grande, suficiente para que unas cuantas personas lo compartieran, y así era.

- Buenas Noches, Sakura - se escucharon unas voces de entre las sombras.

- Buenas noches - de volvió el saludo mirando a su derecha - Rubymoon - miró a su izquierda - Spinel Sun.

Los aludidos salieron a la luz que proporcionaba la luna de esa noche.

- Les agradezco mucho que vinieran y sobre todo su discreción - sonrió la mujer.

- No nos molesta, pero dinos… - su sonrisa juguetona fue remplazada por una cara seria y algo ¿nostálgica? - ¿Cuál es ese asunto del cual quieres tratar tan secretamente con nosotros?

- Eriol les creó relativamente hace poco, así que esto debe ser nuevo para ustedes - dejó salir un largo suspiro y continuó - no estoy consciente si Eriol tenía un plan extra para dejarles despiertos, pero no debería ser así, sin un dueño ustedes...

- ¿Así que nos has llamado para sellarnos? - interrumpió Spinel Sun - descuida no estamos ofendidos.

- No es solo eso, quería hablarles de su misión - era seria al hablar, pero sin dejar de lado su dulce sonrisa - Eriol les creó con la razón de acompañarle y ayudarle, pero dudo mucho que Eriol o Clow piense volver a renacer - hizo una pequeña pausa y desvió su mirada a la luna, de alguna forma mirar el astro le calmaba - y yo tampoco pienso hacerlo.

- ¿Entonces buscas destruirnos? - se sorprendió un poco la pelirroja, pero logró ocultarlo.

- Por supuesto que no - sus ojos se veían honestos - les quiero asignar una misión.

- ¿Una misión? - la pelirroja por poco y perdía el hilo de la conversación, pero de pronto todo tenía sentido.

- Que no piense renacer no quiere decir que dejaré a su suerte a mi sucesor, estaba pensando en pedirles un poco de ayuda a ustedes - volteó a mirar a quien poseía alas de mariposa rojas - Claro, si no es mucho pedir - les sonrió a ambos.

- ¿Nos pides ser guardianes de los propios guardianes, sin tener alguna clase de dueño? - comentó la pelirroja sentándose sobre el barandal.

- Será muy parecido a lo que hicieron antes, créanme lo harán muy bien, si lo desean podrían escoger a su propio dueño o yo les podría asignar uno - aclaró la esmeralda.

- Dime ¿cómo sería nuestro dueño si tú lo eligieras?

- ¿Hoe? ¿Cómo? Alguien de confianza supongo – sonrió.

- Esta bien, se supone que no debes decir el futuro tal cual, por ello se usan profecías o cosas así - comentó la pelirroja con una nostálgica sonrisa.

- Siento darles una carga tan pesada - comentó un poco triste la esmeralda.

- Somos nosotros quien estamos agradecidos por depositarnos tanta confianza- se acercó el pequeño minino alado - Juramos cumplir nuestra misión hasta ya no ser necesitados - ambos inclinaron sus cabezas.

Y con esa posición la esmeralda aprovechó y sacó su báculo y de forma ceremonial declaró:

- Rubymoon; Bajo el poder de la luna escarlata será quien defienda la integridad y la seguridad de las cards – besó suavemente la frente de la pelirroja - Spinel Sun; quien posee el poder del sol serás tú quien cuide y busque el bienestar de las cards – le besó la nariz – Ambos rivales eternos del gran Kerberos y el juez Yue, que buscan un mismo fin.

- Juramos proteger entre las sombras a las cartas y a los mismos guardianes, además de seguir sus deseos – dijeron al unísono.

- Dicho esto, y ustedes habiéndolo aceptado, el contrato se habrá sellado y ustedes caerán en un sueño profundo hasta que las cartas sean de nuevo activadas; Antes de continuar ¿alguna objeción? - ninguno de los dos hizo un mínimo comentario - en ese caso el pacto esta sellado - el larguísimo báculo se iluminó y aquel brillo dorado rodeó a los guardianes - _"Magia que se oculta en el poder de mi estrella, acepta a estos dos seres que desean cumplir su misión"_– la luz dorada comenzó a tragarse a ambos seres - Se los agradezco infinitamente Rubymoon, Spinel Sun - lo último que ambos pudieron ver fue la sonrisa de aquella mujer.

En el lugar donde antes estaban los guardianes ahora no había más que la sombra de la esmeralda. La luz que poseía a ambos guardianes se introdujo en la estrella del báculo ahora más largo que antes.

Con los dedos pasó sobre la estrella casi pudiendo sentir el calor de ambos.

- Gracias Rubymoon, Spinel Sun, siempre se los agradeceré - sonrió mientras contenía unas lágrimas, no le quedaba mucho tiempo así que debía darse prisa.

Guardó el libro sobre el estante y fue en ese momento que el pequeño guardián amarillo entró flotando a donde ella estaba.

Con un aspecto soñoliento y dejando salir un gran y largo bostezo preguntó a la esmeralda.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? ¿Por qué estas despierta tan tarde? - se talló un poco los ojos - ¿tú también sentiste esa fuerte presencia de magia de hace rato?

- Descuida Kero no fue nada importante - se encaminó a la salida seguida del peluche flotante - debemos regresar a dormir.

- Pero, de verdad - dijo al fin despertándose del todo - si no hubiese sido tan poderosa no me habría salido de la cama, Sakura ¿qué era lo que estabas haciendo? - le miró preocupado, había algo que no le dejaba en paz, le preocupaba.

- Será mejor descansar, mañana hablaremos más calmados ¿te parece? - no quiso mentirle o esquivarle, pero no podía decirle, aún no.

- Esta bien, Sakura - se dirigió a su recamara pues ya estaban frente a la puerta de la esmeralda - descansa.

- Igual - intentó que su sonrisa no se viera forzada lográndolo, y después de ver como se alejaba entró a su alcoba - siento tener que ocultártelo Kero - habló bajo para sí misma - a ti, a Yue, y a... - visualizo su cama y se detuvo ante una figura en ella.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde? - dio un pequeño brincó al oírle despierto y no pudo evitar reírse de sí misma.

- Perdón ¿te desperté? - comentó mientras se acercaba a su lecho.

- Descuida, ¿pero qué haces a estas horas de la madrugada despierta? - comentó el hombre que ante la luz de la luna sus ojos tornaban de un chocolate a un ámbar según su posición.

- Perdona, Syaoran - se arropó junto a él.

- Esta bien, vuelve a dormir - cuando al fin se acomodó la castaña él le plantó un tierno beso en la frente y le abrazó antes de volver a dormirse, pero la esmeralda tenía mucho en la cabeza como para lograr dormir.

Aún así cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse un poco.

* * *

No tardaron las imágenes en aparecer para atormentarle, se encontraba a si misma abrazando un libro rosado con todos los sellos ya puestos, la luz de la mañana impedía ver más que a ella misma; y de pronto veía a una pequeña joven en lo que parecía ser una discusión con una figura alada conocida, la niña alzó la vara que tenía en su mano y echó a volar lo que parecía una carta, apenas y se podía escuchar algo… _"El poder de la estrella…" _alcanzó a oír ¿era ella misma? No, ella nunca ha tenido su cabello por debajo de sus hombros, entonces ¿Quién era? _"…¡Mae-Ri!"_

La esmeralda abrió los ojos de golpe mientras era golpeada por la realidad, ella solo estaba soñando, no había nada por lo cual preocuparse ¿o acaso no era un sueño cualquiera?

Se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama lo más sigilosa que pudo para no volver a despertar a su esposo.

Le dio un último vistazo cuando un insistente sonido invadió su paz y el hombre de cabellos chocolates despertó.

- ¿Ya despierta? – se sorprendió un poco el ambarino.

- Acabo de despertar – sonrió.

- ¿Estas bien, Sakura? – le preguntó preocupado mientras apagaba el aparato.

- Si ¿Por qué lo dices Syaoran?

- Por que anoche apenas dormiste, y nunca has sido de las que le ganan al despertador – la mirada ambarina penetró dentro de ella y la esmeralda agradecía estar sentada, porque se encontraba tan nerviosa que seguro y las piernas le fallaban – además has estado muy distante estos últimos días ¿Ocurre algo?

La esmeralda dudó un poco antes de contestar, la verdad era que no sabía que debía decirle.

- Estoy bien Syaoran, te preocupas demasiado – le sonrió mientras aparentaba estar calmada – arréglate antes de que se te haga tarde – le apuró, más que nada para cambiar de tema, pero notó que el ambarino no quedó satisfecho con esa respuesta.

El ambarino no tardó mucho antes de estar listo y la esmeralda le ayudó con las maletas. Ya en la planta baja mientras subían todo al auto ayudados por la servidumbre el ambarino detiene a la esmeralda.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le miró dudosa la mujer de cabellos cortos.

- Sakura, me voy a ir por tres días pero no podré irme tranquilo si no me dices que te ocurre – la esmeralda ahora no tenía una cama que le detuviera la caída, así que intentó calmarse ante la mirada acusadora del ambarino - ¿De verdad no pasa nada?

La mujer esmeralda negó con la cabeza con una actitud segura y una amplia sonrisa.

- No me pasa nada Syaoran, seguro solo tengo sueño – la esmeralda se veía muy real, pero había algo que no cuadraba del todo para al ambarino.

A pesar de ello, se marchó a su viaje de negocios a Seúl.

Nada mas perdió de vista el auto y la esmeralda se sintió más relajada, odiaba tener que mentirle, pero no era el momento para contarle la verdad.

La bruja más poderosa del mundo casi llegaba a los sesenta y no siempre estaría ahí para cuidar de las cartas, estaba envejeciendo y no era algo que pudiera evitarse, quería tener todo listo cuanto antes.

Primero era lo primero, debía encontrar la forma de ver el futuro de una forma más exacta que imágenes en sus sueños. Necesitaba saber que era lo que iba a pasar con exactitud y como pasaría.

- Debo aprovechar que Syaoran está fuera, solo debo entretener un poco a Kero, anoche casi me descubre – recordó – debo ser más cuidadosa.

* * *

Después de pedir unos favores en la cocina se encaminó a la habitación especializada a las artes mágicas, en esa casa se centraban mas en las artes marciales que en la misma magia así que fue toda una sorpresa encontrarse con una habitación así, había entrado una o dos veces cuando se encontraba en los cursos que le impartió su ahora suegra Ieran Li.

- A ver ¿cómo era? – intentó recordar aquel viejo hechizo que el ingles siempre usaba.

- ¡Postres, Postres, Postres! – le interrumpió una voz chillona que venía de afuera, el pequeño guardián había mordido el anzuelo.

- Bien, ahora sí – con un movimientos de manos y susurrando unas palabras solo para estar segura de que funcionara el hechizo creó un campo mágico para no ser molestada por nadie, así si liberaba mucha magia como la de anoche Kero no se alertaría tan fácilmente.

_- __"Llave que ocultas los poderes de mi Estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo, ¡Libérate!..."__ –_ Bajo ella apareció su insignia brillando y su dije cambió a un largo báculo.

Debajo de ella apreció grande y brillando de rosa su propia insignia, respiró hondo un par de veces hasta que estuvo lo bastante concentrada y calmada.

Una de las cartas voló del mazo hasta estar frente a ella y sin mirarla o tocarla la carta se activó ante la orden de la esmeralda.

_- "¡Sueño!"._

La habitación se oscureció dejando solo al sello bajo de ella brillando.

- [Concéntrate Sakura, concéntrate… vamos] – se decía a si misma mentalmente.

Y es que antes de quedarse dormida (que era cuando más fácil podía ver el futuro) tenía que estar perfectamente concentrada en lo que quería ver, su último pensamiento antes de caer inconsciente debía ser ver a su sucesor.

La mujer cayó en un profundo sueño, la habitación volvió a iluminarse pero el sello no se apagó.

_Mae-Ri… Mae- Ri… Mae-Ri…_

Visualizó a una niña de una espesa melena a media espalda, y de unos hermosos ojos ámbar. No pudo evitar reírse al verla completamente, ¡y es que era la viva imagen de su amado esposo! Pero sintió un pequeño dejavú al verla. Por supuesto, ya la había visto en varias visiones suyas… pero hasta ahora había sabido quien era.

Por lo que podía ver era una chica tímida, Kero tenía que animarla mucho antes de que hiciera algo, que bueno que le había pedido el favor a Rubymoon y a Spinelsun de ayudarles, la pequeña lo necesitará.

Pero sobre todo era una chica alegre, rodeada de gente buena y mala, pero sabrá diferenciarlos, será una excelente "Card captor".

Además de Kero, también logró visualizar a todos sus hijos con sus respectivas familias. Vio madurar a su esposo tan cariñoso como siempre (aunque frio y severo en otras).

Consiguió ver todos los problemas por los que tendrían que pasar para volver a sellar nuevamente las cards y la dura decisión que su pequeña nieta tendría que tomar. Pero estaba bien, ella lo solucionaría, y por supuesto no iba a estar sola.

De un momento a otro cayó derrotada, respirando con dificultad, con gotas de sudor en la frente y un gran sentimiento atrapado en su pecho. La habitación comenzó a iluminarse una vez que su sello desapareciera. No sabía si llorar o reírse, lo que había visto era tan triste como alegre… la vida era algo hermoso. Simplemente esa orgullosa de su sucesora.

- Mae-Ri, lo harás muy bien- sonrió para sí aún agitada.

Se colocó de pié y marchó a la puerta no sin antes voltear casi como si al hacerlo pudiese volver ver el futuro predestinado. Bajó la vista con una sonrisa nostálgica y siguió su camino.

Justo en el lugar donde se había encontrado descansaba el libro ya con la cerradura puesta, con todas las cartas durmiendo ansiosas de descubrir a su nuevo amo. A volver a jugar a "policías y ratones".

Es cierto. Habían pasado un montón de cosas junto a esas cartas maravillosas y le dolía el dejarlas. Pero era hora de que una nueva primavera comenzara a florecer.

Y este invierno estaba por terminar.

* * *

En la cocina Kerberos en ese momento sintió una punzada en el pecho, presentía que algo no andaba bien, casi como si faltara algo pero no estaba seguro de que era.

Salió al pasillo en busca de la esmeralda para confirmar que todo estuviera bien.

Notó a la esmeralda un poco cansada cuando la encontró, pero ella rápidamente lo disimuló con una gran sonrisa casi como si dijese telepáticamente que todo estaba bien a pesar que el peluche no le había preguntado nada. Ella solo siguió caminando dejando al peluche aún con la duda y con esa sensación de que algo faltaba.

Aún era pronto para decirle a Kero, no quería entristecerle. Primero era lo primero, debía hablar con Yue respecto a Yukito, ya que estaba claro que si Yue era encerrado en el libro como los demás Yukito ya no estaría más al lado de Touya.

Sabía que sería duro cualquier decisión que tomara.

El peluche flotante solo la miró marcharse, y a pesar de que solo podía verla de espaldas sabía que algo le preocupaba, pero por alguna razón lo quería ocultar hasta de él.

- Sakura ¿qué es lo que sucede? – se preguntó a si mismo sabiendo que la respuesta no le llegaría. Al menos por el momento.

La esmeralda tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de la casa de su hermano, seguro estaría Yukito.

Miró para todas partes como si hiciera algo ilegal y al encontrarse sola en la habitación se sintió un poco más tranquila, sin embargo al oír la voz ya conocida a través del aparato telefónico perdió toda tranquilidad.

- Hola Yukito, soy yo Sakura – jugueteó con el cable del teléfono nerviosa – podría hablar con Yue por un momento – El hombre de mirada amable, ya algo viejo, pudo sentir los nervios de la esmeralda y por el tono nervioso supuso que era algo importante.

- Enseguida, espera un poco – se escuchó por la bocina un par de ruidos extraños y después de unos segundos se escuchó una voz más fría y seria.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tengo que hablarte de algo importante, es acerca de Yukito – apretó mas el aparato telefónico.

- Se a lo que te refieres, pero hay mucha gente que le conoce como para simplemente desaparecerlo… él dice que no quiere dejar solo a tu hermano – dijo la voz de la figura alada.

- La verdad es que yo tampoco, me gusta saber que cuenta con alguien – sonrió al recordarlo.

- Pero mi deber con mi dueña y las cartas es primero.

- Tal vez… pero el sucesor nacerá muy pronto, solo un par de años y el sello volverá a abrirse, no creo que tenga nada de malo que sigas siendo Yukito durante ese tiempo.

- En ese caso ¿Por qué encerraste a las cards? Además piensas hacer lo mismo con Kerberos.

- Tu sabes la razón… así será mejor – siguió jugueteando con el cable – por ello la decisión es tuya.

- No cambiará nada si me quedo o si me encierras en el libro de todos modos – se escuchó molesto.

- No lo tomes así Yue – intentó calmarlo pero ya había colgado.

- Creo que lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque espero que no siga molesto conmigo – colocó el aparato como estaba – o al menos que no me odie tanto.

En el otro lado de la línea telefónica (En Japón) estaba una dolida figura alada, sabía perfectamente que ese día debía llegar, pero lo odiaba. Por ello había prometido a sí mismo no aceptarla como dueña, pero no pudo evitar encariñarse con ella y ahora lo estaba pagando.

¿Acaso estaba condenado a sufrir esto una y otra vez? Y después de esto ¿qué sucedería con Yukito? ¿Con Touya? ¿Con todos los demás? ¿Por qué todos tenían que pasar por esto nuevamente y porque siempre parecía solo afectarle a él?

Porque era un sentimental a pesar de ser tan orgulloso para aceptarlo.

Pero la decisión estaba tomada, esta vez estaría ahí y encararía la verdad.

Nada de mitos, nada de sorpresas. Enfrentaría el dolor de frente. Esta vez tenía la oportunidad de elegir, y la iba a aprovechar.

* * *

No sabemos a cuantas personas podemos dañar o podemos preocupar con nuestras acciones o decisiones. Tantos corazones intranquilos que no saben muy bien que deben hacer. La esmeralda hacía lo que ella suponía debía hacer pero más que nada estaba inquietando a todo el mundo al sentir el fin tan cercas.

Y quien más intranquilo y preocupado se encontraba era el mismo ambarino, tan lejos, sin poder hacer nada, la esmeralda no le había engañado para nada y le enfurecía que le ocultara algo, cualquier cosa, le hacía sentir como si no le tuviese confianza.

Tanto dolor sentía aún no descubría de que se trataba, aunque era verdad que ya no podía sentir la presencia de las cards, pero sentir al molestó peluche le tranquilizaba un poco.

¿Pero que estará pensando Sakura? ¿Por qué lo tiene que hacer a escondidas?

- Señor Li, ¿se encuentra bien? – le regresó de sus pensamientos un hombre algo preocupado al ver al ambarino tan distraído, algo raro en él.

- Si, perdón por preocuparle – recobró la compostura – por favor continúe.

En aquel momento el ambarino se encontraba en una pequeña plática con un compañero coreano. Al ser un conciliario debía hacer muchos viajes y relacionarse con un montón de personas.

Pero en ese momento no le importaba el asunto que estaban tratando, ni su trabajo, ni nada. Deseaba regresar a China lo más pronto posible para hablar bien con su esposa antes de que fuese tarde.

Ella siempre tan abierta y alegre ¿Por qué se cerraba cuando se trataba de cosas importantes?

- [Espera un poco Sakura, averiguaré que te preocupa] – pensó mientras asentía al hombre que tenía frente.

* * *

Al día siguiente la esmeralda estaba un poco cansada por toda la magia que había gastado, tuvo que darle gran parte a las cartas, a Yue, a Rubymoon y Spinelsun, además que todavía faltaba Kero.

Aún no encontraba alguna escusa para Syaoran cuando empiecen a preguntar por las cards, por su estado o porque simplemente Kerberos había desaparecido.

Todavía no encontraba tampoco la forma en convencer al peluche amarillo para que durmiese nuevamente en el libro sin que hiciera tantas preguntas. No quería que fuese tan doloroso como lo fue con Yue, tampoco quería que el peluche se enojara también con ella.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en nada.

En algún descuido el pequeño guardián había encontrado el libro y ahora buscaba respuestas.

- ¿Sakura? – Llegó el inocente kero con el libro en sus manos claramente cerrado con el candado.

- Lo siento Kero, es solo que no quería decírtelo aún, ni que te tuvieras que enterar así – comentó con la mirada culpable.

- ¿Por qué las cartas están selladas? ¿No es un poco pronto? – Comentó un poco asustado el pequeño peluche - ¿Sakura?

- En verdad lo siento, la verdad es que también debo sellarte pronto – evitó mirarle a los ojos, porque no sabía cómo lo tomaría.

- Pero se supone que debo estar contigo hasta el final, ¿acaso este es…? – le miró con sus dos minúsculos ojos negros.

- ¡Sakura! – llegó el ambarino para interrumpir sorprendiendo a los dos.

- ¡Syaoran! ¿No debías estar en Seúl? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lo sabía – comentó al ver el libro cerrado.

- Bueno, yo… lo que verás – se comenzó a poner nerviosa si era difícil decírselo a Kero, decírselo al ambarino lo era aún más.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – le miró con esa mirada que la helaba, la dejaba completamente desprotegida, estaba a punto de decirle toda la verdad, pero no podía, era demasiado dolorosa.

- Yo… solo, no se – agachó la mirada apenada.

- Ya, está bien, pero no vuelvas a ocultarme algo tan importante – la esmeralda le sonrió, pero se esfumó al recordar que aún le ocultaba un pequeño detalle – además me alegro de al fin tener un poco de paz, ya era hora que este molesto peluche se fuera de aquí. – comentó con notable alegría.

- Pues a mi también me alegra no tener que volver a ver tu odiosa cara – se cruzó de brazos al sentirse ofendido.

La esmeralda no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué te ríes? Esto es serio – le regaño el peluche.

- Lo siento – intentó calmarse un poco – es solo que están muy equivocados, estoy encerrando a las cards y a Kero por que el nuevo dueño esta por nacer, si a lo mucho serán un par de años los que se dejen de ver – volvió a reírse – no se preocupen por eso.

- Si va a ser solo por unos años ¿por qué te pones tan seria? – se molestó el peluche.

- Por que la próxima vez ya no estarás a mi lado, si el de otra persona – le sonrió.

- Bueno eso sí – comentó pensativo el peluche – Bueno, lo mejor será hacerlo de una vez antes de que cambie de opinión ¡Espera y Yue!

- Descuida, ya hablé con él – le comentó la esmeralda – ya está todo arreglado no te preocupes.

- ¡Entonces nos vemos dentro de unos años! – comentó muy alegre el peluche.

- Hasta siempre Kero – le sonrió un poco triste pero el peluche se la devolvió con mucha energía.

- Hasta siempre Sakura, fue un placer ser tu guardián.

- Fue un gusto ser amigos – aguantó las lágrimas y conjuró el sello.

- Siempre lo seremos – comentó con una gran sonrisa antes de desaparecer en una gran Luz.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron perezosas y el hombre ambarino fue a abrazarle.

- Esta bien, hiciste lo correcto – intentó consolarla – todo está bien.

- [No, no lo está y no puedo decírtelo] – pensó mientras se tragaba las otras lágrimas que querían salir – [y me siento tan culpable por ello, lo siento] – se aferró con fuerza a él.

Ya estaba todo listo, ya había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer, solo le quedaba esperar el momento.

La nueva cazadora de cartas estaba por nacer y ya estaba orgullosa de ella. Solo quedaba una última cosa por hacer.

Un último hechizo.

* * *

Varios días pasaron después de que Kerberos quedara sellado al fin al libro rosado. Yue seguía sin hablar, y la esmeralda esperaba que el enojo se le pasara pronto.

El ambarino se había negado a ir a cualquier viaje de negocios o estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Aún le preocupaba su amada esposa, había estado un poco seria últimamente, a pesar de repetir tanto que todo estaba bien, sabía que todavía le ocultaba algo.

Le dejó recostada en la habitación mientras iba por algo para desayunar, últimamente le mimaba mucho.

La esmeralda tomó su telefono celular y marcó nuevamente a casa de su hermano, no quería dejar las cosas así. Al escuchar una voz por la bocina se alegró rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo has estado Yue? - pregutó tranquila la esmeralda.

- Bien, supongo - su voz todavía demostraba enfado, pero un poco mas calmado.

- Solo quería decirte que lo sentía, pero las cosas son así no se pueden cambiar.

- ¿entonces que razón hay para ser la maga mas poderosa del mundo si no puedes hacer algo sencillo?

- No es nada sencillo y lo sabes, es natural... - fue interrumpida.

- No tanto para nosotros - esta vez, mas que enfado se oía dolor - lamento no estar ahí.

- Es mejor así, no me queda mucho tiempo - intentó no escucharse triste para no incomodar a la figura alada - Tal vez te sentiras mas cansado de ahora en mas, por favor cuidate.

- Lo haré.

- Y por favor también cuida a mi hermano - sonrió.

- No te preocupes, Yukito se encargará de él.

- Se que te llevarás bien con la próxima dueña, asi que no me preocuparé por ello.

- Descuida, no es la primera vez que paso por eso...

- Lo se, por eso estoy tranquila - hizo una pausa casi como si se perdiera en sus recuerdos o mas bien sus premoniciones - Adios Yue...

- Adios... Sakura - Se pudo notar su tristeza.

La esmeralda cortó la llama y dejó caer su mano con él telefono sobre la cama.

El ambarino ya venía de regreso y a unos metros fuera de la habitación escuchó un ruido fuerte.

- ¿Sakura? – Preguntó preocupado y al no oírla fue corriendo a la habitación - ¡Sakura! ¡SAAKUURAAA! – Dolor, al verla así no pudo evitar asustarse y tirar la comida.

La esmeralda se había caído de la cama y tosía bastante y muy fuerte. Se veía tan pálida y le temblaban los brazos y piernas al tratar de colocarse de pié o simplemente sostenerse.

Corrió a su lado y la abrazó con fuerzas pero tembló al empezar dejar de sentirla. Su respiración era débil, su corazón bajaba la velocidad y su mirada se perdía.

- Sy-Syaoran, yo t-te am-o - dijo con la voz entre cortada, ya sin aliento.

- Quédate conmigo, Sakura por favor solo quédate conmigo – le decía con lágrimas en los ojos evitando gritar por la desesperación.

- L-lo siento – intentó sostenerle la mirada lo mas que pudo.

- No, no, no, no, Sakura ¡No por favor! ¡Quiero que te quedes conmigo!

- Y-yo _quiero estar contigo_ - sonrió por una última vez antes de perder todas sus fuerzas.

- Sakura, Sakura ¡Saakuuraaa! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero sabía que la esmeralda ya no podría escucharle - ¡SAAKUUURAAAAA!

El último copo de nieve se había derretido ya y con esto daba paso a una nueva estación, un nuevo comienzo. Será difícil dejar el dolor atrás, pero solo queda seguir adelante.

El prado se llenó de botones de flor y los cerezos están ansiosos por comenzar a florecer. El sol de nuevo esta en lo alto y una potente voz podía escucharse por todo el hospital.

El médico llevaba a la frágil recién nacida a que conociera a su madre. Una mujer de cabellos chocolates y mirada café, de una sonrisa cálida y gran bruja. Se podía ver a su padre muy feliz, intentando ver de cercas a su preciosa hija. De cabellos negros y ojos pequeños.

Una nueva vida había llegado, una gran felicidad. Tei Li abrazaba amorosamente a su pequeña y preciosa _Mae-Ri._

* * *

**Tinker_Re:** Hhahahahaaha me han de odiar :/ pero era parte de la historia desde el inicio xd no puede haber final si no es un final definitivo. La verdad es que a mí también me dolió :,(

He oído que varios de ustedes les gustaría una segunda parte, claro que se trataría sobre la nueva cazadora de cartas: Mae-Ri (me gusta ese nombre por que suena como "Merry" Xmas! Hahahhaa si me traume con ese dorama xd) y ya lo estoy escribiendo (hasta ahora solo Perura rdz me lo ha pedido).

Pero bueno, espero que a pesar de todo les guste. Y pido perdón si no :P

Como sea les mando besitos a todos y tengo que decir que al fin estoy feliz de colocar este fic como COMPLETADO :,D

Disfruten estos días, sean felices, tal vez me vuelvan a ver con una nueva historia (si es que me decido cual publicar hahhahaa) y de verdad muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic de principio a fin, a quienes lo dejaron a medias, a quienes lo amaron, a quienes comentaron, a quienes no, a todos muchas gracias :DD

No olviden decir que que les pareció y si solo quieren platicar también es válido Hahaha.

Bn ya me despido :,) muchas gracias en serio a todos, porque es mi primer fic y la primera vez que escribo algo de principio a fin (xD) y me alegro de que lo hayan leído c:

Besos, abrazos. ¡Y que estén bien! y los adoro mucho, mucho, mucho, bastante! :3

Con cariño, Tinker Re :3

**PD: Ya pueden la segunda parte de esta historia: _El poder de tu__ estrella._** (estado: emocionada, emocionada, emocionada :DD)


End file.
